


The Fairy's Bride 牙仙的新娘

by takethebluepill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 130,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Summary: “我想不论情形如何，失去伴侣都是一段足以造成心灵创伤的经历，尤其是在结合了那么多年之后。”威尔笑了，仅仅一声，短促、阴暗又饱含深意，让汉尼拔后颈上的毛发愉悦地竖起。他没有像对待他人那样避开与汉尼拔的眼神接触。他思考着自己的回复，拇指抹过下唇，力道足以将它稍微扯开。他抿了抿嘴唇来润湿它，然后问道，“告诉我，莱克特医生，你有过伴侣吗？不论自愿或……不然。”假若不是笑容中最细微的紧绷，以及那双风暴色眼睛背后一闪而过的某些曾经脆弱但如今已变坚固的事物，他人永远无法猜到在omega充满戒备的蔚蓝视线背后藏匿着何种疯狂和伤痛。除非他知道自己要找的究竟是什么。





	1. The Rape of Ganymede

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fairy's Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228659) by [AGlassRoseNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/pseuds/AGlassRoseNeverFades). 



> If you liked this fic, please leave kudos on the original work. 如果喜欢这篇文，请给原作者点赞！

**I. The Rape of Ganymede**

威尔·格雷厄姆独自躺在他的双人床上辗转反侧，像是得了流感一样浑身疼痛发热。他倒希望这是流感。他手指抠进披在肩上的沉甸甸的毯子里，不知道该裹紧毯子藏在里面，还是干脆把它彻底丢弃。他干巴巴地吞咽，喉咙发出咯哒一声，闭紧嘴唇强忍住呼之欲出的低声啜泣。

距离上次马洛夫人上来探望他已经过了两个小时了。在此之前她就告诉他有任何需求都可以直接去找她，并且她相当坚持这点，用一个大姐姐般的眨眼表示她比马洛先生更理解他的感受，既然她也是个omega。她在撒谎。威尔知道这是因为她丈夫在他热潮将至的这几天总凑在他身边嗅来嗅去，而不是为了什么omega团结互助精神。就好像威尔会让那个谄媚、无趣又恶心的beta碰他一样。

他很难不去憎恶他的养父母。马洛夫人对他不错，或者说至少她尝试了。马洛先生基本上无视他，一下班就直奔书房打开电视的体育频道，压根不在乎那个住在他们客房里的安静又烦恼的十六岁男孩。除了像现在，他突然被提醒了这男孩的性别，于是他总会趁机用看性感尤物的眼神偷偷瞟他，还以为他老婆没注意。

这是在父亲死后威尔经历的第二次热潮，也是他搬进马洛家以来的第一次。威尔在父亲身边经历热潮从不会感到尴尬，因为如果没有潜在伴侣激发那些本能，那就根本无关性欲。只是感觉……像一场流感。

他想念在那些特别糟糕的夜里，他爸爸会唱歌哄他入眠，拿毯子把他裹得紧紧的，用冰凉的毛巾拭去他额头上的汗珠直到情况好转。他想念他的爸爸，就这样。威尔咽下另一声啜泣，这次是出于不同原因，吸了吸鼻子。即使平日里，威尔也经常想念爸爸，但通常他能更好地控制住，至少不会哭。但他像现在这样时总会更情绪化。

他不能错怪马洛夫人没付出努力。最初她是想表现出母爱的，他刚来的第一天晚上她小心翼翼地轻拍他的脑袋，试图安抚他，但威尔猛地躲开了，几乎发出嘶嘶声。在那之后她很快放弃了他，恼火于事情不该 _如此发展_ ，她原本以为收养一个孩子会是多么高尚、浪漫且充满成就感啊，会是她作为社区栋梁的光辉名誉上的又一颗金色五角星，同时还能给她单调的日常生活和婚姻注入点新鲜生命力，为她带来她和托马斯从未尝试拥有的家庭，而且省去了抚养幼儿长大的额外负担。她期待的是个可怜、贴心又惨兮兮的没人要的孤儿，而不是这个沉默、凶猛、忘恩负义的小 _荡妇_ ，她都不敢让他和托马斯单独呆在一个屋子里。而且说真的，也难怪他那么阴晴不定，根本不懂到底什么对他好，他父亲带着他四处漂泊不定，然后居然大意到死在一场 _船只事故_ 里，她明明听说渔民都是游泳健将而且他还格外擅长此道……？

就像躲避她的触碰一样，威尔猛地弹开，把她的想法从自己脑袋里甩出来。有时候，他好奇要是她知道了他到底有多么看透她，恐惧和厌恶会不会胜过她顽固的自尊和对用“高贵的无私奉献精神”打动其他扶轮社*成员的病态渴望。

“我知道你肯定很难受，亲爱的，”今天早晨他的症状刚刚发作，她就假惺惺地表示同情。“那么多汗水、痛苦和不适，却全是徒劳无功。”她补充，暗指他身为 _男性_ omega无法怀孕的事实，堂而皇之地试图刺痛他以及证明她自己的优越性。威尔忍不住了，从一早开始他就暴躁到难以控制自己。他指出在他们两个之中，他不是痴心妄想永远得不到的东西的那个。问她是不是还在骗自己到现在都没能怀孕是因为她的beta丈夫，而不是她过早到来的更年期是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

他现在后悔那样说了，又气自己感到后悔，因为在那一刻她的面具脱落，面容稍微垮下去了那么一点，他看到的不是那个出于嫉妒而不着痕迹惩罚自己养子的恶劣虚伪的婊子，而是一个孤独的女人，充斥着悔恨， _恐惧_ 失去所有，把一切都藏在一个精雕细琢的微笑背后。

在重新打起精神之后，她亲自送他回到楼上，接下来的一整天他都把自己关在房间里。不过这也无关紧要了。威尔怀疑这是他在这儿度过的最后一个热潮期了，很快马洛一家就会把他踢出去丢回系统里。即便知道在所有收养家庭中这里不算是最糟的，他还是无法让自己为即将离开感到懊悔。

挣扎在半梦半醒间，由于接连错过了午餐和晚餐而饥肠辘辘，但又不想下楼面对他们俩中的任何一个，威尔把脑袋埋在枕头里，试图躲进床垫的更深处。时间在一滩恶心的烂泥中流逝，稍纵即逝或度日如年。威尔感到脱离，几乎脱离出他自身，或者说他会的，假若他的神经末梢没有在每次布料轻蹭过他的皮肤时跟跳动的电缆一样引吭高歌的话。

甚至柔软的棉衬衫和短裤都给他带来难受的刺痒，他迫切地想把它们全部撕碎。就在他思考是否该付诸行动时，房屋警报器响了，刺痛鼓膜的尖锐噪声是一切混乱的开端。 _砰，砰！_ 透过紧捂着耳朵的双手，他依然能够听见，如同汽车回火只不过……并不是。

_砰！_ 声音最后一次在房屋里回响，直到它和刺耳的警报声全都消散而去，残留一片寂静。

*

等到房间里只剩鲜血滴落地板，和特蕾莎·马洛喘气时发出的可怕的咯咯声来填满寂静，弗朗西斯·多拉海德终于允许自己露出一个胜利的微笑，肾上腺素和兴奋感令他的心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳，他走向自己的猎物，现在他可以慢慢来。这里只有他，一个死去的男人，以及这个女人，一团急剧腐烂的龌龊之物，却伪装成美。现在他有大把时间来修复它，让她真正变得美丽，让——

他顿住了，小心翼翼地分辨空气中的气味，心跳再次加速。这是……这不太对劲。房屋里有一抹不该出现的气味，他在破门而入时没有注意到，一周前躲在街对面的树丛里侦查时也没有注意到。这不合理， _这不合理_ ，马洛夫妇独居此处，没有孩子，他很确信……

但他不会弄错，那股气味散发着温暖发热的香甜，如同蜂蜜黏在他的喉咙深处，如同晒熟的蜜桃坠在他的舌面。一个omega。一个 _热潮中的_ omega，而且绝对不是他脚下淹死在她自己血泊里的那个。

楼梯处传来微弱的吱嘎声，紧接着是更加微弱的一声抽气，弗朗西斯·多拉海德舒展躯体，从濒死的女人身边缓慢地站起身，挺直脊背，然后他完全转过身，抬起头看去。

他眼中所见近乎一场白日梦寐，甚至他也苏醒过来，投来视线。他看到了美。

他看到了太阳。

*

他不该这么做。噢， _他不该，他不该，他不该_ 。

但威尔的脚还是带着他走下一半楼梯，赤裸的双足无声无息，在距离马洛先生喷溅出的暗红血液仅有一层台阶的地方停了下来，马洛先生的尸体瘫倒在最底部，离他还有几层台阶远。威尔此时站着的台阶上有一小块血迹，他之前没有察觉，就在他的脚下。他能够感觉到血液正渗透进地毯里，在皮肤上温热且粘稠。他的肌肉痉挛发痛，让他比独自呆在冰冷的房间里时战栗得更加剧烈。这不再感觉像流感了。

他的颤抖使台阶发出吱嘎一声，他倒抽一口气，知道他暴露了自己。但他没有逃跑，至少现在还没有，陌生alpha终于注意到他并且转过身来，他屏住呼吸定在原地。

他看上去强壮有力，而且他抬头看着威尔的样子让男孩喉咙深处几近渴望，一股粘液顺着他大腿后面流淌下来。

男人的鼻翼扇动，随即僵住了。马洛夫妇被遗忘在地板上，他掠过他们，开始迈上楼梯。

威尔“战或逃”的本能总算开始生效，他蹒跚着朝后退去，太过急于逃跑差点绊了一跤。

他只来得及爬上楼梯顶部，在跑进走廊之前就被一只手抓住了脚踝，将他往回拖拽。威尔痛呼一声，面朝下摔倒在地毯上，他试图踢开alpha的手，指甲抠进地毯里想要向前爬。Alpha只是牢牢握住他的脚踝，把威尔拉向他的身边。

威尔的指尖摩擦粗粝的纤维，被拽着划过地毯，带来火辣辣地疼痛。他被向后拉，接着被强迫跪在台阶上，蜷缩在他后面和上方的身躯笼罩着他，滚烫的双手在他浑身上下抓握、游走、抚摸。一只粗糙的手把他的脸按进地毯里，另一只手撕开他身上松垮的衣物。圆钝的指甲刮擦着他光裸臀部的感觉让威尔啜泣起来，一股新鲜的液体从他两腿间涌出。

他身后响起一声半哽咽的咆哮，然后是衣物摩擦的沙沙声，皮带搭扣解开，裤链拉开。威尔又扭动着挣扎起来，他分不清是因为恐惧还是欲望，但似乎两种可能性同时取悦和激怒了alpha，他翻过威尔的身体让他面对着他，把男孩身上最后一件衬衫扯过他的头顶。

那个闯进房子里干净利落地射穿马洛先生的脖子当即杀死他，接着用同样的精准度朝马洛夫人开枪，使她瘫痪却能够活着遭受折磨的杀手所拥有的谨慎的控制力已然消失殆尽。Alpha的双眼狂乱而又原始。威尔好奇男人知不知道他脸颊上有血迹。

_他当然知道，当然。_ “你想感受它。”威尔突然哑声低语。男人眼睛睁大，好像他已经在发情中迷失了自己，而他和威尔只是会说话的动物，又或许只是出于惊讶，因为他以为男孩说的第一句话会是“不”或者“求你”，而不是……“你必须离得足够近，这样子弹射穿她脊柱的时候你才能看着她的眼睛，你需要 _看着_ 她意识到她的命运。”

威尔舔了舔嘴唇，几乎是下意识的举动，也不知道这会带来什么后果，他抬起手捧起男人的脸颊，拇指抹去那滴黏腻的液体，说道，“你需要在皮肤上感受到她的鲜血和痛苦，趁它们仍然温热。”

Alpha俘获威尔的手腕，偏过脑袋含住他的拇指，呻吟着吮吸了一下，然后抓住威尔的另一只手腕，单手把它们钉在男孩的头顶。他呼出一口气，既是怒吼也是呜咽，抬起omega的一侧膝盖以便把他的双腿分得更开，最后终于扶着自己沉入那片湿润热情的温暖。自从他第一次嗅到男孩，这温暖就令他疯狂不已。

威尔紧闭双眼尖叫起来，疼痛和欢愉彼此交融，alpha没有给他们中任何一方调整或适应的机会，无情地侵占了他。涌出的泪水粘在睫毛上，发情的alpha贯穿了他，让他颤抖起来，背部抵着台阶弓起。

他身上的alpha也同样聒噪，呻吟出他的愉悦但又好像快要哭了，嘴里咕哝着 _“我做不到”“太美了”_ 和 _“天使”_ 。威尔突然记起马洛夫人还躺在楼下血流满地。他好奇她现在是不是还活着，意识清醒，听着他被人操干和占有的声音，呼吸着性爱和死亡的味道。想到这点，他的臀部紧绷起来，抬起一个更高的角度，猫咪一般咕噜着承受男人毫无怜悯的侵占。

“ _Alpha！_ ”他不顾一切地呜咽道，再一次更用力地缩紧，他充满了渴望，没意识到自己在索求什么。

Alpha尖锐又热切地叫了一声，然后终于松开威尔的双手，手指紧紧拽住威尔的卷发强迫男孩仰起脑袋，暴露出可爱的脖颈。

威尔隔着外套攥紧了男人的肩膀。牙齿贴上喉咙的触感粉碎、焚烧了他的世界，在充满烈焰和浓烟的废墟中天翻地覆。当牙齿陷入他的皮肤，他叫喊着射了出来。

*

后来， _很久、很久以后的后来_ ，他们先是迷迷糊糊地跌进一辆未标记的面包车，在一个小时的车程中他又开始热潮期发汗，让他们俩都烦躁地咬紧了牙齿，然后弗朗西斯把他抱进一幢偏僻、漏风而且吱嘎作响的老房子，从那之后的一连几天都是毫无理智可言的发情和结合，热切的爱抚和乱糟糟的亲吻，威尔·格雷厄姆的热潮终于结束了。

威尔精疲力尽地躺在一堆枕头上，全身大汗淋漓，懒洋洋地看着另一个男人爬起床。他看着男人背上蔓延的深色纹身随着男人肌肉的动作而移动和喘息，就像一头活生生的龙，直到它消失在男人披上的晨衣里。

Alpha转过身来，威尔好奇现在正看着他的是谁，男人或是红龙。残留的恐惧、渴望、困惑、性欲和某种之前他们俩谁都没经历过但现在可以被称作为满足的东西在他们新结成的微弱纽带中往返过滤，形成一个反馈回路。

弗朗西斯倾身，手指抚摸他的omega光滑苍白的脸颊，表情古井无波。“你让我想起我读过的一首诗。”他轻声道，数个小时以来两人说的第一句话。“ _笼中的红襟知更鸟_ *。”

威尔闻言瑟缩了一下，更为诗句背后暗藏的深意。弗朗西斯见状缩回手，眉毛充满歉意地耷拉了下来。

他后退一步，满脸羞窘，突然变得与他们之前结合时判若两人。这幅景象让威尔嘴唇上翘，生出一股喜爱之情，开始期待再次看见。

Alpha又转过身，在角落里的大衣柜里翻找起来，然后拿回另外一件晨衣，这件颜色鲜艳，带有红白黑三色图案。他展开晨衣，威尔终于起床，转过身将两只胳膊伸进袖子里，让他的alpha帮他把衣服披上肩膀。威尔感觉自己被吞噬了，显然这件衣服是给更高大的体型设计的，不适合他又矮又瘦的身材，但它贴在他发烫的皮肤上的凉爽软滑的触感依旧令他沉醉。

Alpha把威尔圈进怀里，帮他在身前系上腰带，双手轻微地颤抖，然后他僵住了，脸埋在威尔的卷发里，男孩能感觉到湿润在他太阳穴处汇集。

“ _我很抱歉，小鸟（little robin）_ ，”他轻声耳语，以免声音变得颤抖。“ _我很抱歉，不该发生这样的事，不该，但你太美好了，我——_ ”

威尔转过脑袋，用一个吻封住alpha的嘴唇，打断他要说的话。“ _你也很好。_ ”他贴着alpha的嘴唇柔声坦白道，举起手握住那双仍然紧紧搂着他的胳膊。

窗外日出的光芒点亮了房间，将其染成粉色，他们俩就这样相拥而立了很久很久。

*

六年后

  
  
_到此为止了_ ，杰克沉重地思忖，鲜花速递面包车沿着狭长的乡间小道缓缓前行，对于一个像他这样的男人来说，这已是最接近兴奋与焦灼的状态。 _如果真的是他，这一切将终于画上句号_ 。那混蛋已经是他们的囊中之物。他这次逃不掉了。不会再有家庭死去。  
  
媒体开始把这称作“连环杀手之夏”，拜弗雷迪·劳兹那篇粗鄙的文章所赐。事实上，很遗憾，连环杀手们互相错开时间犯案的情况并不怎么常见，但劳兹一逮住机会就爱大做文章，导致了在这件事上高层像催债似的盯着克劳福德。过去半年内明尼苏达有七个女孩失踪。六个月以来三个家庭被屠杀。对他们所有人来说这他妈都是累死人的一年。  
  
最近，普鲁奈尔（Prurnell）甚至开始暗示如果明尼苏达年轻omega女孩绑架案或者横跨了几个州的灭门案再无进展，他的工作就岌岌可危了。  
  
脾气暴躁的alpha礼貌地克制着自己没有指出他和他的团队已经尽其所能，哪怕这些疯子早已把他们折磨得精疲力尽，局里要是现在把他从案子里撤出来那就太蠢了。他也没有告诉她他才不在乎他的工作，他在乎的是那些逝去的无辜生命。他不会说这是因为像她这样爱出风头的官僚不会理解这些，但是……嗯。  
  
除了他的妻子和团队里最信任的成员，他也不会告诉任何人真正让他夜不能寐的不是他见识过的那些恐怖场面，而是那些他还没见过的——他们仍未发现的受害者。他最痛恨的莫过于未知。  
  
“说真的，老大，我不想找茬，但我得说在牙仙的案子里，对这家伙的作案手法 _知道_ 得太多才是最糟糕的。”上次他们去实验室查看档案的时候，泽勒这样说过，一副被恶心到了的样子。“关于他的受害者，我们知道的远比我们愿意知道的多多了。”  
  
“不是所有受害者。”杰克静静地指出。  
  
最先指出这点的是贝弗利，那时他们正在处理第一户家庭被屠杀的犯罪现场。准确来说，她说的是“这显然不是他第一次登台献艺”，同时站在一旁拍摄杰科比夫人指甲缝里的碎屑，一会儿这些碎屑会被采集化验。  
  
后来他们翻阅了涵盖类似作案手法的悬案。找到它们轻而易举。这个人有一种留下DNA证据的…… _习惯_ 。通常来说他会对女性格外关注，不管她们是beta还是omega。通常来说他会迅速且无痛地杀死儿童，而且无论动手前后他都对他们的身体不感兴趣，除了毁坏他们的眼睛，这是他三个月以来对所有受害者都会做的事。通常来说他会把每一具尸体都留在房子里，像是某种令人毛骨悚然的展示。通常来说。  
  
他们驶入多拉海德疗养院门前蜿蜒曲折的行车道，杰克最后一次翻阅报告，发现自己又一次盯着那张档案中的照片，牙仙唯一的例外。  
  
_这个男孩看起来就像有人喂他吃了玻璃又逼他微笑_ 。这是杰克初次看到照片时脑袋里冒出的第一个想法。在那片充满快乐的孩子和幸福的家庭的照片海洋里，这一张十分扎眼。在警方报告和当地报纸的新闻剪报中，他只是特蕾莎和托马斯·马洛谋杀案的一个注脚，这个事实当时就让杰克暴跳如雷，至今依然如此。  
  
他坚信如果那时候当地警局能 _把他们该死的本职工作做好_ ，费心去追查一下这男孩的下落，而不是只把他的照片剪下来贴在档案后面，然后潦草写下一个名字和一行“ _马洛家的养子，未找到尸体_ ”的话，他们说不定早就抓到那个混蛋了。并且也许， _只是也许_ ，他们能够至少挽救一条人命，更别提后来的数十条。  
  
现在他们抓到他了，他必须提醒自己，他们终于抵达了那座富丽堂皇的古老庄园。这一刻早该来了，距离下一次满月只剩不到一周。  
  
“现在怎么说，老大？”泽勒问道，他把面包车挂在泊车档，扯了扯外套，希望能掩饰住他便衣下面穿着的防弹背心。杰克同样身着便衣，藏在后座的普莱斯和卡兹穿着FBI标配背心，蓄势待发，他们俩负责无线电通讯。在后方半英里处，从房屋里看不到的地方跟着四辆轿车，里面坐满了全副武装的探员。  
  
“现在我们给这个男人派送鲜花，”杰克边下车边说。他们走向前门，他让泽勒拿着那个装饰着红蝴蝶结的白色扁盒。  
  
杰克按响门铃，确保自己挂上一个友善的微笑，他正站在猫眼的视线范围内。  
  
沉默地等待了片刻，房屋里没有动静，他不耐烦地又按了一下铃。“ _来了！_ ”这次他听见门内有人喊道。那个声音听起来比他预期的要年轻一些，但杰克暂时把这个念头放在一边，他听见了门锁转动。  
  
“下午好。”他愉快地说，看着门朝一侧打开，打算流利背诵出他准备好的配合他们花店速递员伪装身份的小小演讲。但是当门缝敞开到他刚好能看见应门的人是谁时，余下的字句夭折在了他的喉咙里。  
  
“呃，下午好。”威尔·格雷厄姆说，活生生的，已经长大成人，他透过一副廉价塑料镜框抬眼看着站在家门口的两个alpha，满脸困惑。“这个，呃，这个包裹是给我的吗？”片刻之后，杰克还是盯着他一言不发，他尴尬地问道。  
  
杰克意识到他的失态，迅速反应过来。“这个嘛，得看情况，”他说，面露最佳推销员的微笑，“你是弗朗西斯·多拉海德先生吗？”  
  
男孩的视线掠过右方，看向仍旧半掩着的房门的另一侧，他们谁都看不见的某处，而这足以告诉杰克男孩别扭的举动不止是出于omega的害羞和顺从。  
  
他飞快地点头，说话时拒绝与克劳福德对视，“是啊。对，那就是我。”然后又出现了，那个自从数月前第一次见到就压在杰克心头的微笑，看上去就像它不知该如何与男孩精致的五官匹配在一起。在那一瞬间，杰克·克劳福德决定他受够了这场表演。  
  
随着他上司的一点头，泽勒迅速从盒子里抽出一杆猎枪，任由薄纸壳落在地上，一脚踢开大门，惊得omega朝后跳开，双手举起。  
  
然而从门后出现的alpha似乎对此毫无畏惧，他抓过omega挡在身前，举起一把弹簧刀凑近男孩的脸。  
  
“ _放下刀！_ ”杰克抽出他的配枪，怒吼道。  
  
“你被恩准获知伟大的真相，亲眼见证我的蜕变，但你却有目无睹！”Alpha回答道，眼里的疯狂和仇恨一片冰冷。他用小刀贴上omega的脸颊，令omega呜咽起来，攥紧alpha牢牢锁住他的胳膊，更多的是为了稳住身形而非试图逃跑。看到这一幕，杰克胸腔里的某些东西缩紧了。  
  
“威尔·格雷厄姆，”杰克说，在眼前紧张的局势下尽量放软声音，“威尔，看着我。”男孩照做了，似乎对男人能叫出他的名字感到迷茫，就跟他对其它所有事一样。“一切都会没事的，”杰克告诉他，“你会没事的。”  
  
他的视线回到抓着omega当人质的alpha脸上，用如出一辙的理性语气说道，“弗朗西斯，放下你的武器，我们可以像文明人一样谈话。你不想伤害威尔，弗朗西斯，拜托，我们都知道你不想那样。”杰克希望自己没猜错。这个男人已经把omega留在身边这么多年了，不是吗？思及这背后意味着什么，他胸腔愈发收紧了，但他把这个念头抛到一边，现在没时间考虑这些。  
  
弗朗西斯在威尔身后低下头，耳语了一些只有omega能听见的话。然后omega颤抖了起来，眼里涌上泪水，但弗朗西斯胳膊用力，把小刀压得更深。“ _弗朗西斯_ ，”男孩啜泣道，“弗兰基，求你， _求你了_ 。”  
  
多拉海德再次对上杰克的目光，这一次，他的怒火和癫狂中混杂了绝望和坚定。杰克知道这个男人打算做什么。  
  
他开了枪，与此同时，一滴血珠从刀刃割破男孩脸颊的位置冒了出来。子弹干净利落地穿过弗朗西斯·多拉海德的额头中心，他向后倒去，小刀偏离原定的路线在omega脸上划出一道长长的痕迹，然后跌落在地上。至少没有直接切进男孩的颧骨，像弗朗西斯计划的那样。  
  
时间仿佛在他们眼前无限延长，在那漫长的一刻里，威尔·格雷厄姆踉跄着后退几步，呆呆地捂住他的侧脸。甚至在男孩转头望向他之前，杰克就看见了蓝眼睛背后闪烁着的神情，杰克知道等到贝拉最终放弃抵抗的那一天，同样的神情也会出现在他的脸上，那是一种模糊却缠绕不去的认知，意识到连结被彻底斩断。  
  
因此当omega朝他冲过来，与他的伴侣方才一样狰狞咆哮时，杰克并不感到惊讶。  
  
他花了不小的力气才挡住omega，防止牙齿和指甲靠近他的脸。“ _别开枪，把他拉走就好！_ ”听见好几双靴子跑进房屋的声音，杰克大喊道。一共三个人协力才把格雷厄姆制服，他们将他摔倒在地上死死按住。  
  
他终于停止了攻击，脸上的疯狂逐渐坍塌，取而代之的是杰克难以直视的哀痛。男孩双眼紧闭，嘴唇发出肝肠寸断的低沉恸哭。房间里所有alpha和一些beta立刻皱起脸。  
  
“ _来个人让他闭嘴行吗？_ ”一个特工喊道，嚎哭仍在继续，响亮地回荡在房间里，让杰克牙齿发酸。他眼角瞥到Zee走近男孩，调转猎枪似乎准备用枪托把他击晕。  
  
“泽勒，管好你自己！”杰克命令道，男人半途停下脚步，反应过来自己在做什么，立刻满脸懊悔地放下武器。每个alpha对omega的哭声都有不同的本能反应，有些尤其糟糕，杰克不禁暗自祈祷在有人干出蠢事之前医护人员最好赶紧过来。他可不想被逼到用拳头制服自己手下的份上。  
  
幸好急救人员及时赶到，事情没出什么岔子，其中一人在男孩的胳膊上注射了一针镇定剂，然后将他抬起放在担架上。  
  
“杰克。”贝弗利在他身边说道，她皱着眉头将一切看在眼底，他们以为早已死去的男孩被抬上救护车，而那个他们追踪了数月的男人也很快被封在裹尸袋里运送了出去。  
  
“我知道，”杰克说，转身对着她，“跟他一起去吧。等他醒来以后得有人通知他死讯，以及带他去问话，而且这……这个人不应该是刚才在他眼前一枪崩了他伴侣脑袋的人。”他不爽地皱起眉毛，恼怒于自己暴露了这件事给他造成的影响。  
  
她露出微笑，在服从命令之前大胆地拍了拍他的肩膀以示宽慰。  
  
_今天是个好日子_ ，杰克·克劳福德提醒自己。他们干掉了坏人。他们拯救了一条生命，一条所有人早已丧失希望的生命。也许他被剥夺的纯真已经无可挽回，的确，但他依然拥有重拾碎片、再次变得完整*的机会。今天是个好日子。

他望着救护车消失在行车道尽头，强迫自己相信这点。  
  
译注：  
【1】扶轮社（Rotary Club）：一个全球性的由商人和职业人员组织的慈善团体（百度百科）。  
【2】笼中的红襟知更鸟：完整的一句是A Robin Redbreast in a Cage Puts all Heaven in a Rage. “关在笼中的一只欧鸲，使整个天国充满怒气”。诗句出自18世纪末英国画家和诗人William Blake的诗《天真的预言》，剧中那副红龙与身披太阳的女人就是Blake的画作。在电影中汉尼拔也引用过这句诗。中文翻译不少版本，但这一句没找到特别符合情境的，我自己瞎JB翻了下，没啥诗意大家见谅。  
【3】重拾碎片、再次变得完整：原文是picking up the pieces and becoming whole again，翻译得有点太直白，但我觉得这里有些双关茶杯碎片的意味，所以就直译了XD


	2. The Angel of Revelation

**II. The Angel of Revelation**

 

“ _……他们规规矩矩。可是从他们那副由于震惊而改换了的容颜上，她看得出连他们的美德也正在消失。①_ ”

 

威尔缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，一边舒展身体一边透过鼻子深深吸了一口气。平和温柔的声音逐渐安静下来，在他躺在床上半梦半醒的时候，以及很可能包括再之前，那个声音一直陪伴着他，现在病房里只剩书页被轻轻合上发出的一小声动静，以及心脏监护器的嘀嘀声。

 

他从未见过坐在他床边的女人，显然不是之前跟他一起来医院，后来又探望过他几次的那个FBI，但大多数时候威尔都神志不清，无法接待访客。威尔记忆中最后一次见到她是透过敞开的房门瞥到一眼她的轮廓，他的视线模糊，因为医生给他注射的镇定剂而无法聚焦，他试图扯掉脖子上的绷带，想用指甲把已经愈合的标记咬痕给挖开，结果被他们抓了个现行。

 

不过那是好几天之前了。现在威尔神志清醒，恢复了理智，而且不再具有自残倾向。也许他们这次派了另外一个人来仍旧是件好事，这样他就不用面对与见识过他最糟糕的一面的人交谈所带来的尴尬了。

 

这位beta女性双手交叠搭在膝头，压着她方才阅读的书本，似乎正在等待威尔做好准备，率先发起对话。她的微笑非常漂亮。他还没决定这让他更愿意信任她，还是更加排斥。

 

“对于床头故事来说，弗兰纳里·奥康纳是不是有点太凄凉了？”最后他问道，声线仍然因睡眠而沙哑。她的眉毛略显惊讶地上挑，引得他笑了一声。“路易斯安纳离佐治亚只有一步之遥，女士。我对她特有的南方怪诞风格非常熟悉。”

 

“被你逮到了，”她说道，眼睛愉快地弯起。“弗兰纳里·奥康纳是我的个人最爱。我甚至尝试过跟她一样饲养孔雀。它们是一群蠢鸟。”

 

他又笑了一下，一半真心实意，另一半是因为他知道这是她期待的反应。 _在处理棘手问题之前先让他放松下来。_ 当她在椅子里坐直了一点，他知道她要提起她来访的真正目的了。

 

“我是阿拉娜·布鲁姆医生，”她告诉他，“我是个心理医生，但我也在匡提科的FBI学院当教师和顾问。”

 

威尔不是故意呻吟出声的，他真的不是，但那声音自己从他嘴里溜了出来，就在他从床上坐起身的时候。他想假装这才是他呻吟的原因，但他知道瞒不过她。他转过脑袋面对她，视线不高于她的下巴，感觉到转头时轻轻拉扯到了脖子上的绷带。他挤出一个笑容，又扯到了脸颊上的医用胶布。“谢谢，但不用了。我不需要心理治疗，布鲁姆医生。”

 

“你才刚结束一段非常痛苦的经历，威尔。”她柔声提醒他。就好像他需要提醒一样。

 

“ _真的结束了吗？_ ”他几乎想问，但还是忍住了，这么说未免太过戏剧化，再说也不利于他的立场。“根据你的语气，我猜我没什么选择，不是吗？”他问道，尽量避免听起来太刻薄，但大概再次失败了。

 

“我想帮助你，威尔。我理解现在要求你信任我还为时过早，但我希望我们至少能够试试。”也许是因为她话中的真诚，以及沁人心脾的beta语气和态度，又或许他只是厌倦了这一切，但威尔发觉自己不想再与她争辩。

 

综合医院在两天后批准他出院，不再视他为对自己或他人的直接威胁，但只是为了将他转移到避风港精神疗养院，一所位于巴尔的摩的护理机构，专门接收受过创伤精神不稳定的omega。显然，他不会再返回那间他生活了六年的废弃疗养院了，可喜可贺。说实话，他一向不喜欢那个阴森森的地方，但似乎他也只是在一个个镀金鸟笼之间周转，没有人会放他高飞，多么讽刺啊。

 

这家机构的装潢全部使用了一种舒缓平和的色调，其间点缀着旨在营造出温馨氛围的花纹，墙壁涂刷成米白和浅青色，要不就是贴着印有暗粉色花朵的墙纸，图案色调柔和与背景融为一体。就连他的房门上都镶嵌着彩色雾面玻璃，让他可以看见外面路过的人影，但又足够模糊，能维持一些隐私的表象。

 

这个地方的每一处细节都经过精心设计，为了把这里打造成一片舒适放松的天地，而不是隔离和监禁之地。对他来说这一套不起作用并非室内设计师的错。威尔早已深谙哪怕最温馨的房屋也能成为一所戒备森严的监狱的道理。甚至在他较为快乐的童年时期，他和他爸爸也一直四处漂泊，没有一处对他来说能称得上“家”的地方，所以知道这地方也不例外对他来说算不上什么。

 

在小小的私人洗手间里，他站在镜子前，凝视着现在暴露无遗的痕迹，来自他与弗朗西斯共同度过的时光——标记咬痕由于他的抓挠还有点泛红，但已经淡化到几不可见，另外有一道纤细且扭曲的月牙形伤疤，从颧骨一路划到他的嘴角，离嘴唇只差几毫米——现在这是他左侧脸颊和脖子上最醒目的两个特征了。

 

他还穿着那身入住医院时穿的衣服。衣领上有褐色斑点，要么是他的血液，要么就是……这个想法令他作呕，所以他就此打住。他收回了视线。这身装扮——眼镜，鞋子，身上的衣物——就是他自己所拥有的一切了。一个满脸写着不耐烦的律师已经跟他解释过，弗朗西斯的财产——也就是说 _所有事物_ ，因为严格来说威尔正式死亡了六年之久，无权分得任何财产——会被拍卖售出，收益将会平分给受害者家庭的亲人，作为他们失去至亲的补偿。

 

有那么半秒钟，威尔考虑了一下他自己是否该作为受害者申请补偿，这样至少他也能从中得到一点 _什么_ ，或许至少能拿回他的衣物和书籍，但他立刻打消了这个念头。这太虚伪和卑鄙了，哪怕只是想想。在可以独自离开之前，他也只能拿着FBI里某个人——很可能是布鲁姆——在他昏迷住院期间帮他申请的福利金支票将就一下了。相比大多数处于类似甚至更糟境遇的人来说，这已经是相当优越的条件了，他对此只能感激。

 

听见房门被打开的动静，他的脊背僵直起来，当护士沉闷的声音从洗手间门的另一侧传来时，他稍稍放松了一点，“格雷厄姆先生，有访客找你。”喊出一声道谢，他拧开水龙头，只是为了在必须走出去，迎接外面等待他的不管是谁之前给自己争取几秒钟时间。

 

“威尔·格雷厄姆，终于见到你本人真是太好了。”一个陌生beta说道，她言语间洋溢着过剩的热情，立刻令他神经紧绷，提高了警惕。红发女人走过来，朝威尔伸出一只手。“弗雷迪·劳兹。我是犯罪杂谈网的记者。很高兴认识你。”

 

威尔瞪着她的手，一副宁可把自己的手剁掉也不愿跟她握手的样子，然后非常刻意地把两只手都插进了牛仔裤口袋里。

 

“不适应肢体接触？”她收回手问道，话语中充斥着对眼前这个可怜的小omega的屈尊纡贵与虚情假意。威尔没有说话。就让她如此认为吧，总比说出他只是厌恶她要好。不要让一个像劳兹这样的小道消息贩子知道这点才是明智之举，原因不止一个。“在经受了那一切之后，谁又能怪你呢？小可怜。”她欢快地继续道。威尔咬紧牙根，用力到牙齿都发痛。

 

“有什么我能为你效劳的吗，劳兹女士？”他问道，尝试往语气里注入哪怕一丁点的友好。他可以让她离开，但他必须承认他对她的出现有些好奇，理直气壮地站在他房间里就好像她本该属于这儿一样。他好奇她会说些什么。

 

“实际上，是我为你效劳。”她回答，未经询问便坐在他的床脚。“我的读者们对你很感兴趣，威尔。他们想了解更多关于这位在牙仙手下幸存了这么多年的勇敢的年轻人。噢，真是抱歉，是 _伟大的红龙_ ，没记错的话，我的渠道告诉我他在宣言中是这样称呼自己的？”她装作提问，明显是在套话。威尔只是面无表情地看着她，但她没有因此气馁，继续问道。

 

“对他们来说你就像一篇童话故事。一只被盗走的漂亮小物件，锁在高塔之上，是讳莫如深的秘密，巨龙的宝库中藏在最深处的珍宝。”她双眼放光地说道，显然洋洋得意于那句双关语。威尔不着痕迹地在口袋中握紧了拳头，思考着要是他一拳砸碎她的牙齿，她的脸看上去还会不会那么得意。

 

“其实弗朗西斯擅长保守很多秘密。”他指出，紧抿嘴唇露出一个微笑。

 

“没错。当然，我们都知道你的真实经历不可能被如此简单或利落地概括出来。”她补充道，她的神情放软，一瞬间看起来出乎意料地真诚，令他几乎， _几乎_ 就想要相信了。她拥有一种有趣的残忍，随着她故意展露出的一闪而过的人性光辉变得愈发狡诈。如果她不是如此擅长惹他生气的话，威尔觉得自己会被她吸引的。

 

“这就是我为何而来，”她最终说道，坐着朝前倾身，“我想讲述你的故事版本，威尔。”

 

“你想采访我？”他问道。她还没来得及回答，一阵极易辨认的高跟鞋飞快踩过走廊的脚步声靠近，同时吸引了他们俩的注意，她迅速从床上站起身，挺直脊背摆出一副貌似放松实则谨慎的姿态。

 

如果敲门声能够听起来唐突但又足够收敛而不会 _太过于_ 严厉，那么这声便是如此。在应门之前，威尔已经立即知道来人是谁。

 

“你好，威尔。”阿拉娜一边走进来一边说道，仍然保持着亲切和友善，尽管他能看到她眼里燃烧的熊熊怒火。“你也好啊，弗雷迪·劳兹。”她补充道，转身面对她。她脸上挂着一个职业性的微笑，但是向另外一个beta女性问好时她的语气明显冷了下来。

 

“布鲁姆医生，”弗雷迪彬彬有礼地说，“我知道我们没有见过面，但据我所知，外界对您无一不是赞赏有加。看来您以前也听说过我。”

 

“是的，”阿拉娜简短地说。“我希望我能回赠您的美言，劳兹女士。”她再次转头看向omega。“这个女人打扰到你了吗，威尔？”

 

威尔目光在她们俩之间游移，但劳兹为他省去了必须答复的尴尬。“我们正好已经聊完了，”她说。她从包里抽出一张名片递到威尔手上。“你做好谈话的准备可以随时打电话给我。”她说道。威尔礼貌地接过名片，劳兹一言不发地离开了。

 

“我非常抱歉，威尔。”等房门在她身后关上，阿拉娜立刻说道，劳兹的高跟鞋在走廊里敲出平稳的“哒哒”声。“我不知道她怎么发现你在这儿的，但我会让前台不许再放她进来，除非你要求见她。”

 

威尔点头以示感谢，双手在身侧握成拳，那张名片被他捏成一团。“ _终于见到你本人真是太好了_ ，”他咬牙切齿地说，自从阿拉娜进屋以来第一次说话。“这是她对我说的，就好像她以为我不知道……”他怒气冲冲地一屁股坐在床上，“有个护士跟我说了事情经过，而且给我看了那篇文章，你知道我指的是哪篇吗？”

 

她郑重地颔首。“我看过。所以当我抵达之后得知她在这里，我非常生气。”

 

“她把我拍得可不怎么好看。”他挖苦道。在他住院的第二天，劳兹偷偷溜了进来，趁他处于镇定状态给他拍了一张照片，照片中他躺在那里，一副消瘦孱弱的模样，绷带裹满了他的侧脸和脖颈，手臂吊着针管，而且手腕被拷在床上因为他们不确定他醒来以后会不会攻击医生。“ _牙仙的新娘_ 。”他深沉地拖长了音调，引用那篇文章的恶俗标题。他抬头对她笑起来，尽管笑意未达眼底，“讽刺的是我们甚至没有结婚。”

 

“嗯，任何一篇有她署名的故事都不会背负准确性的罪名。”她说道，走到床边，将她一直拿在手里的购物袋放在地上。

 

威尔犹豫地低头看向袋子，“这些是什么？”

 

“衣服，”她回答，“希望你不会介意，我不太确定你的尺码或者你偏好的风格，所以你有很多选择。标签都还没有摘下来，你可以把不合适的和你不喜欢的退掉，或者你想怎么做都行。我，呃，还买了这些。”她说道，拿出一沓礼物卡，用来在iTunes，或者巴诺书店，或者一些他从来没听说过或者去过的商店买东西。

 

“我——我不能收，”他吞咽着说道，移开目光，“我很感激你做的一切，但我……” _不是施舍对象，_ 他心想，思索着怎么说这句话才能不冒犯她或者伤害她的感情。

 

“你需要衣服，威尔，”她温柔地告诉他，“而且说真的，你收下这些算是帮了我的忙。”她说，把卡片放在床头柜上，“我家里有一大堆从没用过的。别人送给我这些，但我一直找不到时间花掉它们。”她在说谎，他意识到，心中有一部分对此感到恼怒，他知道她这么说是为了保护他的自尊，让他不必为收下这些而难堪。在那挣扎的片刻，他想要幼稚地抓起卡片全部甩到她脸上，但他忍住了，这个念头让他略感惭愧，因为他明白她只是在表达善意。

 

“所以接下来呢？”他问道，知道自己听起来有些不识好歹，而且甚至没有对她表示感谢，但他没有改善态度或纠正自己。“现在我们是不是该坐下来促膝长谈，然后你要问我 _感觉_ 怎么样？”

 

“事实上，虽然我也不喜欢这样，因为我没有同意并且不认为你已经做好准备，但是……”她叹了口气，“杰克·克劳福德要见你。我得带你去匡提科和他面谈。我原本认为让他过来这里会更好。”她轻蹙着眉毛继续道，让威尔知道她 _强烈_ 反对有一个alpha出现在这个她显然想努力为威尔打造成“安全空间②”和庇护所的地方。他懒得告诉她早在弗雷迪露面之前，这就是不可能的了。

 

“好的，那我们走吧。”他站起身说道，轻快而斗志昂扬，像是要推翻她认为他还没有“准备好”的想法。她的目光似乎徘徊在他领口的血渍上，然后她张了张嘴想说点什么，但最终只是又轻轻闭上。

 

“你想让我先换件衣服，对吧。”他说，更是一句陈述而非询问。

 

她摇了摇头。“我很抱歉让你觉得……如果你不想换的话，我不会做任何建议。重要的是 _你_ 感到舒适。我和杰克·克劳福德的想法无关紧要。”他仔细分析她的表情，看出了她的真心实意，而不是在试图操纵他。这让他决定拿起购物袋，拎着它们走进洗手间。

 

*

 

他挑了一件短袖格子衬衫和蓝色牛仔裤，尺码相当合适，让他不禁怀疑在他睡觉时她其实已经查看过他放在医院病房抽屉里的衣服上的标签了，但即便如此，在开车途中他也没有揭穿她。

 

“ _具有侵略性且保护欲过度，但是出于善意_ ”是他会用来形容布鲁姆和克劳福德的措辞，但当他们三个坐在克劳福德探员的办公室里时，他对此闭口不提。看到布鲁姆朝alpha露出的双唇紧抿的笑容，与她给弗雷迪·劳兹的笑容异曲同工，他知道把她和杰克相提并论很可能会冒犯到她，仅凭这点已经足够让他稍微自娱自乐一下了，他在脑海中隐秘地幻想那场对话会如何发展。

 

“终于从医院搬出来你肯定松了口气吧，”克劳福德说，“你看起来不错，威尔。我很高兴看到你恢复得这么好。”

 

“比你上次见我的时候要好，你的意思是。”威尔说，能看见克劳福德虽然没有 _坐立难安_ ，但显然不如先前那么自在了给他带来一股满足感，男人跳过这个话题，继续推进对话。

 

“我需要问你一些问题，”克劳福德解释道，“大部分都是走个流程。我理解有些问题可能比较困难，但我需要你尽量如实回答。布鲁姆医生会在这里陪你，帮你保持稳定，当然还有在她认为我越界或者逼得太紧的时候踹我的小腿。”他说道，朝她投去一个友好的窃笑。

 

“别以为我不敢。”她说，同样微笑起来，但眼神里冷峻的坚定透露出她真的会那么做。

 

一切如他所料。实际上，大部分问题都多少有些令人尴尬和不适，他不想回答，但还是尽可能地说出他认为他们想听到的答案，不过没有 _太过火_ ，以免引起他们的怀疑。Alpha像猎犬一样刨根问底，整体而言，对于一名FBI侧写师来说这大概是个优秀品质。布鲁姆医生谨慎地斥责了克劳福德不止一次，每当她认为他太咄咄逼人或者问了与调查无关的问题。每次他们陷入分歧时的样子就像两头犄角互顶的公牛，这个想象把威尔逗乐了。

 

他们俩现在又开始了——礼貌且专业地，当然——威尔决定走神一会儿。他刚一进门就已经给房间里的家具布置以及物品列过清单了，所以这次他把注意力集中在墙壁上挂着的几幅平凡无奇的艺术品和牌匾上。就在这时，他看到了右边远处墙上的公告板。

 

他几乎不假思索地站了起来，走过去仔细查看，这个举动让他们俩的注意力再次回到他身上。“啊，威尔……”布鲁姆说，声音局促地渐渐弱下去，仿佛不知该如何完成句子。

 

“噢该死，我忘了把那个遮起来了。”克劳福德向他们道歉，“我应该在你们来之前就那么做的。”

 

“没错，你应该。”阿拉娜尖刻道。

 

威尔无视了他们俩，牢牢盯着板子上那张巨幅地图上杂乱无章的图形，以及八个惨死的女孩微笑的面容。克劳福德走到他身后，非常家长做派地把一只手放在他肩膀上，威尔太过于分心而没有甩脱它。他说了点什么，试图劝威尔回到座位上，但威尔同样无视了那个。

 

“他有个女儿。”威尔突然说，打断了另一个男人的话。

 

“他……什么？”克劳福德眨了眨眼，兴致勃勃地来回打量威尔和公告板。“你为什么这么说？”

 

“发色相同，体重相同，年龄相同，都有漂亮细白的皮肤，美国范儿十足③。”威尔为他一一列出。“真的还需要我继续吗？我是说，这 _显而易见_ ，不是吗？”

 

“在刚才之前并不是。”克劳福德坦率地承认，“你还看到了什么？”

 

“好了，适可而止。”阿拉娜介入，走过来将一只手搭在威尔另外一边的胳膊上，就好像她准备亲自把他从杰克身边拉开，不过她只是那样放着，没有进一步举动。无论如何，威尔仍然感到他们不再是公牛，而是变成了两只领地意识极强的狼，而他是他们争夺的一块鲜肉。他弓起肩膀同时躲开他们两个，阿拉娜缩回手，懊悔地望着他，杰克清了清喉咙把两只手揣进口袋。

 

“我想你今天问的已经足够，既然我们已经偏离原本的目的，”阿拉娜说，面对杰克时语气再次变得冷硬。“我要带威尔回避风港了。”

 

杰克看上去还想争辩，但是心知她不会被说服，最终只是默许地点了点头。

 

“谢谢你们抽出时间前来。”他边说边领着他们回到他的办公室门口，“还有，威尔，”他补充道。年轻人再次转身看着他。“我会考虑你说的，”他说，引得阿拉娜不赞同地朝他蹙眉，明确传达出一则信息：“ _我知道你在干什么，想都别想。_ ”

 

“她很快要离开家了，”威尔告诉他以作回答。阿拉娜闭上眼睛，暂时被打败了。“他无法忍受失去她。”男孩的视线上移，自他们见面以来第一次彻底对上克劳福德的目光。“我建议你们在那之前抓住他。”他阴暗地添上一句。

 

杰克被他的神情刺了一下。他点点头，那感觉远胜于简单的同意，更像是一个无言的承诺。

 

阿拉娜看起来如同恨不得充满保护地搂住omega的肩膀，但她克制着不去再次触碰他，只是温柔地说了一句“来吧，威尔”，然后带着他走出大楼，回到她的车上。

 

第二章完

 

译注：

【1】出自弗兰纳里奥康纳的短篇小说《启示》，这一句直接引用的上海译文出版社的原文。奥康纳出生于佐治亚州，和威尔都是美国南方人，后文会提到。

【2】安全空间“Safe Space”是专门提供给感觉被边缘化的人们的一个地方，大家可以在那分享经历互帮互助，西方国家的大学校园里很常见。（我们学校就有一个专门提供给lesbians的（。

【3】这句直接用的人人影视版本的字幕，我并不知道mall of America是什么意思┓( ´ ∀` ) ┏


	3. Amor Carving His Bow

**III. Amor Carving His Bow**

 

“非常感谢你的邀请，汉尼拔，还有允许我帮厨。”她一边说，一边按照他的指示小心翼翼地切着蔬菜。

 

“随时欢迎你的到来，阿拉娜，”他说道，将最后一个番茄玫瑰装盘。“与朋友共进晚餐永远是一件乐事。”

 

她将手上的工作暂停片刻，转而呷了一口啤酒。“我都忘记站在这间厨房里看你忙活有多么放松身心了。经历了这样的一周之后，我真的很需要这个。”

 

“我们通话时你提到一位新来的病人，他的治疗被证实颇具挑战性。”他抬头看向她，微笑起来，“出自你之口，我知道这个说法尤其不可小觑。你想探讨一下吗？我可以提供我的看法，抑或只是倾听，如果那是你更想要的。一只友善的耳朵对开阔思路大有裨益，特别是在我们这一行里。”

 

她的笑容带有一丝倦意。“换句话说，你会根据我对他的分析来分析我？”汉尼拔大笑一声，举起手含混地比划了一个类似于“ _被你发现了_ ”的手势。

 

“要是果真如此，我提前道歉。恐怕我不会比你更能忍住这点。”

 

她若有所思地哼了一声，考虑他的提议。“好吧，那么同行对同行。”她说，知道自己不必提醒他将对话内容严格保密。“他是个omega，非常聪颖，而且显然有自闭症倾向，不过这是与他大脑相关的最不值一提的事了。”

 

汉尼拔只是挑了挑眉表示出他的兴趣，鼓励她继续说。“我相信他患有重度移情障碍。”她说道，“就好像这还不够似的，这些年来他还必须承受严重的精神创伤和虐待。”汉尼拔依旧保持沉默，让她在短暂停顿之后接着说道，“最糟的是我不知道我能帮他多少，如果他不肯对我敞开心扉的话。他非常自我封闭，把所有人拒之门外。”

 

“可以理解，鉴于他的过往经历，根据你的描述我对此有一些猜测。”汉尼拔终于说。他顿了一下，表露出显而易见的踌躇，然后才委婉地问道，“阿拉娜，我是否能够假设我们谈论的年轻人正是在红龙家里找到的那位？”

 

“该死，我以为我说的已经够含糊了，”她答道，又露出一个疲倦的微笑。“你怎么发现的？”

 

“我读完那篇不登大雅之堂的文章以后的第一个想法便是FBI肯定会尽快给这个男孩指派一个心理医生，评估他的心理状态。我想不出更好的人选来担任这项工作了。”他称赞道。

 

“这个嘛，你可能想要先收回那句赞美，把它留给其他人了。这个‘最佳人选’已经无计可施。”

 

“我很确信他不是第一个对你的治疗表现出一些抵触情绪的病人。”

 

“也许不是，但这次还不止如此，”她说。“除了威尔之外没人知道他在那间房子里度过了怎样的六年。他不愿意说，我们能做的只有猜测。我感觉我是在黑暗中胡乱摸索。”

 

通常在这种时刻，汉尼拔或许会采取更加鼓励的姿态，纯粹出于无聊，比如说一些她想听的友善的陈词滥调，告诉她只需要再给男孩一点时间，他迟早会对她敞开心扉，这样他们就可以换到下一个话题。但是这一次，他必须承认他的兴趣未曾动摇。事实上，这个他在犯罪杂谈首页看到的样貌阴郁的生灵， _这个威尔·格雷厄姆_ ，自从得知他存在的那一刻起就令他十分好奇。与那个害羞的朝圣者同居了如此之久，却得以幸存且几乎毫发无伤，他必然令人着迷。

 

“最糟糕的是杰克·克劳福德现在对他很有兴趣。”她添上一句，不赞同地皱着眉毛，愈发激起汉尼拔的兴致。

 

“一名执法人员对自己拯救的受害者的康复状况有些过度关心不正常吗？”他问道，故意误解她的意思促使她进一步解释。

 

“我想有点这方面的因素吧，但我更担忧他的不那么无私的动机。”她叹息道。“在匡提科问讯的时候，威尔……说了一些有关另外一起调查的事。”

 

“明尼苏达的失踪案。”汉尼拔阐明。阿拉娜点了点头。

 

“杰克认真听取了他的意见。他真的改变了整个调查方向，根据威尔给他的侧写。”

 

汉尼拔容许了一部分这个消息给他带来的货真价实的惊讶之情浮上表面。“他提供侧写时一定极具说服力，让杰克甘愿冒这么大的风险，如果他是错的很可能会危及他的职业生涯。”

 

“我不认为他是错的。”阿拉娜告诉他。汉尼拔怀疑她不知道她双眼和声音里透露出了怎样的兴奋之情。“他几分钟之内就发现了整个专业团队花了几个月都没看出的东西。”

 

“你担心若是他这次判断正确，杰克·克劳福德会进一步利用威尔的洞察力。”他说道，带着不动声色的兴味观看她心中着迷的心理学家的那一面闻言渐渐褪去，忧心忡忡的心理医生再次占据上风。她点点头。“肯定有规章制度能够阻止他这么做。”他补充道。

 

阿拉娜的神情看上去顶多算是将信将疑。“对杰克·克劳福德来说，正义远比章程重要得多。”她干巴巴地说，“他为达目的不择手段，哪怕那意味着要走几条捷径。”

 

“那么若是他们继续接触，你就需要睁大眼睛提高警惕了。”他说道，欣然将更多猜疑和龃龉的种子撒在两人之间。

 

随后他们转换了话题，他的脑海中萌生出一个危险的想法，应该说是好奇心。这个男孩能够看出多少，他想知道，如果他们相见？就在他与他的客人继续准备晚餐的同时，汉尼拔开始制定起他自己的一些计划。

 

*

 

几天后，他的第一步计划是在他知道阿拉娜上班的那天带着一篮菜肴去避难港精神疗养院进行一次意外造访，确保比她通常的午休时间至少提前四十分钟到达。

 

 “抱歉，她现在还在接待病人。”前台告诉他，正如他所愿。

 

 “没关系。我会趁此良机活动一下腿脚，在等候期间去院子里走走。”他说，“如果我暂时将这个交给你会不会太过冒昧？”他问道，递上手中的篮子。

 

 “当然不会。”她说，接过餐篮放在她旁边的桌子上。“哇哦，闻起来好香！”

 

 “如果你有兴趣不妨亲自尝一点。这是我们俩的小秘密。”他对她眨眨眼。她嬉笑着朝他挥了挥手。

 

来到室外，他尽情享受着精心照料的草地所带来的景色和芬芳。花园里有几个病人和护士，但其中没有他想见的那个人。汉尼拔并不失望。如果他今天没能成功策划一场偶遇，总还会有别的机会，并且他仍然可以享受与同事兼朋友的会面。

 

他已经准备好接受今天不是自己的幸运日，然后返回室内，也许在回到前台之前先绕道去走廊里碰碰运气，就在这时他注意到一个修长的身影，在远处的人工池塘旁边打水漂。汉尼拔转动脚跟，朝草坪走去。

 

*

 

威尔心中的一部分永远会为靠近水源而感到舒适和放松，无论何时何地。归根结底，他不憎恨海洋夺走了他父亲的生命。那太愚蠢了，再说他爸爸知道其中的风险，知道他每一次出海都是在赌命。威尔乐于认为他早已接受父亲的去世。

 

当他凝视着池塘平静的水面时，他想起的是他和他爸爸总是在码头生活过于乏味的时候去远足，带着他们长长的撑杆。他记得他们在租来的小船上并肩而坐，安静地相互为伴，看着清澈宁静的湖面上他自己的倒影也在看着他，难得的这么一次，能够享受新鲜水源和森林的风景、气味以及声响，而不是海水的咸腥。也有的时候，他们会穿上涉水长靴，站在奔流不息的小溪中央甩出长长的鱼线。

 

人工池塘里闪亮的金鱼和斑斑点点的锦鲤非常漂亮，但显然不能垂钓。威尔往水面上一个个飞石头的时候它们甚至没什么反应，它们行动迟缓无力，就好像监禁生活麻木了它们的所有感官，使它们失去了恐惧抑或任何求生本能。 _它们不是真正的鱼_ ，他心想，愤怒地扔出另一块石头，然后又一块，不再让它们在平滑的湖面上跳跃，而是试图砸中一条那蠢笨的生物，想要让它猛地窜开，朝另外一个方向游去， _做任何事_ 。他一直扔到手里和附近都没有石头为止，然后气呼呼地坐在地上，膝盖蜷缩起来，毫不在乎新牛仔裤上可能会渗入草渍。

 

 “我想这一定很恼人，你认为呢？”威尔立即站起来，转身面对新来者，他没听见他靠近。

 

“什么？”他问道，克制着不去问出更紧要的问题。 _你他妈是谁？你想干嘛？你站在这多久了？_

 

 “当一条鱼。”陌生人回答。“更准确地说，当那些鱼中的一条。”他解释道，不着痕迹地指了指池塘。“想象一下被那样关起来，无法逃脱周遭的一切，也躲不开围观者的视线。尤其是会扔石头的那些。”他补充道，露出一丝不易察觉的微笑。

 

威尔朝男人眯起眼。“又来个心理医生（shrink），是吧？”他咕哝道，然后冷笑一声，一只手揉了揉后颈。“布鲁姆医生的比喻至少还算隐晦。要不要再说几个，全部发泄出来？不，等等，让我猜猜。”威尔说，伸出一只手让男人打住，尽管他并没有要说话的意思。

 

“笼中鸟怎么样，不，那太老套了，而且跟你刚才说的池中鱼差不多。你没那么差劲，不是吗？不想一开始就这么无聊和容易猜中。”威尔的手指轻点下巴，似乎在认真思索，上下打量男人的外貌，从他的三件套西装加领带到外套口袋里装逼的方巾。“你知道，你给我的印象是那种比大西洋这一侧的任何人都要了解上等瓷器和上流社会茶会礼仪的人， _所以……_ 也许像是‘摇摇欲坠的架子上的一只小茶杯’，听起来如何？我接近正确答案了吗？”

 

奇怪的是，另一个男人似乎并不生气，也没有因为威尔的态度而退缩，他眼里闪烁着愉悦而不是怒气。“你是这样看待自己的吗，或者你认为别人是这样看你？一只易碎的小茶杯？”

 

“噢，不堪一击。①”威尔揶揄道，两手揣进口袋里，嘴唇挑起一个紧绷而锋利的笑容。“是布鲁姆让你来跟我谈话的吗，医生……？”

“汉尼拔·莱克特。”男人答道，走上前伸出右手。他靠近时正好一阵微风吹过，让威尔第一次闻到了他的味道。Omega下意识僵直脊背，他稳住身形，看向男人的视线愈发冷硬，然后坚定有力地与他握了握手。

 

“没有几个alpha被准许来到院子里，莱克特医生，”他说道，并没有放开他的手，“他们让一些女孩感到紧张。”

 

“但你不会，我猜？”莱克特问道。 _对一个心理医生来说没什么同情心_ 。威尔为日后记下存档。

 

“你吓不到我，医生，”他再次露出尖刻的微笑。“你在逃避我的问题，”他又说，好奇地歪了歪头，“为什么呢？”

 

莱克特的笑意极其细微地加深了。“如果我告诉你我 _不是_ 布鲁姆医生派来和你谈话的，格雷厄姆先生，你会怎么想？”他问道，他握着男孩的手微微收紧，其他任何一个人也许都会将其当作条件反射。威尔现在感觉这个男人在 _试图_ 威慑他，尤其考虑到他从未告诉过男人自己的名字，他很好奇这是为什么。就仿佛他正在接受某种测试。

 

“那我只能认为你也是围观者中的一员了。”他简单地回答。“还有，叫我威尔。”

 

“ _威尔。_ ”莱克特轻声改口。听见自己的名字从男人双唇间吐露出来让一阵刺痒的不安爬上他的后颈，他不由自主地也握紧了手，然后才松开，终于收回手。他又把两手都插进口袋里，像是避免任何再次握手的可能性。

 

“我恐怕我没有不可告人的邪恶动机需要忏悔。”莱克特告诉他，双手现在也放在外套口袋里，模仿威尔的姿态，一副迷人又惬意的完美景象。他此时似乎如飞虫一般无害，而这让威尔更加确信这个男人的 _危险_ 。唯一的问题是有多危险。“阿拉娜·布鲁姆曾是我的学生。我只是来她工作的地方拜访，以同事和朋友的身份。”

 

“所以你当然会认为能在鱼塘找到她。”威尔淡淡地说。他又上前一步，视线冰冷地射向男人的眼睛。“我不喜欢别人骗我， _医生_ 。”

 

莱克特缓慢地眨了一下眼，显然讶异于年轻人的反应。“当然，我能理解。”他温文尔雅地回答。“不会再发生这种事了。”他似乎是认真的，但威尔自然无法确定。

 

“谢谢。”他只是小声说，再次退开。他转身面向池塘，眺望着水面，一个不言而喻的逐客令。

 

莱克特看上去还想说点什么，但一个护士走了出来，在门口朝他挥手，显然在试图引起他的注意。随着一个风度翩翩的颔首，他简单说道，“遇见你是我的荣幸，威尔·格雷厄姆。”威尔只是一言不发地点点头。莱克特转身离去。

 

威尔尽量不那么明显、警惕，或者好奇地望着他离开自己的视线范围。这不会是他最后一次见到莱克特，对此他深信不疑。他试着告诉自己他并不为这种可能性而兴奋，但他骗得了谁呢？在这里的每一天都那么枯燥和按部就班。和那个alpha交谈是个有趣的改变，是一道充满挑战的谜题。到底是什么让威尔如此难以读懂这个男人？他的动机又是什么？

 

这是个不错的消磨时间的方法，威尔决定，已经开始思索下次见面他该如何进一步打探以看穿男人的表象了。他只希望那个男人值得他花费时间，别最后发现他只是和其他人一样乏味无趣。他有一种隐秘的预感alpha不会令他失望。

 

目前只有一件事可以确定——这个男人身上有种他现在还说不清的特质，仅凭这一个原因就足够让威尔·格雷厄姆认为汉尼拔·莱克特确实 _非常_ 有趣了。

 

*

 

刚才是多么激动人心的惊喜啊。他从一开始便知道能够勾起FBI的兴趣，威尔·格雷厄姆一定魅力无穷，但他没想到自己会如此投入他们的对话，甚至忘记了时间。

 

拥有远远高出常人的审美品位，汉尼拔见到威尔的第一个想法其实是犯罪杂谈上的照片没能捕捉到这个生灵的精髓。第一次亲眼见到男孩如同目睹卡拉瓦乔的大卫②来到人间，再添上他脸颊和脖颈左侧两道显眼的疤痕。

这对他的美丽毫无影响，恰恰相反，这个特征似乎令他增色不少，正如 _金缮_ 装点破碎的茶杯，将碎片拼凑完整，使其更加坚固，再描上金线。汉尼拔为这个隐喻露出笑意，想象着有一天与年轻人分享，等他对alpha，以及对打比喻不再那么戒备的时候。

 

格雷厄姆对汉尼拔alpha身份的反应也很不同凡响。大部分omega都会本能地让自己在陌生alpha面前显得弱小而温顺，这个男孩却站得笔挺，近乎是在挑衅且带有一丝攻击性。他以为他会是一头驯服的羔羊，但他看见的却是一双属于狼的同类的眼睛。

 

一股想要探索更多，钻进威尔·格雷厄姆思维深处的冲动席卷了他。他很清楚不要与这个很久以来第一个似乎能理解他和看穿他人皮的人继续接触才是明智之举，但他毫不在意，他终于发现了一个轻而易举便赢得他全部注意力的人。

 

他一边与阿拉娜共进午餐一边思考，她已经得知了他与omega的“偶遇”，拜一个看见他们在一起的护士所赐，当她调笑说他其实只是来偷走她的病人时，他瞥见了机遇。

 

“既然我已经见过他，我在想偶尔与不属于FBI或疗养院的人谈谈或许会对格雷厄姆先生有益处。”

 

她吃惊地睁大眼睛。“你 _就是_ 来偷我的病人的！我现在知道了。”他轻笑几声，欣然听见她言语中带着轻快，而不是怒气。如果她没有起疑或存有戒心，他的论点会更具说服力。

 

“并非如此，阿拉娜。”他保证。“我单纯相信拥有另一个知己会让他受益匪浅，一个不会使他想起糟糕回忆，或是认为出于工作职责的人。法定上，他当然还是你的病人。我们只是聊聊天。”

 

“我不知道，汉尼拔。”她说道，依然面带微笑但明显不赞同。“感谢你的提议。你太贴心了，但就算我愿意占用你的时间，我仍旧不确定这是对威尔最好的方案。”

 

“绝不是占用。”他在椅子里向前倾身，调动面部露出一个更加庄重严肃的表情。“他急需与外界接触，阿拉娜。六年是一段很长的时间，被关在一幢房屋里与一个极不稳定的人相伴，而在他看来呆在这里与之大同小异。”闻言她若有所思地皱起眉，承认他句句属实。“允许他偶尔离开这里能够帮助你们构建信任，而我的办公室是个安全的环境，是朝正确方向迈出的一步，给予他机会一睹这四面墙以外的世界，却又不会将他推得更远。”

 

而现在，向她动摇的决心发起最后一击。“因为我并非他正式的心理医生，他或许会更乐于与我分享一些事，而既然我并不受到保密条例的法律约束，我可以与你分享我的看法，如果他表现出任何不对劲的地方。”倒不是说他真的会，当然。

 

“你愿意这么做？这基本上就是免费收一个病人。”她说，听起来满怀希望。好心的阿拉娜，永远甘愿为受她照护的人付出一切。汉尼拔善于剥削人性中最善良与最恶劣的品质，利用这个天赋让人们按他的想法行事。

 

“这与金钱无关，阿拉娜，我相信对你我都是如此。”他说道，使她露出微笑。“我认为我能协助我们的好威尔认清过去的经历，走出阴影。”走向哪里，他还不知道，但一部分旅行的乐趣不就在于未知的终点吗？知道得越少才越有趣。

 

“让我今天晚点时间找他谈谈，看看他的想法好吗？既然他已经见过你。”她问道。

 

“当然。”他说，站起身离开。他在门口又朝她投去一个亲切的笑容。“我随时恭候你的来电。”

 

第三章完

 

译注：

【1】这里原文是liable to crack，算是个双关，既有茶杯随时会碎的字面含义，也有随时会崩溃的意思。

【2】米开朗基罗·梅里西·达·卡拉瓦乔（意大利语：Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio，1571年9月29日—1610年7月18日），意大利画家。他最有名的画作《手提歌利亚头的大卫》。


	4. Saturn Devouring His Children

**IV. Saturn Devouring His Children**

 

_一双温暖而熟悉的手钻进他的衬衣，炙热的呼吸喷洒在他的后颈上。威尔动了动，在黑暗中困乏地眨了眨眼睛驱散睡意。_

_“弗兰基？”他咕哝道，仍然感到疲倦，非常疲倦。那双手愈发强硬，把他的衬衣卷起露出腹部和胸膛，他身上的alpha从喉咙里发出一阵低沉的咆哮。_

_一只大手覆上威尔的胸前，直接贴在他的心跳上方。“我的小鸟。”alpha低吼道，在他能回应之前堵住了omega的嘴唇，舌头压进他的双唇之间，势不可挡地吞下威尔将要说出的所有字句。当红龙现身时，他们不发一言。每次他的alpha刚刚狩猎完回到家中时就会变成这样，他的温柔敦厚的弗朗西斯至少在接下来几天都不见踪影，此时只剩红龙独揽大权，而威尔是幸运的，_ 非常、非常幸运 _，红龙如同那个男人一样爱他，而他也爱着红龙。他如何能不爱？最初占有他的正是红龙，那个体贴的男人后来才出现。_

_威尔的手臂拥住alpha的脊背，双腿缠绕他的腰肢，alpha所给予的关注令他喘息着不断扭动，红龙在他脖子上吮吸出一串清晰的淤青，在陈旧的标记咬痕上舔舐啃咬。威尔偏过脑袋配合他的动作。_

_杰科比夫人和利兹夫人躺在他的身后，浑身赤裸，布满深色的鞭痕和触目惊心的咬痕，支起身躯用渗血的镜面眼睛注视着他们交配。_

 

不在这儿，她们不是真的在这儿 _。他提醒自己，紧紧闭上双眼赶走她们。他倒吸一口气，头向后仰去，alpha侵占了他，亲吻变得潮湿且毫无章法，紧紧抓住他的双手足以留下淤青，红龙强而有力地进入他一次一次一次又一次……_

 

 _红龙用力地吮吸标记咬痕，牙齿压在陪伴了他多年的凹陷上蓄势待发，仿佛在考虑是否要再次将它们撕裂——_ 就像咬进利兹夫人的左胸那样 _——指甲在威尔的身侧抓出火辣辣的痕迹——_ 杰科比夫人躯干上深深的、渗着血的、像被利爪撕开的伤口 _——他的alpha粗大硬挺的阴茎在他体内搏动——_ “仔细看这些画面，小鸟，看到她的转变了吗？看，你看到了吗？”

 

_滚烫的热泪划过他的脸颊，但他不确定alpha注意到了。即使有，这也只让红龙兴奋不已。鲜血的气味，在他的alpha刚钻进床里时还很微弱，现在愈发浓烈。威尔再次睁开眼睛，眨了眨眼甩脱模糊了他视线的湿润。_

_他的alpha俯视着他，汗水滴落在他的脸上。利兹夫人和杰科比夫人趴在男人的背上，双手扶着他的肩膀和脊背，敦促他撞击得更加用力，更加快速，与此同时视线露骨地盯着威尔，鲜血仍旧不断从她们眼睛、嘴巴，和狰狞的伤口中渗出，如同浓稠漆黑的淤泥——_

威尔从床上跳起来，速度太快以至于他感到一阵晕眩，汗水浸湿的头发黏在额头上，衣服黏着脊背。他跌跌撞撞地踏过冰冷的木地板，恰好及时冲进小小的洗手间里，将昨天的晚餐全部吐了出来，勉强算是把大部分都吐进了马桶里。

 

他气喘吁吁地用手背抹了抹嘴唇，额头抵在马桶盖上稍作休息，让冰凉的陶瓷舒缓潮红发烫的皮肤。等到他的胃镇定下来，他也感觉可以移动而不会发抖之后，他清理干净地上被不小心弄脏的区域，然后剥掉湿漉漉的衣服，钻进浴室里，让灼烧般的热水将他身上残留的鸡皮疙瘩和汗珠尽数冲刷而去。反正在护士来喊他下楼吃早餐之前他也不会再睡觉了。

 

在心里几不可闻地叹息一声，他想起今天下午他要去布鲁姆医生的办公室和她一对一会谈，然后他还有一场小小的郊游，到城里第一次与高深莫测的莱克特医生在他的地盘上见面。他竭尽全力放空思绪，赶走方才噩梦里的所有画面，决心不给他们任何能用来蚕食他的思想和撬开他的颅骨的工具。

 

就让世上无人可支配威尔·格雷厄姆，除非那是他的意愿，无人可占据他的思维或灵魂，除非是他自己。

 

*

 

布鲁姆医生接到电话的时候他们正在心理咨询中途，进度一如往常——也就是说，毫无进展。当前台接待员突然进来告知她有来电时，威尔几乎不加掩饰地舒了口气，十分感激能从布鲁姆那些善意的花言巧语中解脱出来，她想尽办法让他开口，而出于礼貌他不得不含糊其辞地回应她。

 

“我非常抱歉，你知道我一般不会这样冲进来打扰你们的。”这个beta女孩——格蕾丝，他觉得这应该是她的名字——一边踌躇地走进来一边说道，一只手仍然握着门把手。“但是有一个叫杰克·克劳福德的人打来电话，他说情况紧急。我告诉过他你正在接待病人但是，嗯……”她声音渐弱，视线转向威尔，表情变得困惑起来。“所以，他问我那是不是格雷厄姆先生，而且说如果是的话打断你们没有关系，因为显然他本来就想找你们两个。我是……是不是做错了？”她不确定地问道，注意到阿拉娜脸上露出的严厉神情。

 

“不，没事的，格蕾丝。你做得没错。”威尔能看出她并非真心，这么说只是为了表示安慰，她的怒火并非针对传话者，而是针对打来电话的alpha。威尔，恰恰相反，则感到一阵刺痛般的好奇，兴奋中混杂着一丝惊惶。

 

 _他找到她了_ ，威尔心想。 _他找到了那个女儿_ 。无论女儿在哪，父亲一定也在；想到这意味着什么，威尔内心忐忑不安，突然为即将揭晓答案而焦虑起来。

 

“我会在这里接通电话。没别的事了，格蕾丝，谢谢你。”前台接待员点点头离开了房间，在她身后轻轻关上门。然后布鲁姆走向她的书桌，一边朝威尔露出歉意的微笑，一边拿起了话筒。“你好，杰克。”她生硬地说。

 

“打开免提。”威尔插话。他恰好能够模糊地分辨出克劳福德粗哑的声音同时在电话那一头轰隆隆地传来，根据她对他恼火的瞪视，他推测克劳福德一定说了类似的话。重重地叹了一口气，她照做了，把话筒挂了回去。

 

“好了，我现在打开了免提，杰克。请注意你的言辞。”她告诉他，在那电光火石的瞬间，威尔为此憎恨她。他不需要被泡在蜜罐里，他需要知道发生了什么。

 

杰克清了清喉咙，声音出乎意料地清晰，回荡在布鲁姆安静的办公室里。“ _我只是想让你们俩知道我们抓到了伯劳鸟。一个名叫加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的建筑工人。而且你说得没错，威尔。他曾经有一个女儿，阿比盖尔。_ ”

 

“曾经？”威尔音调尖锐地问道。

 

“ _她没事。_ ”杰克安抚道，威尔感到自己紧绷的肌肉放松下来。这很奇怪，对一个素未谋面的女孩有这样的本能反应。威尔已经很久没有对任何人产生如此强烈的感情了，除了他对弗朗西斯的复杂情感。“ _喉咙被割开，但我们有医护人员在场，立刻帮她包扎了起来，所以她现在情况稳定。医院想要将她留院观察几天，我也仍需审问她，但在那之后我会把她送去你那儿，布鲁姆医生。_ ”

 

“谢谢，杰克。感谢你特意来电告诉我们这件事。”她客气地对他说。

 

“霍布斯怎么样了？”威尔问道，阿拉娜对着她的书桌不悦地皱起眉毛，就好像威尔是一朵娇嫩的花，一旦她直接对他蹙眉便会枯萎。

 

“我确信有很多事克劳福德探员目前还不能公之于众，威尔。”她说。

 

“ _不，不，没事，阿拉娜。很快新闻上就铺天盖地都是这件事了，而且我相信威尔能够保密。_ ”杰克说。如果有可能的话，布鲁姆一定会把嘴唇抿得更紧。威尔私下好奇是否每个FBI推荐来的病人都会落入布鲁姆和克劳福德权力交锋的战场，还是只有他例外。或许他应该警告阿比盖尔·霍布斯她也会得到相同待遇，等她抵达这里。“ _加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯死了。_ ”克劳福德沉重地宣布。威尔僵住了。

 

“这是你的标准流程吗，克劳福德探员？”他嘲讽地问道。“把他们拷住关起来太麻烦了，所以你就干脆像旧约里那样审判他们？”布鲁姆神情肃穆地闭上眼，但威尔认为也许她心中有一小部分正在暗中雀跃，因为克劳福德居然在与威尔相关的事宜上犯了这么大的错误。

 

电话那头传来“咔哒”一声，仿佛克劳福德正欲言又止，仔细斟酌着他的言辞。“ _当时事关人质的生命，_ ”他最终回答，“ _我试过先致残他，威尔。当那没起作用，而且他仍然想要割断他女儿的喉咙时，没错，我做出了反应。换作你你不会这么做吗？_ ”

 

“杰克！”布鲁姆厉声训斥，又惊又怒。  


“不。”威尔撒谎道。好吧，半真半假。威尔尝试在脑海中重建情景，自己站在克劳福德的位置——他想一旦他扣动扳机，他会一直开枪直到弹夹射空，确保万无一失。

 

杰克又清了清喉咙。“ _抱歉，威尔。我没资格那样说。_ ”

 

威尔耸了耸肩，知道克劳福德看不见。“我喜欢你的诚实，至少。”他说。

 

克劳福德叹息。“ _无论如何，我只是想让你知道。_ ”停顿了一下，他补充道，“ _如果我们没能及时抓到这家伙，会有更多的生命逝去。没有你我们不可能走得这么远，威尔。_ ”

 

“这是不是意味着FBI会支付我薪水？”威尔打趣道。“开玩笑的，”在克劳福德来得及回答之前他迅速添上一句。“我很……高兴能帮上忙。”

 

“好了，杰克，威尔和我真的需要继续心理咨询了。”布鲁姆再次介入，几乎像是恨不得这场对话能立即结束。“关于此事，我们俩之后再谈。”她说道，威尔预感有一场严苛无情的说教在等着杰克·克劳福德。

 

克劳福德同意了，终于挂断电话。威尔重新陷进椅子里，听天由命地按照布鲁姆的意思完成了一小时谈话，倒数着每一分钟直到结束。一场咨询完了，还有另外一场，然后这一天终于能过去。至少等到夜晚终于只剩他一个人时，会有新的想法可供他在脑海中把玩。

 

*

 

很少有人敢在汉尼拔的办公室里询问他们是否能爬上梯子，细细品鉴楼上的书架，然而汉尼拔对此并不反对，只要他们对他的物品保持礼貌和爱惜。上面的书籍，尽管有一些是他的最爱，并没有比一楼架子上的书更加珍贵，而且楼上他存放的问诊笔记都做过加密处理。

 

威尔的请求几乎称不上礼貌，一只脚已经踩着最下方的梯级，两只手抓住另外一级，然后才想起来朝汉尼拔的方向歪了歪脑袋，挑起一条询问的眉毛，但汉尼拔仍旧不愿拒绝年轻人，而且发现自己依稀为威尔甚至会费心询问而心醉神迷。他一边注视着omega攀爬，一边沉思似乎影响着男孩所有抉择的两股交织冲突的驱动，刻意的傲慢与恭敬的顺从，好奇是否有一个模式预示着哪个通常会胜出，而又是以何种程度。

 

“我必须得说，莱克特医生，我开始感觉 _非常_ 像那些逃不出池塘的金鱼了。就好像你们都在等着看谁的鱼钩会先挂住我的嘴唇，然后就能把我钓上来，扒开我的鱼鳃一探究竟。”汉尼拔微笑起来，威尔犀利的评论绘制出一副生动的图画，其中蕴藏着不容忽视的双层含义。

 

“我可以为那天我的心理分析偷袭道歉，但我知道很快我又将再次道歉而你最终会厌烦，所以我必须节省地使用道歉。”抬眼看向全神贯注于他的藏书的年轻人，他继续说道，“我还必须考虑到你对欺骗行为的公开厌恶。”

 

威尔这次终于转过身俯视着他，手臂随意地搭在栏杆上，带着一个灿烂的坏笑。“抱歉，压根不抱歉？”他语调挖苦地问。

 

“正是如此。”汉尼拔坦然赞同，也向威尔露出一个微笑。

 

“你想研究我，剖析我，打开我看看你能在里面找到什么。”

 

“你恐惧什么会被找到，若是有人在帘幕之后窥探得太近？”

 

“认真的吗，才第一次谈话就直捣要害，医生？”威尔装出失望的样子摇了摇头。“我不知道该说这一招是草率还是英明。对你别的病人来说有效吗？”

 

“这你只能问他们本人了，”汉尼拔回复。“而且你不是我的病人，威尔。布鲁姆医生是你的心理医生，而非我。你和我只是聊聊天。”

 

“是啊， _聊天_ 。”威尔说到最后那个词的时候比了个空气引号。“这意味着你可以随心所欲地告诉布鲁姆我都说了什么，真是方便。”他补充道，再次攀上梯子准备下来。

 

“或许，”汉尼拔承认，走过去站在正下方替威尔扶稳梯子。“但是对谁来说方便呢？”

 

现在他已经来到与年长者相同高度的位置，威尔扭头越过肩膀瞥了他一眼。汉尼拔伸出一只手助他完成余下的梯级。眯起眼睛对着那只手皱眉考虑了片刻之后，威尔握住了它，从倒数第二层梯级上跳了下来，汉尼拔的另一只手恰好徘徊在若是他需要可以及时支撑他背后的位置，接着很快收回手，完全放开他。

 

从如此近的距离，汉尼拔能够看到威尔眼下的一抹阴影，在远处几乎完全被他的眼镜遮住，并且嗅到了疲惫不堪的紧张情绪和今天凌晨威尔用的洗发香波的味道。在那之下是威尔自己的辛辣而又甘甜的气味，汉尼拔突然感觉到他必须放轻呼吸，才能抵御更加明目张胆地深深嗅闻的冲动。

 

他一边揣度自己的反应一边向后退开，貌似在为威尔让出足够的私人空间，然后决定将其留到日后再仔细研究。“精力充沛的头脑才是健康的，”他说道，重新坐回沙发椅里。“你得到充足休息了吗，威尔？”

 

威尔肩膀上的紧绷让汉尼拔知道他的试探戳中了正确的神经，尽管威尔很快强迫自己放松下来。“我休息得不错。”他回答，自然的语气值得令人称道。汉尼拔决定他今天不会再继续试探，他不想将威尔逼得太紧。“你的睡眠又如何，莱克特医生？”他问，转而把问题抛向提问者，同时终于坐进他对面的椅子里。

 

“如同待宰的羔羊一般安宁。”他答道，享受地看着威尔消化这句陈述，镌刻在脑海里以便他从不同角度反复揣摩，试图弄清其中的含义。

 

“所以我们应该聊什么？”威尔最终问道，靠向椅背，一只手搭着扶手，一只脚踝翘在另一条腿的膝盖上，alpha暂时无从分辨他是故意还是无心地模仿汉尼拔放松的姿态。

 

“随你喜欢，”汉尼拔说。“如果你想的话，我们可以只聊最简单的话题。你今天过得如何？”他浅笑着问道。

 

“我今天过得如何？”威尔重复道，身体前倾，一条眉毛挑起，唇角露出假笑。“今天……很有趣。”他斟酌片刻，然后决定说出他与布鲁姆和克劳福德谈到阿比盖尔·霍布斯以及她父亲的事。

 

“我未曾见过杰克·克劳福德本人，不过据我所知，他通常是个我行我素，忽视他人意见的人。他会选择为自己辩白，甚至后来还向你道歉，这充分证明了你给他留下的深刻印象。”

 

威尔显得有些惊讶，似乎他没有想到这一层面，抑或是没料到汉尼拔会把对话导向这个方向。沉默几秒之后，他开口道，“坐在他们俩之间——布鲁姆和克劳福德，我是说——有时候令人感觉就像一场难堪的离婚过后被争夺抚养权的孩子。”

 

“他们都将你视作某种脆弱易碎的事物，需要不惜一切代价地保护你，却对该用怎样的方式产生了分歧。阿拉娜·布鲁姆选择抚育，盘旋在你的上空，正如任何一位新手母亲都会做的那样，”汉尼拔说，“杰克·克劳福德认为你有潜力传承他的业绩，一个绽放的年轻头脑，能够吸收他想要传授的任何智慧。”

 

威尔下颚处的一条血管不着痕迹地跳动了一下。“我一辈子都过着没有母亲的生活，没有她我活得也挺好，”他说道，“而且我对养育我长大成人的爸爸非常知足，所以……”他再次懒洋洋地靠向椅背。“就我而言，他们大可把那些朦胧的家长情怀收回去，强加在别的人身上。”

 

“天性使然的感情总是非常微妙。”汉尼拔回应道，“你的母亲常年缺席。你的父亲已经去世。”说到这里他短暂地停顿了一下，没有察觉到任何反应，要么是因为威尔没有反应，要么就是他隐藏得极好，他继续道。“因此，阿拉娜和杰克将这两个角色视为空缺，不论他们是否有意而为之，他们想要填补你父母空出来的角色。”

 

“那么你试图填补的到底是什么角色呢？”威尔突然厉声说。

 

汉尼拔眨眨眼睛，没有想到问题突然又回到他的头上。他希望在威尔的生活中充当怎样的角色？他自己都还没有得出一个完善的答案，仍然步步为营地试探着边界。但威尔现在就需要一个答案，所以汉尼拔必须在这个他们的关系中至关重要的时刻给出一个尽量准确而真诚的回答。

 

“我想当你的朋友。”他说道。

 

这次轮到威尔眨了眨眼，仿佛对这个消息不知所措。他没有质疑汉尼拔的诚实，只是似乎对此感到迷惘。

 

“好吧，这个得看情况。”他最终说，几乎是个赌气的回答，好像他希望汉尼拔会给他怀疑或猜忌的理由。

 

Alpha微笑起来，感到一股莫名其妙的胜利感。他们之间交换的每一个单词都如同一场独一无二的挑战，他们两人都必须战胜，不容有失，才能剥开下一层找出另一个人在试图隐藏什么。这或许是汉尼拔长久以来参与过的最有趣且启迪智慧的游戏了。

 

而在未来还有许多与威尔·格雷厄姆的对话供他期待。

 

*

 

医院里有一个女孩，一个漂亮纤弱的omega，有着清澈的蓝眼睛和雀斑点点的皮肤。目前，她沉睡着，睡眠中她可以暂时忘却醒来之后她仍然是个孤儿，仍然是那个已逝alpha的女儿，那个曾经杀死漂亮纤弱、看上去就和她一样的omega们的alpha，仍然是一个记得一切分崩离析之前那顿早餐滋味的女孩——鸡蛋和橙汁，以及不是鹿肉也不是猪肉做的香肠。

 

她的手腕上没有手铐将她锁在床架上，当她醒来时她会认为也许应该有。会认为如果人们足够明智，也许应该有。

 

一个红发女人会想方设法获得探视权进入她的病房，然后会被立即拒绝。医院员工认得她的脸。在上次那家医院发生的事件之后，他们的安保人员在每层楼的前台接待桌上都张贴了她的照片，以确保不出差错。护送女孩救护车的FBI探员给了他们那张照片。同样的错误不会在这家医院再次发生。女孩还算幸运，至少在这方面。

 

沉睡中，她的梦境是清晨的阳光穿透秋叶的颜色。她梦到的是一段美好的回忆，她和她父亲第一次外出狩猎，但其中已然染上一丝不安的色彩，她记得曾经这并不存在，那时她还未知的事实加深了她父亲眼下的阴影，他朝她露出的骄傲而伤感的神情变得愈发哀伤。她的父亲已经先一步想到未来他会失去这些，在那一刻她想要拥抱他，像以前那样叫他“爹地”，向他保证她永远也不会离开他，但在那一刻她也害怕他。

 

梦境变了。他们来到小木屋里，他的父亲在为她演示如何给那头她射杀的鹿剥皮。她试图抗议，他心中的某样东西似乎差点爆发，但他很快收敛情绪，牵着她的手握住埋在动物腹部的刀柄。他看向她的眼睛说道，“我们必须致敬她身体的每一处，否则这就是谋杀。你明白吗？”

 

在医院病房过于雪白的墙壁反射出的过于刺眼的光线中，阿比盖尔迅疾地从床上坐起，她的长发纠结蓬乱，双眼大大地睁开。

 

第四章完


	5. Apollo and Diana

**V. Apollo and Diana**

 

她才刚住进来几个小时，但阿比盖尔已经痛恨这个地方。

 

她痛恨他们期望她用来睡觉的那张病床，放在被他们称作是“她的”房间里，尽管与家里她的卧室毫无相似之处，且永远也不会相似。她痛恨护士们看她的眼神，怜悯掺杂着警惕，仿佛她们虽然目前还看不透她，但随时留意着她会给她们惹麻烦的迹象。阿比盖尔一向是个乖女孩，听话的女儿和名列光荣榜的学生，所以她从来没有被人用这样的眼神注视过，而她想要认为这是冒犯。她会被冒犯到的，如果她的脑海中没有一个微弱的声音低语道或许这个眼神并非毫无依据。

 

除此之外，她认为她最痛恨的是这里其他的omega，而 _这_ 让她有点愧疚。她明白她不应该，明白归根结底他们与她是由于类似的原因才来到这里，明白他们 _不是故意_ 表现出一副受害者的样子给旁人看，但无论如何，当坐在她旁边的女孩用娃娃音喋喋不休时，她仍然必须强忍住一个痛苦的鬼脸，她的声音即使出现在儿童用的、旁边环绕着洋娃娃和假装盛着茶水的花朵图案的塑料茶杯的小餐桌上也毫无违和。

 

不幸的是，她来这里的第一天恰逢每周一次的强制性小组座谈，所以她必须乖乖坐着倾听。他们才刚刚开始，但她已经知道接下来的日子里她最厌恶的就是小组。

 

只有一件事可以作为弥补，尽管收效甚微。准确来说不是一件 _事_ 。是一个人。在他们悲惨的小圈子里，有一个人坐在她的正对面，显然和阿比盖尔一样感到格格不入。他时不时地偷眼打量她，但又尽量礼貌地避免盯着看，这很公平，因为她也一直在对他做同样的事。现在回想起来，也许其实是她先开始的，不过她无法确定。她没想过他会知道她的身份，但是她猜她脖子上遮挡着侧面缝合线的丝巾暴露了自己。

 

她很清楚他是谁，当然。她在网上的新闻和照片里看过他。自从她的世界天翻地覆，她最意料不到的事便是和威尔·格雷厄姆住进同一家omega医院。坦白来说，这是因为她绝对没有想到一个像他这样的人会沦落到这种地方，就像她也没有想到自己会沦落至此。这给人带来些许安慰，至少。

 

*

 

他很清楚她是谁，当然，就在她坐进对面的空椅子里的那一刻。显而易见，尽管他从未亲眼见过她的照片——她看起来与克劳福德的公告板上的那些女孩们太过于相似，他不可能还没看出她父亲是如何挑选猎物的。

 

而且她现在一定痛苦万分，他心想，来到这里的第一天就得忍受以 _他妈的小组形式_ 完成她的首轮介绍。如果说这儿还有比小组更令他厌恶的事物，他有幸还没碰上。更糟的是，他无法警告她他们的小组长玛莎把她留在最后一个，因为她是新来的，以及他们会要求她自我介绍，分享一点她的经历， _因为_ 这是她的第一次座谈。他们唯有这次无从选择；如果他们想的话，在此之后的所有座谈他们都可以沉默地坐着倾听，就像威尔一样，但他们 _必须_ 参加所有座谈并且在第一次会议时 _必须_ 说话。

 

理论上，这是个确保每人都至少有一次机会能够克服他们对袒露心声而可能产生的害羞或忸怩的好办法。实际操作中，他认为以这种方式让人接触这个概念简直烂到家，更烂的是他们还必须每周如此，哪怕他们再也不想说话，他还略感好奇，是否有人在第一次之后仍自愿参加，不过其中有些人似乎为可以对一群受制的听众倾诉秘密和遭遇而感到愉快与解脱，这多少打消了他的好奇。群体治疗法，威尔决定，并不适合所有人。试试看跟避风港管理人员这样说。威尔还未能说服布鲁姆医生他真的不需要参与这个，唯一的收获是每周一个“失望的妈妈”眼神，每当玛莎向她汇报他在座谈会上的沉默。

 

妮娜说完之后就轮到阿比盖尔了，他不自觉地在座椅里挪动。当玛莎让她介绍一下自己，说明她来到这里的原因时，她略微瞪大了双眼，但除了这个以及一个小小的几乎被她喉咙上的丝巾所掩盖的吞咽以外，她应对自如。

 

“我叫阿比盖尔，”她说，声音轻柔但清晰。“我在这里是因为我爸爸杀了长得跟我一样的omega女孩。”

 

*

 

“这让你感觉如何，阿比盖尔？”护士柔声追问。阿比盖尔想要冷笑， _认真的吗？_ 他们一上来就问她这个问题？真他妈俗到家了。

 

“不太好。”她紧绷地回答，意识到她的嘴唇想要勾出一个锋利到能刺穿玻璃的微笑，她竭力控制。除此之外，因为她总是不由自主地在视线边缘感知到他的存在，她注意到威尔·格雷厄姆的手指在他自己的塑料椅子边上稍微收紧。她没有看他的方向，不知道他脸上是否挂着她试图掩饰的笑容，但这已然非常接近。她感到一阵心意相通。

 

“你和你爸爸上床吗？”另一个女孩恶毒地问，眼神赤裸裸地打量她。阿比盖尔转动座椅面向她，震惊地微微张开嘴唇，整个人愣住了，说不出一句回复的话。

 

“好了，凯西。”护士用女教师般的训斥口吻说道。

 

“打赌你是爹地完美的乖女孩，对不对？”凯西继续道，快活地无视了护士无力的警告。

 

“请原谅卡珊德拉，”阿比盖尔猛然看向威尔，他嘴唇挑起一个小小的坏笑。这是他们开始谈话以来她第一次听见他说话。“她成天想着操她的哥哥，就以为别人的性幻想都跟她的一样无趣又弗洛伊德式。”

 

“ _威尔！_ ”护士斥责的语调严厉了许多。那个女孩，卡珊德拉，也站了起来，推开椅子时发出了刺耳的刮擦声。

 

“ _我——我没有！_ ”她面红耳赤地说，血丝让她脸上胀起斑斑点点。“谁他妈告诉你我——这——这不是真的！你有种当面对我说这话， _你这个丑陋的疤脸婊子_ ？”她大喊道，她的慌乱迅速转变为愤怒。

 

威尔只是坐在原地，挑起一侧眉毛抬眼看着她，没说一句话。由于她制造的噪音，另外两个女孩开始在座椅里来回晃动，或者小声哭泣，还有一个用手捂住了耳朵，开始无言地大叫起来，愈发刺激了其他女孩，她们已经非常不安，而叫喊让情况更糟。

 

“女孩们， _女孩们，拜托。_ ”护士说道，她现在也站起身，走向凯西试图让她冷静下来，同时还要想办法安抚其他人，她显然手忙脚乱，应付不来这项任务。

 

阿比盖尔一直全神贯注地盯着威尔，威尔安静地、几乎是 _无动于衷地_ 佯装观看在他们眼前上演的好戏，过了好一阵儿，他才转过脑袋与她面对面。若有似无的微笑有一瞬间又回到了他的脸上，然后随着一个同样稍纵即逝的挤眼，他站起身，趁着护士背对他平静地走出了房间。

 

阿比盖尔追随他的脚步，谨慎地避免离开座位时太过急切，吸引不必要的注意，现在有更多护士鱼贯而入，赶来帮忙。

 

她没有叫他的名字，只是跟在他身后几步之遥，她绕过下一个拐角时差点撞上他，发现他恹恹地倚着空荡荡的走廊的墙壁，眼镜摘了下来，一只手疲惫地揉着眼睛。这与他先前那副从容不迫的态度截然相反，她垂下视线，为她或许看到了不该看的而窘迫不已，不确定她要不要假装没看见。

 

“嘿。”她抬起眼睛，看到他再次朝她微笑，这次十分友善且依然带着倦意，她感到自己也不自觉地露出笑容。他没有直视她的眼睛，但很接近，视线落在她耳朵周围，所以她觉得这算是不错了。

 

“嘿，”她回应道。“所以……我知道你之后可能会有麻烦什么的，但你刚才干得 _太他妈漂亮了_ 。”说到这，他喷笑出声，笑容扩大了。她胜利地咧嘴笑起来。“所以，是啊，我只是想说，你懂的，谢了。”

 

他稍微耸了耸肩。“没事。”他说，用衬衫擦了擦镜片，然后重新戴上眼镜。

 

有那么一阵儿，她想知道他是不是只打算说这一句话，她坐立不安起来，紧张地考虑她是否应该离开。她不太想回到她自己的房间，而且她现在 _不可能_ 回去再次面对那群人，但她也不想在对她来说最接近朋友的人身边逗留太久惹他厌烦。

 

“她不该说那些话。”片刻之后，他轻声说，她几乎没有听清。

 

“也许我应该尽快适应。”她回答，笑容变得游离。她改变姿势，靠向他旁边的墙壁，现在她有自信他不会让她滚开。“我确信她不是最后一个说那种话的人，还有可能更糟。”

 

“那不是你应受的，”他的语气平静而坚定，她甚至没有像她对其他所有人那样质疑这句话。“你父亲也不，就此而言。他有他的问题，但他做的每件事都是因为他 _爱_ 你。他 _永远不会_ 做像……像 _那样_ 的事。”她的呼吸卡在喉咙里，一瞬间她担心她会哭泣，但她很快控制住自己。“我——我知道你说得没错，”稳住情绪之后，她柔声说，“但我很好奇 _你_ 到底是怎么知道的。”

 

他叹了口气，再次抹了把脸。“我有这项能力。我可以移情任何人。还有，听着，”他说，这次轮到他清了清喉咙，紧张不安起来。“还有一件事你应该知道，在其他人告诉你之前。”他强迫自己直视她的双眼，然后才继续说。“我就是FBI能找到你的原因。他们追踪到你爸是因为我指出他们在找的那家伙有个女儿。”

 

这……这出乎她的意料。在她回过神以前，她的膝盖弯曲，身体顺着墙壁缓慢而小心地下滑，靠墙坐在了地上。在她旁边，威尔生硬地跟着她坐下，仿佛在不由自主地模仿她的肢体语言。根据他之前所说，她想这是真的。

 

她转头看向他，发现他刻意地 _不_ 看她，反而盯着他们脚边的一小块地毯。她突然想知道他是否为她父母的死亡自责。 _她_ 唯一责怪的人是那个射杀了他父亲的探员。而且没错，她也怪她的父亲割断了她母亲的喉咙，就像他也打算割断她的，在克劳福德开枪之前。然而，她并不责怪威尔，他只是注意到了别人都没注意到的事，她一边思考该如何告诉他这点，一边仍然需要应对丧父之痛的余波，现在她又想起这件事了，无论她如何试图压抑或忽略，这感觉从未离开。

 

“你怎么想到的？”为了给自己拖延时间，她问道。

 

“我只是看了看证据。”他说。他耸起肩膀做了个鬼脸，意识到这话听起来有多敷衍。“解释起来很奇怪，但真的就是这样。我看了证据。”他转过脑袋，终于再次对上她的视线。“我看了，然后我看见了你。”

 

阿比盖尔感觉她想说的所有话语都堵在了喉咙里。她视线变得模糊。这是同一场对话里她第二次险些流泪，但她眨眨眼睛，在泪水决堤之前将它们憋了回去。

 

威尔不自在地坐直身体，一只手肘撑着地毯，她明白他以为自己惹恼了她，准备站起身离开。她不想要那样，所以将她脑海里冒出的第一件事脱口而出。

 

“我也看见你了！”他动作顿住，静止片刻之后又坐回地上，困惑地皱眉看着她。

 

“不是在，呃，不是你伴侣还在杀人的那段时间。”她说道，任由自己慌张的大脑畅所欲言，说出的话语都未经过滤，她为此感到无地自容。“在那之后，我是说。是在那篇关于你的文章发布的时候。”

 

“啊，”他恍然大悟，嘴角爬上一丝讥笑。“是啊，我听说它引起了不小的反响。”他干巴巴地补充。

 

她叹息着将一缕头发别回耳后，烦躁于她没有表达清楚，而且可能只会让事情更糟。“听着，我知道它基本上都是推测和废话。不是说那篇文章很重要，只是……”她不爽地咬了咬嘴唇，感觉她搬石头砸了自己的脚，因为现在她只好承认某件她或许应该保密的事。“我留着那张照片，行了吧？”她气呼呼地说，充满戒心。“我在学校图书馆将它打印出来，然后压在我的生物课笔记本里。”

 

威尔显然不知该作何反应，短暂的沉默之后，她响亮地哼了一声，摇摇脑袋。“天啊，现在我这样大声说出来，我听起来真他妈变态。”她瞥了他一眼，如释重负地看见他在奋力忍耐一个愉快的窃笑。“我知道这听起来还像什么，但相信我，这也不是出于通常少女们剪贴杂志上男孩照片的那个原因。”

 

笑容完全破功，伴随着的笑声几不可闻，但她仍旧能在他的声音里侦测到一丝痕迹，他向她保证，“我知道不是。我相信你。”他戏剧性地用一只手捂住心口，说道，“不过我不知道我可怜的自尊心能不能承受。”

 

“ _呕_ ，闭嘴。你死不了①。”她笑着说。“我猜这才是我真正想说的，”她继续道，依然面带笑容，但收敛了一些，她的语调再次变得严肃。“你死不了。 _你活下来了_ 。尽管发生了那些事，你不得不遭受的那些……”她声音渐弱，清了清喉咙。他们俩都移开视线，心不在焉地盯着墙壁，思索着他们各自的 _“不得不”_ 。“家里的情况急转直下，你知道，最后那段时间，在最后的那几周，”她安静地继续说道，声音近乎呢喃。“越来越难说服自己我—— _我不会死_ ，”她迫使自己更大声地说，嗓音尖利，在她挤出那几个词时几乎破裂。她又扫了威尔一眼，说道，“所以，是啊，可能挺傻的，或者很奇怪，或者随便什么，但保留一个提醒，告诉我有人 _幸存了下来_ ，在经历过跟我要面对的差不多，或者可能更糟的事之后，”这时威尔吞咽了一下，飞快地撇开脑袋。“在我孤立无援时，这帮助了我。”她总结道。

 

然而片刻之后，她决定添上一句，“不过坦白说，我没想到这会如此难受。”这句话又逗得他喷笑一声。

 

“实话告诉你，”他说，倾身靠向她，神秘兮兮地耳语道，“ _我也没想到_ 。”说完他们俩都露出苦笑，仿佛只是随意地承认了他们都喜欢像咖啡一样普通的事物。“但事已至此。我们浴火重生了，其余一切都被我们抛在身后焚烧殆尽。”

 

“我们余生都会是一团糟，是吧？”她问。

 

“噢，当然了。”威尔回答。

 

他们再次看向彼此，这回他们再也忍不住了，两人紧紧攥住身侧，躬身笑得上气不接下气，肩膀靠在一起相互支撑。不久之后，玛莎闻声找到了他们，她双手叉腰，表情肃穆，这使他们笑得更厉害了，哪怕她命令他们去见布鲁姆，像是两个任性的孩子，因为翘课而被送去校长办公室。

 

他们并肩走在回廊里，脑海中漂着同样的思绪，护士紧紧跟在后面，好像不信任他们会乖乖去她要求他们去的地方——今天参与小组座谈至少收获了一件好事。

 

第五章完

 

译注：

【1】原文是You’ll live，属于玩笑话，但这里阿比盖尔也用了比较严肃的字面意思。


	6. No Movement, No Object

**VI. No Movement, No Object**

 

从那天以后，威尔和阿比盖尔几乎形影不离。他们一同就餐，白天在娱乐室或花园里玩耍。除了熄灯时间以外，他们唯有在其中一个或是两人都想要独处的时候才会分开；他们俩都十分内向，经常需要远离他人，在自己的空间里放松和充能，甚至偶尔需要远离彼此。

 

在下一次关于威尔病情进展的非正式谈话时，阿拉娜跟他说了这些事，一脸忧心忡忡。尽管她很高兴在有了彼此作为知己和盟友之后，她的两个病人都显得更加快乐与健康，她仍旧担心依赖共生关系所带来的危险。他们俩都完全没有尝试与其他omega社交，而且他们的治疗也是举步维艰。

 

“不过，我不想采取任何强制分离的措施。”她承认道，轻轻蹙着眉。

 

“没错。若是那么做，你会把自己变成他们的敌人，”汉尼拔告诉她，“这反而会加深依赖共生，而不是减轻。我们对阵他们。”他的嘴角向下撇出一个不悦的弧度。这并非全是演戏。他 _的确_ 感到不悦。

 

“正是如此，”布鲁姆同意道，“我现在有点进退维谷了。”

 

她抿了一口啤酒，把话题转向他们对艺术的共同热爱和其它与工作无关的领域，汉尼拔礼貌而不着痕迹地分散出一小部分注意力，用来反思对于她带来的新闻，他自己的反应。

 

他会感到有些恼怒完全正常，他决定，想到那个霍布斯女孩如此轻而易举地就钻进了威尔身边的位置，而汉尼拔自己必须小心翼翼地让年轻人卸下心防，才能赢取成为同样重要的密友的一席之地。最麻烦的是，如果他们果真像他的同事声称的那般亲密，这会影响他的推进策略。显而易见，要是他想成功获得威尔的信任，他必须想办法让霍布斯小姐站在他这边，或者干脆彻底除掉她。

 

在脑海中，他描绘出的画面清晰可见——在她喉咙上干净利落的一划，在她以前房子的厨房里，正如她父亲试图做的那样。充满诗意，整洁有序，她的生命和死亡完成一个圆满的轮回。

 

这想象太过于可口了，所以汉尼拔暂时将其放在一边，等阿拉娜离开之后再深入分析，然后重新集中注意力，在余下的夜晚时光里专心当一个好客的主人。

 

布鲁姆离开以后，他立刻又开始思考，他一丝不苟地亲手擦洗盘子，袖子整齐地挽到手肘处。又一次，他比他以为的更加乐在其中。他没见过这个女孩，除了布鲁姆提供的信息以外对她一无所知，但是他体内激荡着一种冲动，尖叫着让他除掉这个未经他允许便进入威尔生活中的干扰，越快越好。虽然汉尼拔并没有负罪感，也没有意愿忽视这些突如其来的念头，但令人不安的是他竟对此产生了如此强烈的情感，如此 _alpha_ 的反应。

 

 _我嫉妒她_ ，他醍醐灌顶。多么怪异啊。威尔·格雷厄姆对他来说到底是什么人，能让他有这样的感受？

 

他决不能因为一些浮夸的原始本能就匆匆作出决定。他会等到再次和威尔谈话，以及亲自见过阿比盖尔·霍布斯之后，才能判断她是否真的是个障碍，还是反而能为他的计划派上用场。

 

*

 

“跟我谈谈阿比盖尔·霍布斯。”

 

威尔讥笑一声。“布鲁姆已经告诉你了，是吧？”看到汉尼拔的回应只是好奇地偏过脑袋，威尔继续说。“她认为我们会对彼此产生不良影响，”他说，在椅子里前倾身体，嘴唇弯起一个微笑，仿佛在透露什么阴谋诡计，“但她不愿意说出来。她派你来扮演坏警察？”

 

“没有明说，”汉尼拔回答，也露出一丝笑意。“你知道我们亲爱的布鲁姆医生。她永远不会失礼到直接开口提出要求。”

 

“可不是嘛。”威尔咕哝道，翻了个白眼。他又靠向椅背。“之前我是缺少社交活动，现在我又社交得太多了，但我怎么？选朋友太挑剔？如果她认为阿比盖尔或者我是那种会和其他可怜的小omega手牵手唱《Kumbaya》①的类型，她是他妈的痴心妄想。”

 

他之前从未在莱克特面前说过脏话。男人精心打造的外貌看上去显然是吹毛求疵，会被粗鄙言语冒犯到的那种人，尤其当这句话是用来加重语气，侮辱一个应该是他朋友的人时。威尔挑选这个词只是为了看看他能不能引起男人的不快。

 

他得到的反应远远胜于他的预期。男人竟然 _笑了起来_ ，只有尖锐的一声，半是惊讶，就好像他和威尔一样对此始料不及。威尔脸上变得一片空白，消化着这个意外的结果，然后他的耳朵开始发烫充血，他保持着面无表情，抵抗害羞或是微笑的欲望，令人惊奇的是，他心中得意起来。这不是他想要的反应，但他乐于接受。等到威尔控制住自己的反应，莱克特被逗乐的迹象只剩下一丝微笑，比他平日穿戴的微表情略为明显一点。“尽管阿拉娜·布鲁姆一直是个乐观主义者，我还从未听过有人认为这是痴心妄想的结果。”他没有说“ _他妈的_ ”，威尔只有一点点失望。也许他的下一个目标应该是找出在什么情形下他才能逼得这个男人说脏话。

 

“有点太过了？”威尔厚颜无耻地问，“好吧，不是痴心妄想，只是……天真地抱有希望。”他懒散地陷进座椅里。“你觉得呢？”

 

“关于你和阿比盖尔·霍布斯，还是关于阿拉娜·布鲁姆充满希望的妄想？”威尔耸了耸肩，仿佛在说， _两个都是，其中一个，无所谓_ 。“我觉得要是妄加评判一个我还未有幸见过的人，会有点失之偏颇了，你不认为吗？”

 

这回轮到威尔尖锐地笑了一声。“ _这_ 才是提出一个委婉又不那么委婉建议的正确方式。”他说道。越过沙发椅之间短短的距离，他们目光交汇，脸上挂着相似的微笑。“我很惊讶你还没有把这个主意植入布鲁姆的脑子里。”他补充道，露出洞悉一切的神情，委婉又不那么委婉地暗示他非常清楚他来此接受汉尼拔的心理治疗最初是谁的主意。

 

“我考虑过。但是，我更关心你对这件事的感受，而且我知道一旦失去你的好感，想要重新获得将会尤其困难。阿拉娜·布鲁姆更容易说服。”好吧。威尔没想到他会如此……露骨。

 

“一句话暗示了不仅我的好感是诱人的奖赏，而且我比一个受过心理操纵专业训练且备受敬重的同行更难以操纵。”威尔说，看到另一个男人坦然面对指控，他咧嘴灿烂地笑起来。“受宠若惊。”

 

“我保证过我不会对你说谎，威尔。”

 

“确实。”威尔同意道。他们都知道，当然，他们仍然对彼此有所保留， _许许多多_ 故意忽略的信息散落在两人之间。但话说回来，这是乐趣的一部分。精妙之处在于不但要找到正确的问题，还要衡量给出怎样的答案才不会满盘皆输。

 

“你知道，我觉得我很有兴趣看看你们俩见面会发生什么，”威尔说，挑衅地抱起双臂，“我很好奇你们会如何评价彼此。”  


“我应该紧张吗？”汉尼拔故作腼腆地问，但威尔好奇其中是否可能带有一点真诚。

 

“我猜那取决于她对你的看法，”他甜甜地回答。然而，他知道他们正游走于阽危之域。无论他的好奇心最终会领 _他_ 前往何处，他无意让阿比盖尔受到伤害，就因为他们在玩的这场莫名其妙的古怪游戏。“以及在那之后会发生什么。”他更加严肃地添上一句。他会让alpha自己抉择。这不是个威胁，除非它必须是个威胁。  


汉尼拔点了一下头，沉默地回应威尔下达的最后通牒，尽管此时此刻，它的界限还十分模糊。“你很看重霍布斯小姐和她的意见，虽然你们才刚认识不久。”

 

“这个嘛，我们有很多相似之处。”威尔干巴巴地评论。他几乎想要调笑alpha听起来像在吃醋，但他知道这不可能，决定不要说这种废话。相反，他决定这次实话实说，“其实我自己也有点惊讶。我在学校里从没交过朋友。我甚至不太确定事情是否本该如此。有时候我觉得这更像……”他停下来，自嘲地无声笑了笑。“光说出来都很俗套，但她更像一个我未曾有过的姐妹。”

 

在他的视线以外，他感觉自己看见了 _某种事物_ 在男人冷漠的眼神背后一闪而过，但当他转头仔细看去，什么都没有。奇怪。

 

“你排斥杰克和阿拉娜下意识想要和你结成的亲情纽带，却毫无芥蒂地与阿比盖尔建立了非常类似的关系。”

 

“我们谁都没有试图当对方的家长。”威尔挖苦地指出，“千万别以为我们不会恨透彼此，如果我们之中有谁想这么做的话。”

 

“你想要一个同伴，而不是一只好为人师的手。”

 

“但愿布鲁姆和克劳福德跟你一样理解这点。”威尔回答，但是这句话的语调暗藏深意。一个警告。

 

_你他妈敢“引导”我，或者对我发号施令试试。_

 

“但愿。”汉尼拔和善地回复，他的表情微微一变，近乎一个明目张胆的挤眼。

 

_做梦也不敢想，亲爱的威尔。_

 

*

 

“贝弗利·卡兹。你是克劳福德团队里的，对吗？”阿拉娜问道，次日上午在大堂里，问候格蕾丝挥手示意她来接待的访客。

 

“是的，女士。”另一个beta和煦而随性地说，握了握阿拉娜的手，但仍旧流露出一丝不自在，就像她很不情愿来到这里。她胳膊下夹着一个厚厚的牛皮纸文件夹，为心理医生提供了线索。

 

“这到底是什么？”布鲁姆问道，偏了偏头示意文件夹。她试图压抑声音里的烦躁情绪，知道另一个女人大概和阿拉娜对这件事的感受一样——完全不想做。

 

卡兹叹息道，“听着，我不想卷入你和杰克的那些恩怨之中，但是他说这件事没法在电话里搞定，而他知道你不想让他出现在这里，所以……”她耸了耸肩，“他派我过来了。”

 

“派你过来干什么？”

 

卡兹内疚地垂下脑袋，但很快又抬起头，手里松松地握着那沓文件，朝前递给另一个女人。阿拉娜接过来，翻开看到文件最上方的两张照片，她眼睛瞪大了。

 

“杰克想让我问问威尔·格雷厄姆他对 _园艺_ 了解多少。”

 

第六章完

 

译注：

【1】Kumbaya是非裔美国嘎勒黑人的一首传统圣歌（字面意思为“到这里来吧”）。是一首赞美团结一致的歌曲。


	7. Swans Reflecting Elephants

**VII. Swans Reflecting Elephants**

 

尽管孩童时期的他十分热爱自然，威尔从小到大一向对园艺没什么兴趣，而且他爸爸总是开玩笑说格雷厄姆家的男人都有黑拇指①，因为沾满引擎机油。他们在一处定居的时间从未长到足够养成一株室内植物，所以威尔没有机会验证那句古老格言对他来说是否属实。

 

不过，被软禁在一座杂草丛生、张牙舞爪的巨大庄园里六年之久，对任何人来说利用这段时间学习都是绰绰有余。事实证明，威尔极具园艺天赋。

 

那始于他搬进庄园之后的几个月，他在栅栏边发现了几丛野生莓果，于是开始好奇他还能哄骗哪些植物在此处生根发芽，等到弗朗西斯信任他不会一有机会便逃跑，允许他独自去室外逛逛——在弗朗西斯透过窗帘缝隙隐蔽的监视之下，当然。

 

在那之后，又过了很长一段时间，alpha才开始减少在家工作的次数，并且每次离家时不再紧锁房门，把威尔关在家里。他们的庄园围着一圈高高的栅栏，那扇锁链缠绕的铁门隔开了蜿蜒曲折的公路，距离最近的城镇还有数英里之遥，这些已经足以阻挡任何想要进来或者出去的人了，他最终决定。

 

这意味着在漫长的独处时光里，威尔需要找些事来做，而在踏遍庄园的每一个角落之前，他能探索的只有那么多；在眼皮开始打架之前，他能阅读的只有那么多（反正若是不放缓节奏，长此以往他也会把藏书都看完）；在房屋一尘不染之前，他能打扫的只有那么多，像个 _该死的家庭主妇_ ，除了他伴侣已故的祖母曾经住的那间脏兮兮的房间，他告诫威尔不许动那间房，并且 _绝对、绝对不得进入_ 。

 

关于高中毕业之后的生活，他曾有过计划和抱负，但所有目标都随着他父亲的去世付之一炬，继续搁置这些目标，将其深埋于心底非常容易，太过于容易了，因为在这里他的人生已经有了新的意义，这里是家，是弗兰基最需要他的地方。温柔、脆弱、深爱着他的弗兰基需要一处避难所，供他逃离世上所有的丑恶与瑕疵，但只要他的家园仍是一座废墟，破败而冷清，处处回响着他祖母的遗赠，他便无法拥有。红龙需要一个人，能 _理解_ 他的蜕变，且不会因恐惧或厌恶而离开。弗朗西斯·多拉海德，这个世界令他遍体鳞伤，他只能用利爪牢牢钳住他生命中唯一的光亮，而且拒绝松手，哪怕只有一瞬，唯恐它从指缝中溜走，再也不回来。

 

所以，威尔研究起了园艺，而且他对园艺的 _热爱_ 远远超过了他之前所预期的。播撒种子，耕作土壤，在清晨的阳光中踏进院子里，看到嫩芽破土而出，心中明白这全是 _他_ 的功劳，这一切给人带来一种“噢好满足”的情绪。

 

等他完全掌握了技巧之后，他很快便从几株简单的草本植物和花卉升级成真正的农作物，在日常采购清单里添上了南瓜和番茄种子，以及小树苗，写在其它需求的下方，比如书籍，绘画工具，和新的钢琴弦。

 

弹钢琴是另一项威尔仅在独处时才纵容自己沉溺其中的爱好，他的伴侣憎恶这件乐器，反而更欣赏噼啪作响的老唱片。 _糟糕的回忆_ ，他如此认为，有为数不多的几次威尔弹错了一个音节，年长的男人便会条件反射地畏缩，猛地攥紧拳头，像是被蜇伤一般，然后他通常会匆匆离开房间，如果这时候威尔还没有停止弹奏的话。

 

但他的alpha从不介意园艺。久而久之，园艺占据了威尔日常生活中很大一部分时间，他几乎可以想象自己成为乡间一个小农夫的样子，也就是在这时，他的设计突然变得大张旗鼓起来。因为为什么不呢？为什么他不能全身心投入其中？反正他也没有别的事可做。

 

翌日，他翻开一本薄薄的日记，开始拟订计划，他们可以在某处建造一个鸡舍，也许还有畜栏，用来饲养几头猪或山羊，最乐观的情况是，或许他们可以在后门廊的边缘放置一间小小的狗屋。等到另一个男人下班回到家里，他立即呈上自己的计划，脸颊泛红，感到得意洋洋，几乎没给男人坐下倒一杯威士忌的时间，他兴奋地念叨着一连串他们会需要的补给品，最经济有效的建造方案，还有哪种饲料最适合喂养母鸡。

 

“不行。”冰冷而沉重的两个字，最初威尔甚至没有听进去，直到日记本在alpha手中猝然合上，带来一股昭示着不容置疑的气流。

 

“不行？”他问道，先是语调平平，大脑仍然在分析这个词的准确含义。然后，“ _不行？_ 你说不行是什么意思？你都还没 _看_ ……是费用问题吗？因为我告诉过你，这些其实一点都不贵，而且我们不用一口气全部建成，弗兰克——”

 

玻璃酒杯重重地落在茶几上，突如其来的响声非常刺耳，让威尔缩了缩脖子，耳朵扯动，截断了他的抱怨。

 

“这间房屋里不能有动物，”弗朗西斯轻轻地说，声音粗嘎，“我无法忍受它们的……它们的 _尖叫_ ，它们的污秽，它们的 _恶臭_ 。我不会忍受这些。”

 

“但它们不会呆在房屋里，”威尔抗议，静悄悄地掐灭了清晨可以在狗狗欢快的叫声和小爪子踩过木地板的声音中醒来的隐秘期望。“它们会在室外。”

 

“答案是不行，威尔。别再问我一次。”

 

“但是……”威尔的声音渐渐弱下去，他的视线落在alpha的手指上，他死死握住玻璃杯，用力到指节泛白，他又看向alpha紧绷的下颚。然后，他第一次 _想象到_ ，他们两人在床上四肢纠缠，破晓前的微光透过窗帘洒进房间，直到外面公鸡的打鸣声，抑或 _更糟_ ，幼犬在凌晨两点突然呜呜叫起来，渴求主人的关注。他想象弗朗西斯从床上起身时他的肌肉中压抑着的怒火，他走出卧室，几秒钟之后，随着一声尖利的哀鸣，犬吠声陡然停止，只剩一片鸦雀无声。

 

他没注意到男人站起身，他的双眼发烫，模糊到无法视物，一个温柔的吻印在他的太阳穴，弗朗西斯贴着威尔的耳朵呢喃，恳求他不要生他的气太久，然后在穿着一双靴子的前提下尽可能轻手轻脚地走出了房间。威尔呆立在原地，一动不动，直到冰块让弗兰克的酒杯冒出水珠，在古董木桌上印出一圈湿痕。

 

他再也没有问过。

 

*

 

“所以，你懂园艺吗？”卡兹探员打趣道，他们在布鲁姆的办公室里面对面落座。威尔不客气地耸耸肩。

 

他接过她递来的文件，翻开后，他的眼睛瞪大了一点，因为无论他以为她的那个问题背后是什么含义，都与他看到的大相径庭。

 

在他眼前的是鲜活的 _生命_ ，从死者身上绽放而出。或许这名杀手栽种出一个花园的原因跟威尔不同，这是一片米白和棕色的土地，蘑菇和菌类在腐烂的尸体里生根发芽，与枝繁叶茂的蔬菜和含苞待放的花朵截然相反。但是话说回来，或许他们也没那么不同，威尔不也曾偶尔对着植物谈天说地，在泥土上涂画秘密消息很快又全部抹去吗？尽管他一直深信不疑，对植物说话能让它们更加茁壮成长只不过是糊涂的老婆婆所讲述的童话故事？

 

“连接。”他咕哝出声，为了让探员听见，“他在寻求连接。”

 

“ _噢_ ——好。也许应该有人告诉他把人们活埋在土里并不是交朋友的最好方式。”

 

“活埋？”威尔问道，卡兹点点头，解释其实在他们勘查犯罪现场的时候，其中一名受害者仍然有呼吸，不过他没能撑到医院。威尔再次低头看向照片，蹙起眉毛。受害者的身上都只浅浅地覆盖着几英寸的泥土，且没有被束缚住。因此，他们在被掩埋时必定都失去了意识，而且他们的园丁确信他们之中不会再有人醒来。他为何如此确信？也许与医疗相关，比如脑震荡，或者……

 

“嗯，”威尔说，他思索着咬住下唇。“我不太了解疾病，但不是有些病会导致昏迷吗？像是嗜睡症，或者甚至是一些更常见的，比如血糖水平严重不平衡的糖尿病？”

 

卡兹吃了一惊，随后她的双眼被顿悟点亮。“糖尿病酮症酸中毒。”她吸了口气，“我靠，小子。杰克说过你很厉害。他没告诉我你是个该死的 _天才_ 。”她把照片收回文件夹里，拿起文件，已经站起身准备离开。“如果你什么时候打算进修法医学或犯罪学，跟我说一声。我会帮你写一封推荐信的。”

 

“谢了。”他答道，为他在一段不到五分钟的对话中提出的见解所得到的赞誉而赧颜。

 

他们离开房间时，布鲁姆医生站直了一点，立即过来询问是否一切都好。威尔着实有些惊讶她没有在门口偷听，几乎跟她会准许他与探员单独谈话一样惊讶，在那之前她三番五次地强调若是他不愿意，他不必这么做，若是他感到不适，可以随时停止，以及若是他有任何需要，她就等在门外。

 

发现一切顺利，而且他们的谈话比预期的要提前结束，她似乎松了口气，不过当贝弗利再次夸赞他，向她表达他为案件调查提供了多么大的帮助时，一抹警惕摧毁了她脸上的宽慰。威尔不需要是个所谓的“天才”就能猜出医生认为这意味着更多的来访。

 

卡兹和布鲁姆让他发誓对今天了解到的内容保密，因为这都牵扯到一起正在调查中的案件，既然如此，他当然是等到只有他和阿比盖尔两人单独呆在封闭的温室里，他才告诉她所有事。他绘声绘色地讲述，而她脸上精彩纷呈的表情是最好的奖赏，她有些许嫌恶、兴致勃勃、恐惧，还有莫名的愉悦。

 

“我还是不懂你说的‘连接’是什么意思。再解释清楚一点。”

 

“好吧，就像是，菌类之间彼此靠近的方式，它们交错生长，有点像神经系统里的神经元，对吧？”他说。阿比盖尔犹疑地点点头，她歪过脑袋，试图想象这幅画面，鼻子和嘴巴皱成一团，然后更加肯定地再次点头。“可以说是……这种比喻被真实呈现出来了。”他继续道，“我认为从某种角度来说，他的确当真了。这家伙，他与旁人之间有一面他无法突破的屏障，一种脱节。他想跨越这道鸿沟。他想要，”威尔摊开手，“被理解。”

 

“哇哦。”阿比盖尔一言不发地静坐片刻，消化这些信息。“我现在懂了，我觉得。你那样描述的时候我能想象出一些模糊的画面，有点像木炭勾勒的轮廓。我想对你来说，这更像一幅巨大而生动的画作，嗯？”

 

“栩栩如生，”威尔赞同道，“而且色彩鲜明。”

 

“这一定很有用吧，虽然有时候也挺糟糕的。”

 

威尔大笑出声。“那个探员，她，嗯，强烈暗示了我应该以此为生。侧写罪犯，我是说。”

 

“说真的，听起来太酷炫了。”说着两人都笑起来。“不过你对这个感兴趣吗？”

 

威尔耸肩道，“我不知道。如果我说我还没想那么远，会不会很差劲？”

 

“你没有？我整天都在想这件事。”她说。

 

“噢，真的吗？求你告诉我你的宏图伟愿，‘我他妈已经振作起来了’小姐。”

 

阿比盖尔也耸了耸肩。“差不多每周都在变化，”她承认道。威尔翻翻白眼，露出一个坏笑。“起初，我觉得也许我想成为一名FBI探员，但我怀疑他们不会录用我，考虑到我的家族史。”她的手指探向上方，仿佛拽了拽她不存在的丝巾。在与威尔独处时，她不太会费心佩戴丝巾，或许这是受到团结意识的鼓励，因为威尔从不在意他自己的疤痕。“最近我在考虑心理学，但我还不确定。反正现在讨论这些毫无意义。”她语调平平地补充道。“爸爸在我申请的每一所学校都杀过人，暂时打消了我上大学的愿望。”

 

“至少你还有高中文凭。”威尔同样平淡地指出。尽管在事发时她还有几个月才能完成高中学业，但学校管理层“体贴地”决定提前给她颁发文凭，鉴于“情有可原的情况”，认为她作为一名荣誉学生，已经拥有足够的学分，至少满足毕业的最低要求了。阿比盖尔相信他们只是不想冒险让“谋杀女孩”来年重新报名入学，在收到寄来的毕业证书之后，她告诉了威尔这件事。

 

她几乎内疚地不敢正眼看他。“我忘了你没有这样的奢侈。”她坦诚道，“你离开这里之后打算回到高中吗？”

 

“噢，操，不要。”威尔嗤之以鼻。“又来两年活生生的噩梦？免了吧。再说，我觉得那些人只会被出现在学校里的阴森森的毁容老家伙给吓到。”

 

“二十出头一点也不 _老_ 。”阿比盖尔抗议道。

 

“对高中生来说很老。”他反驳道，而阿比盖尔没有再辩，因为他当然是对的。“我猜，无论如何我还是要拿到一张普通教育文凭。然后再想办法，或者走一步算一步吧。或者中彩票，成为千万富翁，看哪个先成真了。”

 

这回轮到阿比盖尔翻白眼了。“听起来你比你以为的更有计划。”

 

“我想也是。”他说。对话戛然而止，一名护士在门口探出脑袋，让他们回去吃晚餐。

 

“你觉得菜单上会不会有蘑菇？”他们一边往回走，阿比盖尔一边悄声说道。威尔凭借坚强的意志，才忍住一个微笑。

 

*

 

翌日清晨如同糖浆一般缓慢而又懒散。威尔今天不太想和阿比盖尔呆在一起。也许只是昨天他了解到的信息逐渐沉淀，翻搅陈年往事，让回忆又浮出水面，但他感到更加心事重重，不愿说话，好像他眼下只想独处。他告知了阿比盖尔，然后独自来到室外，大部分其他omega都睡眼惺忪地向小组座谈会或娱乐室走去。

 

晨光熹微，草叶上的露水和肥沃而温暖的土壤所散发出的气味钻进他的鼻子里，他懒洋洋地向鲤鱼池踱步。他注视着水中的鱼，漫不经心地思考要是他偷偷带进来一根钓竿，将它伸进池塘里唤醒鲤鱼，布鲁姆会有多生气，但这个主意令他兴致缺缺。

 

一阵不同寻常的动静从他的余光掠过，吸引了他的注意，他抬起头，眼前所见让他好奇地歪了歪头。

 

有一个男人正在翻越栏杆爬进疗养院里，他高大、苍白，落地时有些身形不稳。男人把眼镜推回鼻梁上，他刚一看见威尔，便迅速朝他走来。他的另外一只手中握着一把枪，然而威尔毫不畏惧，他站直身体，不紧不慢地掸了掸膝盖上的灰尘。

 

“你好啊。”当男人走近到能够听见他说话时，他轻声问候。

 

“你是威尔·格雷厄姆吗？”陌生人，他现在能闻出他是个beta，问道。他的声音洪亮，带有一丝颤抖的急切。

 

威尔点点头。“我是。你的名字叫什么？”他问道，双手随意地垂在身侧，但不似通常那般揣在口袋里。他不想让男人胡思乱想或受惊。他也没有像多数人在这种情形下会做的那样举起双手。这只是一场谈话，直到他们之中有人篡改剧本。

 

“埃尔顿·斯坦梅兹。”beta脱口而出，仿佛他从未想过自己会需要撒谎。威尔认为现在确实没有撒谎的必要。

 

“很高兴见到你，埃尔顿。”威尔说，露出一丝微笑。“你是那个活埋了许多人的男人吗？”再一次，男人不假思索地点了点头。

 

“她说你可以帮我。她说你会理解的。”

 

“她？”威尔问，由衷地感到迷茫。

 

“那个红发的记者。”弗雷迪·劳兹。 _当然了_ 。威尔想知道劳兹到底为什么这么说，使得斯坦梅兹来到这里，但此刻这件事无关紧要。

 

“有什么我可以帮你的吗，埃尔顿？无意冒犯，但如果是需要活埋更多人，你找错人了。”他说这句话时，男人面容扭曲的样子让威尔心脏一紧。

 

“她——她说你会理解的！”他重复道。他手中的枪晃动了一下，又重新举起，但这次枪口偏向一旁，没有对准威尔，所以他小心翼翼地向前一步。“她说你会帮我——”

 

“帮你被理解？”威尔接过他的话。他深吸一口气，又踏出一步。“ _帮你看透他人_ 。有时候，这更难做到。你的情况可以被归类为亚斯伯格症和自闭症，对吗？”他问道。埃尔顿眨了眨眼，威尔微微一笑。“我也是。我们只是处于移情能力的两个极端，我认为。”他继续道，“我看到的 _太多_ ，而你看到的太少……”他耸耸肩。“我们的经历或许有所不同，但我知道我的处境并不比你好过。”

 

“太多不行，太少也不行。”埃尔顿同意，“思想，人类的思想，思维碰撞，是多么妙不可言！思想在大脑之间跳跃。发生突变。逐步 _进化_ 。”

 

“正如菌类。”威尔说。

 

“与菌类如出一辙！”斯坦梅兹欣喜若狂地说。“在菌田中穿行而过，它们能感应到你在那！孢子会在你经过时向你靠近。②”

 

威尔跟着颔首，眼前浮现那副画面。他听见了远处传来警笛声，走近几步。“埃尔顿，能把你的枪交给我吗？”

 

斯坦梅兹困惑地望着他，随着越来越响的警笛声，他似乎恍然大悟。“我……我是要——”

 

“掩埋我，我知道。”威尔说，“而在最初，人们只能看见这点。但是我明白，埃尔顿。我 _理解_ 。你不必通过掩埋我来告诉人们你的想法，我会确保 _他们_ 也理解。”他探出手，掌心向上。“把枪给我。”

 

埃尔顿递过手枪，威尔把它掷向池塘，他扔得非常远，枪并未落入水中，而是径直落在另一端的草坪上。在他身后，他听见疗养院的门被撞开，他巧妙地调整站位，挡在斯坦梅兹和任何试图将他一击毙命的人之间，当他看见男人开始浑身颤栗，他轻轻抚上男人的肩膀。

 

“没事的，埃尔顿。一切都会好起来的。”他安慰道。探员们叫喊着命令斯坦梅兹退后，趴在地面上。威尔偏头喊回去，“ _他没有武器！枪在那里！_ ”他指向远处。“来吧，埃尔顿。”他说，再次放低声音，轻轻拽了拽年长男人的胳膊，示意他跪在草地上。

 

一名探员走上前来搜身，将他的双手拷在身后，可怜的男人泪水在眼眶里打转，貌似濒临崩溃，他还能勉强保持镇定是因为威尔一直在安慰他，拒绝离开他身边。

 

威尔与他们走在一起，望着他们让beta坐进一辆轿车里，然后驱车驶离。他有一点点难过，一点点宽慰，也有一点点期望事情真的会好起来，斯坦梅兹能得到他所需的帮助。疗养院的窗边挤满了omega和护士们的脸，前院的草坪上停着一辆辆轿车和SUV，FBI探员们四处乱转。

 

他还未看见克劳福德便嗅到了他，在人群之中分辨出alpha的气味，旋即转过脑袋，大致看向朝他走近的男人的衣领。

 

“你今天干得不错，小子。”杰克说，在他的肩膀上拍了一下，然后又转身离开，回到指挥手下的工作当中。

 

威尔活动肩膀，下颌传来一阵刺痛，他希望后续审问不会持续太久。要是结束之后他直接返回自己的房间，躺在床上度过今天剩余的时光，他想应该没人会心怀不满。

 

译注：

【1】黑拇指black thumb，美国俚语，指的是毫无园艺天赋，种啥死啥。

【2】这一段参考了S1E2人人美剧版本的字幕。


	8. Galatea of the Spheres

**VIII. Galatea of the Spheres**

 

“在你做过的所有莽撞、愚蠢、不负责任的决策中——”

 

“布鲁姆医生，我向你保证我不知道埃尔顿·斯坦梅兹会到这里来。”克劳福德说。

 

“噢，真的吗？这真是完美解释了为什么我的前院里停着六七辆FBI专车。”阿拉娜冷嘲热讽道。

 

“在了解到他的去向之后，我的团队和我第一时间赶来——”

 

“而你却完全没想到打个电话过来提醒我们？”阿拉娜声色俱厉。

 

“事先提醒你们只会引发不必要的恐慌。”克劳福德解释道，“我不能冒险让斯坦梅兹发现我们已经追踪到他了，那会刺激他冲动行事。我们的目标是尽可能和平地将他捉拿归案，而我们确实做到了。”

 

“不，是威尔·格雷厄姆 _替你们_ 做到了。正如你希望的那样。”指控沉甸甸地悬在两人之间。克劳福德没有反驳。

 

“他可能会因此丧命，杰克。”她说。她的声音一改先前的慷慨激昂，变得低沉而冰冷，但厚重的情绪并没有削减分毫。“斯坦梅兹当时持有枪械。万一有我的病人或员工挡了他的路，他很可能会伤害他们。”

 

杰克叹息道，“这几周我会让局里派人来执行安保任务，直到这些乱七八糟的事平息下来。”

 

“一群带着枪的alpha在栅栏周围巡逻？这当然会让一疗养院的经历过暴力与虐待，精神受创的omega感觉安全多了。”她讽刺道。

 

“不然你还想让我怎么样？”克劳福德反唇相讥。

 

“我想要你保证这种事不会再次发生，杰克！为了所有人， _更是_ 为了威尔！你给他造成的伤害已经够多了。”

 

“ _什么伤害？_ 我到底给他造成过什么伤害？是因为我给予了他千载难逢的伸张正义和拯救生命的机会？还是因为我救过他的命？”

 

“别忘了你当着他的面把他的伴侣一枪爆头，然后还不断让他目睹更多创伤经历！”

 

杰克稍稍畏缩了一下，撇开脑袋。当泽勒在门口探出头，请他借一步说话时，他几乎感到如释重负。只是几乎。

 

他跟随更年轻的alpha来到室外，找了一处较为私密的地方，远离车辆和其他探员。杰克竭尽全力去体会“古鲁”一般的禅意——学院里的学生都这样叫他——借此按捺住自己的脾气，不让他的怒火转化成一连串的大吼大叫，以免吓到疗养院里的omega，也省得阿拉娜变本加厉地责备他。他觉得自己知道泽勒要说什么，几个小时之前，审问显然吓坏了的弗雷迪·劳兹时他就看出来了。

 

“我搞砸了，老大，”泽勒承认，紧张地咽了咽唾沫。“弗雷迪·劳兹会跟斯坦梅兹说格雷厄姆的事是因为我告诉过她。”

 

“我知道，”杰克对他说，“Zee，我不是白痴。”他说道，更年轻的男人居然还有脸露出惊讶的神情。“除了我之外，总共有三个人知道我们咨询了威尔·格雷厄姆，其中只有一个最近上班总是迟到，身上还一股女士香水味，而这个人不是卡兹或普莱斯。”克劳福德一针见血，“我猜想，她还没有发布文章的唯一原因是她不想这么快暴露自己的消息来源。”

 

泽勒做了个怪相，对上级alpha低下脑袋以示顺从，心虚地揉着自己的后颈。“我告诉过她这些话只能私下说说，但是……我知道就算她不会写出来，向她透露信息还是非常愚蠢。绝无下次，我发誓。”

 

“绝无下次，你他妈说对了。”杰克咆哮道。泽勒缩缩脖子。

 

“我……我被开除了吗？长官？”克劳福德脸色放缓，控制住了他的脾气。

 

“你没有被开除，泽勒。这次没有，”他警告，“但你要是再乱说一个字——”

 

“我保证，长官，不会的。”

 

“我让你插嘴了吗？”克劳福德怒吼，“没有。你给我乖乖站好，听我讲完。明白了就点头。”Zee照做了。这是克劳福德另一个独一无二的天赋；想要达到杰克的成就，一个人必须拥有一定程度的气度和权威，能让其他alpha，尤其是像布莱恩·泽勒这样的愣头青，心甘情愿地对他俯首称臣。“因为这出闹剧，阿拉娜·布鲁姆把我批了个狗血喷头。要是她没有向局里递交一份正式投诉，行为科学部算是逃过一劫，考虑到今天发生的事，她完全有权这么干。”他继续道，指了指还没离开的探员和车辆。

 

“向外人透露敏感信息，这是你的失职。这意味着 _我_ 也失职了，因为你是我的队员，我要为你负责。我不喜欢失职的感觉，Zee。听明白了就再点点头。”泽勒再次点头，一副恨不得找个地洞钻下去的样子。克劳福德叹了口气，说完这番话，他的气也消得差不多了。

 

一只手在年轻男人的肩膀上拍了一下，他说，“听着，布莱恩，我不在乎你在工作之余都做些什么，或者和谁呆在一起，但是从今以后，工作之余就 _不要_ 牵扯到工作。这件事不必上报给审查委员会。你知我知，听到没？”他已经决定要是普鲁奈尔问起为什么斯坦梅兹会来到这里，他会声称那个男人肯定读过劳兹以前的关于威尔的文章，所以想来寻求连接，略去威尔参与这宗案件调查的细节。据他所知，这甚至不一定全是假话。

 

“谢谢你，老大。”泽勒感激道。

 

“别急着谢我。我期待看到你在工作上付出双倍努力，直到你累垮为止，Zee。向我证明你值得我的信任。”泽勒欣然应允，杰克让他去通知其他探员准备收工，返回匡提科。在布鲁姆又找到理由把他脑袋咬下来之前，他很乐意尽快离开这里。

 

*

 

汉尼拔合上手提包，准备关闭办公室，回家享受一个漫长的午休，直到傍晚时分他才需要回来接待下一个预约的病人。就在他锁门的时候，阿拉娜·布鲁姆打来一个电话，扰乱了他的计划。

 

“ _是威尔的事。_ ”短暂的寒暄过后，她立刻说道。意料之中。除此之外再无别的事会让她如此火急火燎地给他打来电话。“ _杰克这次太过分了。他哄骗威尔帮他调查一个新案件，而那个凶手……他到_ 这里 _来了，汉尼拔。来找威尔_ 。”

 

“威尔还好吗？”汉尼拔问道，已经在朝他的车走去，却不是回家，而是立刻前往避风港。他迅速上升的心率也不容忽视。尽管他很好奇发生了什么，这个消息的确令他担忧起来。

 

“ _身体上，他没事。我不知道他怎么做到的，但是他劝服斯坦梅兹放弃了他原本的计划，还扔掉了他的枪。_ ”话音刚落，紧张情绪消融，汉尼拔的肌肉放松下来。Omega还活着，毫发无伤；对他来说这就够了。毕竟，任何他可能经受的心理创伤都只会使他更有趣，设下另一个妙趣横生的谜团，等待被解开。

 

“ _每当我想到可能会发生的事，要不是他……_ ”她止住话语，深深吸了口气。“ _不过现在FBI离开了，威尔把自己关在房间里，不愿意同任何人说话。他说他需要空间，但我不想在他经历过那些之后，还留他一个人在房间里。抱歉，我知道你有你自己的病人，但给你打电话似乎是解决问题的最佳方案，对所有人来说。_ ”

 

“我很高兴你打来了。这通电话恰逢其时，我有整个下午的空闲时光，现在正在赶去你那儿的路上。”等他与阿拉娜结束通话，他会致电取消他接下来的预约，并致以最诚挚的歉意，毫不在意他的24小时提前取消政策。这项政策并不涵盖紧急事件，而现在的情况当然非常紧急。

 

“ _我不知道该怎么谢你，汉尼拔_ 。”阿拉娜说。她又添上一句，语气更加凌厉，“ _我恨不得杀了杰克·克劳福德。_ ”

 

尽管若是阿拉娜真的被逼至此，那副画面必定令人赏心悦目，但他不太确定杰克能否活到那个时候。自从阿拉娜告诉他谁才是威尔遭受威胁的罪魁祸首，他一直在脑海里翻阅菜谱。他错过了亲自会会这位杰克·克劳福德的机会。可惜，等到汉尼拔抵达疗养院，男人肯定早已离开，但他仍旧可以让阿拉娜从中引见。

 

他刚一抵达目的地，便被告知许多omega正在娱乐室里挤成一团，或是坐在小组座谈会里厘清今天的刺激给他们带来的感受。因此，当一个眼神清澈、扎着马尾辫的女孩靠近他时，他着实被勾起了兴致，她迈着静悄悄的步伐，像天生的捕猎好手，在威尔的门前将他拦下。

 

“威尔现在不想被人打扰。”她直截了当地告诉他。甚至连她的声音——像小鹿一样安静，且阴柔悦耳——也暗藏着属于掠食者的隆隆作响的警告意味。仅仅一句话，汉尼拔已经能看出威尔为什么喜欢她了。他选择配合她，趁现在无人干扰，多了解一下这个年轻的女孩。

 

“我确实被如此告知。他任命你作为他忠实的看守，留意虎视眈眈的入侵者吗？”汉尼拔问道，嘴角挂着顽皮而友善的笑容。

 

“我任命了我自己，”说着，她露出一丝冷笑，笑意未达眼底。“他也会为我做同样的事。”

 

“你一定是阿比盖尔·霍布斯。”他说道，仿佛他还没有得出结论。她调整姿势，眼睛直直望向他，分析他的外表，快速而安静地重新审视这位知道她名字的陌生人。

 

“你是布鲁姆医生安排他去见的那位医生。”她准确猜出。

 

“汉尼拔·莱克特。”他正式介绍自己。威尔肯定说起过他，这个事实令他心中升起一股奇特的喜悦之情，哪怕或许只是随口提及。

 

“你凭什么认为比起布鲁姆或者别人，他会更愿意见到你？”她问道，故意挑衅的同时也由衷地好奇。

 

“也许他不愿意。”汉尼拔回答，“也许他会赶我走，一见到我的脸就把门甩上。”他补充道，语气依旧顽皮，这回逗得她露出一个更加真诚的笑容。

 

“我很怀疑。”她说，“他说也许你跟其他心理医生一样满嘴屁话，但你更善于掩饰，这让你更加有趣。”

 

汉尼拔挑起眉毛。“我很惊讶他会说这么多关于我的事，但他的赞美令我受宠若惊。”

 

“你喜欢威尔吗，莱克特医生？”她问道，话题峰回路转。她拥有与另一个omega相似的率性；现在他更加理解为什么这二人情同兄妹了。

 

“非常喜欢，”莱克特回答，“我想成为他的朋友。”

 

她陷入了沉思，反复斟酌这句声明，像是在试图破译其中暗藏的深意，与威尔得到类似答案时的反应如出一辙。在这方面，他们非常相像，不过这个女孩没有那么精于掩饰和伪装自己的反应。至少现在还没有。只要在稍微年长的omega身边呆上一段时间，汉尼拔确信阿比盖尔很快也会成长起来。

 

“好吧。”她最终说道，似乎决定相信汉尼拔的话，至少暂时相信。她邀请似的让开一步，标志着他通过了她的第一项测验。也许在操纵人心的游戏中她仍是新手，但至少她并不无趣。“别给我机会在你身上练习我那些变态的保镖招式。我以前经常和我妈一起在电视上看职业摔角节目，所以我会好多厉害的招式。”

 

“我保证会为他拿出我的最佳表现。”他说着对她挤了挤眼。她眯起眼睛，看不出是因为笑意、怀疑、审视，还是别的什么，然后她知趣地离开了，留他一个人站在威尔门外的走廊里。

 

他抬手敲门，耐心地等待着，直到听见威尔轻柔却平静的声音传来，“ _进来_ ”，他旋转门把手，走进房间。

 

*

 

“你知道，我在房间里也能听见你们俩在外面议论我。”男人刚在身后关上门，威尔便没来由地说了一句。

 

“那么我希望你没有听见什么会让你耳朵红得太厉害的话。”莱克特回答。威尔嗤笑一声，迅速挪到床铺的边缘，以便莱克特可以坐在他的身边。

 

“也许我 _应该_ 把门甩在你脸上。”他嘟哝道，几乎是在自言自语，而不是在对年长者说。

 

“现在还有时间。我可以退回门外，再次敲门，给你从头来过的机会。”

 

威尔斜睨他的同伴，他满脸写着无辜，一本正经地端坐着，双手随意地在膝盖上交握。“你是个怪人，你知道吗？”

 

“我和你一样怪。”汉尼拔说。

 

“这个嘛，我不知道你有没有 _那么_ 怪。”威尔若有所思地蹙眉，站起身，在床边踱步，莱克特的目光追随他的一举一动，饶有兴味，却依然保持礼貌。Omega低头看向自己的双手，仔细衡量他接下来要说的话，然后选择了最简单的自白，“我……我为埃尔顿·斯坦梅兹感到难过。”

 

“你怜悯（pity）他患有强迫症？抑或是你认为他落入了永远不会理解他的人之手？”

 

“并非 _怜悯_ 。”威尔辩解，最后那个词在他的舌尖犹如刀割。霎时之间，他想起了弗朗西斯，和他沉静的面庞，哪怕他的嘴唇因为一句类似的话语而扭曲。“ _我不懂得怜悯。_ ”他曾经说过，就好像怜悯是弱者的象征，理应遭人唾骂。回忆给他的下巴带来一阵刺痛。

 

威尔总是怜悯，太多的怜悯之情，为了他自己，为了他死去的伴侣，为了被迫住在这儿的可怜的小omega们——有时甚至为了克劳福德和布鲁姆，他们俩都竭尽全力，却总是无法 _理解_ 。他怜悯的次数太多，足以让他分辨出它与他现在的感受有何不同。

 

“他们毁了他的蘑菇园。”他静静地继续说道，荒谬的是，这让他想起了他自己的小花园，现在已经杂草丛生，缺乏照料，果实在藤蔓上腐烂，被野草和荆棘挤得喘不过气，在它们之中，探出一只只长满孢子和菌类的人手。“他们毁了蘑菇园，而他再也没有机会栽培一个新的了。”他阴暗地低语。

 

“ _确实_ 遗憾（pity）。”威尔眨眨眼，不确定他是否听错了，他缓缓抬起目光，发现另一个男人也平静地凝视着他。“它有种对称之美。”汉尼拔接着说，“以死亡为养料，结出生命之果。”他的嘴角绽出一丝微笑，几不可见。

 

“只是道出人们讳莫如深的话。”

 

更年轻的男人闻言好奇地歪了歪头。“‘讳莫如深’顾名思义不就是 _不应该_ 道出的意思吗？”

 

“不应该？我不这么认为。”莱克特站起身，而威尔，虽然明白他们之前也多次站得如此之近，这才第一次 _意识到_ 尽管alpha自有一番不同寻常的气度，但他的存在并不 _突兀_ ，至少不是以会让威尔汗毛倒竖的方式。他现在还不确定这意味着什么。

 

“威尔，你介意我再次拜访吗？之前的谈话在我办公室照常进行，当然。”

 

“怎么，一周见一次对你来说已经不够了？”威尔翻了个白眼。“需要来查看他高塔上的公主？”

 

“你不是公主，威尔·格雷厄姆。”汉尼拔说，他的表情如此严肃，威尔忍不住破功，出乎意料地发出一连串的笑声。汉尼拔也卸下那副超然的假面，朝他志得意满地笑了起来。

 

*

 

之后，他将会在他位于钱德勒广场的家中独自回味这一刻，在他的思维宫殿里完美重现威尔笑声中的音符，走过回音绕梁的长廊，将它们置于一间由茶杯、羽毛、鱼鳞在日照下闪烁的银光、扯动参差疤痕的假笑，以及忧心忡忡的微笑所填满的房间里。在那里，他会赐予音符以自由，让它们与房间里的其余事物融合成一片冗杂、紊乱，而美丽的混沌。

 

当他神游归来，在睡前他还有几桩晚间差事要办，但他会留意到自从他的上次造访，房间已然变大不少。

 

第八章完


	9. Self-Portrait as the Allegory of Painting

**IX. Self-Portrait as the Allegory of Painting**

 

网络拍卖活像一场狂热的闹剧，这不难理解。在社会礼节的粉饰之下，好奇心与财富驱使着人们不知餍足地渴望一尝病态或禁忌事物的滋味，而红龙家中的每一件物品所得到的荒诞无稽的出价，以及物品评论区里那些“礼貌的问询”把这种心理体现得格外明显。

 

汉尼拔想象着如果有一天他也落入法网，人们也会如此粗俗地对他多年来精心为家里购置的每一件家具垂涎三尺。尽管他并不留恋自己的所有物，这个想法仍旧令他厌恶地撅起嘴唇。但也正是好奇心让他在平板电脑上打开了这个网页，虽然他的好奇心并非针对红龙，除了抽象意义以外。

 

他浏览着网页，为了破解如今他最爱的谜题寻找新线索。就在这时，他有了一个值得玩味的发现，出乎意料的是，它得到的关注远不及多拉海德那些稀奇古怪的小摆设和古玩。比起珍贵的传家宝和各式古董，一组貌似平淡无奇的山水画对大部分竞拍者来说想必是相形见绌。

 

毫无疑问，这些画出自一位业余画家之手，但他显然天资过人，真挚纯粹的情感弥补了技术上的不足。一头牡鹿独自站在白雪皑皑的山顶，一只染血的狐狸爪子被灌木和荆棘缠绕，一条静谧的小溪……虽然主题各异，但每一幅画都传达出一股强烈的渴望与孤独，几乎令alpha为之叹息，尤其是当他探出手指，抚摸牡鹿身上与梦幻般的鸦羽融为一体的皮毛，却只触碰到冰冷的玻璃屏幕时。

 

他不假思索地出价拍下了整个画集，然后“ _噗_ ”地一声合上了平板电脑。

 

在将这些画占为己有之后，他花了更长时间细细欣赏每一幅作品，好奇而愉快地思索要是他把其中一幅挂在办公室里，让omega一眼就能看见，威尔会作何反应。最终，他决定目前来说，它们的最佳去处还是他的私人书房，放在他最喜爱的一些画作旁边，远离他人的觊觎，直到他理清他与威尔对彼此来说到底意味着什么。

 

虽然他选择对格雷厄姆深藏不露的绘画天赋暂时保持缄默，但他还发现男孩的作品中总是出现某个特定的主题，他没理由不去好好利用一番这个新发现。袖子里藏着这张王牌，等到了下周的预约时间，他亲自驱车接威尔来到城里。

 

“这……这不是去你办公室的路。”威尔说。看见他们驶向一条他不熟悉的路，而不是像往常那样转弯，他在副驾驶座上警惕地挺直了身板。

 

“是的，这不是。”汉尼拔同意道，“我认为换个环境对你我都有好处，而且你可以帮我完成一项已经被我搁置许久的任务。”他说。尽管就连他自己也分不清他话中的虚实，但他已经明白与威尔交谈和让年轻人对他敞开心扉的最好方式就是顺其自然，无需精雕细琢他说出口的话。

 

“所以我们到底要去哪儿？”Omega问道。汉尼拔只是微笑，眼睛直视前方的路。

 

“近日来，我发觉我的思绪常常飘向往昔。”汉尼拔坦白，从车水马龙的城市主干道转向一条维护良好的碎石小径。“想起在我童年家园的单纯岁月。雪的味道柔和，被古松更浓郁的气味所侵扰，我们的马匹安全地呆在马厩里。我父亲最宠爱的猎犬对月长嗥。”

 

“ _嗤_ ，我知道你一直很有钱。你浑身上下都叫嚣着你不止来自旧世界①，还来自‘ _旧富_ ’世族。”虽然语气讥讽，威尔脸上的怪相却流露出一丝嫉妒，他飞快地掩饰起来，但还不够快。汉尼拔看见了，并且感到一阵满足，因为他知道这是出于威尔内心深处某种求而不得的惆怅，而不是对物质财富的欲望。汉尼拔愈发坚信他的决策是正确的。

 

“我突然意识到，我似乎把自己活成了一个了无生趣的人。”他继续道，“所以我一时兴起，决定在今天改变这点，希望有幸能获得你的协助。”

 

“你知道这个回答跟我的问题差得有多远，是吧？”威尔不爽地说，“还有，先说好，如果我们是要去深山老林里埋尸体的话，我 _才不会_ 帮你。我已经拒绝过埃尔顿·斯坦梅兹的这个请求了。”有时候，他并没有认真想过旁人听了会作何感想，一些话就从他嘴里溜了出来；对 _正常人_ 来说开这种玩笑无伤大雅，但对一个连环杀手的遗孀来说，这显然就不那么像玩笑了。他迅速瞥了一眼年长男人的脸，寻找预示着不安或疑虑，或者甚至是嫌恶的痕迹，担心他可能会看到的神情。

 

“我恳请你给予我的想象力更多信心，威尔，拜托。想要将处理尸体作为业余爱好，必然有更加富有创造力的方法。”Alpha对他挤了挤眼睛。

 

“你说得对，我的错。”威尔笑起来，笑声有那么一点放肆，因为他着实松了口气。他应该知道这个alpha不会那么容易被吓跑的。“请当我没说。我为假设你的犯罪手法会如此平凡无奇向你致以最诚挚的歉意。”

 

“你被宽恕了。”汉尼拔向他保证。他将宾利停在一条不起眼的泥土车道上，面前是一幢矮而宽的砖房，后面有一个封闭的院子。“条件是你进屋，帮我做一道选择题。”

 

“选择题。”威尔的语气不痛不痒。汉尼拔得意地笑了笑，踏出车外。威尔跟着他，正打算挖苦他大概不会是最佳帮手候选人，无论这个男人是在为他的下一场晚宴采购杂货，还是别的什么，但是很快，那股 _气味_ 钻进了他的鼻腔，从后院高高的栅栏里传来的呜呜汪汪声也传到了他的耳朵里。他转过脑袋，终于正眼看向这幢建筑，然后认出磨砂玻璃门上印着几个醒目的金字： _巴尔的摩动物收容所_ 。

 

“你要领养一只狗？！”他叫道，兴奋之情让他完全忘记了控制语调和音量，而他毫无察觉，或压根不在乎。他不禁踮起脚尖，双手手指短促地轻敲大腿外侧，以免直接在上面拍打，他以为他早已抛弃了这个在他幼儿时期才有的习惯。

 

“没错。”汉尼拔说，趁威尔分心之际，贪婪地啜饮omega脸上惊喜的神色。“我也考虑过养猫的可能性，可是虽然猫科动物或许需求的持续关注会更少，我了解到训练一只猫的难度更大，且更耗费时间。”

 

威尔嗤之以鼻。现在，他不再全神贯注地试图越过栅栏偷看一眼里面的犬类，心情平静了些许，变成一种尚可控制的愉悦。“这才是我认识的那个控制狂嘛。”他调侃道。汉尼拔一只手捂住胸口，东张西望，像是不知道威尔在说谁，年轻人见状翻了个白眼。

 

“拜托，我们还在等什么？”他不耐烦地问医生。汉尼拔向他挥臂，彬彬有礼地做了一个“ _你先请_ ”的手势，他没有费心掩饰脸上着迷的笑容，因为威尔几乎要跑起来似的朝前冲了过去。

 

“哟，你好啊。”威尔向登记处唯一的“接待员”问好，那是一只巨大的灰色肥猫，懒洋洋地蜷缩在柜台上。威尔探出手，让猫咪闻他，但这家伙只是不屑一顾地甩了甩尾巴，一副不乐意的样子。“混蛋。”威尔放下手，露出充满喜爱的微笑。

 

“这位是米克，你说对了，他就是个混蛋。”一个女孩出声道，她的头发被发胶糊成刺猬状，戴着一个鼻钉。她从侧室走进来，摘下腰间那条脏兮兮的围裙，把它挂在她身后墙壁的钩子上。“只要有人试图把他从柜台上赶下去，他就对人家龇牙咧嘴的，所以我们干脆让他留在这儿当一只吉祥物。”她转过身面对他们，双手叉腰。“顺便，我是安吉拉。你们俩之前谁打电话过来的？”

 

“是我。”汉尼拔说，向前迈出一步，站在威尔身边。

 

“棒极了。好啦，你们二位显然不是来看我的，所以我们就别浪费时间了。跟我来。”

 

她领他们来到室外的狗场，然后便迅速离开了。汉尼拔很感谢她的识趣，因为这样一来他就可以心无旁骛地观察威尔的反应。

 

这是多么赏心悦目的景色啊。汉尼拔十分确信威尔没有意识到自己喉咙深处发出了可爱的属于omega的声音，当他看见围栏里有许多动物在一起玩耍——汉尼拔事先打过电话，请求那位热心的值班omega将他们最听话、最渴望家庭温暖的犬类聚集起来，以便他亲自观察它们与别的动物和人类相处得如何，只是以防万一。威尔走进围栏加入它们，他无所顾忌地发出欢快的嗷呜和哼唧声，下意识模仿狗狗的叫声，他立即吸引了它们的注意力，让它们知道收容所里来了一个新玩伴。

 

汉尼拔站在门边看着，在接下来的几分钟内，omega分别对每只狗狗都做了自我介绍，然后便迅速与它们打成一团。随着每一声快乐的犬吠，每一个舔舐，每一次抚摸，常年妆点年轻人面庞的层层苦难、怀疑、厌世逐渐消融。他的改变 _震撼_ 了汉尼拔的心。他当然知道omega的美，但眼前这个揭开了假面，沉浸在狂喜之中的生灵不仅是美，而是纯粹的光芒。威尔·格雷厄姆，当他处于情绪的巅峰而毫不设防时，他就是诱惑本身。现在汉尼拔彻底理解了为什么在多年以前，这个男孩——即将失去生命的恐惧让他双眼盈满泪水——能在弗朗西斯·多拉海德的心中点燃最深切而痛苦的 _渴望_ ，来势汹汹，毋庸置疑。

 

一只冰凉的鼻子贴上他的手背，轻柔地唤回alpha的注意力。他低下头，望见一双深邃的棕眼，一只深棕色皮毛的寻回犬串串也在看着他，在所有狗群之中，她似乎对得到omega的喜爱感到尤其心满意足，她没有其他狗狗那么爱玩，却依然活力十足。在这么近的距离，他可以看出她的毛发里有黑色斑纹，之前从远处看，他误认为那是污泥。

 

她非常自觉地在汉尼拔身边坐下，alpha在她的耳朵后面好好挠了一通作为奖励。他好奇她为什么会来找他，其他狗狗都对alpha绕道走，更偏爱和同伴以及自愿加入它们的年轻omega一起玩耍。

 

“她喜欢你。”威尔咧嘴笑道，他让狗群自己去玩，回到心理医生的身边，弯下腰喜爱地在这只颇具帝王风范的串串狗身上揉来揉去。“别告诉它们，但我也最喜欢你。”他神秘兮兮地对她耳语道。她舔了舔他的鼻子作为回应，引得他放声大笑起来。

 

“那么，似乎她已经替我做出了决定。”汉尼拔说。

 

“看来你根本就不需要我。”威尔用一声低低的口哨命令狗狗跟着他回到入口，作为一个从来没养过宠物的人，他却一下就掌握了这个小技巧。汉尼拔微笑起来，惊异于omega在不经意之间就给他不断带来的小小惊喜。

 

*

 

在前台的女孩帮他们办理手续的期间，汉尼拔静静观察，困惑地看见威尔和这只即将成为汉尼拔几十年以来第一只宠物的狗狗似乎在进行一场瞪眼比赛。尽管他时不时瞥向他们，他同样也在认真聆听安吉拉解释动物的所有需求——这没有必要，因为汉尼拔早已做过调查并且准备妥当，但无视她的话会是一种不礼貌的行为——当她告知他这只狗狗已经打完驱虫和疫苗，在填完表格之后，她只需要洗个澡就可以跟他们回家时，他欣然点了点头。

 

“现在只剩下给她取个名字了。”安吉拉笑容满面地告诉他，他们来到了文件最后一页的底端。

 

“温斯顿。”威尔立刻接口，以一种不容置疑的口吻。值得称赞的是，安吉拉只是略显惊讶地挑了挑眉，鼻子里发出一声笑，在空格里用整洁的方块状字迹写下这个名字。

 

“稍等片刻，我要去后面复印一下这份文件。”她咕哝道，随即消失在她身后的办公室里。

 

“呃……抱歉。”她离开之后，威尔不好意思地对汉尼拔嘀咕。“我应该先征求你的同意再帮你的狗取名字的。只是，呃，我们在外面玩的时候我一直在脑海里叫她温斯顿，当时我还没看出她是个 _女孩_ 。后来我绞尽脑汁试图想出一个新名字，但是……”他耸耸肩，显然意欲掩饰自己的尴尬。“温斯顿就是 _适合_ 她。”

 

“我也在想一只如此尊贵的野兽须得配上一个同样威风凛凛的名字。感谢你的选择，威尔。看来我终究还是不能没有你。”alpha答道，面露一抹坏笑。

 

威尔翻了翻白眼，但汉尼拔骄傲地注意到他的脸颊又开始泛红。“是啊，好吧，要是你怕引人侧目的话，在人前你可以叫她温妮。”

 

在汉尼拔来得及回答之前，另一个omega回到了前台，她宣布一切准备就绪，可以给温斯顿洗澡了。

 

“我可以帮忙吗？”威尔迫不及待地问。

 

“当然！”她回答，很高兴看到威尔如此热情。她的视线移至汉尼拔，接着又回到威尔身上。“你的alpha也要一起来吗？”

 

“他……” _不是。_ 威尔想要回答，但似乎又决定不必多费口舌，他朝alpha露出了一个心照不宣的苦笑。 “ _……_ _好吧，随便了_ 。”他喃喃自语。“你要来吗？”他问道。

 

“事实上，我应该去把车后座准备好，给温斯顿提供一个舒适的乘车环境。你们俩去吧。”汉尼拔等到威尔和温斯顿兴高采烈地被带到后方另一个房间里，才走向室外，践行他的承诺。

 

不过在那之前，他先钻进了轿车的前座，轻轻关上门，确保没人能透过贴着防晒膜的车窗看见他。在听见简单的一句“ _你的alpha_ ”，以及看到威尔对此并不排斥之后，千百种复杂的情感在他胸腔里席卷而过，他需要独处片刻，静下来好好反思一下。

 

“ _啊_ 。”他暗自吐息，双手紧紧握住面前的方向盘。 _所以是这么回事_ ，他想道。那么现在要怎么办呢？

 

汉尼拔又缓缓呼出一口气，无言地审视了一会儿自己的内心，然后踏出车外，从后备箱里拿出一条破旧的亚麻床单，用来保护后座的真皮座椅，也能让温斯顿舒适地乘车回家。

 

第九章完

 

译注：

【1】这里指欧洲。


	10. Militant and Triumphant

**X. Militant and Triumphant**

“事实上，你介意我和温斯顿一起坐在后座吗？”威尔问，这时汉尼拔已经把车开出了收容所的停车道。被提到的狗狗竖起耳朵，也许她已经能认出自己那不同寻常的名字，又或者她只是被威尔的动作吸引了注意，威尔在副驾驶座里扭过身体看向她。

 

“后座没有安全带。”汉尼拔不置可否地指出。现在，插扣都被压在了那张汉尼拔为她铺开的床单底下。

 

“我相信你不会把我们撞得太厉害的。”威尔干巴巴地回敬，“而且如果附近有巡逻警车在找机会开罚单的话，我就躲起来。”

 

汉尼拔叹了口气，并非真的出于无奈，更多的是作秀，只为装出一副迁就的模样。他这么做是为了一睹omega嘴角浮现的稍纵即逝的得逞的微笑。“那么好吧。等道路宽敞一些时，我会找个地方停车。”

 

“不用，”威尔打包票，解开他的安全带，“我能挤过去。”年长者还没来得及问清这句话的含义，威尔已经身手矫健地爬上了中央控制台，这个举动似乎令温斯顿兴奋不已，她坐直身体，一等到他足够靠近，便开始舔他的脸，逗得威尔大笑起来。他继续向前爬，右脚险些踢到汉尼拔的脸，千钧一发之际，汉尼拔抬起戴着手套的手挡住了威尔的球鞋。

 

他再次叹息，这回或许少了一点迁就。只有威尔能做出这种事，还不会被汉尼拔在索引卡片上用优雅的字迹写下名字并且整齐地插进他的菜谱盒里。

 

威尔还算有点羞耻心，他面露尴尬，当回头看见自己脚踝撞到的是男人的手掌而不是脸颊时，他至少松了口气。不过他很快又把这些抛在脑后，咧嘴笑起来，因为一坨五十磅重的毛团迫不及待地在他的大腿上安了家，对所有触及范围以内的东西又舔又闻。

 

“好姑娘！谁是好姑娘呀？”威尔低哼道。汉尼拔选择放弃抵抗嘴角上扬的欲望，有威尔作伴时，这类事件发生得越来越频繁了。这一幕要是被他的某个熟识看见了，一定会惊得目瞪口呆的。

 

他不时从后视镜里瞥一眼他的两位旅伴，这次他看见威尔正和温斯顿玩着互咬游戏，好像自己是她的同类一样，威尔用牙齿轻轻叼住一只毛绒绒的耳朵，直到她撇开脑袋，小心地在他有疤痕的那侧脸颊上咬了一口。他不禁低声笑了笑。

 

威尔·格雷厄姆是一只充满野性的生物，他亡故的伴侣为他套上镣铐，关在他的镀金鸟笼里，但不论他如何尝试，都绝无可能将他驯服。在剩余的路途中，汉尼拔的思绪流连在他的思维宫殿曾经描绘出的一副画面之上，画中的年轻人神态狂喜，气喘吁吁地奔跑在一片密不透风的树林里，他浑身赤裸，卷发中沾着细枝和树叶，仿佛希腊神话中的仙子，他的双足血迹斑斑，那是逃亡途中他踏过荆棘所留下的伤口，锋利的笑容拉扯着他脸颊上的伤口，伤口未曾愈合，渗出一滴滴猩红的鲜血，汇聚在他喉咙的凹陷处，然后继续流淌至他的胸膛。

 

汉尼拔不是傻瓜，他知道这条路有多么危险，比当初他出于好奇探究威尔大脑的危险更甚。但他毫无畏惧，现在他终于明白了自己的心意。

 

他必须将威尔·格雷厄姆占为己有，哪怕代价是他的生命。也许事情终究会发展到那一步，但即便如此，他也不会动摇。不过这却让他开始沉思，因为他当然更愿意尽可能避免那样的结局。为了达到目的，他需要更好地了解他的猎物，以及他们之间的这场游戏中所有的变量。

 

这不是汉尼拔第一次好奇那些丢失在多拉海德大宅中的时光了，那些他们从未提起的点点滴滴，直至FBI最终出现在弗朗西斯和威尔的家门前。

 

“我该走了，小温。”威尔闷闷不乐地说，轿车停在了避风港的主入口前。

 

“我强烈怀疑你们俩很快就会再次见面的。”汉尼拔用力挤了挤眼睛，暗示道。

 

威尔笑起来，“猜到你带我去是另有所图。说到操纵他人，我从未见过像你这么明目张胆、厚颜无耻的。”仍然坐在后座上，他迅速向前倾身，一只手放在汉尼拔的臂弯。“不过说真的，谢谢你在这方面比多数人都技高一筹。”

 

“这正是我的目标。”Alpha大方承认，他身后的omega闻言又笑了一声。这足以分散年轻人的注意力，让他没有察觉到汉尼拔不再与他在后视镜中四目相交。Alpha发现，对方不经意间放在他手肘处的纤长手指让他破天荒的成为了无法保持眼神接触的那个。他知道若是现在看向omega，必然会露出马脚。

 

在过去的日子里，汉尼拔是多么盲目啊，直到此刻才意识到一个单纯的触碰能给他带来的影响。

 

威尔在入口处朝他挥手，汉尼拔也挥了挥手，随即驱车离开，决意不再留在原地目送他朝里走去。温斯顿就没有这么矜持了，她透过窗户眼巴巴地望着她的玩伴消失的地方。直到他们驶入高速公路，车厢里只能听见她低低的哀鸣，还有爪子在玻璃和车门内饰真皮上划拉的声音。汉尼拔不忍心命令她乖乖坐好。

 

*

 

“现在你回来啦，我有一件超级棒的事要告诉你，快坐下！”他刚走进玻璃花房，在他们的“秘密基地”找到她，阿比盖尔便立马对他说道。“噢，嘿，你看起来心情很好，我都还没说是什么事呢。和莱克特相处得不错，我猜？”她几乎没有停顿就继续道。鉴于她自己显然也在为她想分享的新鲜事兴奋不已，威尔有点惊讶她留意到了他的心情。

 

“是啊。他今天领养了一只狗，带我一起去接她回家！她特别可爱特别毛绒绒的。”光是提到狗这个字眼阿比盖尔就发出了“ _噢~_ ”的声音，这正是威尔爱她的众多原因之一。他们聊了一会儿这件事，然后她又回到了先前的话题。

 

“所以除了被一大窝狗狗爱得至死不渝以外，你得说能见见外面的风景也挺享受的，不是吗？”她意有所指地问，他点点头以示赞同。“你想不想再去一次城里，嗯，比如说今晚宵禁之后？”

 

“我得说这是违反规定的，小姐，也许有人应该把你的不正当企图告诉布鲁姆医生。”他回答道，一本正经地模仿玛莎护士。他窃笑起来。“你是说你找到了溜出去的办法？不会被看守发现？”

 

她灿烂的笑容，嘴角弯起的弧度与永恒横跨在她脖颈之上的邪恶微笑平行，就是最好的回答。

 

*

 

午夜时分，借助一个地面较低且墙壁上的凹陷更适于攀爬的位置，他们翻越了花园的围墙。威尔发现这里很靠近斯坦梅兹翻墙进来的地方。他向她指出了这点，她嗤笑一声，质问既然他们的安保措施有这么多明晃晃的漏洞，他们还怎么能指望病人在这里感到安全。

 

从那开始，是一段安静的长途跋涉，他们彼此相伴走在树林里，一直走到在树木的缝隙间看见了路灯，他们知道他们抵达了巴士站。末班车在凌晨四点半，然后直到七点才会再次发车，阿比盖尔告诉他，所以他们必须在四点回到这里，如果他们想在早班员工和夜班护士交接班之前赶回疗养院的话。

 

“我们先去哪里？”他们坐下之后，他问道，巴士再次启动。

 

她耸耸肩，“我猜我们可以先呆在车上，要是有人看到什么有趣的就拉停车铃。”

 

她表现得一副能隔着车窗欣赏城市风景在他们眼前掠过就心满意足了的样子，但旅途开始不久之后，阿比盖尔却率先拉响了停车铃。当他看见一条短短的队伍排在一座年久失修的哥特式建筑门前，窗口炫目的灯光随着低音炮强劲的鼓点闪烁，他们坐在巴士里都能听得一清二楚时，威尔目瞪口呆地望向她。

 

“干嘛？”她无辜地问，暗示着谅他也不敢拒绝她，“我一直想知道去夜店玩是什么样的。玛丽莎保证过会带我去的，结果后来那个婊子就不接我电话了。”她指的是她的beta邻居，在遇到威尔之前，那是对她来说最像朋友的人。

 

“你一点也不隐晦。”他眯起眼睛告诉她，揭穿了她明目张胆的操纵策略，虽然他仍是欣然跟着她下了巴士。

 

“至少我没有给你买一只狗狗，却把它带回家自己养。”她嬉笑着回答，迫不及待地加入了队伍。威尔只好大笑起来，承认她赢了一局。

 

他们没有等待多久。一名保安在队伍里走来走去，手里拿着一块写字板，时不时停下来招呼一些人先进场。这些人大部分是女性和omega，所以他会在威尔和阿比盖尔身边停下并不奇怪。当男人问他们要身份证件时，阿比盖尔的笑容微微紧绷起来，威尔可以看出她有点紧张，但她的双手稳稳地将她的驾照递给了他。

 

保安匆匆瞥了一眼就把证件还给了他们，飞快地在阿比盖尔手背上盖了一个荧光图章，标志着她没到在吧台点任何饮料的年龄—— _好像这样就能阻止她的魔爪伸向酒精似的_ ，威尔腹诽——然后挥手示意他们俩进场。

 

可想而知，阿比盖尔直奔吧台而去，幸好她绕开了舞池里群魔乱舞的人群，至少眼下是绕开了。他得需要一大堆酒精来壮胆，才能被说服开始跳舞；坦白说，阿比盖尔应该也是这样，哪怕这都是她的主意。她或许没有威尔的问题，但她并不比威尔更擅于应付人多的场合。

 

威尔捞出钱包，满不在乎地打算为他们俩各点一杯酒。阿比盖尔和他一样是成年人，撇开年龄数字不谈，他才不会像个专横跋扈的家长似的告诉她这个不行那个不行。但他没想到的是，她按住了他的手，嘴角含着一个恶作剧式的坏笑。

 

“我们是 _omega_ ，威尔，”她提醒他，“我们不需要自己掏钱买喝的。来吧，看我的！”没有等他跟上去，她钻进了吧台边她能找到的第一个空档，旋即开始对身旁一个孤零零的alpha抛媚眼。

 

“嗨。”她只是说，但露出了一个故作忸怩的微笑。那个男人看着她，仿佛一时之间不敢相信自己的好运，半晌才迟钝地冒出一句“嘿”。威尔几乎对这个可怜的混蛋感到同情。

 

“为我和我的朋友买一杯酒？”她问道。男人将视线从她身上扯开，上下打量起了威尔。Alpha色眯眯的眼神在他们俩的屁股和阿比盖尔的胸部上流连忘返，最终才又回到她的脸，威尔强迫自己不要对他怒目而视，他的震惊被一种自信心爆棚的傲慢所取代——当一个alpha以为自己一晚上泡到了 _两个_ omega就是这副德行。至少威尔不再对他感到同情了。

 

“当然了，宝贝，你们想喝点什么？”威尔没好气地告诉男人他要一杯波旁威士忌——如果这只是为今晚拉开序幕，他 _必须_ 直接跳到烈酒的级别了——而阿比盖尔点了一杯大都会鸡尾酒。

 

面对威尔探究的眼神，她耸了耸肩，趁那个alpha正忙着跟调酒师说话，她告诉他，“我在一部电影里看过一个女人喝这种酒，我也想尝尝。”威尔鼻腔里发出一声笑，对她摇了摇头。

 

“这是你们的酒。”调酒师一回来alpha便说道，把刚刚放上吧台的杯子递给他们。

 

“谢啦，拜拜！”阿比盖尔欢快地喊道，抓住威尔空闲的那条手臂，在那家伙来得及意识到自己被甩了之前拉着他扭头就跑。

 

当他们在大厅另一端的一面不太拥挤的墙边停下时，他们俩都喘得上气不接下气，不过不是因为脱力，而是因为他们似乎谁也止不住笑声。“我简直不敢相信我们刚才做了那种事！”威尔在大笑的间隙喘着气说。

 

“我也是！”阿比盖尔附和，高兴得咯咯直笑，“我知道我说‘ _嘿，看我的_ ’的时候好像一副知道自己在干嘛的样子，但说实话，我 _没_ 想到这招 _真的有用_ ！！”他们俩笑得更厉害了，仿佛已经喝得醉醺醺的，而他们甚至还没尝自己的酒呢，他们分享的快乐无与伦比。

 

“又是你在电视上看到所以想试一试的事？”阿比盖尔点头，再次厚脸皮地笑起来。

 

“好吧，这杯敬好莱坞教给我们的人生经验。干杯。”等他们都镇定下来之后，威尔说，碰了碰奇迹般没有泼洒的酒杯，然后呷了一口这来之不易的战利品。

 

灼烧感比威尔记忆中的更强烈一点，他很少碰这玩意儿，除了与弗朗西斯共进晚餐时偶尔会喝。他哽了一下，却不是因为那杯酒，当他瞥见阿比盖尔的脸嫌恶地皱成一团时，他笑得险些呛到。

 

“呕，这 _里面_ 是什么啊？”她捏着嗓子说，把鸡尾酒举过头顶，从下往上仔细端详里面的成分，仿佛这个角度能让她看得更清楚。

 

“嗯，考虑到我从这儿就能闻到伏特加的味道。”威尔挖苦道。她把酒递给他，默默鼓励他也尝一口试试，出于团结精神，他接过了酒杯。他拿开酒杯的时候脸上的表情跟她一模一样，尽量伸长手臂，让酒杯离自己的脸越远越好，好像这杯饮品冒犯到他了似的。“还有白橙皮酒。”他打了个冷颤，赶紧灌了一口他的波旁，冲淡嘴里的味道。

 

“我能喝一点那个吗？”她问道。他无言地把他的酒递给她。

 

阿比盖尔双手接过酒杯，闭上眼睛喝了一口，灼烧感让她稍稍皱起脸，但终于能摆脱那股强烈的人工甜橙和橙皮的怪味还是让她如释重负。“你之前喝过威士忌吗？”威尔问她。阿比盖尔颔首。

 

“我爸爸的酒柜里有苏格兰威士忌。玛丽莎来我家过夜的时候我们会偷喝一些。”

 

“又提到那个名字了。你是想让我吃醋吗，霍布斯？”

 

“闭嘴。”她说，用没有端着酒杯的那条手臂给了他一肘，“她必须跟我一起玩，因为我们是邻居而且我们的父母是朋友。是环境所迫，而不是个人选择。她把 _这点_ 跟来我们学校采访的记者们说得非常清楚。我还在综合医院里进行恢复训练的时候在新闻里看到了她说的这些话。”

 

“真是个婊子。”威尔忿忿不平。阿比盖尔哼了一声以示赞同，嘴唇苦涩地弯起，一口气喝光了剩下的威士忌。

 

“妈的，我不是故意喝光你的酒的！抱歉。”她说，内疚地把玻璃杯还给他，杯子里只剩半融化的冰块。

 

“没事，反正是免费的。”他挤了挤眼提醒她。他倾身向前，将两个酒杯放在旁边的高脚桌上。“再来两杯波旁？”他问她。

 

阿比盖尔摇了摇头，“慎重起见，我觉得我最好克制一点。反正啤酒的味道更好。”看到威尔略显好奇的目光，她补充道，“我爸妈以前会让我尝一点他们的啤酒，在烧烤聚会或者辣酱烹饪比赛上，像这一类的。”

 

“我爸也是。”威尔说，脑海中浮现温馨的回忆，不管搬到何处，他和他爸爸都会去参加所有当地集会和免费活动。格雷厄姆一家从不错过吃免费食物的机会。“那就两杯啤酒。”他改口道，“在这里等我，以免我找不到你。”

 

“你应该试试我的方法。”她说，因为他已经转身走出了几步，她提高了音量。

 

“想都别想！”他也愉快地喊回去。他没有心情忍受一场成功的调情所需要维持的眼神接触。

 

他花了比预期中更长的时间才在吧台边找到个空隙挤了进去，而他还得花费更久才能等到调酒师注意到他。不幸的是，这段时间足以让一个陌生人悄无声息地走到他的右手边，凑得不必要地近。

 

“你好啊。”他先是假装没听见，但这只是给了陌生人足够的理由继续入侵他的私人空间，以确保威尔知道他是在对谁说话，他近得足以让威尔嗅出这个男人是个beta。这个认知丝毫未能缓解他的抵触情绪，但他最终还是回过头，面对这位不速之客。他看向男人，脑海里构思着一个坚定但（更是）巧妙的回绝。

 

皮肤苍白，眼神锐利，鹰一般的长脸上留着一头军人式的棕色短发。目光停留在男人的领口，威尔觉得自己仿佛能从衣领边缘看见他皮肤上有深色纹身的痕迹。

 

顷刻间，这个男人的面容变得模糊，与弗朗西斯的脸重叠在了一起。威尔脊背僵直，不自觉地咽了咽唾沫，他眨眨眼，驱赶眼前的幻象。当他再次睁开眼睛，他死去的爱人不见踪影，只有另一个男人全神贯注地盯着他，脸上挂着一抹露出牙齿的浅笑，威尔顿时感到一股厌恶之情。

 

“我可以请你喝一杯吗？”男人问道。

 

“我有伴了。”威尔没料到自己的语气会如此强硬，“抱歉。”为了缓和气氛，他机械地添上一句。说完他便后悔了，暗自祈祷他没有让这个男人认为他感觉自己对他有所亏欠。

 

Beta的脸上闪过一丝失望，但转瞬间他又扬起笑容。“没关系，”他说，“那就让我为你们二位买一杯酒吧，抱歉耽误了你们的时间。我请客。”他招手示意调酒师过来，没有给威尔拒绝或是问他到底他妈的认为自己能从中得到什么的机会。现在更省事的办法是干脆让他付账，然后希望他能尽快甩掉他。

 

威尔随便点了两杯他记得他爸爸爱喝的啤酒，脚尖不耐烦地拍打着他身下的高脚凳腿，等待调酒师的归来。

 

“对了，我是马修。”弗兰克诡异的二重身说道。

 

威尔权衡了一下使用假名的利弊，最终决定只给出他的名字应该没什么危险。“威尔。”

 

调酒师回来了，但不幸的是，马修似乎看穿了威尔的打算，他飞快地一手握住两瓶啤酒，另一只手端起他自己的酒，示意威尔带路。Omega考虑过干脆叫男人自己留着那些，然后溜之大吉。但那样的话他还得冒着第二次撞见这个男人的风险，偷偷溜回来再点一次酒，而且他已经离开阿比盖尔很久了，他不想让她担心。他干笑了一下，转身原路返回。

 

“欢迎回来，loser，为什么这么久才——噢。 _嗨_ 。”注意到威尔身后跟着的beta，阿比盖尔欢乐的语气瞬间变得尴尬。她困惑地瞥了一眼她的朋友，另一个omega朝她露出一个双唇紧抿的微笑，他希望她能心领神会，但不要表现出来。然而，他不知道自己是否成功，表情交流一向不是他的长项，尤其是控制他自己的表情。

 

“我叫马修，嗨。”Beta说。他朝女孩咧嘴一笑，那笑容毫无魅力可言，递出啤酒以替代握手。“你一定是威尔口中的那位朋友了。”就这样，威尔的诡计彻底泡汤了。他原先仍然抱有一线希望，可以继续假装他所谓的“有伴了”指的是他的恋人。但他无法暗示她配合这个谎言，因为她并不了解来龙去脉，更何况对这家伙来说，阿比盖尔应该也起不到足够的威慑作用。

 

“呃，好吧，我是阿比盖尔。”她说，拿起一瓶啤酒。也许威尔并不总是信任自己对表情的判断，但他敢肯定现在马修对他露出的坏笑可以明明白白地读作：“ _逮到你了_ ”。他边笑边将另一瓶啤酒递给威尔，威尔确保自己握在了酒瓶的底端，以免碰到男人的手指。

 

 _说真的，长点眼色吧，混蛋！_ 他想要尖叫，那场面将会非常难看，但是阿比盖尔——上帝保佑她——拯救了他。她整个人缠在他身上，半拖半拽地将他拉进了人群里，坚称既然他已经回来，现在他们应该跳舞了。

 

“祝你们今晚玩得愉快！”Beta挥挥手，欢快地大喊道，似乎他们的突然离开完全没有烦扰到他。“有缘再见。”他又说，眼神直勾勾地盯着威尔，仿佛阿比盖尔根本不存在。

 

“天啊，我之前还不确定，现在我敢肯定这家伙是个超级变态。”等到马修走远，听不见他们交谈了，她立马说道。“你确定这些没问题吗？”她举起手中的酒瓶问。

 

“嗯，我看着他拿的。他的手没有靠近过瓶嘴。”

 

“很好。”她回答，接着喝了一大口，像是刚才发生的一切让她急需酒精。仔细想来，她不是一个人。威尔与她的动作几乎完全相同，他们谁都没有停下来喘口气，直到酒瓶空了大半。

 

“ _嗝。_ ”阿比盖尔半是吐气半是打嗝。要不是知道他的笑也只会落得同样的下场，威尔一定会大笑起来。“好了，我现在准备好了，来跳舞吧。”她说，随着音乐缓缓摇摆起来。

 

“我们真的要这么做吗？”威尔一边跟着她摇摆，一边问道。

 

“哪怕有一丁点‘变态超级变态脸’先生还在看着我们的可能性，我们也绝不能让他看见你现在这副惨兮兮的样子，然后以为那是他的出场提示，冲进来英雄救美。”威尔立即龇牙咧嘴，在不引发面部抽筋的前提下露出他最灿烂的笑容。

 

“这就对了！”她夸奖道，也咧嘴笑起来，“说实话，很丑而且还有点吓人，但你懂的，精神可嘉，给你一个A。①”他大笑出声，这让他的笑容变得自然了一些。

 

他们又跳了好一阵儿，才终于熟练到能够跟上音乐的旋律，并且乐在其中，尽管阿比盖尔说他跳起舞来“就像懒人小镇②里那些蠢蛋角色”。威尔反击说她电视看太多了，她才承认其实她从来没看过，只是通过网上的搞笑梗③知道这档节目的。然后她倒吸了一口凉气。

 

“怎么了？”他瞪大双眼问道，立刻定在原地。

 

“我刚意识到，”她沉痛地说，一只手捧起他的脸颊，“你这个可怜、甜美、没见过世面的孩子④，你错过了整整六年的梗啊。”

 

威尔不得不靠在她身上保持平稳，额头抵着她的肩膀，因为他笑得实在太厉害了。当她也笑得站立不稳时，他们决定在他们双双跌倒之前，他们得找个地方坐下。

 

威尔向后靠在他们找到的第一个空桌子上，而阿比盖尔跳坐了上去，他们俩都对那些黏糊糊的塑料座椅毫无兴趣，谁知道上面沾着什么。他们舒展四肢，试着平复呼吸放松下来。阿比盖尔扯下自己的发圈，以便重新梳理她乱糟糟的发髻。接着，她摘掉了那条细细的丝巾，不再在乎是否有人会注意到或是盯着看她的疤痕，只想让这难受的破玩意儿远离她汗津津的皮肤，然后她把丝巾也系在了她的发髻上。

 

“哟，你们两个小贱人在 _这儿_ 呢！”一个近得令人不适的声音从他们左边传来。

 

“ _噢老天。_ ”阿比盖尔疲惫不堪地呻吟出声，认出眼前的alpha正是早先为他们买了两杯酒的那个。威尔脊背僵直，当即留意到这个男人现在已经喝醉了，而且有两名与他身材相仿的男性分别站在他的左右两侧，显然是他的朋友。

 

“这可不是我想听见的问候语。”Alpha撅起嘴，跌跌撞撞地向前走来。

 

“史蒂夫。”他右手边的朋友担忧地警告了一句，但并没有真的制止他。另外那个朋友正忙着一边笑话他醉醺醺的哥们儿，一边像他朋友之前那样色眯眯地打量两个omega。“你们是不是双胞胎啊？”他问，眼里放出的精光令人作呕。

 

“我正盼着能找到你呢，小天使。”第一个男人口齿不清道，摇摆着朝阿比盖尔靠得越来越近。

 

“抱歉，但我们要走了。”阿比盖尔告诉他，跳下桌子。

 

“噢，不，我觉得你还欠我一支舞。”他说，在她来得及后退之前猛然伸手抓住了她的胳膊。

 

威尔一跃而起，用尽全力撞击男人的身体，趁他措手不及之际将他压在桌子上，两只手紧紧掐住他的喉咙。“你。不。许。 _碰。她！_ ”他咆哮，唾沫星子飞溅在男人憋闷发红的双颊上。

 

“这他妈——放开他，你这个疯婊子！”那个人渣朋友大喊，作势要揍威尔，另一个朋友也冲过来，大概是准备帮忙。

 

阿比盖尔在桌角把她的空啤酒瓶敲碎成两半，挡在这二人与威尔之间，像持剑一般挥舞她的临时武器。“退后！ _快他妈的退后！_ ”两个男人举起双手，踉跄着后退几步。在这时，他们已经吸引了一小批观众，虽然夜店里昏暗的灯光和喧闹声近乎淹没了他们。

 

“你们这两个疯婊子！”人渣兄弟说。

 

“ _你他妈说对了。_ ”阿比盖尔告诉他，一个狂热而兴奋的笑容在她脸上绽开。

 

“ _拜托_ 。”另一个男人再次插话，“让你的朋友停下来就行！”

 

她不必这么做。看见男人的脸开始逐渐发紫，威尔已经慢慢松开了他的手，不想让这个混蛋失去意识，错过在他身上发生的任何时刻。当哀求声响起，他彻底放开男人，向后退开，让出位置给另外两个男人冲上来帮助他们正在剧烈咳嗽的朋友。

 

“我们走吧。”他对阿比盖尔轻声说。随着一个几不可见的颔首，她放低了武器，但仍然握着它。他们迅速穿越人海，在保安听见骚动赶来巡查之前从后门溜了出去。

 

当他们一路畅通无阻地走进夜晚凉爽的空气时，他们俩都大大松了一口气。

 

“所以，今晚玩得不太愉快⑤，是吧？”听见那把过于熟悉的嗓音，威尔和阿比盖尔朝彼此靠得更紧，然后步调一致地转过身。

 

马修站在不远处，吸着一支看起来刚刚点燃的香烟。威尔想知道他看到了多少，还有他是不是看出了他们要往哪个出口走，特意在此处等候他们。

 

“你们俩看起来吓得不轻，”男人轻快地继续道，“如果你们愿意，我可以送你们回家。”

 

“谢谢，但不用了。”威尔拖长音调，“我们自己能搞定。”阿比盖尔未发一言，但她的一根手指抚摸着手里破碎的酒瓶上几乎完好无损的标签，意味不言而喻。

 

“悉听尊便。”马修无所谓地耸了耸肩，又慢条斯理地吸了一口他的香烟。他微笑起来，对他们俩致意，“晚安。”

 

威尔沉默地点头，带着他们两人回到街上，期间一直留意着身后是否有脚步声尾随，却没听见任何动静。尽管如此，他们谁都没有放松警惕，直到他们走出了好几条街。

 

“对不起。”过了几分钟，阿比盖尔低声说。威尔停下两人的步伐，站在人行道上，转身看向她的眼睛。

 

“你没有做错 _任何_ 事。”他气势汹汹道。

 

“去那里玩是我的主意——”

 

“——而我们度过了一段美妙的时光，直到那些醉鬼毁了它。”威尔打断她，“好了，他们不会毁掉我们的后半夜的。来吧。”他对她说，拉起她的手径直走过他们原本要去的巴士站，向新的目的地出发。

 

“你的意思是我们现在不回去？”她问道。他痛恨在肾上腺素消退之后，她听起来有多么胆怯，但他同样没有错过她声音里那一丝小小的希望。这让他坚信自己做出了正确的决定，这条道路能引领他们忘记先前的不快。

 

“还没到两点呢，”他匆匆瞥了一眼手表，“我们还有两个小时需要消磨。”

 

他们手牵手并肩而行，心情已经比刚离开夜店时明朗了些许。

 

第十章完

 

译注：

【1】原文是A for effort。美国校园里常见的说法，用在某人努力了但结果不尽如人意的时候。

【2】冰岛一个儿童教育音乐喜剧节目。

【3】原文是meme，中文里其实没有对应的名词，就是网上的各种梗，表情，搞笑图片之类的，一般都是一个很有梗的图然后大家给它配各种不同文字这样。

【4】原文是sheltered summer child。Summer child我没理解错的话应该是冰与火之歌的梗，指的是生在夏天，从来没见识过凛冬的孩子（所以AB也看冰火么~）。实际意思和sheltered child差不多，都是指没经历过社会凶险的小朋友XD

【5】这句话和前面马修说的“祝你们今晚玩得愉快”是相互呼应的。


	11. Leda Atomica

**XI. Leda Atomica**

 

汉尼拔还未上床就寝。尽管时间已经很晚了，或者换个角度来看也可以说很早，但他毫无睡意，坐在火炉前沉浸在自己的思绪里，不时抿一口手边温暖的白兰地，这在多数夜晚都能起到很好的助眠效果。温斯顿也在沙发上，趴在他的旁边，脑袋枕着他的大腿。有时候，他抚摸她的手停顿了太久，她就会支起耳朵，闷闷不乐地看向他，执着地提醒他自己的存在。

他曾考虑过禁止她跳上家具，甚至是把她的活动范围限制在后院，而不是让她习惯于呆在室内的可能性，但自从他领她走进家门，允许她闻来闻去先熟悉一下房屋之后，他就立刻抛弃了这个想法。这只狗要么是智商极高，要么是已经被以前的主人良好训练过，她对待周围环境非常小心，也不会横冲直撞，肆意破坏脆弱的人类物品。如果只因为她比他更容易掉毛就剥夺她跟他一样享受自己家里的舒适和安逸的权利是很不公平的。

 

他需要尽快联络承包商，商讨在后门上安装一个狗门的事宜，以便她自由进出。她的体型已经大到需要一个检测到她脖子上的新片才会打开的电子狗门了，虽然路人也不太可能看到这个狗门，除非有人踮起脚尖，越过栅栏偷窥他的院子。当然，无论智商高低，他估计还是需要一些诱哄和训练才能说服这只动物使用狗门是安全的。也许到那时，考虑到他较小的身材，他会请求威尔的协助，而威尔会欣然应允，而不是感觉受到冒犯。

 

由这个念头联想到的画面太过于滑稽和不雅，以至于一向沉稳庄重的alpha都险些被自己的酒呛到。他放下杯子，感到一阵庆幸，至少这个画面没有引起他的不那么 _幽默_ 的反应。威尔像只宠物一样戴着项圈在地上爬的场景太过荒唐，并不会唤起他的欲望，更何况到了汉尼拔这个年纪，还发掘出他从未意识到的新性癖，未免有点太令人难堪了。

 

温斯顿显然把他的愉快误认成了烦恼，她起身坐在后腿上，舔他的下半张脸来安慰他。汉尼拔以一种这个举动应得的风度接受了她的安慰，静静等待着直到她被耳朵后面有力的搔弄给分散了注意力，接着他谨慎地转头，用睡衣的肩膀处轻拭他鼻子和嘴巴上过于湿润的地方。直接大动作擦掉她留下的关爱的证明，而不是仍由它们风干，会是非常无礼的。

 

“我很感谢你的关心，但不必如此。”他告知她。他倒不是非常介意他的声音换来在他鼻尖上的一舔，之后她才终于又趴了下来。尽管了解他格外灵敏的嗅觉的人会持相反意见，她嘴里灼热的犬科动物的味道并不会烦扰到他。他最不能忍受的是消耗性疾病和化学防腐剂的人工气味。因此，他只使用有机物质，比如苹果醋或某些品种的柑橘，来清洁他的家和办公室。

 

虽然这意味着他的家已经非常舒适且不像多数房屋那样散发着有害的消毒水气味，但他可以坦白承认，一只温暖、干净、快乐的生物所带来的味道是锦上添花。这就是为什么养宠物能为许多人带来慰藉且有益于心理健康的较为隐晦、不为人所知的原因之一。

 

他伸出双臂抱住她，白兰地暂时被忘在一边，然后收回左手，用另一只手抚摸她。温斯顿陶醉于他的关注之中，尾巴在沙发垫上欢快地甩来甩去。今日下午威尔·格雷厄姆留在她皮毛上的气味还淡淡地萦绕不散，恰好足够让他闭上眼睛，就能想象出omega坐在她的另一侧，用充满喜爱的目光凝视着男人和狗。

 

*

 

“汉尼拔·莱克 _特_ 。”阿比盖尔吐字清晰，直到说最后一个音节时忍不住打了个嗝，她优雅地用手捂住嘴，不过这是她仅有的礼节了。到今晚这个时候，他们两人都早已过了会费心说“ _不好意思_ ”的阶段。

 

“他怎么了？”威尔问，单手捏扁又一个啤酒罐，把它扔向这个他们非法占用的屋顶的另一侧，那个越来越壮观的易拉罐堆里。在共同决定今晚已经足够刺激，而且他们都受够了与他人打交道之后，威尔在一家24小时便利店为他们俩买了一盒六罐装啤酒，而阿比盖尔等在外面，寻找可以让他们单独喝酒聊天，同时还能饱览城市风景的地方。

 

阿比盖尔整个身体转过来看向他，一脸“ _认真的？！_ ”的神情，虽然她其实并不惊讶。当看到他只是茫然地摆出同样的表情，她强忍住了笑意。他们的对话从深奥而激烈的哲学辩论到愚蠢的荒唐事儿无所不谈，现在又跳到了老生常谈的 _男孩们_ 身上——即他们有多糟，尤其是他们今晚碰到的那几个，还有阿比盖尔会不会是个无性恋，因为她从不会 _在那方面_ 觉得他们或任何女孩有趣，又或者她只是还没碰到喜欢的类型，还有， _如果有可能的话_ ，什么能说服威尔在经历过弗朗西斯之后给任何男人一个机会。

 

“噢，没什么。”她轻描淡写地回答，伴随着一阵类似于胜利般甜美的享受与愉悦，她意识到她，阿比盖尔·霍布斯，看出了那个alpha的某些心思，而威尔· _我能移情任何人_ ·他妈的·格雷厄姆还没察觉。“只是，你知道，在想你是打算一直吊着他，还是最终会给他的追求一个答复。”她补充道，认为自己要是不至少尝试提示他的话，她这个朋友当得就太失职了。

 

“别说这种奇怪的话，阿比。他没有……”他顿住了，缓缓眨了一下眼。

 

见他就这样坐了很久很久，一脸诡异的意味着他想得 _太他妈多了_ 的空白表情，她决定再推他一把，帮他把已经在他脑海里绕了无数圈的话全部说出来。说真的，这个男孩是很聪明，但如果没有她时不时把他从他自己挖的那个泥潭里捞出来，他可能永远也钻不出他的牛角尖。

 

“他千方百计地创造与你呆在一起的机会。一周时间内你见他的次数比见 _布鲁姆_ 还多，”她就事论事。“尽管他 _坚持_ 声称他不是你的心理医生，而且也不希望你那样看他。”她停了一下，给威尔留出消化这句话的时间，然后搬出最强有力的证据，“他为你养了一只 _狗_ ，威尔。”

 

“他为他自己养了一只狗。”威尔不由自主地纠正道，不过从他摇摆不定的眼神阿比盖尔可以看出他并不完全相信自己的话。

 

“是你挑选和命名的。”她回答，不打算轻易放过他。“他有表示出哪怕一丁点抗议的意思吗？”她已经能猜到问题的答案。

 

“ _没有。_ ”他想了片刻，最终低声道。“操。”一只手捂住眼睛，威尔想知道他怎么会如此视而不见。

 

“嘿，别把我一个人丢下！”看到威尔又开始沉湎于自己的思绪，她轻轻地给了他一记肘拐以示抗议。

 

“我还能去哪儿？”他干巴巴地说，把手放回膝盖上。

 

仿佛那记肘拐又触碰到了别的什么，阿比盖尔痴迷地望着某种锋芒毕露而又诡诈的事物渗入他的神情之中，点亮了他的双眼，让他嘴角弯成一个狡黠的微笑，像是水面浮油映出的彩虹。

 

威尔·格雷厄姆有了一个主意，她明白。为了戏剧效果，一个如同《圣诞怪杰》中叙述者的声音在她脑海里重复了一遍这句话。 _威尔·格雷厄姆有了一个绝妙的、糟糕的主意_ 。

 

如果阿比盖尔·霍布斯另有其人，而不是全世界最不可能被她古怪的朋友那不同寻常的愤怒与正义所伤害到的人，她觉得她现在也许真的会有点被他吓到。

 

“莱克特医生想追求我。”最终，他大声道，“对此置若罔闻是很 _粗鲁_ 的，你不觉得吗？”

 

“听说过‘别去用棍子戳一只冬眠的熊’这句话吗？”她回答，不确定更应该担心的是她身边的这头被她用这个话题戳醒的熊，还是威尔已经在为其磨刀霍霍的那个alpha。

 

这回威尔似乎没听见她的话，正忙着计划该如何利用她刚刚提供给他的优势，在他与那位好医生玩的怪异小游戏中占据上风。

 

“那你听说过‘玩火自焚’吗？”她再接再厉。

 

“在他决定想要与 _我_ 结为伴侣之前他就该想到这点。”他言语间的狠厉超出她的意料，好像‘ _渴望他_ ’本身就是一种罪过，理应被惩罚…… _噢_ 。因为对威尔来说， _这就是罪过_ ，她本应为她的朋友感到难过，但她从始至终都知道他与她一样破碎不堪。他们立誓共同接受这份破碎，尽量不去怜悯彼此。

 

更何况，她理解。这不止关于莱克特医生，甚至与他毫无关系。这是关于表明立场。这是关于不让alpha掌控大局，而阿比盖尔当然会为这个目标全力以赴，她感到她朋友的狂热也感染了她。她几乎要同情莱克特医生了。几乎。

 

毕竟他是个聪明人，她想道。一位杰出的心理医生，如果布鲁姆对他滔滔不绝的赞美属实的话。要是他真的对这条路的凶险一无所知，那他显然也配不上威尔。

 

还有，奇怪的是，她甚至认为若是世界上真的有人能对抗威尔·格雷厄姆的倔强与决心，那么也许就是他了。

 

不过她不会告诉威尔这个，当然。有些事最好留给他们自己慢慢发现。

 

第十一章完


	12. The Dance of Albion

**XII. The Dance of Albion**

 

“哼嗯嗯嗯，停下……”阿比盖尔呻吟，她把脸埋在威尔胸口，省得眯起眼睛来躲避阳光，不过这样做并不能隔绝早高峰时段路上川流不息的车辆的噪音，以及店铺卷帘门拉开的砰砰声。

 

她的枕头也发出了不满的嘟囔，一只手心不在焉地抬起来捂住他疲劳泛红的双眼，遮挡阳光。但没过几秒，这只枕头忽然浑身僵硬，猛地坐起身，嘴里咒骂起来，回归的理智让他记起到底 _为什么_ 此时此刻在阳光下醒来完全不是一桩好事。

 

“妈的。阿比盖尔。”他说，咽了咽唾沫，试图赶走嘴巴和喉咙里又干又黏的感觉，却失败了。“ _阿比盖尔_ ，”看见那女孩躺着一动不动，只是将脸往他臂弯里埋得更深，他语气更加坚定地重复了一遍。“快点，我们该走了。”

 

“ _不——我想死——_ ”

 

“我相信等我们见到布鲁姆，你的愿望会成真的。”威尔嘀咕道，他已经远比他所希望的要清醒许多，突然意识到他们是在哪里晕过去的就像一场冷水澡，或是一记重重的耳光，让他瞬间醉意全无。

 

事实证明，从一个刚刚经历过安全恐慌的疗养机构里溜出去，就为了出去玩和喝得酩酊大醉并不是个明智的决定，尤其是喝得酩酊大醉的副作用之一就是忘记时间，让你在屋顶上靠着你最好的朋友的肩膀睡成一团，最终错过了末班车。除此之外，他们俩还都得应付糟糕的宿醉，这些已经让今天的开头足以令人不悦了。他们必须在阿拉娜来得及 _真的_ 惊慌失措然后为了找他们把整个城市翻个底朝天之前赶回去。

 

他们顺着一个摇摇欲坠的金属阶梯爬下屋顶，吓到了一名正在收垃圾的员工。双脚踏上地面让他视线模糊，带来一阵迟到的眩晕，威尔眨了眨眼睛，认出了那个beta的绿色围裙上熟悉的商标，这才明白过来他们昨晚是在谁家的屋顶上睡了一觉。

 

他捞出钱包，在缓慢而仔细地搜寻了一阵儿之后，从布鲁姆医生给他的那一叠他还从来没用过的礼物卡里抽出了一张。“给你。”他说，把它递给那个还处于震惊之中、满脸困惑的年轻小伙子。

 

“呃，严格来说我们还没开门……”

 

“听着，这张卡里有五十块钱。你可以只收着它，或者刷卡给你自己买点咖啡或者别的什么狗屎，我他妈不在乎，只要你帮我和我朋友带两杯超大杯的咖啡回来就行。”

 

“噢—— _好_ 。马上回来。”他刚一离开，威尔便向后靠着墙壁，而阿比盖尔继续靠在他的身上。

 

“你们的超大杯咖啡。”出乎意料的是，他们那位含咖啡因的救星很快就回来了，不过很有可能是因为他们俩在等待期间都睡了过去，无法判断时间。

 

“我还拿了糖包。”当威尔端起两个纸杯且看起来不会洒掉时，那个男人说道，从围裙的口袋里摸出满满一把糖包。阿比盖尔伸出两只手去抓他松松握住的拳头，动作或许有点太迫不及待了，她朝他的方向踉跄了一下，才又恢复平衡。

 

“你真是一把光剑①， _非常感谢_ ！”她口齿不清地说，显然要么还没完全醒酒，要么她只是太累了，懒得把话说清楚。

 

“我想你是说救命——呃，我是说当然！对。不用客气。”男人说。受到一个更体贴而且——至少在他看来——更漂亮的omega的关注，他有点紧张，甚至结巴了起来。

 

在灌了几大口滚烫的咖啡因和手挽手跌跌撞撞地走回巴士站以后，他们俩的思维都清晰了不少，至少能够讨论他们回到omega疗养院之后可能会面临的命运了。他们心情平静，如同两个听天由命的死囚犯冷静地讨论他们的行刑日期。

 

“我们一定是有史以来最蠢的两个混蛋。”阿比盖尔说，在巴士的座位上一屁股坐下。威尔同样粗鲁地坐了下来，哼了一声表示赞同。

 

“说真的，从一到十划分等级，你觉得她会有多生气？”她问道。威尔越过半满的纸杯，从眯起的眼睛缝里瞥了她一眼。

 

“八？”他耸肩，“应该取决于她现在有多担心我们跑出去被谋杀或者被强奸了之类的。”

 

他大胆的措辞让阿比盖尔皱了皱脸，但她没有抗议。她没资格监督威尔的言谈举止，考虑到……好吧，考虑到一切。

 

当他们抵达疗养院，映入眼帘的是一辆过于熟悉的宾利，停在阿拉娜的普锐斯旁边。“ _操——_ ”威尔大声呻吟，一只手捂住脸。

 

“也许我们应该试试从我们出来的路回去？”阿比盖尔提议道。从前门大摇大摆地走进去似乎不是现在的最佳方案。

 

“然后暴露出我们是怎么溜出去的，让他们把路堵死？我不这么认为。”

 

阿比盖尔耸耸肩，“除非他们打算在石墙上安装带刺的铁丝网，否则我想不出他们怎么才能做到。”她领着二人走向侧门，那是为不愿被人看见自己进出精神病院的omega准备的，她希望白天没有锁门。

 

幸运的是，门没有锁。 _不_ 幸的是，他们在回廊里没有走出多远，就被人看见了。

 

“我靠，见鬼了，你们俩是刚回来吗？”凯西·博伊尔问他们，咧嘴露出了阿比盖尔在她脸上见过的最灿烂的笑容。那不是一个友善的笑。“顺带一提，你们 _绝对_ 要被抓包了。”

 

“很高兴我们能提供你从未经历过的高中生级别的狗血剧，博伊尔。只有上帝知道，既然‘亲爱的尼基②’永远无法填补你双腿间的空虚，这就是你生活中唯一的刺激了。”威尔对她说，“ _快滚开。_ ”

 

令阿比盖尔惊讶的是，凯西没有像上次威尔提及她哥哥时那样大发雷霆，反而倾身向前，仔细观察他们俩。“你们两个蠢货是不是宿醉还没醒？”她问道，笑容加深，流露出彻头彻尾的恶意。“我的天呐，这他妈是我一生中最棒的一天！”

 

威尔张开嘴，正准备说些尖酸的话告诉她那有多可悲，但一声惊天动地的尖叫从他面前的女孩嘴里发出来，让他畏缩了一下，下巴猛然合上。她的叫声让真正的omega式的哀号都得自惭形秽，坦白来说，没有比这更恼人的动静了。阿比盖尔的表情和他一样苦不堪言。

 

“ **噢我的天，布鲁姆医生！ _布鲁姆医生_ ！他们在这儿，我找到他们了！**”

 

脚步声很快靠近，然而凯西还在继续，显然很享受她的声音给他们带来的痛苦。

 

“ **布鲁姆医生，他们在这儿！他们跑出去 _喝酒_ 了！！**”她大喊，竭尽全力往她的高分贝叫声里灌入愤慨与震惊。

 

“你知道，你真的应该声音小一点。”阿比盖尔打起精神。在凯西身后，他们可以看见布鲁姆医生和莱克特医生一起往这边赶来。“你这样会把肺喊坏的。”

 

“ **布鲁姆医生——** ”

 

“是的，凯西，我在这儿。我能看见他们回来了。”阿拉娜告诉女孩。甚至连她也似乎被这个omega发出的喧闹声搞得有些恼火，但这远不及她向他们两人投来的眼神。“如果你已经吃完早饭的话，你现在可以回房间了。”

 

“祝你们享受被关禁闭关到你们出院的那天， _小婊子们_ 。”

 

“凯西， _够了_ 。”阿拉娜对她说。汉尼拔站在她身边，一直面无表情，保持着古怪的沉默。

 

威尔第三次张开嘴，可能又想对那个女孩的乱伦幻想冷嘲热讽，但阿比盖尔飞快地伸手捂住他的嘴，劝说道，“ _别。_ ”他们现在最不需要的就是惹上更多麻烦，尤其没必要因为 _凯西·他妈的·博伊尔_ 。

 

“这就对了，小狗狗， _跟紧点_ 。”凯西补充道，专门对威尔露出了一个丑陋的冷笑。当阿拉娜再次带有警告意味地叫了一声她的名字，她从他们身边走过，故意用力撞了一下威尔的肩膀，丝毫没有假装成不小心的意思。

 

等她离开之后，汉尼拔终于做出反应，伸手摘掉威尔肩膀上不存在的棉絮。“阿拉娜，也许我们应该去你的办公室，以防又有你的病人出现，对他们恶言相向？”

 

“我同意。”她说着开始朝她办公室的方向走去，她的步伐流露出一种象征着她期望他们无条件服从的威严。“我们到办公室之后，我会打电话给杰克，通知他他可以取消搜查了。”

 

“你把克劳福德探员牵扯进来了？”阿比盖尔问年长的女人，几乎急急忙忙地小跑起来才跟上她的脚步，她被吓得目瞪口呆。

 

“我把任何可能对你们俩的下落有一丁点线索的人都牵扯进来了。”

 

“而你认为 _克劳福德_ 会是其中之一？”威尔冷冷地评论道，他和汉尼拔在后面慢悠悠地跟着。他全然不在乎布鲁姆玩的好警察坏警察的那一套，这么多年过去，他早已不是那个跟在老师和养父母屁股后面的笨拙少年了。

 

阿拉娜没有回答，表情也纹丝不动，显然心情太过恶劣，无法欣赏他对那位行为科学部部长的取笑。

 

汉尼拔就没有那么多顾虑了，趁阿拉娜不注意，他的唇角闪过一抹稍纵即逝的微笑，他和威尔交换了一个眼神，仿佛在分享什么秘密。今天早上，他一定是终于见到了那个男人，并且认为他不那么尽如人意。

 

威尔眨眨眼，想起了他昨晚受到的启迪，多谢阿比盖尔，随着男人移开视线，他开始分析自己胸腔里升起的那股紧绷而又焦躁的情绪。最终，他决定这是出于解脱，因为alpha似乎没有像阿拉娜那样对他们的行为感到失望或生气，那会让他在这场游戏中又一次失去优势，而他才刚刚开始占上风呢。

 

恰恰相反，现在他集中了注意力，他发现汉尼拔和往常一样悠然自得，而想到她的病人在无人看管的情况下跑了出去以及他们可能遇到的危险，恐惧让阿拉娜浑身冒出熊熊怒火。但至少他们之中有一个人信任威尔和阿比盖尔能独立出门且不会受到伤害，这个念头不知为何让他精神一振。他只希望他们不要发现那场酒吧斗殴，否则布鲁姆医生大概真的会把他们俩从此锁在房间里了。

 

“我很震惊。”当他们来到她的办公室里，远离外界纷扰之后，她静静地说。她的前台接待员负责给克劳福德去电，以便她把注意力全部集中在她的病人们身上。“震惊，而且对你们俩非常失望，尤其是你，威尔。你昨晚真的带阿比盖尔去 _喝酒_ 了吗？”她问道。

 

“那是我的主意，布鲁姆医生。”阿比盖尔插话。

 

“那不是重点，阿比盖尔。”阿拉娜厌倦地回答。

 

“为什么？就因为我年龄小一点，我就不能为自己做决定了？”

 

“与此无关。要是被错误的执法部门抓到，你们可能会惹上很大的麻烦。要是被执法部门 _以外_ 的人在那种状态下把你们带走，你们可能会惹上更大的麻烦。埃尔顿·斯坦梅兹的事才刚刚发生过，我简直不敢相信你们会把自己置于这种险境！”

 

“在埃尔顿·斯坦梅兹的事之后，我简直不敢相信你还以为呆在这儿就比外面更安全。”威尔指出，只有一点点讶异于他语调中的恶毒。这招十分下作，他可以在阿拉娜的目光中捕捉到它留下的伤痕，尽管她忍住了没有退缩。

 

“ _的确_ 更安全，而且现在我们有了更好的安保措施，这里会更加安全。”威尔嗤笑一声，嫌恶地撇开脑袋。阿比盖尔的神情也不怎么赞同。

 

“恕我冒昧，安保措施似乎不是这件事的重点。”汉尼拔提议道， _而且，好吧，哇哦_ ，威尔都不知道布鲁姆对莱克特还能露出除了赤裸裸的钦佩和近乎英雄崇拜以外的眼神。显然，今天 _没人_ 能逃过她的怒火。

 

“如果不是，那么请你告诉我，什么才是重点？”她问道。

 

汉尼拔一颔首，矜持且谦逊，甚至可谓毕恭毕敬，而威尔不是第一次好奇他到底怎么装得如此逼真的了。“我只是想建议，我认为这次事件是由一种缺乏个人能动性与自由的感觉所导致的，现在能让阿比盖尔和威尔从治疗中受益的是更多自主空间，而不是更少。”

 

阿拉娜呆呆凝视前方，仿佛有人突然冒出来往她裙子里倒了一整桶冰块。阿比盖尔看起来也吃了一惊，但她很快回过神来，结巴道，“呃，是啊，他……他说得没错。你得让我们有更多出去的机会，布鲁姆医生！”

 

阿拉娜叹了口气，垂下眼睛，威尔知道在这一刻莱克特已经赢了。她对alpha那小小的好感让他能如此轻易地把她玩弄于鼓掌之中，这总让威尔惊讶不已。甚至不止是汉尼拔本人——当威尔真的想要做某件事的时候，他只需要提到男人的名字，就差不多全部搞定了。

 

“没有那么简单……”她还是努力抗议道。

 

“至于这些短途旅行该有怎样的监管力度，当然，我会遵从你的判断。”汉尼拔提出异议。

 

 _噢_ ，威尔暗忖， _所以他打的是这个主意_ 。他应该第一时间想到的。莱克特从不采取权宜之计。

 

“事实上，巴尔的摩交响乐团在几周之后有一场演出。我猜你会同意相比单纯去城里饮酒作乐，以这种方式度过夜晚更能提升文化素养。”他补充道，笑容里闪烁着兴味，“或许我们四人可以一同出席？在适当的环境下，偶尔放松放松不但没有安全隐患，甚至还有益健康。”

 

要不是因为这会毁掉汉尼拔为他的观众精心编织的美妙幻觉，威尔绝对会为这个男人惊艳的表演鼓起掌来。他想知道他之前对阿比盖尔说过的关于莱克特的事足不足以让她也能识破他的伪装。

 

“我会考虑的。”阿拉娜说，她是房间里唯一一个还没有意识到她的回答就等于同意的人了。

 

在他们被允许回到自己的房间之后，阿比盖尔把威尔堵在他房间的角落里，就为了告诉他：“我收回昨晚的话。如果这就是有个疯狂暗恋你的心理医生能带来的好处，我举双手双脚赞成。”

 

威尔把她赶走，这样他终于可以安心地躺进自己的床里了。

 

他屈服于精疲力竭的困意之前思及的最后一件事并非他能从中捞到多少好处，而是如果他继续尝试激怒这个男人，他还能逃脱多久。

 

 

译注：

【1】光剑英文lightsaber，阿比盖尔原本想说的是救命恩人lifesaver，读音类似。

【2】指尼古拉斯·博伊尔


	13. Two Beings (The Lonely Ones)

**XIII. Two Beings (The Lonely Ones)**

 

阿比盖尔必须收回她之前坚信不疑的一个结论。在避风港，有一件事令她比小组座谈还要痛恨——那就是大多数omega都在这里呆了足够长的一段时间，他们的周期变得同步。这里很大一部分人会同时进入热潮期，使得那些能干高效的beta护士和护工的眼睛底下都冒出了疲惫的眼袋，因为他们现在不得不照料挤满一整个病房的、身体出现类似流感症状的女孩和男孩们，还要为那些选择暂时出院回家，或者去热潮期特殊服务机构挨过这段时间的omega处理文件和安排交通工具，以及忙着拉开因为荷尔蒙上头而企图互相抚慰的病人，因为显然出于某些阿比盖尔懒得理的荒唐理由， _那样做_ 是违反规定的。与此同时，几个omega员工也进入了热潮期，只好请假，疗养院里严重人手不足。

 

作为新入住的病患，她和威尔的身体都还保持着以前的周期，因而对此免疫。这倒是一件好事，因为所有工作人员都忙得脚不点地，没空顾及他们俩了。她只希望他们俩呆在这里的时间不会长到他们的周期也顺应变化，与其他人同步起来。

 

这却意味着她必须应付布鲁姆那些超级尴尬的问题，也就是说如果轮到她的话，她会需要什么样的应对措施，毕竟这个话题在这段时间似乎无可避免。通常来说，阿比盖尔是逃避对话的高手——尽管知道躲得过初一躲不过十五——但这次医生不打算轻易放过她。

 

“我还没有伴侣，所以我什么都不需要。真的。”

 

“这里的许多女孩都没有伴侣，阿比盖尔。”阿拉娜解释道，脸上挂着耐心的微笑，“如果你想要的话，寻求护理服务①或器具的帮助没什么值得羞耻的。最重要的是你感到舒适。”

 

“呃，我……护理人这个主意让我很不自在。我之前从来不需要。说真的，我没事！”阿比盖尔恳切地说。至少布鲁姆医生看起来没有争论的意愿，这让她松了一大口气。

 

“反正热潮期对我的影响也不像对其他人那样。”听见这句话，布鲁姆露出了好奇和充满鼓励的眼神，但她没有强迫女孩说任何她不愿意讨论的事。这是关于布鲁姆医生的治疗风格她非常喜欢的一点。

 

“我是说，我会流汗和发抖，还有别的那些恶心又烦人的事儿，但我不会感到……”她耸耸肩。

 

“被唤起性欲？”布鲁姆问。阿比盖尔脸红了，但还是点了点头。

 

“在症状较轻的时候，我还会去上学呢！”她补充道。她不确定为什么这听起来像是她要说服阿拉娜，甚至不确定她要说服的是什么。“不过大部分老师和学校管理层都不喜欢。他们认为我对那些alpha来说是个‘干扰’，但反正他们也不能把我怎么样。总之，他们都对我没有影响，只有一两个白痴在我旁边闻来闻去的，让我有点不舒服，但就算是他们也没有愚蠢或者失控到付诸行动。”

 

“我们现有的体系常常不信任个人可以为他们的能力或行为负责，”阿拉娜赞同道，“尤其是牵扯到alpha和omega的时候。”

 

“你不是也不允许alpha在这里独自徘徊吗？除了莱克特医生。”阿比盖尔指出。

 

“那是为了病患们的舒适。有些人光是看到alpha出现就会感到非常焦虑。”

 

“工作人员里男性也不多，哪怕是男性beta。我想这里好像只有三个omega男孩，包括威尔。”

 

“没错。关于后一种情况，只是因为omega男性本来就比omega女性要少。但你说得没错，这里大部分员工都是女性并非巧合。”

 

“因为男人都是混蛋？”阿比盖尔问。

 

阿拉娜忍俊不禁。“有时候是的。”

 

“但莱克特医生不是，对吧？”

 

“他的确是个特例。”布鲁姆医生含情脉脉地说。考虑到她所知的真相，她几乎为提起他而感到愧疚，但当然没有愧疚到会说点什么。

 

“过几天我们会带你和威尔去购物。你们俩都需要买点些听交响乐穿的衣服。”布鲁姆继续道。

 

“听起来很有趣。是个花掉你给我们的那些礼物卡的好途径。”两人相视一笑，谈话进入尾声，她们该去吃午餐了。

 

当他们一边吃着牛肉饼，阿比盖尔一边把布鲁姆计划的这趟购物之旅告诉他时，威尔却兴致缺缺，甚至不高兴地拉长了脸。

 

“别这样嘛，难道你从来不跟学校里的朋友一起出去买东西吗？”

 

“我在学校没有朋友。”威尔指出，“我爸和我的衣服大多都是在二手店和凯马特（K-Mart）买的。”

 

“好吧，这次有我陪着你，所以不会太糟。”她保证道，“顺便，布鲁姆有没有问你关于你热潮期的准备措施？”

 

“有，我的热潮快到了，但我告诉她我要考虑一下。时间还来得及。”

 

“我还早呢，但我已经决定了我没有任何特殊需求。只要一个人呆着。”

 

威尔点点头，并不意外。“以前在很难熬的夜晚，我爸爸会给我唱歌。”

 

“真的吗？那太贴心了。我妈也差不多。我难受得睡不着的时候她会陪我熬夜看电影。”她顿了顿，怀念的微笑逐渐从脸上褪去，然后她补充道，“我爸总是会离开。”

 

威尔从盘子里抬起头看向她。她吞咽了一下，尽管嘴里并没有食物。“他会独自去打猎，并且一直呆在木屋里。他至少一个星期都不会回家，确保它彻底结束之后才回来。”她没有意识到自己正紧紧攥着手中的叉子，直到威尔轻抚她的手背，让她放松下来。

 

“热潮期里你的伴侣是什么样的？”她脱口而出，没有经过思考，只是需要随便找个话题来逃避她痛苦的回忆。但是话音未落，她便后悔不已，立刻意识到她越界了。

 

她手背上的手停止了抚摸，没有立即收回去，但等她终于鼓起勇气抬起头，她看见他诡异地面无表情，仿佛旧日噩梦又缠了上来，双眼盯着她的额头。她这才明白要是换作别人问这个问题，他们很可能会被一拳打碎牙齿。

 

“对不起，”她喃喃道，“妈的， _真的_ 对不起。那个问题实在太过分了。我不该——”他无声地打断了她，只是摇了摇头，前一秒还放在她手上的那只手做了一个噤声的手势。

 

‘ _没关系。_ ’他用口型说，手仍然悬在空中，低头对着餐桌，双眼紧闭，无疑意味着这绝对 _有_ 关系。这幅场景让她有了想哭的冲动。

 

过了一阵儿，就在一名护士开始不断朝他们的方向投来视线时，他重新开始用餐，而她也照做了。很快，那名护士便转移了注意力，但威尔与阿比盖尔是在沉默中吃完午餐的。

 

在那之后，他抓住她的手，领着她来到他的房间。门刚在他们身后合上，他就一把将她拉进怀里，紧紧抱住，低声道：“真的没关系。我没有生你的气，我保证。我只是……我没法在外面谈论这种事。”他在床脚坐下，阿比盖尔坐在他的身边。

 

“弗兰克……大多数时候，他都很温柔。 _非常_ 温柔。有时候我感觉我一碰他，他就会像雨水中的砂糖一样融化。天气好的时候，我们会躺在草地里。我会摘些野花，然后他……”他暗自笑了一声，回忆令他脸上浮现一个和煦的笑容。“如果他很久没有理发，头发比较长的话，他偶尔会让我把花插在他的头发里。就算不够长，我也会把它们编成一个花环，放在他脑袋上。”阿比盖尔难以置信地笑了，他也微笑起来。“要是我有一张他那样的照片给你看看就好了。真的很可爱。”

 

他的笑容淡去，神情又变得严肃，继续说道：“在我热潮到来时，他也会发情，他……就像变了一个人。他平时已经太过于严肃了，但在那些时候，他总是严肃而又 _冷漠_ 。那感觉就仿佛盯着一尊即将碎裂的石像鬼，而一旦它真的碎裂，从中挣脱出来的张牙舞爪的怪物只听从于 _本能_ 。残酷无情。”他垂着眼睛，盯着他放在膝盖上的手。“就和他刚结束他的 _长周末旅行_ ，回到家时的样子很像。”他苦笑起来，抬起眼看见阿比盖尔正专心致志地望着他。

 

“还有别的。”他突然说道，感觉胆子比之前大了一些。“要知道，他还喜欢把他在旅行中做的事都拍摄下来，方便以后观看。有时他需要看着录像才能……”他声音渐弱，清了清喉咙。他感到阿比盖尔在他身旁稍稍僵住了，显然明白过来他想说什么。“我无法移开视线。”他说完，咽了咽唾沫。

 

她把他的手握在掌心。这让他感觉自己是个虚伪的人，好像他接受了他不配拥有的同情，所以他继续道，“他不止让我看那些录像。”在全部倾吐出来之前，他拒绝抬起头，不想丧失勇气。“还有其它录像。 _事前_ 录像。度假中的恩爱夫妻和其乐融融的一家人。”

 

握着他的手没有松开，反而抓得更紧了。他语速加快，“我们会一起看录像，讨论住宅平面图，庭院里的能见度，邻居的距离。我会指出他忽略的薄弱环节，错误的门锁或者窗户，这一类的。”他露出残酷的笑，嘴唇丑陋地咧开。“那时候他还只对夫妻下手，他们总让我想起马洛夫妇，我甚至有些……乐在其中。”

 

“我帮他挑选他们，阿比盖尔。”他对她全盘托出，“还有制定计划。”

 

“他会带你去吗？”阿比盖尔问道。

 

威尔飞快地摇了摇头。“他从不允许我出家门。”他回答，至今仍然记恨这个事实且根本懒得掩饰。“一次都不行。”

 

阿比盖尔点点头表示理解。“我爸也从不带我去狩猎。”威尔猛地抬头看向她。“我猜他害怕自己可能会做出的事，要是我也在场的话。”她轻快地接着说，“我并不是真的想去，但我也有点怨恨他不让我去。我们曾经形影不离。”她的声调中也带着苦涩。威尔凝视着她，微微惊叹。

 

她转过头，坚定地回应他的视线，然后说道：“我是诱饵。我引诱那些女孩上钩，和她们聊天，问出她们要去哪儿，住在哪里，还有她们什么时候会是孤身一人。”她眨掉眼里的一点点雾气，对他颤巍巍地笑了笑。“我也知道他把她们喂给我们吃。所以。你的故事不错，但我可没有那么容易被吓到。因为我们一模一样。”

 

要不是今天一天的肢体接触对他来说已经太多了，威尔一定会和她拥抱个天昏地暗的。取而代之的，他握着她的手愈发收紧，而她也是如此，直到他们俩都面临供血不足手指发紫的风险才松开。

 

他们就这样并肩而坐了很久很久，双手交握，如同一个豆荚里的两颗豌豆②。

 

 

译注：

【1】原文是surrogacy service。结合下文，应该是指为omega提供beta或者alpha帮忙度过热潮期的服务。

【2】two peas in a pod，感觉除了说他们俩很相似以外也有字面意思，两个人挤在一起坐着的样子很像两颗小豌豆，就直译了。


	14. Sacred and Profane Love

**XIV. Sacred and Profane Love**

 

威尔的热潮来临了，最初很平缓，接着陡然全部爆发，过去的六年都有他的alpha陪伴他渡过难关，这股力量对他来说已然变得陌生。这 _很痛_ ，食物在他的胃里翻江倒海，汗水让皮肤和头发又湿又黏。他忘了这种感觉有多糟糕，腹部一阵阵剧烈的绞痛，在缺少可以被填满的子宫的无能为力的怒火中叫嚣不已，却没有人或物来分散他的注意力。

 

阿比盖尔来探望了他，她甚至时不时轻拍他的脑袋，在他的手腕上留下她的气味，笨拙地尝试安抚他，而疑神疑鬼的护士们总是要求把门打开，尽管她保证他们俩不会趁他们不注意搞什么 _奇怪_ 或者不得体的事，但他们并不买账。威尔很感激她的陪伴，但他有时也希望她能离开，这样护士也不会来烦他了。

 

在他独处的第一个夜晚，情况急转直下，所有症状都加剧了。墙壁上的阴影扭曲变形，成了彼此缠绕的粗壮的手臂和一张张饥渴的嘴。他痛苦地翻滚，掀开被子，柔软的睡裤每蹭到皮肤一下都让他瘙痒难忍，仿佛留下了看不见的抓痕。这比流感要难受一千倍。尖叫声充斥他的大脑，随即又被家用警报器的刺耳的警笛声所取代，还有颤抖的脚踩在楼梯上传来的吱嘎声，一只生物发出嚎叫，比起男人它更是一个alpha，更具 _兽性_ ，以及血的气味，很多很多血……

 

五六双手臂的重量压得他快要窒息，他曾奔跑过，又快又 _猛_ ，如同身后有怪兽追赶，而双腿和肺里的灼烧感是他大脑感应到的唯一迹象。他想大喊，因为这太多了，因为它们是 _错误的手臂_ ——感谢上帝，感谢上帝它们是错的，感谢上帝它们不是 _翅膀_ ——然后随着针头扎进皮肤的刺痛，他浑身瘫软下来。

 

他最后唯一能看清的是一片穿着白衣的肩膀，在那之上，是一双近乎慈母般的眼睛和担忧地皱紧的眉毛，那也是错的，他心想，因为马洛夫人从来不会用这样的眼神看他，活着的时候不会，死后当然更加冷漠。随后，灰尘上的红色阴霾褪去，一切归于黑暗。

 

*

 

在她的办公室里，阿拉娜坐在他的对面，她大多数时候都保持着沉默，除了问候早安以外，她只是言简意赅地帮他填补了记忆的空缺，告诉他昨晚他是怎么在半清醒状态下跑过回廊，试图逃跑的。她知道威尔听见了她的话，但他没有任何反应，哪怕是“创伤后遗症”和“闪回”这类的词语被试探性地提起，也没能触动他一丝一毫。非要说有什么不同的话，那就是他比以前更不愿意回应她了。

 

这可以理解，但还是令她心烦意乱，她为此有一点厌恶自己。也许不止一点。为什么一遇到有关威尔的事她的耐心就全消失不见了呢，她苦涩地想。每当这种时刻，威尔的移情能力就如同成为了一个有生命的、双叉头的实体，一端是脆弱，一端是恶毒，而越亲近他的人越容易被中伤。

 

“告诉我你需要什么，威尔。”

 

“找出我需要什么难道不是你的工作？”他反唇相讥，言辞尖利，但他的声音里缺少往常那股挖苦，主要是因为他太疲惫了。但她仍是被刺痛了。尤为如此，事实上，如果她足够坦诚的话，因为她的受伤不正强调了这句话有多真吗？

 

本能让她想为自己开脱，搪塞说她的工作是帮助 _他_ 找出他的需求，而且这也不完全错误，但她真正说出口的却是：“我真的不知道我能怎么帮你，威尔。”

 

威尔终于抬头看向她，目光近乎交汇，若是在另一种情形下，她的内心可能会充满胜利的喜悦。“你放弃我了，布鲁姆医生？”她无法读懂他的表情。

 

作为一个从他人身上感受到那么多的人，他的喜怒哀乐应当乱糟糟地淌得遍地都是才对，但事实是只要他想，他常常令人难以捉摸。有时候她认为那是他从阿比盖尔那学来的习惯，有时却恰恰相反。偶尔他甚至让她联想到汉尼拔，还有极少的那么几次，她在他身上看见了自己的影子。威尔的许多怪癖与不经意间的习惯，甚至说话的腔调，都是东拼西凑地源于他身边的人，让人无法看透他的真实意图。

 

“永不。”她斩钉截铁地向他保证。她垂下脑袋。“尽管我非常不愿意承认，”她叹了口气，“我在考虑将你正式转给莱克特医生是否才是最佳方案。”

 

“别那么做。”他立即回答。

 

“为什么不？”威尔的态度里没有任何值得她担心的，但她必须确保万无一失，当然。“我以为你们俩关系融洽？”她试探道。

 

威尔闻言觉得有点好笑，大概是因为他知道她为何有此一问。“ _关系融洽_ 是因为他不以心理医生的方式和我说话。”

 

她的前任导师一向偏爱剑走偏锋的治疗手段，虽然她没有步他的后尘，她依然尊重且信任他。但是威尔的陈述中还有另一层含义是他没有说出口，却希望她能理解的——几乎总是有，她现在已经懂得，不过她不确定他自己有没有意识到，那是一种无言的乞求，期盼有人能翻越他的心墙， _看见_ 他。

 

自他们相遇以来，她一直迫切地试图做到这一点，但每一次她都跌落，脚下打滑，每一次失败都让她愈发诅咒自己的无能。她不顾一切地想去看，但威尔将所有人拒之门外的坚定，就如他对有人能成功翻越高墙的期望一样强烈

 

“你是说你希望我也不要以心理医生的方式跟你说话吗？”哪怕她的所有训练都警告她别这么做，她还是问道。

 

她希望威尔能再次看着她，而不是撇开视线，盯着他随意放在膝盖上的双手。“这个嘛，总比你试图像对付难搞的金枪鱼罐头一样撬开我的脑袋要好。”这本是一句玩笑话，但她还是皱了皱脸。

 

“让你感觉自己像金枪鱼从不是我的本意。”她也打趣道，作为掩饰。

 

“我知道。”他以与这句声明相配的严肃态度答道，一句不算原谅的原谅回应一句不算道歉的道歉。“我现在可以回房间了吗？”他问，伸了个懒腰，流露出疲态。看见她点了点头，他立即离开了。他翘掉了早餐，径直回去寻找他落在枕头上的脑袋。

 

几个小时之后，为了谴责他的行为，他的肚子咕咕叫起来。他在一阵香味中醒来，浓郁、鲜美，以及…… _薄荷香？_

威尔坐起来，眯着眼睛，看见汉尼拔·莱克特正拿着一个保温袋忙碌于为两人布置小餐桌时，他发出了一声介于咳嗽与咕哝之间的动静。

 

“在此之前我竟从未为我们俩准备过一餐，实在是太疏忽了。”莱克特施施然地说，仿佛威尔不是刚醒来，而他只是在继续先前的对话，“但直到今天机会才自己找上门。”他等待威尔站起身，摇摇晃晃地走到桌边，才接着说：“乌骨鸡汤。因为它的药用价值，自七世纪以来，这种长着黑色骨头的禽类在中国一直备受推崇。佐以枸杞、人参、生姜、红枣和八角。”

 

“你闯进我的房间来喂我喝鸡汤？”威尔干巴巴地问，没有等男人就先咬了一口咽下去。该死。好喝。真的很好喝。他早该猜到的，考虑到这项爱好曾在以前的对话中出现过，而且所有提到莱克特厨艺的人无一不是赞不绝口。鸡肉的旁边还漂着肉块——肥猪肉，他猜测。不论是什么，它都出色地完成了给汤提鲜的任务。

 

“我事先打过电话。”汉尼拔反驳道，“阿拉娜起初并不愿意让我过来。她说是因为你昨晚没有睡好。”他意有所指地瞥了威尔一眼，为他们倒了两杯茶，然后才开始喝他自己的那份汤。“护士说你出去四处游荡了，威尔。”他补充道，厚颜无耻地挑明了当阿拉娜的职业礼仪不允许她畅所欲言时，他还有别的渠道收集八卦。

 

“他们是用的这个词吗。”威尔嗤笑道。他分神瞥了一眼门口，注意到门虽说半掩着，但并不像阿比盖尔来访时那样大敞着，而且没有护士徘徊在门口侵犯他们的隐私。他敢说这一定让另外那个omega很不爽，比起她，他们竟然更信任一个对威尔别有用心的alpha。这让威尔不禁好奇，与一个处于热潮期且他恰好有好感的omega在一间几乎密闭的房间里独处，这个alpha到底感受如何？

 

当他发现男人鼻子下方以及他气味散发最强烈的地方——手腕、耳后、脖子上的脉搏——都抹着一层薄薄的曼秀雷敦软膏时，答案显而易见了。这解释了威尔闻到的薄荷味。Omega稍微翻了翻白眼。他敢打赌这个男人肯定精心挑选了与薄荷香相辅相成的作料来给鸡汤调味，而不是会犯冲的那些，因为他 _当然_ 会了。

 

“这是他们的主意还是你的？”他语调挖苦地问，手指在他自己的鼻子下比划了一下。

 

“这能起到让那些对热潮期礼仪更加讲究的人们放宽心的作用。”汉尼拔坦白。

 

“翻译——你认为没有它他们不会让你进来。”

 

“事实上，这类手段的必要程度远比上流社会中约定俗成所笃信的要低，这对他们有害无利。太多alpha以生理构造为他们的行为找借口，其实只要他们有加强自控能力的意愿，他们便能避免这些行为，或者至少能为他们的失控承担更多责任。”

 

威尔安静地啜了一会儿他的汤，直到沉默变得难以忍受。“这是一句指责吗？”

 

“我猜缺乏责任心不是红龙的问题之一。”汉尼拔平静地呷了一口茶。

 

“是的。”威尔赞同道，想起那些久远的不属于他的噩梦——“ _你想要奶奶把它剪掉吗，弗朗西斯？我对天发誓，你这头小野兽，我马上就把它剪掉！_ ”——“有人采取了……措施，在他童年时代，以确保那永远不会是个问题。不过可能产生了反作用。”

 

“你自己有什么问题吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问道，语气只能说是 _挑逗_ 。

 

威尔一只手捂住胸口，夸张地比了个“ _谁？我？_ ”的手势。“ _没有。_ ”他拖长音调。大可打消这个念头。

 

“当然没有。”年长者笑着附和道，“在这方面你我一模一样。无事一身轻。”听见那句荒诞无稽的断言，威尔更加响亮地嗤笑了一声。这应当感觉很糟，不是吗，才讨论完他死去的伴侣就像这样拌嘴？但对他们二人来说，没有任何话题太神圣或太不敬到不能提起，他们甚至都能从中找到乐趣。

 

他们的交谈自然而然地转向更“安全”的话题——比如即将到来的音乐会，温斯顿的近况，这一类的——却不会令人感到勉强或无趣。哪怕他们讨论的是地毯图案，大概也仍是如此。

 

汉尼拔倾身替威尔添满茶杯。在用餐过程中，他的袖子肯定是蹭掉了一些软膏，因为现在威尔能察觉到一抹alpha的天然麝香。下意识地，他凑上前闻了闻，脚尖毫无章法地拍打起来，他的大腿随之轻轻摇晃，接着他发出了一声轻柔的、几不可闻的呼噜声。

 

他回过神来，立即坐直了身体，脸颊泛红。汉尼拔的反应是稍稍睁大了眼睛，然后缓慢地收回手臂，这是他允许自己表露出的唯一的情绪波动。

 

“无需感到难为情，威尔。”他安抚道。

 

“ _操你。_ ”威尔戒备地低吼道，眨眼间他的羞耻就变成了狂怒，不过更多的是针对他自己，而非针对莱克特。他坐立不安地动了动，那股气味在他鼻腔里久久不散，激活了他大脑中自这次热潮以来一直处于休眠状态的某些区域。 _操_ 。他浅浅地吸了口气。他最好别光因为这个就开始分泌润滑液，否则 _代价惨重_ 。“我对天发誓，你要是故意的……”

 

“我向你保证，威尔，我没有。”他听起来追悔莫及，但威尔 _知道_ 他心里一定尾巴翘上天了，尽管他掩饰得完美无瑕。毕竟，虽然这远远算不上明确的同意（consent），但能够引发一个热潮中的omega这样的反应仍然有力地证明了他们有性契合良好和相互吸引的 _潜力_ 。

 

这应该被视为一种夸赞，而不是同意，当然——没有人如此受热潮或发情期的奴役，以至于说不出一句清晰且真诚的“ _是的_ ”来表明他们的同意，无论那些混蛋怎么振振有词地否认。

 

（威尔从未忘记这点。他记得自从他进入青春期，他的父亲和所有称职的老师都这样告诉过他。他 _知道_ 。他确信无疑，正如他确信他爱过弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯也爱过他。）

 

（说一个像弗朗西斯·多拉海德这样的男人没有爱的能力是个自欺欺人的谎言。他 _的确_ 爱过。他的爱糟糕且灼人。耗尽心力。不知餍足。就如这个男人本身一般阴晴不定。）

 

（威尔对此并不抱幻想。他承受不起幻想。所以他也全心全意地回报了爱意，然后等待。如果你不适应，你便成为盘中餐。如果你不适应，你会被 **改变** 。）

 

（威尔适应了。）

 

“虽然是无心之举，但我的确认为我该承担部分责任。”莱克特说道。 _一副自鸣得意的样子_ ，威尔心想， _你这个混蛋_ 。“如果有任何我可以帮忙的……”当威尔期待地看向他时，他顿住了。这个男人难以读懂，他几乎完全用微表情来表达情绪，但威尔认为他可能真的有点尴尬。好吧，也许不算尴尬，但也差不多了，或者他在试图让自己看上去如此。对莱克特来说，后者的可能性很大。“……我道歉，威尔。”他声调放软了一点，“我没有想过那听起来像是什么。”

 

“怎么，所以你不是在提供你的 _服务_ ？”威尔讥讽道。

 

“鉴于我们目前的关系，那会有点唐突了。”莱克特一本正经地回答。

 

“这个嘛，现在你只是在玩欲擒故纵了。”他漫不经心地拖长音调。汉尼拔貌似愉快地笑了，但威尔确定这句话让他在男人的眼里捕捉到了某种蛰伏着的东西。

 

 _噢，我逮到你了。_ 威尔心想，充满胜利的喜悦。他实在太庆幸阿比盖尔帮他看清了这点，虽然他自己迟早也能发现。这一定会 _非常有趣_ 。

 

“如果你需要的话，现在寻求专业协助还不算太迟。巴尔的摩地区有许多值得信赖的热潮服务项目，我相信布鲁姆医生一直都为她的病人与他们保持着合作关系。”

 

好吧，这个提议是威尔没料到的，他被打了个措手不及，不禁质疑起自己。“你觉得我应该这么做？”他问，仔细地观察男人的脸。

 

“通常情况下，性可以起到治疗作用，是舒缓压力的良方，当压力来源于热潮导致的生理不适与烦躁时更是如此。”Alpha用医生的口吻背诵道，他的表情毫无破绽。

 

威尔不确定汉尼拔是在提出某种挑战、试图激起他的逆反心理、以真乱假①诈唬他，还是真的想帮忙，为他提供实用的医疗指导。也很有可能他是在衡量威尔的反应，以此判断他是否会因仍然对弗朗西斯忠贞不二而排斥这个主意。

 

“也许我会试试。”威尔以一种向自己的对手承认‘ _这局算你赢_ ’的姿态说道。他下次必须做得更好，也许甚至可以找出逆转局势，让自己重新占据上风的办法。他已经怀念起之前对汉尼拔的内心世界的那匆匆一瞥了，男人的人肉皮囊天衣无缝，直到午餐结束都没有再露出任何马脚。

 

不过，在汉尼拔离开之后，威尔突然意识到，这本身或许就是个破绽。

 

*

 

翌日下午，当他走进一家热潮诊所，而负责接待他的工作人员给了他一张列着各种男性beta信息的 _菜单_ ，让他从这些志愿者中选出一位搭档时，他再次质疑了自己的决定，在厌恶和病态的愉悦之间左右为难。举例来说吧，在十几种性别中，只接受某种特定的性别的申请人显然是性别歧视，令人作呕。（有些诊所已经开始雇用无性别者、性别流动者以及跨性别者了——前提是他们有阴茎，但这个前提只是再次证明了标准筛查程序中存在的系统性漏洞。）再者说， _这他妈是一张菜单_ 。菜单上列着一堆常规问题，旁边是手写的答案，因为显然“有些omega喜欢以这种方式感受一下他们的性格”，但无论如何，这都是一张菜单。

 

好吧，他们把这个文件夹称为“一份记录可选志愿者个人简介的肖像目录”，但这也没好到哪里去。目录应该是家里没有互联网的人用来选购高档冬季大衣的东西②，而不是被用来挑选一个人上床以减轻多余的生理反应所带来的不适。他想这起码胜过他们像掷飞镖似的随便把各种男人扔给他，直到有谁能让他湿了为止。上帝，但这也太尴尬了。

现在，他想知道心理医生的这个提议是不是一个披着伪装的施虐性玩笑。作为一名医生，他对这套程序的了解一定足以让他意识到威尔会痛恨这个。也许这是曲线救国，逼得威尔迫不及待地投入他的怀抱，就为了避免再受一次这种折磨。

 

目前来说，威尔还在翻阅菜单，假装对每页都多看了两眼，就算是不辜负他们特意从日程表中挤出时间来帮助他的一片良苦用心了，因为他百分之八十确定他不想再继续了。他昨天突然爆发的性冲动像闪电般转瞬即逝，现在已经又恢复成了往常那种邋遢又疲惫的感觉，而且说实话，他真的没兴趣把那种冲动再唤醒一次。他可以现在就回避风港，和阿比盖尔一起拿这整件事开些傻兮兮的玩笑，他甚至可以用毯子搭一个窝，只是为了好玩，然后在窝里渡过剩下的热潮期。

 

他捧着文件夹又翻了一页，然后僵住了。在下一页上，马修·布朗的脸正对着他坏笑，好奇心使他逗留在这页上，真的读起了这个男人的档案。“巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院的护工”几个字被用整洁端正的笔迹写在“职业”这一栏旁边。他无法想象会有很多omega被这则信息挑起性致，他想知道布朗是不是故意写出全称——明明首字母缩写或者只写“护工”就可以了——以便有效地排除掉那些会被这个吓到的人。

 

这一举动不同寻常，毕竟多数人都尽量美化他们的答案来最大幅度地提高自己的吸引力，让潜在客户感到放心。

 

“你喜欢这一个？”诊所的客服代表友善地问道。

 

 _“喜欢”这个字眼的分量可不轻啊_ ，他想要讥讽，但这个客服代表没做错什么，不该受他的气，尽管大家的普遍看法是威尔·格雷厄姆天生没长懂礼貌的基因，但他起码还算有教养，不会去攻击一个只是在尽自己本分的员工。所以，在考虑了片刻之后，他只是点了点头。

 

*

 

四十分钟后——客服代表给他朗读了一篇冗长的免责声明，其中包括他和他的热潮期搭档都有权出于任意原因随时终止服务，而且他们都必须使用诊所提供的避孕套，否则双方都会被处以最高五千元的罚款——威尔被带到一个小房间里，和医生用来问诊病人的那些房间很像，但是有一张双人床，而不是窄窄的检查台，右边还有一扇门，门后应该是淋浴和马桶。在短暂的等待之后——这回只有几分钟——马修·布朗进来了，他在身后关上门。

 

布朗的脸上没有惊讶之色——这说得通，显然有人事先给他介绍过了是谁选中了他并且征得了他的同意——但当他看见威尔时，他缓缓露出了一个歪着嘴角的笑容。“你好啊。”他像个老朋友似的打招呼。

 

威尔坐在一张廉价的、食堂风格的塑料椅上，穿戴整齐，毫无疑问 _没有_ 穿上那件嫩粉色的病号服——它依然叠得齐齐整整的放在床脚。他用颇具人情味但没那么 _亲热_ 的口吻回答道：“嗨，马修。”

 

随后是长久的沉默，因为威尔意识到自己 _完全他妈的不知道_ 该说些什么，事先他根本没想好，不过马修似乎并不介意。但是，马修向他走来时那极富使命感的步伐让威尔僵了僵，顿时恢复了语言能力。“其实我不是为了 _那个_ 来的。”他飞快地说。

 

Beta的手在距离威尔的肩膀只有一根头发丝那么远的位置缩了回去，转而抓住了威尔旁边的那把椅子，然后把它转了个个，坐在他的对面，仿佛那就是他的本意。他依然靠得很近，他们俩的膝盖几乎贴在一起，威尔刻意约束自己坐在原地，不要拖着椅子急匆匆地后退。

 

“那么你想见我是为了什么？”

 

现在威尔可以采取几种不同的策略。他可以撒谎，说些暧昧的话来满足他的虚荣心，但他最终选择了最简单且诚实的回答。“我很好奇。”

 

Beta的神情雀跃了，几乎卖弄地摆起造型来，让威尔知道他选得没错，omega所给予的单纯、不加掩饰的关注对他来说比虚情假意的恭维要有价值得多。“好奇什么？”他问道。

 

威尔耸耸肩。“你。这个。”他说，对房间比了个手势。

 

“我的志愿工作？”马修坏笑着在椅子里倾身，“我就不能是个乐于助人的人道主义者嘛？”

 

“当然不能。”威尔不假思索地反驳。

 

Beta欢欣鼓舞地咧开嘴，威尔惊奇地看着他的笑容从愉悦完美演变成不怀好意，布朗又往前凑了凑，比之前更近。“也许我就是喜欢随心所欲地挑几个漂亮的小omega在我的老二上扭来扭去呢？”他吐息道，明显在试图激怒威尔。

 

“拜托，马修，”威尔说，也露出一个故作腼腆的笑，他希望自己的表情和声音完美表现出了他的胃里是怎么 _翻江倒海_ 的，“别这么自贬身价嘛。我们都知道这其实与性无关。”

 

威尔从来没见过有人被拆穿了谎言还这么开心的。马修像老鹰一样歪了歪头，“那么告诉我这与什么有关。”他说道，声音里的吐息声不再是作伪。

 

“权力。”威尔简单地回答，因为说真的，这显而易见。“他们心甘情愿地把自己交付于你，这给了你权力。你不会伤害他们，当然。那不是你的目的，就算你有那么做的冲动，你起码也懂得兔子不吃窝边草。不，他们离开你的时候总是开心又满足。”威尔甜蜜地说，“但是，”他顿住话头，装作在座椅里放松身体，朝后靠了靠，依然挂着戏谑的微笑，“不是随便什么甜美柔弱又漂亮的小东西都行的，因为那有什么乐趣呢？你需要一个想要被征服的人，真正想要你所给予的。一个至少能瞥见是什么蛰伏在暗处，并 _渴望_ 它的人。”

 

当然，乏善可陈的支配癖不是威尔每次看见这个男人脊椎就会不安地刺痒起来的原因，而且威尔也并不认为这个性癖本身有什么错。问题在于，这是个完美的烟雾弹，让人看不清男人还藏着什么，那是某种和他睡过的那些omega永远看不见的东西，最终在马修心中留下空洞，他永不停歇地寻找着能填补它的人，却总是空手而归。

 

布朗长长地吐了口气，也靠向椅背。“你知道，对于一个并不是为了 _那个_ 而来的人来说，”他用嘲弄的腔调重复威尔的话，“你这张嘴还真是懂得怎么说些让一个男人忘乎所以的话，要是你不小心的话。”

 

有那么一瞬，威尔脑中闪过铺着地毯的楼梯顶在他背部所带来的粗粝的灼烧感，摧枯拉朽的重量覆盖在他身上，牙齿猩红，滴着他的鲜血，还有狂热崇拜的光芒，闪烁在他新结成的伴侣的眼睛里。他的手指在不舒适的座椅扶手上痛苦地蜷曲，他干咽了一下，撇开了视线。他扭头的时候无意间露出了他以前的标记咬痕，引得男人嘴角勾起一个讥笑，嫉妒而又饥渴。

 

威尔再次看向beta，眯起眼睛，他想起了某件事。“在酒吧里是你主动找上我，尽管你的惯用手法是让别人对你投怀送抱。为什么？”

 

“我猜我只是在你身上看到了什么，让我意识到我很清楚你究竟在寻求什么。”

 

“不，你不知道。”威尔对他保证，语调平淡且愤世嫉俗。

 

“真的吗，威尔·格雷厄姆？”布朗狡诈地问，说出他名字时那过于熟悉的腔调又回来了。“所有人看你一眼就知道你缺什么了。”他说，目光在威尔脖子和面部的伤疤之间来回摇摆。

 

“你读了不少弗雷迪·劳兹的文章啊。”威尔冷笑道，顿悟刺痒了他的后颈，让他汗毛倒竖。布朗笑了笑，做出被抓包的表情。“你知道，你真的不该把她的话往心里去。她写的基本都是垃圾。”

 

布朗看向地板，依然微笑着。“啊……其实不是劳兹，”他坦白，抬眼看向威尔，“是我老板。”

 

威尔狐疑地蹙起眉毛。“是……院长？BSHCI的？”他不解地问。

 

“从FBI找到你以来，他谈论你的嘴就没闭上过。”布朗告诉他，嘴唇因恶意的愉悦感而扭曲。很明显这个男人对他的雇主毫无尊敬可言。“尤其是在那次……呃，蘑菇男事件以后。”

 

“埃尔顿·斯坦梅兹。”威尔说。马修耸了耸肩，显然名字对他来说无关紧要。

 

“他很生气他们把你交给了布鲁姆，而不是他。”他欢快地继续道。威尔胃里沉了沉，因为这表示巴尔的摩 _犯罪精神病_ 院的院长认为比起避风港，他更属于他那里，也因为马修间接承认了他对威尔的情况远比他之前表现出来的要了解得多。“他认为获得研究你的机会能让他的事业飞黄腾达。”

 

这一切带来了太多新信息，一时难以消化。威尔需要回家，静下来重整思绪。热潮也还是让他浑身难受，不过很难区分它造成的不适和自马修走进来的那一刻起就出现的铺天盖地的恶心感。

 

当几根手指将一缕卷发从他脸上拂开时，他猛地弹了一下。他的头发不再潮湿，但因为之前的发汗，现在有点油。“ _别碰我。_ ”他低吼道，躲开布朗的手。

 

“你太紧张了，omega。你确定走之前不需要我帮你舒缓一下吗？”马修热心地问。

 

“百分百确定。”威尔厉声道，毁掉最后一丝可能会误导beta以为威尔还想跟他扯上关系的伪装。

 

马修泰然自若地接受了，快乐在他眼里起舞，而非被拒绝的不甘。威尔后悔自己安排了这次小小的见面，现在他确信这只是为某种事物火上浇油，而他原先不知道这团火早在他们相遇之前便在马修内心最深处熊熊燃烧了。

 

威尔以不会在前台引发骚动的最快速度离开了诊所，而他走出门时马修得意洋洋的视线落在他身上的记忆一路尾随着他。光是和这个变态共处一室就在他全身留下了污垢，他想洗一把澡，将它们全部搓掉。他由衷地祈祷这辈子和下辈子都不要再见到马修·布朗了。

 

他颓丧地怀疑自己不会那么幸运。威尔·格雷厄姆的运气什么时候随过他的愿呢？

 

译注：

【1】Double bluff，意思是告诉某人实话，但故意让对方以为有诈，以此欺骗对方。比如空城计。

【 2 】目录Catalog ，在网购时代之前人们通过邮购买东西，就会用到商品目录。邮购是指客户通过邮购公司编印的商品邮购目录或在各种媒体上刊登的邮购广告闰获取商品信息，通过邮寄、电话、传真、网络等方式发送订单，邮购公司以邮政包裹等形式向客户发送商品，通过邮政汇款、信用卡等方式结算，或送货上门的同时收取货款。

 

 


	15. The Swallow’s Tail

**XV. The Swallow’s Tail**

 

“这件怎么样？”阿比盖尔问，转了一个圈让布鲁姆医生看得更清楚。

 

“噢，太可爱了！是很成熟的可爱，当然。”听见她的第一句评价，阿比盖尔半是嘲讽半是恼怒地瞪了她一眼，阿拉娜有点好笑地轻轻清了清嗓子，改口道。这条连衣裙是深紫色的，类似于烟熏设拉子葡萄酒的颜色，下半身是公主式剪裁的迷你裙①，裙尾长度刚过膝盖，还有一对安妮女王风格的泡泡袖。这真的是一条比较可爱的裙子，只有颜色给了它一抹成熟的优雅。

 

“你不觉得它有点太日常了吗？我想挑一条以后也可以穿的，但这里的东西基本上看起来都是只能在舞会上穿的那种。”

 

“其实这类小礼服正适合这种场合。大多数会来出席的女士们都想把她们的晚礼服留到歌剧的开幕之夜再穿。”阿拉娜向她保证，面带一个打趣的微笑，“而且，这个颜色很衬你。”

 

“谢啦。”阿比盖尔害羞地说，“我总是分不清这种情况下该选什么档次的衣服才是‘正确’的。”她双手叉腰，朝下看去，独自沉思了一会儿，然后下定决心点了点头。“好。就这件吧。我去把衣服换回来，然后去收银台找你。”

 

“好的。在那之后，我们可以去化妆品柜台看看，如果你想学一点小技巧的话。要是我们在那儿买了东西，他们说不定会免费帮你化一次妆，示范一下什么样的妆面和你的裙子最配。”

 

“听起来好极了，我一会儿去那里找你！”随口哼着歌，她钻进了更衣室，换回她自己的衬衫和紧身牛仔裤。说实话，这比她预期的要有趣多了。尽管大多数时候，她不认为她很在乎穿着打扮，但偶尔能当一回小女生感觉也挺不错的。

 

她漫不经心地好奇威尔有没有从和莱克特医生一同在商场的另一头挑选西装的过程中至少拧出一点点乐趣。

 

*

 

起初，当阿比盖尔和阿拉娜自顾自地离开，留下他单独和莱克特一起呆在百货商场的男装区时，威尔的心情只剩一片死气沉沉……直到他意识到这是一个绝佳的不受布鲁姆注意或干涉地惹恼这个alpha的机会。

 

汉尼拔似乎和威尔一样厌恶这里，这也帮了不少忙。无论如何，当他想到他在这里可以做哪些事来让汉尼拔感觉更加委屈时，他几乎乐得冒泡。

 

“我还以为你肯定很爱这一部分呢。”威尔挑衅道，装模作样地捧起一件丑到不堪入目的粗花呢外套的袖子，仿佛在欣赏它。“总算有个机会可以打扮我了，这不是你梦寐以求的吗。”他很快意识到，他没有得到他想要的回应是因为汉尼拔正忙着对那件骄傲地用红色粗体字宣布自己打了“六折！！”的折扣西装做出与他期待中的 _一模一样_ 的表情。如果他对一家还算妥善管理、档次适中的正装店里的商品都抱有这种程度的鄙夷的话，上帝保佑这个男人永远不要踏进沃尔玛一步。

 

“我承认如果由我决定，这不是我会选择的商店。我更倾向于带你和阿比盖尔去一家像样的裁缝铺，但布鲁姆医生相当坚持，而且对这家……企业可以说是大加赞扬。”莱克特的语气表明他现在开始严重质疑他同事的品味了。他本该知道这个男人的嫌恶有一半都是由居然要买现成的衣物来出席这种场合所导致的。

 

“好吧，这件还不算 _太_ 坏嘛。”威尔说，伸手去拿那件汉尼拔用可谓病态的憎恶的目光凝视着的西装。Alpha的手指十万火急地弹出来握住了他的手腕，就好像威尔要把手放进有毒的工业淤泥里似的。

 

“尽管这些衣服的普遍质量都不太尽如人意，我们仍然可以做得更好。”莱克特凝重地咏叹道。

 

威尔咬住嘴唇忍下一声笑，他很确定如果他现在直接对男人笑出来会有点太得寸进尺了，但当alpha继续握着他，超过了所需的时间还未松手时，他兴味盎然地挑起一边眉毛，来回动了动手指。男人松开了手，但也看了他一眼，眼神里写着如果威尔再敢试图拿起那件可憎之物， _后果不堪设想_ 。威尔蠢蠢欲动，想看看到底是什么后果，但他还是收回了胳膊，允许自己跟着男人走向那些更合适的服装，与任何清仓商品都离得远远的。

 

“别忘了，我可是预算有限。”他说着，拍了拍装着布鲁姆送的礼物卡的口袋，他已经把它从钱包里其余的礼物卡中单独抽了出来。汉尼拔眉间出现了一道褶皱；起初威尔不确定这意味着什么，但很快判断出他肯定是在做某种心理斗争。

 

“在思考怎么在不冒犯布鲁姆医生的前提下建议由你来为我和阿比盖尔买单？”他猜测道。莱克特露出一丝近似苦笑的笑容，让他知道自己猜对了。

 

“总有下一次机会。”Alpha勉强松口道。

 

“你倒是很他妈确定会有下一次。”威尔咕哝道，面带嘲弄地接过汉尼拔递给他试穿的一套衣服，“这次都还没完呢。别想得太远了。要知道，这说不定就跟你上次那个好主意一样是场灾难。”他意识到自己脱口而出了什么，但已经太晚了。他的嘴唇抿成一条薄薄的、自责的直线，生起自己的气来。他转过身，在被莱克特看见之前赶忙放松面部表情。

 

“我上次的好主意？”心理医生没有花太久便明白了他的意思。“诊所里发生了什么事吗，威尔？”他问。他似乎真的感到担忧了，该死的。

 

“没有。我猜用‘灾难’这个字眼有点太夸张了。” _按照事实来说_ ，这不算是谎言，他说服自己。看在上帝的份上，他和马修只是说了说话啊。但是，这让他心生一计。

 

“他们配给我的那家伙当然很有魅力，”威尔浅笑着说，不动声色。“只可惜他不能 _真正_ 缓解那种痒意。”他补充道，故意不去看男人，“我猜他终究不是我的理想床伴吧。”

 

汉尼拔发出了一声不置可否的动静作为回应，除此之外没有发表任何评论。但威尔正用余光聚精会神地盯着他，他没有错过他的手指在另一件衣服的布料上几不可见地收紧了一下，然后才继续在衣架上翻阅。

 

“哎，算了，”威尔重重叹了口气。他抬起眼睛，这回故意对上男人的视线，说道：“还有下次，是吧？”

 

带着一个近乎卖弄风情的笑容，他把手中的西装甩过肩头，虽然他没有蹦蹦跳跳地——他可以打包票他这辈子从未，一次都没有， _蹦蹦跳跳_ 过——走进试衣间，但他的确是迈着胜利的步伐走了进去，当他感觉到男人的视线在他背上烧出了一个洞时，这种胜利感几乎让他脸上的坏笑变得残忍。

 

*

 

威尔·格雷厄姆在玩弄他。

 

对此他确信无疑，正如他确信并非只有他觉察到了与一个真正势均力敌的人结为伴侣的可能性，无论格雷厄姆愿不愿意承认。他选择的这个omega是一只冥顽不化的生物，为了他们之间的游戏，他们可以上演求爱追逐的戏码，但他没有被抓住的打算，随时可能扭过身来，一旦伸向他的手靠得太近，便张口咬住。幸运的是，汉尼拔并不介意添几道新疤痕。除了让这个男孩予取予求，他还能做什么呢？

 

希望是种残忍之物，而威尔·格雷厄姆却还要残忍得多。这正是他的魅力所在。

 

*

 

“哇哦。”那天晚上，看见阿比盖尔和阿拉娜一同从她的办公室走出来，威尔说道，“你俩看起来……哇哦。”

 

“你收拾得也不差嘛。”阿比盖尔调侃道，用一根手指戳了戳他的胸口。为了报复，他探出手，像是要从那些精巧地插在她松松的发髻里的黑色水钻中抽一根出来。“ _滚开——_ ”她颤声说，在最后一刻躲开他的手，“你会把它弄乱的！”

 

“安静点，孩子们。”阿拉娜说道，娴熟地抹着口红的嘴唇弯起明快的笑容，让她美丽的面容愈发动人。她的头发没有束起，温柔的波浪散在脸颊两侧，她穿着一件深蓝宝石色的连衣裙，与她闪烁的晃动着的耳坠和大大的蓝眼睛相得益彰，熠熠生辉。简而言之，她 _光彩照人_ ，威尔怀疑要是他的性取向是朝那个方向的话，他现在绝对移不开眼了。

 

“没有领带？”她问他，嘴唇依旧朝上弯着，所以显然她的问题并非出于不赞同。他耸了耸肩。

 

“是你们说我们不用穿那么正式的。”

 

他们三人站在外面等候，没过多久，汉尼拔开着他的宾利来接他们了。Alpha下车为他们扶着车门，威尔和阿比盖尔坐后座，阿拉娜坐在副驾驶。钻进车里的时候，威尔成功注意到他的视线在他敞开的领口流连忘返，眼里闪烁的光芒几乎和威尔衬衫上的珍珠按扣②一样难以察觉，汉尼拔唯一遗憾的是那不是真的珍珠。

 

看见男人的目光并没有为阿拉娜的外表而停留，威尔将一阵暗示着 _释然_ 的愉悦深埋在心底。

 

“要是凯西能看到我们现在的样子就好了，这样她就可以把她之前那些鬼话全吞回去。”阿比盖尔兴高采烈地说，他们系上安全带，车子开上了路。阿拉娜轻轻叹了口气，但她看起来像是也在忍着笑意。

 

“谁？”汉尼拔用略带疑惑的语调问道，眼睛没有离开路面。

 

“那个迫不及待地 _通知_ 我威尔和阿比盖尔从他们那次小小的冒险中回来了的女孩。”年长的女人苦笑着解释。

 

“她在地狱周的时候离开了，到现在还没回来。”威尔补充道，他提到了那个非官方名称，大多数护士和病人都用它来形容大部分周期同步的omega同时进入热潮期的那段时间，不过他们往往会注意不在布鲁姆医生面前使用这个词。当威尔提起它时，阿拉娜做了一个介于微笑和皱眉之间的表情，显然她早就知道这个昵称了。

 

“她在家里的表现让她父母相当满意，所以决定正式为她办理出院。”她语调平平地回答，谨慎地避免透露出她对此的看法。

 

“你的意思是她能忍住不对可爱的小尼基投怀送抱了？他们没错，这 _的确_ 很了不起。”威尔懒洋洋地说，“除非，当然，在她热潮期间他不在家。他们决定比起花几千美元让他们俩全年五十二周都见不到彼此，这是个更加优雅的解决方式。”

 

“我们可以不讨论这个吗？”阿拉娜紧绷地问，阿比盖尔却偷笑起来。“我发誓，你俩对自己的治疗不怎么关心，对八卦别人的治疗倒是更感兴趣。”

 

“阿拉娜。”汉尼拔说，他温和地微笑着，仿佛是在责备说“ _就让他们开心开心吧_ ”。她妥协了，又露出了一个苦笑，满心满眼都是他。在旁人看来，他们或许是一对夫妇，带着两个半孩子出来度过一个愉快的夜晚。弗朗西斯就会这么认为，威尔心想，幻想着他已逝的alpha就坐在他们旁边那辆车里，在黑暗中满怀嫉妒与欲望地盯着他们，像只饥肠辘辘的狗一样咬紧牙根。

 

“你还好吗？”趁布鲁姆正专注于她与汉尼拔的对话，阿比盖尔悄悄问。威尔一言不发地点了点头，没有看前面两人。汉尼拔从后视镜里看了他一眼，然后才回应阿拉娜的话。

 

他们刚一抵达音乐厅，汉尼拔便翩然离开驾驶座，将钥匙递给泊车员，然后再次为他们打开车门。阿拉娜和阿比盖尔都从右侧下了车，但威尔固执地自己打开了车门，从左侧下了车，即使这意味着要在马路上下车而且要花更长的时间走到人行道上。

 

汉尼拔在路边迎上他，向他递出臂弯。这大胆的举动让威尔目瞪口呆。布鲁姆那么小心翼翼地处处为威尔担忧，又对莱克特芳心暗许，她看了会怎么想？他稍稍伸长脖子朝前看去，这才意识到男人已经机智地让阿拉娜和阿比盖尔以相似的姿势手挽手走在前面了——她们俩边笑边聊着天的样子再次让她们看上去像是一对母女——所以当汉尼拔·莱克特，一个适龄单身alpha，春风得意地挽着一个omega漫步进大厅里时，她不会看出有什么问题，但对其他所有人来说就不一样了。

 

“噢，你真是个有天赋的混蛋，这点我承认。”为了他自己着想，威尔小声嘀咕道，男人亲昵地朝威尔这边侧过脑袋听他说话。他感觉到男人轻声笑了笑，温暖而愉悦的气息喷洒在他的脸颊和颈子上。

 

演出开始前留给人们社交的时间并不多，威尔为此感激不尽；他注意到有一些社会名流在偷眼看莱克特，似乎已经等不及要在幕间休息时凑过来问问他对这场演出有何看法了。现在，只有一位勇者大胆地靠近了他，那是一位美丽、年长的棕发女士，留着及耳短发，身穿一条闪闪发光的木槿紫小礼服，让她看上去像是虽然更成熟，玩世不恭的风情却分毫不减的盖茨比的黛西。

 

“汉尼拔！”她热情而张扬地问候道。她有种聪慧的气质，这是在对黛西·布坎南的描写中所欠缺的。汉尼拔这时才松开了威尔的手臂，与她交换贴面吻。他袖子下的皮肤怅然若失地刺痒起来。

 

“威尔，这位是弗朗辛·科莫达。”医生介绍他们认识，“科莫达夫人，请允许我为你介绍威尔·格雷厄姆，阿比盖尔·霍布斯，还有这位我相信你已经认识的，阿拉娜·布鲁姆。”后提到的两位加入他们，他继续说道。

 

“是的，你好吗，亲爱的？”科莫达夫人说，双手握住阿拉娜的手，交换了更多贴面吻。威尔庆幸他和阿比盖尔从这个对于新相识来说有些尴尬的举动中逃过一劫。

 

“我得说，这可有点 _不同寻常_ ，”说到这，她的眼里闪烁着近乎恶作剧般的光芒，汉尼拔回以一个纵容的微笑。“但我还是非常高兴地看到你这次终于是携同伴一起出席的了。”

 

那个字眼， _同伴_ ，它的形状仿佛一块馥郁的黑巧克力，填满了她的整个口腔，牙齿咬碎巧克力似乎与那顺滑的甜蜜一般令人满足不已。她很谨慎，视线在汉尼拔的三位客人身上一一扫过，把他们全都囊括其中，但最终落在了威尔与汉尼拔之间那微不足道的空隙上。自从停下脚步，他们俩谁都没有拉开彼此之间的距离。

 

“汉尼拔邀请了我们三人。”阿拉娜承认，“这个提议棒极了。我们几个真的都太久太久没有机会出来消遣放松一下了。”

 

“有些人要更久。”阿比盖尔赞同道，目光如炬地看了威尔一眼，威尔强忍住没去做一些幼稚的事，比如轻轻踩她一脚或者对她吐舌头。

 

“我很高兴。不过你们四个人一起，根本就是一场派对嘛！但是，”年长的omega说着深沉地瞥了汉尼拔一眼，“我猜他没打算好好为你们做一顿饭。”

 

“恰恰相反，科莫达夫人，”汉尼拔反驳道，“在演出结束之后，我当然会在我家为我们提供晚餐。”

 

“我说 _好好做_ ，汉尼拔，”科莫达夫人双手叉腰，机敏地反击道，“指的是晚宴和表演。那本身就是一场演出了。”

 

“所以，你真的是那么厉害的厨师吗，嗯？”阿比盖尔好奇地问男人。

 

“他是。”威尔替他回答，“其实挺烦人的。”汉尼拔似乎不知廉耻地被这句评价取悦到了，而阿拉娜忍俊不禁地笑了一声，半是责备半是玩闹地用节目单轻轻拍了一下威尔的手臂。

 

而科莫达脸上的笑容别有深意，她的目光再次徘徊在汉尼拔与威尔之间。她像是要说些什么，但又在最后一秒改变了主意。“阿拉娜亲爱的，汉尼拔有多久没有为我们举办晚宴了？”她面向另一位女士问道，转移了话题。

 

“太久了。”阿拉娜回答，眼睛逗趣地闪了闪，显然她是故意说出她知道科莫达夫人想听的答案。

 

“ _太久_ 太久了。”科莫达以一种老练的优雅赞同道。看起来她不是第一次在汉尼拔面前表达这一观点了。

 

“人必须等待灵感降临。”汉尼拔回敬道，显然和她一样享受他们唇枪舌剑的交锋，“宴会得是应运而生③，强求不来的。”

 

“那是场晚宴，汉尼拔，不是一只独角兽。不过这次我就放你一马。”她说道。汉尼拔几乎显得有点惊讶。“只要你 _保证_ 这次你正在酝酿的灵感是精彩绝伦、值得庆祝的。”她的视线又飞快地掠过他们俩手臂间的缝隙，非常迅速以至于威尔不确定他有没有理解错误。

 

“我向你保证我绝不会退而求其次。”汉尼拔许诺道。这让威尔模糊地感觉到他刚错过了某种至关重要的东西。

 

光线暗了下来，提醒人们音乐会即将开始。科莫达夫人礼貌地道了别，让他们五人各自来到自己的座位上。

 

*

 

音乐很不错，这点他不否认，但威尔必须承认他就是 _听不懂_ 。看起来他对弹钢琴的热爱并未转化为对交响乐演出的更深层次的欣赏。

 

他尽量控制自己不要乱动，除了手指在膝盖上杂乱无章地拍打——在二十分钟左右的时候他就放弃了阻止自己做 _这件事_ 。他权当演奏中的交响乐团是背景板，放任自己的思绪伴随着音乐蔓延和重整，至少这还算有用。但同时他也好奇，他是否 _本应_ 获得这种体验，还是他错过了什么。

 

他试着看向阿拉娜和阿比盖尔寻找线索，但在黑暗中他看不清她们的脸。然而，当他看向汉尼拔时，他的呼吸哽在了喉头。他 _可以_ 看到男人目不转睛地凝视着舞台上的音乐家们，不过他过了一小会儿才明白过来他能看见是因为男人的双眼噙着泪光。

 

汉尼拔被这场演出迷住了。威尔被汉尼拔的反应迷住了。

 

他们俩的视线牢牢钉在原处，一动不动，威尔想知道汉尼拔是不是真的没发现他在盯着他看，他感到有点惊奇。他的手指停止了拍打，但在腿上随着他已经完全忘却的交响乐章的跌宕起伏蜷缩又舒展开来。

 

乐声刚落，他们是第一批站起来鼓掌的观众，尽管威尔对自己为了什么而鼓掌毫无头绪，只有电流般的能量窜过他的手臂，强迫他这么做。当汉尼拔终于回应他的视线并询问他是否喜欢这场演出时，他 _仍旧_ 盯着他。威尔点了点头。

 

等到汉尼拔移开视线，领着他们来到休息厅，威尔才终于能够扭开脑袋，转了转脖子，拉伸因为把头偏向一侧偏得太久而酸痛的肌肉。

 

阿拉娜和阿比盖尔去了盥洗室。汉尼拔主动提出为他们去取酒，留下威尔独自站在一根柱子旁边，远离人群，也许他觉察出了omega想要独处片刻整理思绪。他莫名地感到充盈却又空虚。

 

人群中走来一个男人，他在同一面墙边站定，从他摇摇晃晃的脚步可以看出他手中的香槟早就不是他的第一杯酒了，甚至可能不是第二或第三杯。这个男人没有立刻注意到威尔，但当他意识到他不是独自一人，他极其缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，上下打量年轻omega的外表，然后突然说，“啧啧，你真是个漂亮的小东西，不是吗？”

 

经过之前的事，威尔还没有恢复说话的能力，所以他只是漠然地看着前方，大致看向人群及其上方的位置，假装没有听见。

 

“当然了。”男人附和自己，十分健谈的样子，仿佛已经习惯于被无视，不会为此烦恼了。“当然了。算是很漂亮。不过嘛。还没漂亮到不该庆幸你自己没有出生在，那句话怎么说来着， _美好旧时光_ 里。”男人冷笑道。威尔眨了眨眼，皱起眉毛，终于转过头用眼角瞥向这个陌生的男人。男人受到了这一动作的鼓励。

 

“在学校里他们有没有教过你过去人们是怎么对你这种漂亮的omega男孩的？”他结结巴巴的，口齿不清，但说得更起劲了。他们教过，既然现在威尔明白过来他想说什么了，他一点也不想再听一遍，但他一时说不出话，而且不愿意走开，因为是他 _先_ 来的。“他们会把你塞进裙子里，让你装成 _另一种人_ 。”

 

男人的言语中沸腾着义愤填膺的怒火，但并非为了曾经受过这种折磨的omega们；相反，他在针对他们，就好像他们都是自己性别倒错的同谋。“就和那、 _那种人_ 一样。”说着，他伸手指了指，而威尔自己的怒火与义愤填膺则 _完全是_ 为了那个被他粗鲁地指着，以及用更粗鲁的语言称呼的人，随即他才发现那是科莫达夫人。他尚未找回自己的声音，取而代之的，威尔在徒手撕碎这个男人的欲望中攥紧了拳头。

 

“道格拉斯，你好吗？很享受这场演出吧，我敢说。”醉醺醺的男人收回手，脸色变得惨白，显然没想到他只是指了一下，就把那位女士本人召唤来了，他肉眼可见地颤抖了起来。“舌头打结了，亲爱的？”她关切地问。‘道格拉斯’嘴里念念有词，盯着她看了一小会儿，然后慌乱地嘟囔了一句‘ _失陪了_ ’便匆匆夹着尾巴落荒而逃。她目送他离开，面带调皮的微笑。

 

“道格拉斯·威尔森。他是乐团里的一名长号手，不过最近他的表演一落千丈，现在他对他们来说就是个替补。”她对威尔坦言道，“他的话你千万别往心里去。他几杯酒下肚就会变得刻薄又愚蠢至极，最近这种状态可以说很 _常见_ 呢。”

 

“他……他说……”威尔的舌头仍然有点磕磕绊绊的，这让他恼火不已，但至少他又找回了自己的声音。

 

“我知道，亲爱的。你不用告诉我。”她说，“他已经有十二年没收到我的圣诞节派对邀请函了。自从我可爱的艾尔伯特——上帝保佑他安息——毫不夸张地说，把他扔进了雪地里，因为同样的误传的胡言乱语。”她补充道，大概是因为提起了她已故的丈夫，怀念使她的微笑变得缱绻。“而且它们 _的确是_ 误传的，在你信以为真，然后出于傻兮兮的原因为我担忧之前，让我向你保证。没错，我出生证明上的名字是‘杰拉德’，而且我不觉得我有必要对任何人隐瞒这个事实。但是，”说到这里，她的笑意加深，对他挤了挤眼，“从未有人把 _我_ 塞进任何一条并非我自己设计和选择的裙子里。”她说道。

 

“我相信你。”威尔诚恳地对她说。

 

没过多久，汉尼拔回来了，他向科莫达夫人致以问候，并递给威尔一杯香槟。“你刚才是在和一名乐团成员说话吗？”这类事件向来逃不过他的眼睛，哪怕他当时在隔了半个房间的吧台边排队，一贯如此。

 

“不是什么值得一听的人。”威尔讽刺道，模仿汉尼拔的姿态呷了一口香槟。

 

“我必须回到我自己的同伴们身边了。”科莫达夫人说，再次优雅地离开了他们。现在，又只剩下威尔与汉尼拔两人独处，等待他们的同伴从女士盥洗室长长的队伍中归来。

 

“你之前很安静。”汉尼拔开口道。所以他的确注意到了。

 

“嗯。是吧。我有时候会那样。”威尔含糊其辞地说，不想深入这个话题，以免不得不承认在他沉默的背后或许有某些连他自己也说不清道不明的原因。他心事重重地注视着酒杯里上升的气泡。

 

“别再陷进去了，威尔。”威尔对他的同伴眨眨眼，被这个突如其来的要求吓了一跳。此时此刻，在这片陌生面孔的海洋中，他们站在独属于他们俩的一小片天地里，有某种微妙而难以名状的东西在两人之间悄然转变。“你想要退避。我在请求你别这么做。”男人向前迈出一步，步伐小得无从察觉，但威尔身体里的每一处却都尖叫着让他后退，正如同样响亮的声音也在命令他不许那么做，命令他做除此之外的 _任何事_ 。“留在我身边。”

 

“我还能去哪呢？”他脱口而出，这是不久之前他对另一个人说过的话的一声回响，但那时情形完全不同，以至于现在再次说出口令他感到全然陌生。

 

莱克特没有回答。这一刻仿佛在他们之间延伸，漫长而令人不适，直到阿拉娜礼貌的声音在不远处响起才唤回了他们的注意力。眼中闪过只有威尔能看见的犹疑，汉尼拔转身迎接阿拉娜和阿比盖尔，她们回来的时间正好，广播里响起了下一幕开始的通知④。

 

灯光再次黯淡下来，威尔将他的香槟一饮而尽。

 

*

 

莱克特的家奇妙地融合了异域风情与熟悉的旧大陆的魅力，昂贵的古董旁插着艳丽夺目的翎羽，还有枝杈蔓延的鹿角，哪怕挂在阿比盖尔在明尼苏达的老房子里也不会显得突兀。她喜欢这里，但这里也让她坐立不安。她想威尔肯定也是第一次来访，他们待会儿应该交换一下意见，等他不那么古怪的时候。

 

永远有点古怪的聪明之处就在于旁人很难区分出“正常的”古怪和不正常的，除非你非常、非常了解这个人。布鲁姆医生没注意到威尔有什么特别的古怪之处。阿比盖尔注意到了。她不太了解莱克特医生，也许没人了解，但基于她对自己最好的朋友的观察，她敢说她和布鲁姆离开的那几分钟里这两人之间肯定发生了什么事。她还敢说不管是什么事，她的朋友都会，以威尔·格雷厄姆的一贯作风，尽其所能地表现得荒唐又不可理喻。

 

阿比盖尔倒不怎么担心。威尔自己能搞定自己，而且他知道她会陪着他当他的参谋，随叫随到。他们的感情之深也让她更好地了解了自己。比如，她没有需要小心翼翼试探的压力，也没有做任何事的欲望，除了好好享受这个夜晚。她可以暗自观察他们，不用受制于必须采取行动的义务，除非情况紧急，或者她想要这么做，或者那是威尔的请求。

 

这就是为什么，再叠加上许许多多构成了阿比盖尔·霍布斯作为人的本质的因素，当她咬了一口他们的第一道菜——清爽的春季沙拉配以厚切蜜汁火腿——并且尝出那根本不是火腿时，她能够无视想要寻求目光交流的条件反射。

 

她含着食物顿住了，坐在她对面的女人和旁边的男孩都没有注意到她，仍然在聊着天，而她的注意力早已不在对话上。她咀嚼了。 _咽了下去_ 。直到这时她才允许自己抬起头来。

 

莱克特医生直勾勾地望着她。他微笑了，那是一个真挚而温暖的笑容，他的眼角皱了起来。这时机恰到好处，正巧布鲁姆医生对今晚的活动发表了一句机智诙谐的评论，但阿比盖尔知道他的微笑不是给她的。阿比盖尔没有笑，但也没有蹙眉，或是表现出反感或恐惧，只是面无表情地好奇地与他四目相交，无声确认了她已经知情。

 

他率先移开视线，姿态非常放松。满足而又愉悦，像一只快乐的小鸭子。 _信任_ 。她也放松下来。

 

她低头看向自己的盘子，又叉起一块食物。

 

译注：

【1】原文mini Princess-cut skirt，不是很懂princess-cut是什么样的，谷歌也没有搜到，听起来应该是比较可爱的那种款式。

【2】pearl-snap shirt是德州牛仔爱穿的一种衬衫款式，用按扣取代了纽扣，更方便脱穿，扣子远看有点像珍珠，亮亮的。

【3】这句借用了人人影视版的字幕原文

【4】原文是curtain call，指的是谢幕。感觉这里作者应该是笔误，从剧情来说谢幕逻辑不通，他指的应该是通知下半场开始了，就擅自改了下，如有错误欢迎指正。


	16. The Wound Man

**XVI. The Wound Man**

 

这是布鲁姆课排得最满的一天，她从上午一直到下午早些时候都要呆在匡提科。杰克·克劳福德很感激这个幸运的巧合——这意味着当他出现在避风港来做他必须做的事时，这位beta不会在旁边用冷冰冰的反对把他淋个劈头盖脸，也不会试图阻止他。他只需要对着前台亮出自己的警徽，再摆出一副“ _我不会听一句废话_ ”的态度，就一切都搞定了。

 

“走吧，格雷厄姆。”男孩刚被领出来，他就对他说道。他已经签好了字表示要带他离开。“带你去郊游。”

 

“去哪？”格雷厄姆问，尽管不知道他们要去哪里，他还是毫不犹豫地跟上了他，步伐坚定。克劳福德需要更多像他这样的人，不会浪费他一丁点时间；在这种情况下，甚至连他自己手下的探员都可能会挑战他的耐心。

 

“巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院。”听见这句话，男孩迟疑了一下，一只脚犹豫地停在半空，但很快便落了下来，继续向前走，他的脸上有一抹阴影飞快地闪过。这足以使杰克愈发感到内疚，提醒了他并非每个人都如他一般习惯于挣扎在人性的糟粕里，况且威尔还如此年轻。

 

‘ _太年轻了_ 。’有人会这么说，‘ _难道他经历得还不够多吗？_ ’还有人会这么说。杰克会回答 _是的_ ，以及 _是的，太多了_ ，但必须有人这么做。他需要一个能从其他任何人都无法看见的角度来看问题的人，而杰克知道他自己已经陷得太深，无法保持客观了。他让这个念头坚定他的决心。 _必须有人这么做_ 。

 

“你听说过一个叫切萨皮克开膛手的杀手吗？”等他们坐进车里，系好安全带之后，他问道。威尔摇了摇头。这样也好。没有先入为主的观念影响他的判断，他可以先不带偏见地看一眼现场，告诉杰克他的想法，然后杰克再让他看开膛手的资料，以此构建出一份完整的侧写。

 

他只把与这次事件最相关的一些细节告诉了他。“开膛手杀了一些人，还将他们精心陈列出来，然后在两年前左右，他消失了。今天早上，我接到一通来自BSHCI主管的电话，说有个犯人杀了一名护士，手法与开膛手的一次谋杀有部分特点相符。”

 

“现在先别告诉我更多。”威尔说，几乎有些粗暴。他和杰克的想法一样，在他亲眼见过现场之前避免一切影响。杰克赞同地对他点了点头，注意力回到路上。

 

他们没有再交谈，直到他们驶入医院外面的停车场。到了那里之后，杰克在熄灭引擎时顿住了，他的手从点火装置上移开，在座位里半转过身，面向坐在旁边的年轻人。“布鲁姆医生不想让你看这种东西，”他说道，“没人可以责怪她。我当然也不能。这种事……这么说吧，要是你任其发展，这会对你影响至深。而且你之前经历过的丑恶已经超出你应该承受的范围了。”男孩闻言猛地动了动，但什么都没说。“超出了任何人有权请求你再次目睹那种事的范围。但我就是在这么做。请求你。”

 

威尔朝他转过头，目光稳稳地落在杰克的肩膀上。“你去看，你告诉我你看见了什么，然后如果你要走，我们就走。”Alpha继续道，“布鲁姆医生担心我会弄垮你，威尔，但我认为你没那么脆弱。你比我们任何人意识到的都要坚强。”

 

格雷厄姆对上了他的眼睛，只有那么一瞬，随即他便移开了视线，如仙子扇动翅膀般迅速眨了眨眼，然后露出一个颤巍巍的笑容，点了点头。他解开安全带，几乎在杰克熄灭引擎，发动机的隆隆声停下之前就下了车。

 

威尔仰望着宏伟的石砌入口，专横跋扈，石灰色，像一座堡垒，只不过是为了关押犯人而设计，而非抵御入侵者。 _真有戏剧性_ ，他心想，不太确定他指的是这座建筑本身，还是他的想法。也许两者都有吧。不过，他很确定克劳福德并不打算把他留在这里。至少不是今天。

 

在登记处，他们别在他和克劳福德身上的徽章用闪闪发光的粗体字印着“ **来访者** ”，这几个字或许比他愿意承认的更加令人安心。

 

“克劳福德探员，很高心再次见到你。撇开眼下不幸的情形不谈，当然。”出来迎接他们的男人穿着一身笔挺的灰色西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，胡须精心修剪和打理过。威尔认为他是想塑造出一种古典而温文尔雅的形象，但实际上他脑海里最先冒出的是二手车推销员身上那种油腻的反光。

 

两人握了握手，稍微寒暄了一下，然后蓄胡子的男人以一种仿佛他刚刚才发现还有一名来访者的姿态将注意力转到了威尔身上，但他眼中狂热的光芒出卖了他。“这位肯定大名鼎鼎的威尔·格雷厄姆了，久仰久仰。”威尔强忍住听见他的名字从那张唾沫横飞的嘴里吐出来所带来的颤抖。

 

杰克为他介绍这位beta男子名叫弗雷德里克·奇尔顿博士，医院的院长兼主管，就好像威尔自己还没琢磨出这些信息似的。

 

“最近精神病学界对你的谈论可不少，格雷厄姆先生。”beta说道，他似乎期待威尔会把这当作一句 _赞美_ 。

 

“是吗？”威尔露出一个锋利的微笑来迎合他。

 

“是的。”奇尔顿重申道，显然选择无视他话中明显的讽刺。“大家都很想知道那个曾经在牙仙的手掌心里生活了那么多年，却还毫发无伤的年轻omega到底是谁，尤其是在听说你还拥有那么一项实用又迷人的天赋之后。”

 

他想要纠正，“ _在伟大的红龙的手掌心里_ ”，但他咬牙忍住了这股下意识的冲动，威尔可以听见和感觉到他牙齿的碰撞，他不想被在场的两人中的任何一个分析他的这个条件反射。

 

“他不是来被研究的，医生。”杰克直言不讳地告诉男人。

 

“但那就是你带他来这儿的原因，不是吗？让他独特的天赋派上用场。”奇尔顿不甘示弱，显然已经懒得掩饰他的司马昭之心了。

 

“ _奇尔顿医生。_ ”杰克说，这次带上了警告意味。威尔几乎有些惊讶他在自己的内心深处找到了一丝感激之情。

 

奇尔顿医生摆出一副放下这个话题的样子， _暂时的_ ，然后带着他们走向罪行发生的那个房间。他夸夸其谈了一番这场面有多么“恐怖”和“毛骨悚然”，比起一个正在哀悼自己员工逝去的生命的人，他说话的方式让他更像一名电视剧旁白员。在beta身后，威尔朝克劳福德看了一眼，克劳福德也回了他一眼，对这个男人共同的鄙夷让一种惺惺相惜的情谊在他们之间悄然冒头。

 

当门打开时，他们的眼神变了，威尔发觉这是他六年以来第一次与尸体共处一室。（在这一刻，他没有算上几个月前倒在他脚边、脑浆飞溅在他身后的墙壁上的那具尸体，在倒下的几秒钟之前，那还是他的伴侣，是那漫长而糟糕的岁月里他唯一能接触到的人。他们连结的猛然断裂只伴随着瞬间的噪音与清明，随即便是一片模糊。有时这似乎是一种仁慈，有时他感觉自己受到了欺骗。）

 

（那时候也没有足够的时间，除了那短暂的一秒，让他把那副画面烙印在他的视网膜上。与马洛夫妇倒是时间充裕。更加令人满足。）

 

在他眼前的女人看上去就像有人把“ _挨宰的猪_ ”①这个说法实践到了极致。其他对死者不敬的动物联想接踵而至，这回是豪猪和刺猬。 _哇哦，好吧，大脑_ ，现在可不是播放刺猬索尼克的主题曲《绿色的山丘区》的时候，因为他真的需要集中注意力，不能不合时宜地笑出来，谢谢。

他怀疑他的大脑把荒诞的幽默塞进他的喉咙里是为了保护他，以免他察觉自己心中那幽深而黑暗的部分给他带来的真实感受，他现在才真正意识到他的眼前有一具死尸，而他根本不像他想象中的那样做好了接受这个事实的准备。他不确定这是不是一种健康的反应。这也许取决于他在奇尔顿和克劳福德面前试图忽略的到底是 _什么样_ 的感受。

不知不觉，他的脚带着他向前走去，让他靠近去研究她受损的眼窝上喷溅的鲜红血液。“这是在她活着的时候造成的。”他抬手示意，手指悬在半空，没有碰到她，但他体内的某一部分想要把食指插进去，像是小孩子急不可耐地从罐子里挖出手指画颜料。他向后退开，闭上了眼睛。

 

_我出其不意地袭击了她，她眼里的恐惧与惊慌令我愉悦不已，多么珍贵，我想知道那感觉起来如何，所以我越挖越深、越挖越深，现在她再也看不见任何东西了，那些恐惧只能涌回她自己的体内，噢，这太有趣了，有趣，有趣！_

_我看着她爬走，瞎得如同一只蛞蝓，我可以像这样看她看几个小时，但现在没有时间了，要做的事还很多。支架刺入她的脊背，陷进身体里，碾碎那些可爱的器官和内脏，正如我的拇指插进她的眼球，但我对那里面的构造了如指掌，知道怎么找到阻力最小的路径。血液从钢管边缘和她的嘴里汩汩冒出，她死了，然后……嗯……_

他睁开眼睛，再次看向那件成品，蹙起眉毛。各式各样的工具和仪器刺进她的身体里，就像针垫上的一根根针，乍看之下这让人瞠目结舌，现在看来却十分生硬，每一件工具都摆放得小心翼翼，都流露出想要做得 _正确_ 的迫切渴望，仿佛在一场重要的笔试里为图表添加注解。最初的喜悦消失不见了。这感觉很勉强。

 

“这不是他的设计。这是复制品。”

 

他看向房间里另外两个男人。杰克脸上的神情好奇却波澜不惊，他考虑着威尔的结论，谨慎地不动声色，像一块石头，像地底的基岩。

 

奇尔顿呆呆地望着他，有一瞬间他几乎像是被吓到了，但那很快便无影无踪，他像是想起了什么，露出对威尔惊叹不已的神色，那股不合时宜的傲慢又回来了。“噢！杰克，你在路上是不是告诉他了？”Alpha摇了摇头，奇尔顿嘴咧得更大了。“不可思议。”他说道，再次看向威尔，“威尔，你说得一点不错。开膛手这次的 _设计_ ——用你的话来说，是基于一张流传在古老的医学文献里的插图，源于中世纪时期。我在自己的办公室里说不定也能找到一本有这张插图的教科书。你想看看吗？” 他询问的语气不知为何既像下赦免令的国王一般居高临下，又像急于讨好心上人的中学男生一般迫不及待。

 

“好啊。”威尔说，已经又撇开了脸。至少这意味着奇尔顿匆匆离开了，留下他和杰克单独呆在现场。

 

“有什么引起了你的注意吗，威尔？”克劳福德问，走向尸体的另一侧，站在威尔的对面，从那个角度仔细查看。

 

“我没有受过训练，但大部分伤口都是在她死后造成的，对吗？”他问道。除了眼睛和中间的致命伤，从其他伤口流出的血似乎少得多，而且远比她眼球那强而有力的爆破和喷涌要缓和。

 

“是的。鉴证科之后会确认，但我现在就可以告诉你这些基本都是死后发生的。”

 

“这对开膛手来说正常吗？”威尔问。

 

杰克若有所思地越过尸体看了他一会儿，然后短暂而坚定地摇了摇头。他们在一天之内第三次目光交汇，并且定了片刻，两人都在考虑这意味着什么。

 

奇尔顿拿着一本书回来了，他走向威尔，把书打开在他想让他看的那页上。他小心翼翼地瞥了尸体一眼，表现出可以理解的正常人靠近死尸都会有的不适，但他还是站得稳稳的，凑到omega身边，十分多余地指向页面中间的那副扫描图。“看见了吗？伤口位置一模一样，分毫不差。”他说道，以一种他显然认为很有帮助的语调。

 

威尔从他手中拿过书，随后往旁边让开很大一步，这样男人就不会继续挤在他的私人空间里了。他的视线在书与尸体之间来来回回，缓慢地绕着尸体走动，逐个确认他之前的判断。“什么样的人会知道这张图？”他问。

 

“噢，任何有现代医学史背景的人。”奇尔顿摆了摆手说。他似乎没有被威尔迅速躲开他的举动冒犯到，实际上，他甚至可能没看出那是有意的。“医生，尤其是外科医生。顺便说一句，这符合开膛手的侧写， _而且_ ……”为了戏剧效果，他停顿了一下，然后自我陶醉地继续道，“这正好也是亚伯·吉迪恩住院之前的职业选择，也就是大约两年以前。”

 

威尔瞥向杰克，他点点头以示肯定，显然没兴趣再隐瞒开膛手一案的任何细节了，既然他已经给出了他的第一印象。

 

会不会到头来奇尔顿才是对的？这是不是护士的残尸看起来像是了无生趣的仿制品的原因？但要是果真如此，为什么他会选择这幅画？它有什么特别之处，让凶手如此尽职尽责地将它复制一遍？威尔试图理解，但大脑一片空白，就像他眼前的复制品一样空白且毫无意义，与最初的杀戮所带来的快感背道而驰。

 

“两年前你没有抓到开膛手，杰克，是因为他已经在我手里了。”奇尔顿宣布道，自豪得仿佛是他亲手把他捉拿归案的。

 

“不。”威尔突然断言，“这是个赝品。”他说，嘴角下意识地撇出厌恶的弧度。

 

奇尔顿愤愤不平地抱怨起来。杰克却仔细打量着年轻人，问道：“你确定吗，威尔？”

 

威尔抿了抿嘴，把嘴唇含进嘴里但没有咬下去。“在上过开膛手以往案件的速成课之前，我没法百分百确定。”他承认。

 

杰克赞同地点点头，“我会尽快给你资料。”

 

“请务必做到。”奇尔顿医生高傲地插嘴，一秒钟也不愿意被排除在对话之外，“威尔越早 _学会_ 有关切萨皮克开膛手的所有知识，我们就越早能把这个荒谬的看法抛在脑后。杰克，你明知道奥姆斯特德一案的细节从未公之于众。老实说，我很震惊，你居然会如此轻信这个年轻人的话，你都还没给他合适的工具呢，他需要那些才能做出合理的判断呀。”显然威尔的“天赋”只在不会间接性挫伤beta那脆弱的自尊心时才是 _不可思议_ 和 _迷人_ 的。下次这个心理医生再对他表现出令人不适的狂热时他可以利用这一点。

 

杰克看起来像是在心里默数到十，克制着说些什么予以反击的冲动。尽管那副场景肯定很好笑，但奇尔顿给他的印象是一阵轻柔的微风就能把这个男人击倒，而杰克的怒火，他猜测，拥有飓风一般呼啸而过的力量，所以威尔决定转移话题帮他一把。“我可以跟这个，呃，姓吉迪恩的人谈谈吗？他叫什么来着？”

 

两个男人都惊讶地看向他，这个请求似乎让他们俩都陷入了两难。奇尔顿，又是不安与 _着迷_ 的奇特组合，呕，而杰克则处于谨慎地怀有希望与抵触之间。“我……不确定那是个好主意，威尔。”他说，威尔知道这意味着他 _想_ 同意，看看这名年轻人还能搜刮出什么见解来，但又担心这么做或许太过分了，会将他的茶杯推到太靠近边缘的位置。想到这里，威尔忍住了怒气。毕竟他们都明白他根本不该出现在这里。

 

“好吧，反正他哪也去不了，你随时可以改变主意。”奇尔顿傲然指出，“与此同时，我确定你现在想要亲自审问他，不是吗，克劳福德探员？”看到杰克点了点头，奇尔顿邀请他们回到他的办公室，他会通知他的员工安排见面。

 

在跟着他走回大楼前侧的路上，威尔突然有了一种不祥的预感：这意味着他会被留下和弗雷德里克·奇尔顿博士 _独处_ 。他疯了似的试图想出一个逃脱的办法。

 

“呃，杰克……”在他们来到办公室门前，奇尔顿翻找着钥匙时，他说道，在这短短的两个字里塞满了紧张与不安，就像一个孩子目睹了令人震惊的一幕，才刚刚反应过来。他希望这能成功。

 

“怎么了，威尔？”他问道。甚至连奇尔顿也停止了摸索门锁，转过身看着他，出乎意料的是，他的眼里似乎真的含着担忧。

 

“我——我只是……” _悠着点。别演过头了，格雷厄姆。_ “那个尸体，我感觉，呃，我感觉它让我很不舒服。我现在就想回家了。”他说，说到“家”这个字眼时声音微微颤抖了一下。威尔盯着鞋尖，拒绝抬起头，他需要他的痛苦显而易见，但不至于夸张到让他看起来马上就要恐慌症发作了，那反而会妨碍他的计划，他们会坚持让他呆在这儿休息，直到他平静下来。

 

甚至都不用看，他就能感受到克劳福德内心的天人交战，他富有责任心，与这个可能是切萨皮克开膛手的男人见面刻不容缓，但他也需要兑现自己的诺言，他说过威尔想走的话他们随时可以走。

 

“克劳福德探员要对逝者负责，威尔，”奇尔顿殷勤地说，“但我很乐意在我的办公室里招待你，直到他完成工作。我本来也打算这么提议的。”不，不， _不_ ，这正是威尔试图避免的啊。他猛地摇了摇头，表现出的心烦意乱倒是不假，他希望他们会认为这是出于谋杀案带给他的焦虑。

 

杰克保持着恼人的沉默，显然举棋不定。在他的右侧，威尔听见拐角处传来拖拉的脚步声，然后一抹护工制服的白色出现在了他的视野边缘，走廊里有个人从他们身旁经过。

 

“啊！那边的！”在那个可怜虫来得及走远之前，奇尔顿说道，“这位FBI探员要审问亚伯·吉迪恩。确保他做好准备，能见人了再出来。”他命令道，擅自替杰克做出决定，这样他就能有时间与威尔单独相处了，混蛋。

 

“ _噢。_ ”那个男人说，面露尴尬，身体向前佝偻着，双脚不安地蹭着地面，“老天，真的很抱歉，奇尔顿医生，但其实我刚已经打卡下班了。”他的语气诚恳，充满歉意，还有那么一点点口齿不清的迹象。这声音——尽管在对威尔说话时它从未含有这些特质中的 _任何_ 一个——熟悉得可怕。

 

威尔缓缓抬起眼睛。是马修·布朗。

 

奇尔顿像个戏剧女王似的痛苦地长叹一声。“那就算了。”他气哼哼地说，不屑地转身对着门，“我待会儿叫金伯莉来安排。”

 

“呃，如果可以的话……”马修的声音里带着迟疑，依然站在原地，手足无措。威尔差点忘乎所以地瞪大了眼睛，beta表演出的笨拙与恭顺太过逼真，要不是他以前见过这个男人并且知道这纯粹是一堆屁话的话，就连他也会买账的。“我听见了你们刚才说的，我不介意送这位来访者回家，如果、如果那是他想要的。”他说道，听起来真诚极了，就好像他只是想帮忙，既然他没能满足老板之前的要求。

 

“你叫什么，小子？”杰克问他。噢，妈的不要啊。没 _他妈的_ 门儿。“马修·布朗，长官。”马修说道，对着杰克的方向来了个他妈的不折不扣的 _点头_ ，仿佛是对颔首礼的某种尴尬而可悲的拙劣模仿，似乎除了表现得像是在宫廷里参见一位异国国王，他就不知道该如何面对这位alpha了。

 

“马修是我手下的一名护工，杰克。”奇尔顿说，陈述这个明显的事实。威尔百分之九十确定他之前根本不知道马修的名字，现在装出一副熟悉的模样只是为了面子。“我可以为他担保，正如我可以为我的任何一名员工担保。威尔跟着他绝对安全。”他说，从他的姿态和咬牙切齿的样子能看出他显然不情愿就这样放过威尔，但又觉得不这么做会很失礼。“ _如果_ 他仍然下定决心要离开的话，我是说。”

 

“威尔？”杰克说，转身面向他，“这样可以吗？”根据他的姿态和语气，他想要什么答案显而易见了。他认为这对他们来说是双赢的。

 

和奇尔顿窝在他的办公室里长达至少一个小时，还是在马修的车里坐十分钟，然后他就可以直奔阿比盖尔而去，告诉她他今天上午的狗屎遭遇，或者他也可以直接去洗澡，搓掉这地方留在他皮肤上的恶臭，这要看回去之后他对哪件事更感兴趣了。说真的，这根本不算个选择。

 

他咕哝着接受了这个提议，绕过克劳福德和奇尔顿，没有道别就跟上了马修。杰克叫住了他，语调出奇地温柔，“ _威尔。_ ”

 

威尔半侧过身对着杰克，几乎没有看他。“你今天做得很棒。”男人告诉他。显然他并不习惯于表达称赞，但为了威尔他在努力尝试，而且他是真心实意的。这很珍贵，再加上今天隐约有友谊的种子在他们之间萌芽，威尔希望他能对此更加感激，但现在他知道了杰克是个会在遇到不便时背弃诺言的人，他无法忘记这点。“我为你感到骄傲。”

 

威尔没有回应，甚至没有点头，眼睛无神地看向墙壁。他再次转过身，继续迈开脚步。

 

他们还在医院里的时候，马修没有试图与他搭话，威尔对此十分感激。他先一步走了出去，趿拉着站到一边扶着门，好像威尔是个见鬼的电影明星似的。威尔翻了个白眼，然后才踏出大门。

 

数码相机的快门声和“嘀”的一声响起，威尔朝下望去，便看见了另一个他最讨厌的人的脸，站在台阶尽头。因为当然了，他今天的运气就是这么差。宇宙跟他有仇。

 

“很高兴在这里遇到你啊，威尔·格雷厄姆。”弗雷迪·劳兹说，脸上挂着一个懒散的笑，她的语气毫不惊讶。

 

“我在车里等你，格雷厄姆先生。”马修说，还处于医院人格。他拖拖拉拉地走远了，威尔注意到他刚才正好站在了弗雷迪镜头以外的位置。这个狡猾的混蛋看见了她，以毫厘之差躲过了一张他不想要的照片，却没有提醒威尔也这么做。真是个贱人。

 

“挺可爱的司机。”弗雷迪说，看都没看马修一眼，跟奇尔顿和克劳福德一样认为他只是个无名小卒。“要是你都只能搭别人的车回家，杰克在里面肯定很忙吧。”

 

“你在这外面干嘛，弗雷迪？”威尔问，向前走了几步，离开了门口，但还是站在台阶上俯视着她，因为他就想小心眼一把。他越过她的头顶扫视一圈，仿佛等着更多的记者从草丛或者行道树后面爬出来。

 

“他们不让我进去采访吉迪恩或者拍照。”她说道，耸了耸肩，摆出个无可奈何的‘ _你还能怎么办呢？_ ’的姿态。

 

“你怎么会这么快就知道了那件事？”他问，没理由假装他不知道发生了什么。

 

“奇尔顿打电话给我的。 _我懂，_ ”看到威尔挑了挑眉，她挖苦道，“让我过来又不让我进去看看，很混蛋吧。我很确定他只是想让我拍一张你出来的照片。”她补充道，手指轻轻点了点手中的相机。 _呕_ ，他当然会了。

 

“别让他如愿以偿，弗雷迪。不然他下次还会这样耍你。”

 

“噢，别担心可怜的我啦。”她说，“我会跟我的读者们好好聊聊这位让手下的护士在他自己眼皮底下被虐杀的精神病院长到底有多么无能，他们会照单全收的。”威尔笑了笑，他不喜欢和弗雷迪分享笑话的感觉，但他忍不住。这对那家伙来说都算客气了。

 

“你知道，或许我可以不发布那张照片，”她继续道，“只要某个人同意接受我几个月前提到的那篇采访。”

 

“你仍然想要那篇关于红龙的文章？还是说这篇是关于神奇的移情者威尔·格雷厄姆的？”他冷笑道，没有像数月前那样掩饰他对她的厌恶，他已经不在乎了。反正以她的才智应该早就看出来了。

 

“事实上，我现在在考虑出一本书。”她的厚颜无耻让威尔笑出了声。弗雷迪也微笑起来，但并未分享他的幽默感。“不止是红龙，”她接着说，“也包括伯劳鸟。还有他们俩的幸存者。”现在威尔笑不出来了。

 

“ _这_ 才是我需要看到的表情嘛。”弗雷迪说。只有她一个人这么想。威尔完全不知道他自己现在是什么表情。“传闻说你俩自从相遇那刻起就好得穿一条裤子，必须确认一下我的渠道没有跟我胡说八道。给这耸人听闻的故事增添了点温馨的色彩。简直有点甜蜜了。读者们肯定会这么想的。也可能他们会好奇到底怎么回事，是什么让两个与恶魔住在同一屋檐下的人在他们曾经的恶魔死去之后走到了一起。”她又耸了耸肩，太过于漫不经心。“完全取决于故事怎么编了。”

 

“你不准写她的事，”威尔低吼道，“你不准写 _我们_ 的事。”

 

“我可以。现在的问题是，你是想要一本你和她有创意控制权的书，还是两篇你们无权控制的文章？”

 

不发一言地，威尔走下了一节台阶，然后再一节，然后又一节，直到弗雷迪不得不后退给他让出位置。等到他和她一起站在了平地上，他径直凑到她的面前问道，声音死一般的沉静，“你知道是什么让我们这些幸存者如此难以捉摸吗？”他倾身靠得更近，近乎是残忍地戏仿着意欲亲吻的动作，直到她再次后退，神情不安。“是因为我们知道我们可以再做一遍。”

 

他留下她自己爱怎么分析就怎么分析这句话。

 

往好处想，在这件事之后？对于乘马修的车回家的决定他不再感到焦虑了。

 

“都搞定了？”男人问道，现在只有威尔在旁边，他又变回了平时的样子，散漫地向后靠在车上，只穿着一件黑色T恤，护工穿的大褂被丢在后座上。

 

“开车吧。”威尔说，没有等男人上车就坐进了副驾驶座。马修咧嘴笑了。

 

“你生气的样子真辣。”他说道，钻进他自己的座位里。

 

“你之前的表演真不错啊。”威尔说，无视了那句评价。

 

“哎呀，谢啦，宝贝。彼此彼此。”威尔没有上钩，目光直视前方的路。“还要再夸我几句吗，还是就没了？我得说我觉得你欠我的可比这多，我可是英勇无畏地把你从奇尔蒂②的下午茶时间里解救出来了呢。”

 

“你出现得的确很及时。也许有人会说是 _恰到好处_ 。”威尔指出。至少对马修来说有好处。对威尔来说就没什么好处了，虽然他很高兴能躲开奇尔顿，省得他再徒劳地尝试乱翻威尔的大脑。“你是不是一直跟着我们？”他问。

 

“没，到处都是医生的摄像头，除了那些按照法律规定他不得监控的地方。”这个消息让威尔不寒而栗。就好像那个地方和那里的院长——还有至少其中一名员工——还不够渗人和冒犯似的。

 

安静了几秒钟之后，马修问道：“你对她有什么看法？”起初威尔有些困惑，不确定他指的是谁，直到他恍然大悟他是说那名死去的护士。

 

“这么说她不是你的朋友。”他说，注意到问题的古怪以及背后的冷漠。

 

马修耸耸肩。“我并不 _讨厌_ 她，”他说，“她人还不错，我猜。现在她成了个针垫。”他做了个老套的平挥的手势，“这就是人生。③”

 

“鸟儿对比利·皮尔格林说，‘ _叽叽喳_ ’？④”

马修看了他一眼，他的眼里闪过一抹兴奋，比他们说起那个死去的女人时更有感情，“你读过冯内古特的书？”

 

“我读过很多书。”毕竟那六年里他有很多空闲时间。非常多。他决定他也要问个问题。“是有人指使吉迪恩去杀她的吗？”看见这句话让马修露出的那个大大的、愉快的笑容，威尔改了说法，“是你吗？”

 

“现在我希望是我了。”男人答道，仍旧咧着嘴，“你的思路没错。我不认为是指使他去做 _杀人_ 这件事，但可怜的老吉迪恩医生，最近他的脑子里就好像住了两个人。”

 

威尔立刻明白过来。“他真的认为自己是切萨皮克开膛手。有人 _使_ 他认为自己是开膛手。”

 

“我无法确认也无法否认。”马修说，但他依然笑着，“不久以前，亲爱的老板不知为何停止了他们所有咨询的录音。甚至没有派护工去切断麦克风，亲自将它们拔了下来。每次事后重新安装真他妈烦死人了，因为他老是弄错，顺带一提。”

 

“天杀的奇尔顿。”威尔喃喃道，“他真的是个白痴，不是吗？”

 

马修咯咯笑起来，点了点头。“特别棒。”他说，“毫无疑问，我有过的最好的老板。”

 

“嗯。”威尔不置可否地回应。他猜想这对犯人们来说应该不怎么棒，总体而言。马修的笑声渐渐消失，车内又变得安静。威尔的注意力回到了路面上。

 

他的血液凝固了。这不是去避风港的路。这是出城的高速公路。

 

“马修，我要提醒你有一名FBI探员和其他十几个人看见我们一起出来，而且知道我现在和你在一起。”他之前分散了他的注意力，他暗自咒骂自己和他旁边的男人。他应该早就意识到他们走错路了的。

 

“要不是这样的话，你觉得我会做什么？”威尔没有这个问题的答案。

 

“ _放轻松。_ ”马修说道。一只手搭上了威尔的胳膊。威尔立刻弹开了，唇角向上弯成一个无声的咆哮。

 

“告诉我你要带我去哪。”在他重新控制住自己的脸和声音之后，他立即说道。

 

“华盛顿。现在告诉你更多会破坏惊喜的。”威尔深吸了一口气，是在为回答做准备，还是仅仅为了冷静下来，他不确定，但马修似乎当作是前者了，因为他补充道：“给你个提示吧。多少和当地历史有点关联。”

 

这话含糊得恰到好处，反倒有些吸引人。“你给我的感觉不像个国家纪念碑爱好者。”他试探道。

 

“没错。”马修赞同道。他看了一眼威尔，他依然紧张地坐在他旁边，不过最初的震惊和恐惧已经过去。“我会在傍晚之前把你送回城堡的，公主，别担心。我只是想和你多呆一会儿。把这当成我们的第一次约会吧。”

 

“我不会的。”威尔向他保证。马修，一如既往地，被这句话逗乐了，而不是恼怒。

 

“好吧，如果这么糟糕的话，你可以给那个姓克劳福德的打电话告诉他我绑架了你嘛。”他说，在座椅里稍稍挪动了下，以便伸手从裤子口袋里掏出一台手机。“给你。”

 

威尔盯着他手中的手机，但没有去拿，他满腹狐疑，不敢懈怠，他想知道这个男人到底在玩什么把戏。

 

但他一直有让好奇心占上风的习惯。

 

“我的确需要打个电话。”过了一会儿，他说道，“让他们知道我在哪。”如果不这么做，阿比盖尔会担心的，而阿拉娜绝对会发起一场人肉搜捕。杰克也会再发起一场，很有可能以射杀某个人告终。他不知道汉尼拔会作何反应，但这次他不能冒着前面三个的风险纵容他的好奇心。

 

他接过手机，小心翼翼地尽量不触碰到他的皮肤。

 

马修收回了手，直视前方。他没有得意洋洋地露出平常那种笑容，但他吹起了口哨。威尔听不出这是什么曲调，但它欢快而又荒唐。像鸟儿在欢唱。

 

*

 

门口传来一声敲门声，不是她熟悉的。阿比盖尔好奇地抬起头，将手中的书放在膝盖上。“进来。”

 

门开了，莱克特医生走进房间对她致以问候。她有些困惑，好奇的神情转变为惊讶。

 

“你是来找威尔的吗？”在最初的寒暄过后，她问道，“他现在不在。今天早上克劳福德探员带他出去了。”

 

“是吗？”汉尼拔问，轻轻一挑眉，“这样也好。其实我今天是来见你的，阿比盖尔。”

 

“哈。”这与她能给出的最伶牙俐齿的回答相距甚远，而且大概也不怎么礼貌。她合上书放在窗台上，站起身正面对着他。要是她一时想不出什么有趣的回复，至少她可以给他她的全部注意力。他看起来像是会欣赏这种姿态的那类人。

 

的确如此，如果他露出的几不可见的微笑确有其含义的话。不像那一晚他在餐桌上对她露出的笑容那么温暖，但显得很真诚。他的微笑基本都显得很真诚。

 

也许确实是真诚的。也许莱克特医生比所有人意识到的都要诚实，尽管并不一定坦率。她不认为他是个弄虚作假的人。

 

威尔肯定也这么认为，不然他就不会这么喜欢他了。

 

“你想跟我谈什么？”她问道。这或许是个蠢问题。但依然值得一问。

 

“你假设我们的对话是有目的的。”

 

“所有的对话都有目的。”阿比盖尔指出。说出这句话让她怪异地感觉像个大人，但这么想又让她感到幼稚。这家伙是不是让跟他说话的每一个人都感觉光是跟上他的节奏就要头晕脑胀了？威尔当然会古怪到爱上这点了。

 

她总是从那个角度看待他，她意识到，只能把他与威尔联系在一起。她现在还不知道该如何看待他这个人本身，或是如何与她联系起来。

 

“那么我们今天的目的就是加深对彼此的了解。”他说道，与她看法一致。他的笑容变得顽皮，询问的语气中带有一丝荒诞不经的正式感，“霍布斯小姐，你愿意在今日下午与我共进午餐吗？”

 

午餐。这应当使她忐忑不安，不是吗？考虑到她都知道些什么。

 

阿比盖尔回以一个微笑。“莱克特医生，我非常乐意。”她答道，拿起她的外套。

 

译注：

【1】原文stuck pig，一般用在“bleed like a stuck pig”这个说法里，字面翻译是像头挨宰的猪一样流血，意思是血流得很多。结合上下文来看这个词的来源应该是说猪在挨宰的时候会被各种穿刺钉在那里，不过没有查到确切的。

【2】Chilty，Chilton的昵称。（马修小哥是真的骚

【3】原文So it goes，常用在说到某个人死了之后，和法语C’est la vie意思接近。这个说法来源于美国作家库尔特·冯内古特的小说《五号屠宰场》。

【4】《五号屠宰场》全文的结尾。


	17. The Burial of the Sardine

**XVII. The Burial of the Sardine**

 

威尔拨通了自他离开综合医院以来记住的第一个号码。通话转到了布鲁姆的语音信箱，她悦耳的beta声线向来电者保证一旦她有空便会回电，她还为紧急情况提供了一个应急求助热线的号码，接着是“嘀”的一声。“嘿，呃，我是威尔。”他说，“你现在应该在上课吧。呃，我确定玛茜也给你留言了，”他又说，提到了早上值班的前台接待员的名字，“关于我和杰克在一起。那件事我已经处理完了，只是，呃，只是需要清理一下思绪，正好遇到了一个……朋友。所以。”他清了清喉咙，“他会帮我不要再去想——呃， _你知道的_ ，但我很快就会回去所以不用担心，好吗？爱—— _让我知道_ ，如果，呃，如果你需要我早点回去的话，你打这个号码就行，好吗？嗯。好了。呃。拜拜。”

 

他匆匆结束了留言，转脸朝向窗户，用鼻子呼出一口气，他希望自己没有脸红，但更希望马修没有察觉到他的表现有 _任何_ 奇怪之处，虽然他仍盯着前方的路，假装很有礼貌。威尔需要静静反思一下——他不敢 _相信_ 他居然差点说了“ _爱你_ ”，用那种随意而亲昵的语气，就像曾经与他父亲在通话结束时说的那样。哎哟。运气好的话，阿拉娜应该不会把这个小小的口误放在心上。他在电话里总是尴尬得要命，所以一个口误应该不会显得太突出。

 

“所以我现在是你的朋友了。这多少算个进步吧。”马修调侃道，看来他还没礼貌到装作没听见，而且按照最合他心意的方式解读了年轻人的话。威尔想了下要不要朝他竖中指，但最终决定他并不想听这个beta会怎么故意误解那个手势的含义。马修没有伸手拿回他的手机，这样也好，因为威尔在被送回避风港之前并不打算把它还给他。他应该考虑花掉一些他那多亏了布鲁姆才存下来的少得可怜的钱，给他和阿比盖尔办个手机合约。

 

等到了华盛顿之后，他还要打一通电话，这是假定那张几个月前被他塞进看不见的角落的名片还在他的钱包里。他没有背下那个号码，因为他从未想过他会有用上它的一天。首先，他需要找个不会被马修听见的地方——没什么特别的原因，只是认为还有谁在威尔的“万一我失踪了或许应该对我的行踪有一些头绪的联系人”名单上不关这个男人的事。在上次他对大家来说真的“消失”了以后，这个名单变长了，从零个变成了至少三个。哈。谁敢信呢。

 

他没有打给避风港让人通知阿比盖尔这件事，但她会原谅他的。等他最终找到机会时，他不知道自己可以通话多久，他不想把时间浪费在听值班护士因为他没有直接回去而教训他上，就好像那是他的错似的——现在，他意识到了，待会儿阿拉娜听到他的语音留言肯定也会这么想。他能接受被她训话，这点他已经认命，因为他害她担心了。

 

他将手机塞进口袋里，然后未经询问便打开了车载收音机，他不停地换台，直到调到某个“前40名”金榜歌曲的频道，清晰度尚可，他停了下来。谢天谢地，余下的旅途里马修很识相地没有再尝试发起对话，只是看了威尔一眼，用眼神无声地笑了笑，然后礼貌地重新看向路面。

 

他们抵达了首府，而路过的建筑物让他意识到这是城市的博物馆区，他的好奇心和困惑愈发被勾起了。他没想到他们的目的地会这么……游客味儿十足。他看向正在开车的男人寻找线索，但马修的表情毫无破绽，除了他在得到威尔的关注时总会流露出的那种雀跃之情。

 

他们在一台自助计费器旁边停好车，又走了一整条街，随后马修开始放慢脚步，有目的性地朝一栋建筑物走去，相较于周边的大楼，它更新更小一些，威尔直到这时才意识到，这场旅途绝不会如他对阿拉娜所说，能帮他从之前目睹的场景上“转移注意力”。

 

“ **犯罪精神变态者邪恶心理博物馆** ”几个棱角锋利的鲜红色的大字印在入口处。橱窗里挂着一些旗帜，上面印着与恐怖电影风格相差无几的剪影，很容易辨认出那都是现代美国史上臭名昭著的人物——查尔斯·曼森①入狱照上蓬乱的长发，约翰·韦恩·盖西②那顶标志性的小丑帽，光是这两个例子就足以让威尔明白这个地方 _到底_ 在纪念哪种人了。

 

“这里是一年多以前建成的。”马修告诉他，仔细观察着威尔的反应。威尔尽力不动声色，视线稳稳地落在他们面前的建筑物外墙上。“一大堆负面报道和各种抗议几乎把他们淹没， _然而_ 。”他朝走在他们前方的一群游客比了个手势，其中有些人仰着头，张大嘴巴瞪着那块看起来就很邪恶的招牌，给它拍照留念之后才走进馆里。“自从对公众开放，这里可是全国人气最他妈旺的博物馆之一。人性可见一斑啊，是吧？”

 

“这个名字有点……做作了，不是吗？”威尔说。马修笑了起来，仿佛他刚说了个笑话。

 

大厅里有一块介绍牌，记录了这座博物馆的简史和学术目标。门票收入用于资助乔治城大学的刑事司法与心理学部门，他们合作创建了这座博物馆。馆内的各项展览显然是受到FBI在匡提科创办的“邪恶心理研究博物馆”的启发，那里只接受相关领域的学者和专家预约参观，而任何外行人士都可以在开放时间内随时来这里参观。牌子上还强调了礼品店里售卖的纪念品以及展品都只是复制品和仿品，不是真实的信件、武器，或这些杀人犯的其他所有物。

 

这些都不能缓解威尔嘴里的苦味，尤其是不出十码以外就有一群人在排队与外面剪影里的杀手们的蜡像合照，他们很多都玩闹似的摆出惊恐或装死的造型。一切都庸俗不堪。毫无品位。但最让他受不了的不是来纵容小小的病态的好奇心的人们所表现出的不敬或咯咯直笑的兴奋，至少不是就其本身而言。更多的是出于这一切对多数人来说意味着什么——是猎奇之物，是一段小插曲，是偷看一眼所谓的“丑恶”，是他们之中只有极个别人能接触到从而真正领悟的人性的阴暗面。除了最表层的区别，他们似乎无法理解这些人并非电影里的类似于弗兰肯斯坦或德古拉的怪物，无法同威尔一般理解——通过令人心醉的、可怖的亲密感。

 

毕竟，威尔·格雷厄姆自己就是一名凶杀犯，只不过没有付诸实际行动。一名凶杀犯的同谋与密友，与真正的凶杀犯的差别微乎其微，不过他想应该也没什么人能理解这点。只有阿比盖尔跟他一样理解，因为在这方面他们一模一样。他确信她也不会喜欢这里。

 

_我来了，我就站在这里，站在你们之中，不是蜡像或高台上的金属人像。我是血肉之躯，就和你们所有人一样。此时此刻，空气中的分子从我的肺里滤出，流入你们的肺里。_

 

如果这是他们排队买票时威尔的想法，马修又在想些什么？他不想问。他带他来这儿是想实现什么？抑或是试探什么？

 

也许威尔也不想知道这个问题的答案。他还没决定好。

 

他一有机会便离开了马修，并朝靠近入口的一个Omega专用洗手间走去，没有给一句解释，只留下beta一个人在大厅里耐心等待。就让他认为在坐了那么久的车之后威尔需要独处一会儿吧，或者是因为他们所处的地方，怎么样都行。反正这两种都多少有点正确，只不过都不是主要原因罢了。

 

他钻进了距离门口最远的隔间里，拿出他借来的手机，拨通了写在汉尼拔名片背面的号码。

 

*

 

在工作期间，莱克特通常习惯把他的私人来电直接转到语音留言，尤其是当来电显示是未知号码时，但既然他今天只在上午有预约，而且刚刚送走最后一位病人，手机在口袋里第一次振动之后他便接通了电话。幸好他这么做了。

 

“ _噢，_ ”电话那头的声音结巴地问候道，“ _你接了。我本来打算……好吧，随便了，不要紧。好吧，说实话有点尴尬，我不怎么擅长这个，但是……嗯。呃。我是威尔，顺便说。嗨。_ ”来电者说，就好像汉尼拔还没认出那个声音似的。

 

“你好，威尔。”汉尼拔亲切地回应，重新坐进他偏爱的那张沙发椅里，“你说得没错，你听起来远不如我们平时谈话时那样能说会道。”

 

听筒里传来惊讶的笑声。还有一点点回音，就像他是在某个狭小的地方说着话。“ _混蛋！你不应该同意我的。_ ”威尔听起来放松了许多，正是他所追求的效果。

 

“我今天为何能有这份殊荣听见你的声音，不论尴尬与否？我没见过你现在用的号码。”

 

“ _对了，关于这个……_ ”威尔继续说道，告诉了汉尼拔他上午的经历，他怀疑这是精简版本。他简单地平铺直述，丝毫不带润色，语调里也没有苦恼的痕迹，但汉尼拔越听越感到一股奇异的力量在敲打他的神经。这番话有许多值得分析之处，尤其是关于杰克·克劳福德让他调查的这个“现场”到底包含哪些细节，但这些都可以等，不是眼下最棘手的问题。

 

“你认识这位把你带去华盛顿的年轻人？”威尔没有明说，但从他提起他的方式来看这很明显了。

 

对面停顿了一下，那股力量敲打得愈发猛烈。“ _他是热潮诊所的那个人。_ ”威尔最终告诉他，“ _我在之前还见过他一次。那晚在酒吧里。我没告诉过你这部分。_ ”

 

“你觉得令人好奇的那个男人。”莱克特的语气里没有嫉妒。威尔选择现在透露给他这则信息是有原因的，而以他那明显缺乏调侃的口吻来判断，他没有在继续让他在商场里第一次提及那名beta的那个游戏。

 

威尔嫌恶地叫了一声。“ _好奇和_ 感兴趣 _可不一样，至少不是这家伙想要的那种。_ ”

 

“你感觉这个马修·布朗危险吗，威尔？”

 

“ _他不会伤害我。_ ”准确来说，这不是汉尼拔的问题的答案。的确很令人好奇。

 

他决定暂不深究。他信任威尔对自己处境的判断，如果年轻人认为在这个节骨眼上没必要为他的安危担忧，他便不会对这点纠缠不放。他先前的紧张情绪已经消融。

 

这不代表他不能调侃回去，为上次的事小小报复一下。“亲爱的威尔，你在你们俩的短途旅行中花这么多时间和另一个男人说话，你的约会对象会怎么想呢？”

 

威尔又嫌恶地叫了一声，比之前还响。“ _你太恶劣了，你知道吗？我就应该让你以为真的是那么回事，你就不会这么……呃……_ ”年轻人突然打住话头，意识到他险些公开承认了他们都心知肚明，却在对话中小心地不去捅破的那件事，目前为止，他们提及此事都只是含沙射影。

 

“不会怎么，威尔？”他追问，锲而不舍地诱哄威尔落入陷阱、说出他不愿说的话，至少得让他挣扎一番才能逃出生天。“你的这通电话是想获得某种特定的反应吗？”

“ _你个混球。老天，从现在开始把诱捕的活儿留给我，行吗？你太烂了。_ ”威尔说，嗓音里显然带着笑意，“ _毫无含蓄可言。_ ”

 

“向你道歉，我的好威尔。我以为太过含蓄会等同于谎言，而你已经要求过我不要对你撒谎。”

 

他听到了一声低低的咕哝，可能他本不应该听见，也可能就是说给他听的，是关于他以及他那句“ _荒唐的称呼_ ”。汉尼拔微笑起来，无论如何，他都没有对此发表评论。“ _这个嘛，疏忽之罪依旧值得谴责。_ ”威尔挑明，又一次用更加直截了当的方式对他说话。

 

“的确如此。”噢，他们之间的棋盘上还有多少枚残余的棋子呢。他很好奇究竟会发生什么，随着越来越多的谜底被缓缓揭开。说到这个，至少有一枚是汉尼拔可以好好利用一番的。他突然发现，既然威尔不在城里，现在是推进这个策略的绝佳时机。

 

“ _顺便，不要对阿比盖尔提起这件事。_ ”汉尼拔眨了眨眼。有时他们的思绪几乎同步到了离奇的程度。“ _这不是个秘密，我也知道你应该不会在我之前见她或者跟她说话，_ ”威尔补充道，至少证明了他不是个通灵师或读心者。“ _但我还是想说一下，以防万一。等回去之后我会自己跟她说。如果她现在就知道了，我不在的这段时间里她会一直胡思乱想为我担心。_ ”

 

“这么说来阿比盖尔也不是布朗先生的粉丝了？”汉尼拔问。

 

“ _保守说法。_ ”威尔干巴巴地告诉他。汉尼拔很想听听阿比盖尔会怎么描述这个beta，还有他们的第一次相遇，但问她势必会违背威尔的请求，所以他决定留到下次。

 

没过多久，omega便挂断了电话，他玩笑似的抱怨他不能永远在洗手间里躲着他那个讨人厌的准追求者。这暗示了他更喜欢和欢迎他的陪伴，即使只是远距离的，汉尼拔忍住没有沾沾自喜，他很确定这句话的本意就是让他想入非非，是抹在陷阱上的蜂蜜，无论真实与否。

 

现在，他只需要立即动身去避风港接阿比盖尔。她欣然接受了他的邀请，这让他感到乐观。他很高兴他最终没有对她下杀手。她不仅对他接近威尔的计划大有用处，而且越来越明确的是，她本人也魅力十足，光凭这点就值得将她留在身边了。

 

话虽如此，要是情况恶化，谨慎起见他必须除掉她，他也绝不会手软。

 

不到半小时之后，她在他的厨房里越过中岛料理台面向他投来的赤裸裸的审视的目光表明了她也在想同样的事。好姑娘。

 

“所以，”她一边说一边着手切汉尼拔放在她面前的蔬菜，为他们下午的早午餐担任起了副主厨的角色。“我们是要绕弯子，还是我可以把话挑明？”

 

“我们会以你认为最合适的方式进行对话。”他向她保证。她点点头以示谢意。

 

“你吃人。”她说，如她所承诺的一般直言不讳。

 

“你吃人。”他愉悦地答道，“或者说，每当你父亲独自狩猎归来，将更多肉摆上餐桌时。”女孩蹙起眉。他很好奇这句话的哪部分惹恼了她。如果是他猜想的那一部分，那就十分有趣了，更别提是一个意外收获。“那晚我们的晚餐之后，你没有跟威尔说这件事。”这不是一个问题，只是陈述事实。

 

“他不是小孩子了。他能自己发现真相。”这并非她的全部想法，她的漠然在一定程度上只是伪装，掩藏着她的迟疑，伴随着一丝可以理解的恐惧的痕迹，以及某种或许、可能是一线希望的东西。这确认了汉尼拔对她的另一个怀疑。

 

“威尔知道你以前的食人经历吗？”他问，知道她希望他也回以坦诚。她再次审视地看向他，而她自己却面不改色，很可能正在心里权衡该给出什么样的答案，以及是否该撒谎。他为她感到骄傲。她是操纵艺术的天生好手，经过学习必定会成为行家。

 

“他知道。”她最终回答。他没有威尔的测谎天赋，但他相信她说的是实话。这真是越来越有趣了。

 

“他知道你乐在其中吗？”当她的注意力回到了将胡萝卜切成长度正确的小块时，他又问道。她的手抖了抖，极其短暂地停顿了一下，然后才重新开始。这已经是答案了。

 

有那么几分钟，除了他们的准备工作发出的声响，沉默在厨房里蔓延，并非全然令人不适。她切完了菜之后才说道：“我想问我那样是不是糟透了，但考虑到我的谈话对象，我不认为我得到的答案会是完全公正的。”他开始切“牛肉”了，她黑漆漆的眼睛入迷地看着。

 

“面对不正常的情况，做出不正常的反应是完全正常的。”他告诉她，“而且，就你而言，这也是必要的。那些女孩都是你的化身。每咬下一口，你都吸收了她们的一小部分，她们生命的一小部分，将其注入了你的生命。她们的死亡真正地点燃了维持你生存的燃料。”他已经将肉切成了小块，现在放下了刀，望着她的眼睛。“没有比突然发现自己处在本该是同类的食物链顶端更激动人心的感觉了。”

 

她的眼里有一层湿润的光亮，但还不足以汇成泪水流下来。“但我难道不该感到愧疚吗？那些女孩因我而死。”

 

“永远不要为生存而愧疚，阿比盖尔。我绝对不会。”

 

“是啊，我猜你不会。”她说着，露出一丝微笑。“你为什么这么做？”她问，“我想肯定不是为了同样的原因吧。”

 

“只要条件允许，人们都应当尽力吃掉粗鲁之人。”他向她透露自己的人生哲学。在最初的震惊过后，她被深深吸引了。

 

“这有些……”她笑了一声，“好吧，所以你的生活算是梦想成真啊，听你这么说。”

 

“谁又没有想过将在路上加塞在他前面，或是把饮料泼在她裙子上却没有道歉的粗鲁的猪给开肠破肚呢？”他赞同道。

 

一阵熟悉、轻微且温暖的狗狗的气味传来，在她的指甲踩在瓷砖地上发出的“哒哒”声传来之前就向他宣布了温斯顿来到了厨房，大概是受阿比盖尔的笑声所吸引。“嘿呀，女孩，最近怎么样啦？”阿比盖尔问，顿时开心了不少。这是他们第二次见面，听音乐会的那晚，这只狗狗在晚餐之前与之后都受到了三位客人的百般宠爱，不过可以理解的是，看见她曾经的玩伴及朋友威尔是最让她兴奋的。“我还在想你在哪儿呢。”

 

“她并没有被禁止进入厨房，但她知道自己不该碍事，在烹饪期间通常不会进来。她是一只非常聪明的动物。”

 

“她当然是啦。”阿比盖尔语调夸张地说，但她忍住了没有摸她，以防他还需要她协助餐前准备工作。“我可以吗？”她的两根手指捏住一块肉，但没有把它从砧板上拿起来，而是先询问地看向他。

 

“就一块。”他应允了，宠溺地微笑着，“我们用餐时我会给她一些骨头来啃，之后还会为她准备食物。”

 

阿比盖尔拿起肉丁，举在半空中。“温斯顿，坐下。”狗狗没有立即服从，依然站着，对悬在面前的美味迫不及待地舔了舔嘴巴。“ _坐下。_ ”阿比盖尔更加坚定地重复了一遍。温斯顿照做了。“好女孩。”她夸奖道，轻轻将肉块朝她的方向扔去，狗狗毫不费力地张嘴接住了。“我今天能见到你一定让威尔嫉妒死了！”

 

“最近我常带温斯顿去更远、人更多的公园散步。”汉尼拔轻松地告诉她，“这样她能遇见更多人，以便评估她对不同类型的陌生人的适应程度。她能敏锐地分辨出谁可以亲近，谁应该远离，要是他们表现出被她吓到或是不喜欢她。我在想也许我会让她和我一起去办公室，如果一只动物的存在会让当天预约的病人感到放松而非紧张的话。”

 

“嗯哼。也就是正好威尔在的那几天，我说的对吗？”她有点嬉皮笑脸地转头问道，“或者用他的话说，‘你可一点儿也不老练，医生。’”她说，模仿着威尔偶尔为了加重语气，故意暴露出的略微拖腔拖调的口音，取决于他的心情，通常是在他选择回归来自他的家乡的更“粗犷”的地域性词汇时。

 

阿比盖尔转过身来看着他将剩下的肉和她切好的蔬菜混在一起。他打了个手势，示意她如果愿意，她现在可以开始帮他把混合料舀进他做好的小小的饼皮里了。当她看到全部食材放在一起，她认出了什么，眼睛亮了起来。“你在做馅饼！”

 

“我们在做馅饼。”他轻快地说。她走到他身边，帮他填充馅料。“我认为我们第一次单独用餐，你应该会想尝一点故乡的味道。”显然不止一种方式，考虑到肉的来源，但此时此刻这已经是不言而喻的了。

 

“你只是在巴结我③。”她说着眨了眨眼，意识到她不小心说了个双关，她咯咯笑起来。“这是不是意味着威尔也应该期待未来能吃到辣味海鲜饭④？”她问道，再次调侃他。

“有可能。”他纵容地装出一副气恼的样子，就好像被抓包了。

 

“不过我猜我的餐桌上应该没有热盘炸薯球⑤和蛋黄酱沙拉，是吗？”他嫌恶地撅起嘴的表情只有一点点夸张的成分。阿比盖尔偷笑起来。

“不过说真的，”等到馅饼被放进烤箱，他们洗过手并且清理完料理台之后，她补充道，“别以为我看不出你在干嘛，试图讨好我之类的。”他只是用询问的视线看向她。“ _如果想做我的爱人，你必须通过我的朋友。_ ⑥”她傻兮兮地唱道，使得温斯顿疑惑地支起耳朵。“抱歉，”她笑道，“我妈暗地里是个辣妹组合的狂热粉丝。但论点依旧成立，所以我们不如进入这段对话的第二部分吧，我们需要谈这个。”她双手抱胸，“对我们共同的熟人你到底有什么打算，那位威尔·格雷厄姆先生？小心点，注意你的言辞。”她用玩闹似的严肃口吻说道，想要活跃气氛，但她眼里闪烁着的锐利的光芒表明了这句话背后暗藏的警告绝非玩笑。

“我认为你已经知道了，”他对她说，手上小心翼翼地搅拌正在炉子上徐徐烧滚的肉汁，“根据你引用的那句流行歌词来判断。”

 

“我想听你说出来。”玩闹的表象已经无影无踪。

 

他等到烧好肉汁才再次抬起眼睛，关掉炉火，将肉汁端了下来之后才答道：“我在求爱，为了与他成为伴侣和连结，如果他愿意接受我。”她仔细观察他的脸寻找线索，然后点了点头，他的坦白与她的猜测相符。

 

“如果他不愿意呢？”她问道。

 

“我会非常失望。”他承认。那份失望会以什么形式表现出来，就连他自己现在也无法预计，但有一件事他确信无疑——他不会强迫他们成为伴侣或是连结，像弗朗西斯·多拉海德做的那样。他既没有无情到完全忽视威尔的选择，也没有愚蠢到以为这种行为会对他有任何好处。“我希望事情不会发展到那一步。”

 

“我也是。”她说，多少有点出乎意料，“我喜欢你，莱克特医生。我认为……我认为你真的会对他有好处。当然你最好是这样。”她恶狠狠地添上一句，“这不是在放狠话⑦。我还没有天真到以为要是我们俩真的打起来，你会是被埋在土里，或者可以说被放进炖锅里的那个。”她说，“但你要知道，如果你伤害了他，我保证会让你付出代价。”

 

“我相信你。”他的确相信，并为此愈发欣赏她了。为了保护她的家庭，阿比盖尔·霍布斯什么都做得出来。若有一天他也能成为其中一员，他将会感到荣幸之至。

 

后来在餐桌上，伴着美味的食物和愉快的交谈，他们之间又恢复了轻松、融洽的氛围。

 

“噢我的天，这 _太好吃_ 了！”她说，在使用餐巾之前偷偷舔掉了手指上的肉汁，汉尼拔礼貌地假装没有留意。在餐桌上对礼节的疏忽其实可以被视为极高的赞赏。“你一定要让我带一块回去给威尔！我们在医院里可从来没有这么好吃的东西。”

 

汉尼拔思虑重重地看向她。她似乎没有意识到自己方才的请求的严重性。让她知道他的屠夫是谁是一回事，而允许她带走一份能将他定罪的证据则是另外一回事了。

 

从另一方面来说，能够供养威尔的机会总是非常诱人，即便是以这种间接的方式。其实这样更好，由阿比盖尔·霍布斯亲自带给他证明了她对他的认可与支持。这是对今天在他与阿比盖尔之间萌芽的友谊的又一次考验。

 

“临走前我会找一个保鲜盒装剩下的食物，给你们两个人的。”他许诺道。

 

*  


威尔真的认为如果没有与背光展板——“血迹斑斑”的字母，还有实物大小的、车门上有“弹孔”的老爷车模型等等——形成鲜明对比的遍布走廊和通道的气氛照明设备，这个地方会更好，但他承认这个景点的开发商应该比他更了解他们的目标客户，与他年龄相近的大学生，以及无所事事的中年夫妇，来这儿寻求廉价的刺激，就和游乐场里的鬼屋或捉鬼之旅差不多。至少这意味着他不会近距离看见其他参观者的脸和他们的表情，所以这算是个优点。

 

马修不时地给他实况讲解展品旁边的简介里没有提到的“有趣的事实”。威尔只是偶尔敷衍他一下，多数时候都无视了他。收集连环杀手相关的小知识绝非一个正常爱好，尽管人们喜欢假装如此，正如这里的人气所证明的，但马修的语气里无疑还夹杂着兴味与崇敬，威尔感觉这比这座博物馆本身和其他游客的那种更纯粹的好奇心更加冒犯。

 

有一处空地被仿造的黄色警戒线圈起，还有一张巨大的横幅，写着“即将开放！”。他慢慢走到一块标牌前，那是一副预览图，展示了竣工后这个“房间”会是什么样的，他顿时再次感激阿比盖尔没有看到这一幕。

 

“ _明尼苏达伯劳鸟的恐怖巢穴！_ ”标牌用这几个字招摇过市地标注了那张小报截图，图上是一间小木屋，墙壁上挂满了各式各样的沾满深色污渍的鹿角，右下角的小字写着图片来自弗雷迪·劳兹， _还用说吗_ 。

 

如果在对加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的调查正式收尾之后这么快就有了这样一个精心设计的场景作为博物馆内的永久设施，那么……

 

威尔感到一阵反胃，他绕过下一个拐角，当眼前的景象正印证了他的猜想时，胃里的刺痛和翻搅愈发剧烈。

 

他闭上眼睛，不去看那副夺人眼球的巨幅海报，上面印着布莱克的油画《伟大的红龙》——比现实中的真迹要大许多，将每一处 _精美绝伦_ 的细节都展示得一清二楚——非常像曾经被细致地贴在弗兰克健身房的房门背后的那副，以至于他不得不眯起眼睛，仔细检查任何因年代久远而褪色或褶皱的痕迹，以确认门口那块牌子上说的没有展示真品并非谎言。这张海报十分平整，色彩鲜艳，很可能是布鲁克林博物馆直接售出或捐赠的，而且太新了，不可能是他记忆中的那副。

 

挂在海报旁边的背光展板是一台老式放映机，投影中的画面是威尔曾经的家，也是过去六年里他的人间地狱。屏幕上的光线忽明忽暗，扭曲失真，使楔进高高的石墙里的锻铁大门和“多拉海德疗养院”的标志看上去比现实中更加邪恶。

 

而在其余展品的前方立着一个高台，上面放着一本宣言的塑封复制品，一根锁链将书脊与高台栓在一起。威尔从来、从来不被允许触碰这本书，甚至连 _看_ 都不行，而现在任何人都可以在闲暇之余细细品读它。事实上，眼下就有三个人正围在高台旁边这么干呢，他们指着书页倒吸冷气，对着有些内容轻轻发出嫌恶的动静，或是紧张兮兮地傻笑起来。

 

威尔的皮肤下有一股骚动，他想揪住其中一人的头发，用足以留下粉碎的牙齿和恶心的红色污迹的野蛮的力道，把他的脑袋撞在墙壁上。

 

他等待着，直到那三人走远了才靠近那本书。它打开在中间的某页上，所以他只好翻回到第一页。他只是大概浏览了一下，不想在任何剪报或潦草的字迹上流连太久，也不想陷进去，解读一个他早已了如指掌的大脑，尽管他之前从来没有机会看这本类似日记的东西。里面有一些图片显然是他那些影片的静态照片，事前以及事后，利兹夫人、杰科比夫人，还有数不清的其他人，一脸无害地在床上安眠，那是他们醒来之前的时刻，还未意识到他们的世界即将焚烧殆尽，接着几乎是颇为美观地展示了他们转变之后的样子。

 

宣言里没有提到威尔，不过他也没有这样的期待。他想他应该松一口气才对，但不知为何他却感到一阵空虚。他告诉自己他并不失望。毕竟弗朗西斯十分擅长将不同事物分隔开来，也许 _太过于_ 擅长了。

 

他是这么想的，直到他翻到一张显然被修改过的图片，贴纸上标注着“保护生者”。没有名字或外貌描写，但有几句用难以辨认的字迹写下的词语却十分醒目——“ _他荣耀中的太阳_ ”、“ _蜂蜜、火焰与盐柱的味道_ ”、“ _红胸知更鸟_ ”，以及“ _宽恕_ ”。

 

所以，终究还是没那么擅长分隔。不过这也不算意外。他的前任伴侣一向是个有趣的矛盾集合体。威尔不再感到失望了。但他也并不高兴。

 

他仍然盯着那个曾经是照片的黑漆漆的方块，当他感觉到一双眼睛盯着他，有一个人悄悄凑到了他的身边并带来一阵气流时，他没有也不想再往下翻阅了。他不需要抬起眼，但还是这么做了。

 

自从他们来到这片区域，马修一直保持着诡异的沉默，看着他的一举一动。其他人也许会认为这是出于尊重，可威尔知道这纯粹是全神贯注的观察。在这一刻，他也成了一个展品，就像红龙的其他所有物一般，只不过远胜于普通的复制品或仿品。

 

他猛地合上书，让塑封书页尽可能响地发出“啪”的一声，然后绕过马修，没有再看他一眼，牙根紧咬。

 

但他又看了一眼那副红龙海报，光是看着它就让他胸腔里升起一股复杂的情感。这就是一切的终结了，威尔在心里默默道别，随即轻轻转身离开了这里，继续前行。

 

这段在疯狂之口里的无人引导的旅途已经接近尾声了。马修跟在他的后面，比之前离得更远，他还没有傻到凑在他身旁或是再次试图跟他说话，无论是因为他认为他会吓到威尔，还是单纯不想被他的怒火波及，威尔既不知道也不在乎。

 

最后一个展览比其余的要大得多，显然他们将最重磅最吸引人的留在了最后。和有些——但不是所有——展览一样，这里陈列着许多犯罪现场的光面高清实景图。事实上，照片和墙壁上的文字块就是这里的全部了，没有任何私人物品，因为它们无处可寻。这面墙独属于整座博物馆里唯一仍未被抓获的凶杀犯——“ _巴尔的摩臭名昭著的当地传说，依然在逃的切萨皮克开膛手_ ”。

 

无论楼里这些巨大的标题和题注是谁画的，威尔认为这个人应该找一份在马戏团帐篷外面招揽顾客的工作。 _来看看，都进来看看！_

 

说真的，如果这不是杰克希望他去了解的杀手，威尔应该会毫不在乎地径直走过去，上一个展品依旧令他记忆犹新。但他停了下来，读了每一个字，想在拿到档案之前尽可能搜集更多的信息，至少能从这趟糟糕的旅途中得到一些 _有用的_ 。

 

从文字中他搜集到的不过是乏味的事实。而当他看向那些照片，他发现了……某些不对劲的地方。

 

某些非常、非常不对劲的地方。

 

 _这个杀手与众不同⑧_ ，一个声音在他脑海里唱起了歌。他恍然明白了为什么唯独这个杀手让杰克如此难以释怀。

 

如果说在这座恐怖与哀伤的陵墓中，其余人都是活生生的例子，展示了一个人在极度愤怒、疯狂、悲痛，或贪婪的驱使下会做出什么的话，这却是出自一个心智健全的人之手——或者说相对来说健全，在威尔看来这是主观且有争议的，毕竟神经标准者总是极其平庸且无趣，而这个人 _绝非如此——_ 而且与其说是 _受驱使_ ，不如说是受启发。这个杀手不是因为迫不得已才杀戮，而是因为他想，纯粹为了其中的乐趣，摘取受害者的器官是因为他认为他们不配拥有，他将他们的死亡升华为艺术。

 

当他之后与那名探员分享这些见解时，威尔需要对他的措辞非常小心，以免让男人产生错误（ _正确_ ）的想法，关于他到底在向什么人寻求帮助。威尔知道自己思考美与死亡的方式一向不算正常，甚至早于在红龙怀抱里的鲜血、粘液与精液的洗礼他便知道了。一个不同的、没有经历过那段往事的威尔·格雷厄姆可能会更抗拒这点。但这一个，多年以来几乎从未受过外界影响，他无心自省，反而接受了自己是谁。

 

与开膛手对他的猪猡的奇思妙想相比，红龙的“转化”看起来愈发像破碎的被糟蹋的玩偶，而且这个形容可以说是轻描淡写了。威尔并不为这么想而感到愧疚。这是简单确凿的事实。也许他可以与弗兰克的感受和动机共情，但他从未假装过他 _喜欢_ 他对尸体的做法，尤其是对那些女人的。更何况，至少开膛手的杀戮名单至今还他妈不包括 _孩子_ 。当红龙的手法发生演变，威尔绝对没有赞同过这一变化。

 

倒不是说他现在要开始对比杀人犯们的道德准则了，乌鸦站在猪身上。

 

威尔朝一张照片走近了几步，那是一个男人被丢在了一张教堂长椅上，他的舌头被当作书签夹在他手中的圣经里，他想看看被书签的那页都写了些什么，这样他或许能搞清楚开膛手试图用这具尸体传达怎样的信息。但当一个熟悉而惹人厌的存在 _又一次_ 出现在他的肩膀边时，他只好不情不愿地往后退了一步。

 

“我也一直喜欢这一个。”马修自在地发表评论，“不过好像有点不公平啊，不是吗，他受到的关注比其他所有人都多得多，就因为他们还没抓到他。我是说，瞧瞧他们留出来的这些空位，就好像他们期待能收集到更多似的。”他指出，朝右边空白的墙壁比了个手势。“等他们挖不出任何关于他的新鲜事儿了，那将是一个时代的终结啊。”他不再看着墙壁，而是半转过身，又看向了威尔。

 

“其他人都应该朝这个目标更加努力才对，哈，你觉得呢？”

 

威尔翻了个白眼，抬腿从他身边走开。

 

“哎呀，别这样嘛，你不会生气了吧？就因为我没说你男朋友——”

 

“再说一个字我就打车回家。”如果车费没那么昂贵的话，但现在他可管不了那么多了。“说到这个，你该带我回家了。 _立刻_ 。”

 

“好霸道哦。”布朗嘀咕道，咧嘴笑起来，“我们至少可以在路上找个地方吃饭吧？”

 

 _我宁愿吃一堆生锈的钉子噎死。_ “我不饿。”

 

马修夸张地叹了口气。“好吧。那我就在麦当劳汽车餐厅给自己买点吃的吧。”

 

在回家路上，他没有再提起博物馆，或弗朗西斯，或开膛手。他也没有得寸进尺地再一次绕路，除了买说好的快餐。马修多点了一份薯条。“万一你改变主意了呢。”他说。

 

威尔没有。虽然他今天只吃了早餐，而且好多年没吃过麦当劳的薯条了，这都无关紧要，他出于原则拒绝接受它们。他还希望几周前他没有接受那瓶啤酒。倒不是说那会阻止布朗。只是如果他那时就知道了现在他所知道的，他不会接受。

 

“我今天和你玩得很开心。”Beta说道，他在避风港的入口停下车。威尔不屑于搭理他，下了车，用稍稍超出必要的力气甩上了门。他也没有等车再次启动，便径直往里走去。

 

他刚走进大楼，就被一个人拉入了怀抱，他身体僵了僵，但这个人并非他可能在期待的那个。

 

“抱歉。”阿拉娜说，立即放开了他。“我太冲动了，抱歉。”她再次道歉，显然有些尴尬，“我只是——我很担心你。”

 

“没关系。”他说。老实说，如果他对这类事有像正常人一样的反应，他想他应该会感到……温暖。“我告诉过你不用担心。”

 

她闻言微微笑起来。“说起来容易做起来难。”她承认。她瞥向窗外，看着马修的车离去的方向。“那就是你提到的朋友吗？”

 

“嗯哼。”他现在不想细谈这个，尤其是他越过她的肩膀看到了阿比盖尔也站在那儿，不知为何她穿着外套，手臂挽着一个奇怪的袋子，仿佛她也刚刚回来。不过她也盯着窗外，根据她脸上冷冷的神情，他只能猜测她同样看到了是谁送他回来的。

 

“你到底是怎么……？”阿拉娜声音渐弱，自己想通了前因后果，记起除了和莱克特医生一起，威尔只外出过一次，只可能是在那次遇见的别人。“ _噢_ 。啊，没事了，不关我的事，除非你想告诉我。你是成年人了。”她补充道，就好像她需要提醒自己。而且她显然错误地理解了这段所谓的“友谊”的本质，但他现在疲惫不堪，懒得去纠正她，只想尽快回到他的房间。“只是……请多加小心，还有下次多给我们一点提醒，好吗？”

 

“没问题。”他说，但不确定自己能说到做到。阿比盖尔继续看着他们交谈，没有发表任何意见。“呃，请不要认为我是在赶你走，但我能不能……？”他朝他房间的大致方向比了个手势。

 

“当然。”她通情达理地说，“最后一件事，”她补充道，说出她担心的根本原因，“我想告诉你，我安排了这周与检察长办公室的凯德·珀奈尔会面。”威尔等着她解释这是什么意思，但她语调里的一丝冷硬已经让他有了些头绪。“杰克·克劳福德今天让你遭受的是不可接受的，威尔，我 _非常_ 抱歉我没能及时阻止。我向你保证我会竭尽全力防止这种事再次发生。”

 

威尔心想光靠一点儿官僚主义可拦不住杰克做任何他认为最有益的事，而且他宁可自己决定是否与他合作，但他感谢她的良苦用心，所以没有争辩。他礼貌地对她点了点头，朝他的房间走去，阿比盖尔紧跟在他后面。

 

她的拥抱不像另一个那么出人意料，而紧随其后的重重捶在他肩膀上的拳头也是意料之中。“ _嗷！_ ”他条件反射地喊了一声，尽管那一拳其实并没有狠到造成疼痛的地步。

 

“那是怎么回事？你他妈和那个疯子干嘛去了？”现在其他人都听不见他们交谈了，她才问道。

 

“我也没得选啊。”他干巴巴地说，“他没征求我同意就擅作主张带我去一日游了。”

 

“噢，那还真是让人松了口气呢。”她讽刺道，“又不是说你本可以打电话告诉他们你被 _绑架_ 了，不过你 _的确_ 打了电话告诉布鲁姆医生你 _没事_ ，因为……？”

 

威尔耸了耸肩。“我想知道他要带我去哪儿。”他大声说出来之后才意识到这个借口听起来有多拙劣，尽管这是不折不扣的事实。阿比盖尔显然也这么认为。

 

“你知道，对于一个如此聪明的人来说，你有时候 _真的很蠢_ 。”他又耸了耸肩，无法反驳。“向我保证你不会再这么做了，傻瓜。”

 

“我也是措手不及啊。”他苦笑着对她说，“现在，告诉我我不在的这段时间 _你_ 去哪儿了。”他仔细看了看她的袋子，里面有一个高级食物保温袋，他意识到他认识它。“不，你不用说了。”他低笑起来，恼火地抹了把脸。“那个狡猾的混蛋，我该猜到他会干出这种事的。”

 

她也对他露出了个苦笑。“是啊，现在想来，他一出现我就应该猜到他知道你发生了什么，但我是在他送我回来，却完全不担心你还没回来的时候才想明白。我简直不敢相信他什么都没说！”

 

好吧，至少还有一个人真的 _信任_ 他的判断。他不确定自己该作何感想。“我让他别说的。”他为莱克特辩护道，“所以。我猜你们俩谈到我了。”

 

“自以为是。”她坏笑着说。

 

“嗯哼。”他翻了个白眼，“听着，我压根儿不在乎你们聊了什么。反正我早就知道你为了那些妙趣横生的斗嘴和免费食物在扮演双面间谍，霍布斯。”

 

她咯咯笑起来。“我永远站在你这边，威尔。”她依然笑着，但她的眼神变得严肃。“无论如何。你知道的，对吗？”

 

他的笑容也和她的一样柔软起来。“当然。你也知道这是相互的，对吗？”他反问道。她点了点头。还有一丝别的什么，某种既想浮出水面又想继续潜藏的思绪，被牢牢封印在了她的胸腔里。他没有逼问她；她并不是唯一仍然拥有一两个秘密、还没有做好分享的准备的人。依旧对自己的某些部分有所保留，不愿放在对方的审视之下。

 

心甘情愿让他人看透你的一切却不知道后果是一件令人恐惧的事。没人想在被完完全全了解之后却因此遭到拒绝。一个人能做的只有朝着灯光步步为营，期望着当自己彻底暴露时，自己想要触碰的那个人不会移开视线，也不会退缩，而是握住自己探出的手。

 

“不管怎么说，”阿比盖尔说，她有点坐立不安，但很快有所察觉，强迫自己停了下来。“说到免费食物，我问了莱克特医生我能不能给你带点剩菜。”她让袋子从肩膀上滑落，递给了他。

 

“你不必这么做的。”他嘴上这么说，但现在他回到了舒适又熟悉的地方，过去几小时发生的一连串事件终于让他付出了代价，他意识到他快 _饿瘪了_ 。他把袋子打开一条缝瞥了一眼，不管这是什么，它都还温热着，而且闻起来令人 _垂涎欲滴_ 。

 

“我也帮了点忙。我是说，勉强算吧，只是切蔬菜之类的，但很有趣。不想让剩下的浪费了，还不如分享给你。”她话音未落，威尔已经拿起包好的酥饼咬了一口，显然这是某种肉派。不论是什么，都美味到他需要坐下来闭上眼睛好好品尝一番。如果她把袋子留给他，他很可能会在接下来的两个小时里把整袋食物都消灭掉，还会把吃晚餐的胃口毁得一干二净，倒不是说这有什么关系。

 

“这太棒了，阿比，谢谢你。”她面带心满意足的笑容看着他又咬了一口，又提醒了他下次去莱克特的办公室的时候记得带上袋子，然后便留他一人安心享用他迟到的午餐。

 

在她离开之后，威尔才意识到今天发生的事他还有很多没有告诉她的，比如他在博物馆里的见闻，还有上午和劳兹的冲突。晚上他会找机会跟她说的，在那之前他需要一点时间来从这怪异又疲惫的该死的一天中缓过神来。

 

吃完第一块之后，他又拿出了一块派，心想怪异似乎已经成为了他生活中的新常态，自从他在被迫与世隔绝之后又重新回归世界以来，这种现象反而愈演愈烈。他原本已经忘却了不用日复一日地过着同样乏味的生活直到记住日期几乎失去了意义是种什么样的滋味了。

 

威尔并不后悔为了来到这儿他所做的一切，也不后悔为了维持现状他会做出的任何事。无论接下来宇宙还会扔给他什么，他都会欣然接受，只要不用再过上那种生活。

 

译注：

  1. 美国史上最著名的连环杀手之一。
  2. 美国连环杀手和强奸犯，性侵犯和谋杀了至少33个男孩与年轻男性，经常在儿童活动中扮演小丑，所以有了“杀手小丑”的外号。
  3. 巴结/讨好，原文butter me up，字面意义是“把我抹上黄油”，是对食物的做法，所以这里是个双关。
  4. 路易斯安纳州的特色食物
  5. 明尼苏达州的特色食物，看起来很好吃，但应该是老汉不会欣赏的垃圾食品XD
  6. 辣妹组合《Wannabe》中的一句歌词。
  7. 原文shovel talk，专指在一段浪漫关系中其中一人的朋友或家人威胁另一人。Shovel是铁铲，大概意思是“要是你伤害他/她你就死定了（要被埋进土里）”这类的。
  8. 原文One of these killers is not like the others，是改写了芝麻街的歌曲《One of These Things》的第一句歌词，原歌词是One of these things is not like the others。




	18. Moonrise on the Banks of the River Oise

**XVIII. Moonrise on the Banks of the River Oise**

“身为一名代表了美国政府机构的专业人士，这个行为绝对是不合适的，尤其是你还拥有这样的地位和影响力，克劳福德探员。”珀奈尔对这件事的看法并不出人意料，而布鲁姆终于对他提出了正式投诉也没什么可惊讶的。他有心理准备，并且为此更加尊重她了。毕竟，她只是在做她认为最有利的事，就和他一样。

 

“我同意。你太鲁莽了，而且滥用了你的权力，我还都没有开始评估这件事可能对威尔的情绪状态所造成的伤害。这可能会让他几个月的治疗功亏一篑。”

 

“我完全理解你们俩的立场，但我不认为这是滥用权力。在必要时，行为科学部一向且会继续利用一切可用资源来协助我们的调查。威尔·格雷厄姆并不是我们请来的第一个外聘顾问。”

 

“那些‘外聘顾问’通常都是各自领域的专家，比如这位布鲁姆博士，而不是住在精神病院里的不带薪高中辍学生。”珀奈尔指出。布鲁姆显然对她的措辞非常不满，但她未发一言，决定不要岔开话题去争论一些这位监察长办公室代言人会认为无关紧要的事。

 

“我以志愿者身份将格雷厄姆带去是因为我估计局里会因为他的学历问题迟疑不决，拒绝批准常规的顾问费用，但如果你想告诉我不是这么回事的话，我当然 _非常_ 乐意付给他合理的报酬。”杰克说。

 

“你分明知道我们不是在讨论这个。”凯德言简意赅地说。

 

“威尔·格雷厄姆拥有一项独一无二的技能，使他完全能胜任协助疑犯侧写的工作，即使没经过正规训练——”

 

“威尔·格雷厄姆拥有的是 _移情障碍_ ，他尚未确诊的自闭症和六年来深深的精神创伤更是让其恶化。”阿拉娜愤怒地打断他。

 

“ _够了。_ 不论威尔·格雷厄姆到底能不能胜任，现在在公众眼里， _即使往最好里说_ ，也是FBI把病人带去了犯罪现场，因为他们自己没法独立完成他们该死的工作，而最坏的看法是FBI不慎给未来的准杀手提供了免费指导。”珀奈尔插话，毫无必要地转过她的电脑屏幕，展示他们俩早就看过了的东西，两天前弗雷迪·劳兹发布的那篇文章，就在那篇大肆炒作亚伯·吉迪恩可能是切萨皮克开膛手的文章发布不久之后。他们最痛恨的小报记者这周可忙得很呢。标题写道，“ _同类最知音——或者说，两个同类？_ ”与吉迪恩在监狱里以及埃尔顿·斯坦梅兹那些满身蘑菇的受害者的精选照片放在一起的，是一张威尔满脸怒容地走出BSHCI的照片，还有一张，是阿比盖尔·霍布斯身着猎装，和她父亲站在一起的老照片。阿拉娜既愤怒又嫌恶地瞪着它，杰克打心眼里明白她的感受。哪怕对弗雷迪来说，这也太下作了。

 

“这篇文章是完完全全的垃圾。你一个字都不能信。”布鲁姆说。

 

“我信还是不信都与公众看法无关，布鲁姆博士。”凯德实事求是地告诉她，“而且你也不能说 _每一个_ 字都是假的，毕竟是你提出召开了这次会议，反对格雷厄姆先生和行为科学部的牵连。”

 

“我反对是因为这会给威尔造成更多的创伤，而不是因为我认为 _威尔_ 很危险！”阿拉娜反驳道。

 

“我要明确声明斯坦梅兹和吉迪恩的调查均没有涉及阿比盖尔·霍布斯，尽管劳兹女士这样暗示了。”杰克再次补充道。

 

“这点我可以证明。”阿拉娜用挖苦的口吻赞同道。

 

“知道了。”珀奈尔兴致缺缺地说，“听着，我只是来控制损失，让这事尽快大事化小小事化了的。布鲁姆博士，如果我保证格雷厄不会再次被请来做调查顾问，你愿意撤销你的书面投诉吗？”

 

阿拉娜似乎很不情愿，但还是点了点头。“虽然我更希望将此事记录在案，尤其是关于在‘请求’时他使用了怎样的操纵手段的那部分，”她说道，嘴唇抿成一条薄薄的直线，故意不看克劳福德，“但我尊重我患者的意见，不会将这件事拖拉太久，如果可以轻松解决的话。”

 

杰克没有把他的想法说出来，威尔根本没有要求布鲁姆的介入，他知道这话会让他像个伪君子。毕竟他也从未要求杰克把他扯进这些事里。

 

不过，克劳福德可没有那么容易退缩，他从一开始就不同意他们在威尔缺席的情况下召开这次会议。他想听见omega亲口表示自己不愿参与了，他才会同意这些条件，他正准备这么说，他的工作手机却响了，尖锐地打断了房间内的紧张气氛。

 

“克劳福德探员，你能行行好把手机关了吗？”凯德问，被打扰使她深感不悦。

 

“抱歉，但我的团队知道不要在我开会时给我打电话，除非情况紧急。我必须接这通电话。”在凯德来得及再次批评他之前，他接通了电话。“我是克劳福德。这最好事关重大，吉米。”他听了一会儿，“ _什么？_ ”他站起身，椅子猛地朝后移动，刮擦在地毯上。“再说一遍，这次慢一点。”

 

房间里的两个女人看向他的目光不再恼怒，而是好奇和忧虑。“你确定吗？”杰克问电话那头的男人。男人回答时，他的视线射向阿拉娜。“不，这很好，吉姆。我很高兴你及时给我打了电话。”他挂断了。“阿拉娜，你记得你曾经有一名病人叫凯西·博伊尔吗？”

 

“我——是的，她不久之前才出院的。为什么这么问？有事发生了吗？”

 

“她死了。”他给了她一点消化的时间，然后才问道，“她在避风港住院期间，她有没有和阿比盖尔·霍布斯或威尔·格雷厄姆接触过？”

 

“他们在同一个治疗小组。”她说，“但我希望你没有在暗示他们是嫌疑人，我确定我可以担保他们一直在医院里，不管什么时间——”

 

“他们不是嫌疑人。”他打断她，让她安心，“但我认为她一定就是劳兹的匿名渠道，她就是从她那儿得到威尔和霍布斯的信息的。”

 

“你为什么这么说，克劳福德探员？”珀奈尔问。

 

“因为开膛手似乎相信她就是。”珀奈尔盯着他，冷静地蹙着眉头，阿拉娜则大惊失色，一脸恐慌。“这个案子我需要威尔·格雷厄姆。”

 

这句话让阿拉娜从受惊到神志恍惚的危险中猛地清醒过来。“ _什么？_ 不，绝对不行，这 _完全_ 不可接受！”

 

“你这么快就忘了这次会议的目的了吗，杰克？”凯德问他。

 

“我没有，但这显然是一则信息，而我并非计划中的收信人。开膛手想让我们知道他没有烂在监狱里，我们没有抓住他，但无论他还想说些什么，显然都是说给威尔·格雷厄姆听的。我需要威尔来告诉我余下的信息是什么。”

 

“ _这都是你的错！_ ”阿拉娜控诉道，声音颤抖，“把威尔牵扯进来，你就是在他背上画了个靶子，可能还有阿比盖尔！”杰克没有说话，他心如刀绞，尽管他拒绝当面表现出来。他知道她说得没错。

 

“布鲁姆博士，请冷静一点。”凯德用她那种毫不拖泥带水的语调说，要不是她话中的尖刻，她几乎听起来有些厌倦了。“杰克，考虑到情况有变，我只能让投诉成立，并且记录下你在这次事件中可能扮演的角色。”

 

“我理解。”他对她说，“我愿意为我的行为所造成的后果承担责任。但我 _需要_ 威尔·格雷厄姆。”他重申。

 

珀奈尔咬紧牙根，思考了片刻。“好的，我想现在你确实需要。”

 

布鲁姆目瞪口呆地看向她。“你不会是认真的吧。”

 

“我暂且允许，仅限于这次调查。”凯德继续说，无视了她。“我把话说清楚，杰克，一旦开膛手被抓获，或是再次逃脱你的手掌心，让你们失去了线索，威尔·格雷厄姆与局里的合作立即终止，而你将会接受评审。要是在此事结束后你还想保住工作，我建议你从今往后小心行事，即便如此我也无法保证你不会被开除。”她终于转向阿拉娜，“不过，布鲁姆博士将会全程陪同格雷厄姆，而且她对他该何时离开现场有最终决定权。前提是她在做决定时可以保持客观和理性。”

 

另一个女人火冒三丈。“我当然可以。”这句话的效果不怎么理想，因为她眼里还湿漉漉地含着泪水。珀奈尔只是不为所动地对她挑起一侧眉毛，未发一言。

 

“阿拉娜。”他们离开珀奈尔的办公室之后，杰克想说点什么，他们正往同一个方向走去，准备取车前往巴尔的摩。

 

“把地址发短信给我。我们在那里见。”她说道，眼里满是挫败，声音饱含冰冷而苦涩的愤怒。

 

“阿拉娜。”他再次开口。

 

她加快了脚步，没有再说一个字便超过了他。杰克叹了口气。他们经常意见不合，但他从未想过让事态恶化到这一步。他让她走在前面，尽管他自己也急着赶去尸体那里。

 

他或许让自己走上了一条绝路，无论是他的工作还是他的人际关系，但他无法真的感到后悔，在多年的徒劳无获之后，他终于再次找到了开膛手。没有比这更重要的事了，同僚们对他的看法，甚至他的职业生涯都无关紧要。他必须坚持到底，然后期望终有一天，他能赢得那些真正重要的人们的宽恕，比如他的贝拉，还有那个面带脆弱微笑的迷失的男孩。

 

*

 

她的嘴上说，“我很抱歉。”她的眼睛说，“我失败了。”而她紧握在方向盘上的手说，“我要把克劳福德活活掐死。” 威尔必须承认，现在光是和布鲁姆博士单独坐在车里，他就有点被震住了，她的情绪太过激烈，占据了他大脑的全部空间，让他无暇他顾。与其交织的是一种恐惧，几乎将她生吞活剥。这便是她此刻的原动力，也是那些愤怒和沮丧的源头。还有自责。

 

“这不是你的错。”他说，回应她真正说出口的那句话，“而且不会有事的。我会没事的。”他补充道，回应余下的那些话。

 

她飞快地瞥了他一眼，笑了一声，笑声大概比她意识到的更加绝望。“我想应该是我来安慰你才对。”

 

“我不是需要安慰的那个。”他坦言道。很久很久以前，恐惧也曾是威尔·格雷厄姆的原动力，自从他年长到能够理解和记住他的梦境，那是他唯一知晓的常量。红龙将一切焚烧殆尽。在那之后没有再值得恐惧的了，在 _他_ 之后。

 

“现在告诉我掉头离开，我会照做的。”她说，“让杰克·克劳福德见鬼去吧。如果 _你_ 不想这么做，他们不能逼我们。”

 

他心中的一部分想要说出口，因为这是 _她_ 的愿望，但他不能。这也和杰克·克劳福德无关。这只和自从博物馆之行就在他脑海里挥之不去的画面有关，一个男人断裂的舌头夹在他手中的圣经里，还有一个被他自己的工具穿刺成受伤的人的模样——这个他没有亲眼见过，但开膛手的展览里写着“在他自己的工作室里被器械杀害”，再加上他还记得吉迪恩试图模仿的是什么，这些足以让他展开想象了。

 

一个粗心大意的女孩，她轻率的话语被无情地塞回了她的喉咙里，并非皱成一团，而是精心叠成了一颗折纸心脏。这就是克劳福德的手下是如何判定她必然是弗雷迪的线人的，哪怕他们还没有审问过劳兹。开膛手传达的信息都具有一种非常独特的风格，明确地告知世人他的受害者们都是自作自受。

 

这件事令威尔感到不可思议的不是受害者是凯西，也不是她成为目标的原因——而是杀害她的凶手 _如此迅速地_ 就找上了她，在那篇文章发布后，他没有浪费一点时间，就追踪到了那个未经证实的“消息渠道”，并发表了一番他自己对这篇文章的看法。他知道FBI会怎么想，开膛手想通过质疑劳兹对其他人的评价，用最残忍最迅速的手段来反驳她对他的评价。他们会期待这意味着他可能会不小心犯下错误。威尔可不这么想。

 

阿拉娜明白他的沉默既是答案。她又失望又担心，而且依然害怕，但她没有掉头。他们很快便抵达了，威尔可以亲眼看看开膛手到底发表了怎样的看法。

 

卡兹挥了挥手，不过她身边的两个男人似乎没注意到他和布鲁姆，全神贯注于他们俩一来一往的热烈讨论里。克劳福德把三人赶到了一边，给新来者让出位置。

 

“很高兴你来了，威尔，”他说，“你感觉如何？”布鲁姆瞪着alpha，就好像她希望只要自己够专注，就能把他瞪到自燃似的，但至少她没有试图替威尔回答问题。

 

“挺好。”他咕哝道。这是个愚蠢的问题，通常他根本懒得回答，但现在他需要安抚男人的负罪感，让他放他通行，凑近看看那具尸体。

 

然后是布鲁姆和克劳福德那老生常谈的“如果受不了或者你需要喘口气就告诉我们”演讲，他们其中一人是真心实意的，并且盼着他接受这个提议，另一人虽然也是真心实意，却盼着他拒绝。威尔左耳进右耳出，只在恰当的时候点点头，他迫不及待想开始了。

 

杰克领着他们走过临时搭建的帘子，这是为了防止路人伸着脖子围观。当他们看见凯西，阿拉娜发出了一声痛苦的哽咽，但她立刻控制住了。威尔知道他甚至连这样一声都承担不起，以免他自封的保护者抓住机会把他拽回去。起初，他花在保持面无表情上的精力比花在尸体上的精力还要多。

 

乍一看去，他无法不想起阿比盖尔。凯西符合她父亲的受害者的侧写，威尔猜这是个令人愉快的巧合，而不属于开膛手设计的本意，但她的尸体以精妙的方式被钉在雄鹿头上，这绝非巧合。切割齐整的反光玻璃碎片插在她的两边眼窝里，奇怪的是，威尔此前从未见过这种镶嵌方式。

 

“他取走了她的眼睛。”他说出声，“弗朗西斯只是把镜子放在上面。他对战利品不感兴趣。”看起来，凶手还取走了她的肺。“不过他让她的血白白流尽了，没有像霍布斯那样收集起来。也没有致敬她身体的每一处，他，呃，对他想要哪一部分很 _挑剔_ 。”他小心翼翼地绕着女孩走，生前她多么吵闹而讨人厌，死后却宁静而美丽，动人心弦。“ _这_ ，才是表达敬意的方式。”他低语道。

 

“敬意？”杰克提出疑问，“我们以为这是嘲弄。或是某种耍性子的声明，关于吉迪恩抄袭了他的作品。”

 

“噢，这的确是嘲弄。”威尔赞同道，“对你。对他们。对 _她_ 。但与此同时，呃……”该如何解释？“有一种是剽窃他人作品，还有一种是升华。这则是后者。尽管灵感来源于两名截然不同的杀手，它的优雅却远远比他们俩能达到的更为纯粹。”

 

更干净。更大胆。霍布斯抹去了女孩们存在的痕迹，而弗兰克则在他们自己家里把整个家庭弄得血肉模糊，但他们谁都不会把尸体包装成礼物，放在野外等着被人发现。从某种角度来说，这几乎算是体贴了。虽然凯西和她的家人，还有那个可怜又倒霉的、找到尸体并报告给警方的混蛋应该不会这么想。

 

“优雅。”杰克重复道。 _操_ 。威尔没有转过身去看他或阿拉娜脸上的表情。

 

“ _他_ 认为很优雅。”威尔稍微改口，“我是说，这就是他的作案手法啊，不是吗？‘我比任何人都强’。”这些人，他的受害者们，都或多或少贬低了自己。开膛手只是呈现出了他们的真面目，并试图用其创造美。说真的，这有什么难理解的？

 

凯西空荡荡的眼窝将他的视线反射回他身上，无声地要求被理解，反过来告诉他：“ _我看见你了。_ ”他干咽了一下，想到自己被人 _看见_ ，他不确定他是否感到不适。

 

“他是在‘致敬’多拉海德和盖瑞特·雅各布·霍布斯两人，这个你怎么看，威尔？”克劳福德问他。阿拉娜出了一声，似乎她对此另有想法，但她没有说出来。“他是想告诉你什么吗，或者阿比盖尔，或者你们俩？”

 

“不是阿比盖尔。”这个威尔能轻松作答。“如果他经常看劳兹的文章，我确定他经常看，那么他肯定已经很熟悉她特有的，啊， _写作方式_ ，能在她小心翼翼、变着花样措辞以免自己惹上诽谤官司的那堆糟粕中取其精华。他必然知道阿比盖尔不会近距离查看这具尸体，我却会。”

 

“那为什么还要模仿她的父亲？”这次是阿拉娜问的。

 

 _因为她是我的双生子_ ，他心想。“因为他知道她对我来说很重要。” _因为他看见了我们两人，尽管他试图打动的人只有我。_ “他想告诉我现在我引起了他的注意，正如他也引起了我的，他会观察我，正如我会观察他。他也会不由自主地留意与我关系密切的人。”

 

“所以他可能会通过她来接近你，或是直接找上你。无论如何，你们俩都还是处于危险之中。”威尔闻言转身看向了阿拉娜。担忧和恐惧仍在，但还有一丝好奇和着迷，她终于亲眼看见了威尔扮演的这个新角色，即使她并不赞同。

 

威尔摇了摇头。“他不会来找我们。他不是在威胁我们。”

 

“威尔，他杀死了一个你认识的人，一个曾经与你和阿比盖尔睡在同一条走廊里的人。”心理医生指出，“以……你的伴侣和阿比盖尔的父亲曾经标记他们的受害者的方式。”短暂的犹豫之后，她补充道。

 

“他杀死了一个散布有关我们俩的谣言，并且从不掩饰对我的厌恶的人。”他也实事求是地指出。现在威尔几乎没有独处的时间，他从未感激过这点，但至少总有人知道他的行踪，他可以确定他们不会试图将凯西的死怪罪于他。“他甚至可能把这视为礼仪。认为这是他说‘ _你好_ ’的方式，仅此而已。”

 

那种绝望的笑声又出现了。他希望在这一切结束后，阿拉娜不会忘记如何正常地笑。她不该落得那般下场。

 

“威尔，我需要的可不止一句‘你好’。”杰克终于再次出声。

 

“我告诉过你我搜集不到多少信息。”威尔耸了耸肩，“没有看过那份档案，也不 _了解_ 他，我没有多少发挥的空间。”

 

“档案在我车里。你们离开之前我会拿给你。”阿拉娜抿紧了嘴唇，但看在威尔的份上，还是再次咽下了她迫切想提出的抗议。不过，她心里想着它们。 _很大声_ 。“现在，你似乎很确信这不是在威胁你，威尔。”杰克继续道，要么是不知道，要么是不在乎阿拉娜正朝他的方向发射的脑电波攻击。“但你确信这点是有原因的，我需要你向我解释清楚这个原因。”

 

“ _杰克_ ，”阿拉娜的声调提高了，以示警告，“别逼他。”

 

“没事的。”威尔咬住下唇，斟酌着，“我不确定该 _如何_ 解释得更清楚。我不知道，只是……一种感觉。”

 

“要是我们想抓住这家伙，我们需要的也不止‘一种感觉’，孩子。帮我理解你看到的东西。”威尔想知道，如果他更年长一些，而且当真是杰克的手下，杰克会有多快便舍弃他父亲般“亲切的”语调，不再掩饰他知道已经在蠢蠢欲动的恼火。

 

“开始意识到利用移情能力的弊端了，杰克？”阿拉娜狡黠地问他。

 

“听着，我可不是神奇8号球①，可以让你一直摇到你想要的答案出现为止， _也不是_ 需要悉心呵护的兔宝宝。”威尔对他们俩发火，他快要忍无可忍了，“赶紧把那份该死的档案给我，如果我有新的想法我会告诉你的。”

 

*

 

“你是怎么回答的？”汉尼拔问，对今天发生的事件的叙述似乎已经到了总结部分。

 

“我给了他那份该死的档案然后闭嘴了。”杰克哈哈大笑，叉起一块嫩腰肉，送进嘴里。“嗯，这棒极了。”

 

汉尼拔微微一颔首，回应他的赞美。“在我看来你不是一个会容忍手下顶嘴的人。为何威尔是个例外？”

 

“或许因为他不是我的手下，这是其一。威尔协助这项事业完全是他自己的选择。我得尊重这点。”

 

“抓捕切萨皮克开膛手的事业。”汉尼拔阐明道。他与这个男人建立起的这段熟识关系是多么的幸运与适时啊。他甚至无需亲自找上克劳福德，那可能会引起嫌疑；几周前，在阿比盖尔和威尔失踪，来了一次小小的夜间冒险的那天早上，他们正式会面了，不久之后，这名FBI探员自己找到了他。

 

那时，他说他想多了解一下令布鲁姆博士仰慕至此的同僚，她甚至愿意把照料她的一名患者的部分责任，哪怕只是非正式地，托付给他。不过显而易见，当然，要不是这名患者是威尔·格雷厄姆的话，这个男人压根不会在乎。他把莱克特视作可以影响威尔·格雷厄姆的潜在盟友，他知道他无法真的与布鲁姆博士结盟。杰克·克劳福德完完全全是个出色而狡猾的机会主义者。从那以后，他们交谈过数次，不过这是他们第二次共进晚餐。

 

这不是他们第一次在谈话中提到威尔，但克劳福德不会给出omega正在协助的案件的细节——他也并不需要，反正威尔可不会因泄露了他看到了什么而受到良心的谴责——而莱克特也没有透露任何威尔甚至布鲁姆可能会视为背叛的内容。

 

他们在友好的沉默中吃了一会儿，克劳福德再次拾起话头。“我真的给你一种老顽固的感觉吗？”他问道，面带一丝窃笑，接着抿了一口红酒。汉尼拔以同样的方式回应。

 

“你给我的感觉是，你是一个不屈不挠的人，有时或许有些极端，制定好行动计划就必将坚持到底，要么是任务已经完成，要么是它不再需要你了。我相信目标明确是用来形容你的最恰当的词。”

 

“妈的，这是我听过的说我是个老顽固的最动听的方式了。我说不定得从你这儿把这些话借走，给我的简历润润色。”

 

“在那么多年的无私奉献之后，FBI真的会让你走吗？”汉尼拔好奇地问。

 

“他们也不是没有理由的。”杰克坦率地说，毫不避讳他自己的错误，“这都不是我第一次为了达到目的而违反规定了。只不过只要能得到结果，他们可以既往不咎。现在，”他耸耸肩，“我不知道。反正我也在想，可能是该我退休的时候了，考虑到贝拉的病。我只是……”他顿住了，又抿了一口红酒，“我希望这事结束之后，我的名字至少还有点影响力，我打算给一些相关领域的学校以及FBI学院写几封推荐信。其中有些学校，也许不会搭理一名只有普通教育文凭的大龄申请人，但如果我告诉他们他值得考虑，他们会的。”

 

“我不知道威尔对在大学毕业之后进入FBI学院学习表达过任何兴趣。或者准确来说，对大学的兴趣。”

 

“你觉得我想得太远了，鸡蛋还没孵出就开始数小鸡了。”杰克自嘲道。

 

“我认为你看到自己的事业步入了尾声。现在你在试图保卫自己的遗产。”

 

“噢，妈的，别在餐桌上心理分析我，医生。”杰克笑起来，“不，相信我，我很清楚我一点儿也不懂威尔·格雷厄姆的脑瓜里都在想些什么。他说不定会决定自己想当个面包师或者花店老板，我又知道什么呢！不过那真是暴殄天物。”他咕哝道，摇了摇头。

 

“这个世界需要面包师和花店老板，正如它需要心理医生和警探，杰克。”另一位alpha指出，又为二人斟满酒杯，“言尽于此。②”他暂时离席去收拾他们的盘子，然后端着甜品回来了。

“谢谢。”男人风度翩翩地接受了，“不止是他的天赋会白白浪费，”杰克继续道，“还有些别的。”他说，轻轻捶了捶胸口。

“阿比盖尔·霍布斯表露过加入FBI的兴趣。也许你该指导的是她。”汉尼拔说，重新坐下。杰克笑了一声，好像这很可笑似的。“你不喜欢阿比盖尔？”

 

“我对阿比盖尔·霍布斯没有任何意见。”杰克纠正道。他拿起一把干净的叉子，然后对这道甜品发出了一声赞叹，正如之前对那道菜一样。“但她也没有做任何能赢得我的信任，或是证明她自己的事，据我所知。”

 

“你没有给予她与威尔同等的机会。”汉尼拔指出，也咬了一口他的甜品。

 

“莱克特博士，阿拉娜·布鲁姆告诉过你我是 _如何_ 发现威尔的天赋的，对吗？”尽管这听起来是个反问句，汉尼拔还是点了点头。“很好。只是确认一下，因为我好像感觉你和她都忘了是 _威尔_ 主动告诉了我他对伯劳鸟的见解。我没有问。是他提出的。”他停下来吃了口甜品，“从那以后，我也没有强迫威尔做任何事，尽管布鲁姆博士持不同意见。他选择了这条路，每一步都是他自己走的。”

 

“我同意。只要能把他的时间派上用场，威尔就不会干坐着，但他也不会允许任何人左右他人生的路径。他的经历本可能把他塑造成一个更加顺从的生灵，轻易便对屋檐下更强壮的动物露出颈项，因为习惯和恐惧而屈服于他们的脾性。但恰恰相反，那些经历起到了反作用。现在，他更可能会一口咬住那只太过靠近缰绳的手。这就是为什么他今天会对你和布鲁姆博士发脾气。”

 

“他以为我们是想从他手中夺取控制权，而他不想再体验那种感受了。”杰克说，点了点头。

 

“正是如此。”汉尼拔又吃了一口甜品，“你说如果FBI没有得到威尔，他们失去的将不止是威尔的天赋。”他继续道，因为要是杰克·克劳福德真的改掉了他的坏毛病，对他来说可没什么好处，还是就让他一条路走到黑，看看他会落得什么下场更有趣。“那是什么意思？”

 

另一位alpha斟酌着看向他。“有没有人告诉过你局里是怎么发现弗朗西斯·多拉海德就是牙仙的？”他先抛出了一个问题。

 

汉尼拔轻轻摇了摇头。“我和所有人的想法一样，认为这是传统警务工作的劳动成果，再加上大家废寝忘食的拼搏精神。”他回答。

 

“呵，我倒希望是这样。”克劳福德对他说，低头看向两人间的桌子，微微笑着。“恐怕实际情况要更简单，也更复杂。”他抬起头，“我马上要告诉你的事不能离开这个房间，莱克特博士。除了我自己队伍里的部分成员和我的两位上司，没人知道这个，甚至连布鲁姆博士也不知道。这是由高于我薪水等级的那群人决定的，公众不需要知道这次胜利纯粹是靠天意或运气，让他们认为这是警务工作和拼搏精神的成果就行了，你明白吗？”

 

“天意？”汉尼拔歪了歪头，问道。

 

克劳福德叹了口气。“在第三户受害家庭被发现之后的那几周里，本来下一个满月就会有第四户家庭出现，但克拉克斯维尔警局联系了局里。”克拉克斯维尔，密苏里州，是距离多拉海德疗养院最近的城市，但依然有好几英里远，如果汉尼拔没有记错报告内容的话。他全神贯注地坐直了身体。“他们说他们接到了一通电话，来自一个匿名的告密者，声称自己有关于牙仙一案的情报。”

 

“这通电话被录音了吗？”汉尼拔问道。克劳福德否定地摇了摇头，但他笑了起来，仿佛另一个男人无意间引出了一则笑话的笑点。

 

“不，你瞧，这就是关键。最邪门儿的地方。”笑容加深了，“无论他们的告密者是谁，这人没有打给911或警局总机，而是直接打给了局长的秘书。她的 _私人_ 手机。在她午休期间。”

 

“听起来很有手段。”杰克显然很高兴能勾起莱克特的兴趣，而汉尼拔也并非在装模作样。“而且这人似乎极其不愿暴露身份，故意在知道她会离开办公室，没有录音设备的时候打给她。”

 

“更重要的是，无法追踪电话来源。”杰克反驳道，“用手机是 _可以_ 给通话录音的，当然，但这是一名上了年纪的女士，跟我差不多大，不怎么懂科技。现在，我应当赞同的是，我相信你说得没错，来电者知道他可以在这名秘书的科技知识上赌一把，他相信她应该不会录音。但我一会儿会说到这个。”他停下来喝了口红酒。

 

汉尼拔认为他没必要做同样的动作。要是他装作没有被这个揭秘吸引入迷，那就太过虚伪了，而且如此表现出来对他有利无弊。另一位alpha显然很乐意有机会为焦灼地等待下文的听众讲述他的故事。

 

“所以。来电者没有留下姓名、地址，也没有任何联系他的方式。他给出的唯一一条信息对当地警局也没什么用。我们有这个案子的细节，他们却没有，他们无法独立追踪那条线索。我不知道他是认为地方警察肯定抓不到人，还是从某种程度来说，或许他是试图保护小镇上的警官们，他们没有受过训练，不会知道该如何应对像多拉海德这样的怪物，但他确保了他们除了来找 _我们_ 之外别无他法。然后他挂断了。”

 

“他们没有查出他是在哪打的电话吗？”汉尼拔问。

 

“噢，当然查到了。她回去上班之后这就很简单了。结果那是一个本地号码，事实上， _非常_ 本地。是一个公园里的公用电话，就在她和女伴们吃午餐的餐厅对面。当然，巡逻车赶去的时候告密者早就走了，但目击者说他们的确注意到了那不同寻常的一幕，居然真的有人会 _使用_ 公用电话。没有人靠近到能看清他的长相或闻到味道，可能以为那是某个倒霉到家的毒虫或者流浪汉，因此与他保持距离，但他们能认出那是个白人男性，穿着一件灰色连帽衫，身材比较瘦小，典型的omega或青少年，或两者都是。那名秘书也确认她能听出来电者的声音是男性，而且很年轻。”克劳福德摊开手，做了个“ _你自己想想看吧_ ”的手势，然后十指交扣，放在他面前的桌上。“现在问我他是怎么知道这个女人会在哪里吃午餐的。”

 

汉尼拔只是微微一笑，点了点头示意他“ _继续_ ”。

 

“网络隐私侵犯，”男人接着说，“我确定在那之后，他们警局里肯定为这事开了一次大会，但我真庆幸那天之前他们没有。”

 

“这也是弗朗西斯·多拉海德用来追踪他有些受害者的方式之一。”汉尼拔指出。

 

“的确。”杰克严肃地点点头，“不幸的是，如今干这事简直太容易了。该死，我说不定也能做到呢，而我的科技造诣比那个女人也强不了多少。你瞧，那天还有一件有趣的事，”男人继续讲述他的故事，“在那通电话的不到半小时以前，警局还接到了一个公共图书馆志愿者的来电，他们都翻了个白眼，没当回事，后来才发现那是有关联的。他们说有个穿灰色连帽衫的人进来了，径直走向一台电脑，但只在那儿坐了两分钟就又站起身，再次径直走向一个小费罐，可能是当地某个烧烤募捐活动弄的吧，我忘了，他偷了一把零钱，然后迅速离开了。 _一张_ 钞票都没拿，注意了。只有硬币。”

 

“为了公用电话。”

 

“为了公用电话。”克劳福德赞同道，“他们检查了那台电脑的浏览记录又发现了什么呢？那个志愿者登录期间只有两个网页被打开了——一个是警局网站上的员工号码簿，包含了所有工作人员的姓名和照片，还有那名秘书的Facebook主页，对所有人可见，而且上面有个人信息，包括她的手机号和一个最近打卡的餐厅，每周她都在那和她的朋友们吃早午餐。”克劳福德说完这最后一片信息，手掌拍了下桌子，“是不是不可思议？有人折腾了这么半天，就为了给一个小老太太打电话。”

 

“你相信这个‘有人’是威尔·格雷厄姆。”

 

“那时候我认为这他妈完全是个奇迹。”克劳福德告诉他，“各种理论都有，从恶作剧到受害者家属再到某个 _潜在_ 受害者的该死的守护天使。在我看见威尔之前，在那幢房子里，一切都说不通。然后，他出现了…… _一切_ 都说得通了。”

 

汉尼拔轻轻吞咽了一下，拿起被他遗忘许久的酒杯，抿了一口。是的。这的确顺理成章。克劳福德绝对意识不到这段对话到底有多么启迪人心。“你问过他吗？”

 

“问是不是他？没有。”克劳福德摇了摇头，“提起这种往事有什么意义？对他来说肯定很不容易。现在， _这_ ，才是真正的拼搏精神，莱克特博士。”杰克将杯里的酒一饮而尽，“有时我会回想起这件事，我……我是说，你能 _想象_ 那是种什么感受吗？”

 

“是的。”他能。走到镇上再走回去，要花上好几个小时。没有时间停下来休息，多拉海德提早下班，或者不管他在外面忙什么，回家发现他失踪了的风险实在太高。步行了一整天。他想知道当他回到家里，双脚是否已经酸痛起泡，而他又是如何瞒过他的伴侣的。或者威尔早已提前想到，做好了充分准备？在那趟旅途之前，他是否花了数周乃至数月时间训练自己，假装成打理花园，走来走去直到他的双脚长出厚茧，阳光晒黑了皮肤，以至于再花一整天在户外不会引起注意？

 

他想知道哪个更艰难——是鼓起勇气钻出铁门上的栏杆离开，还是在完成任务后转过身，重新回到那里所需要的意志力。

 

“看，现在你也明白了吧。”克劳福德点头道，“你想知道为什么我那么佩服这名年轻人，医生，还有为什么我相信他是为了更伟大的事业而生。这就是为什么。”

 

“恰恰相反，克劳福德探员。”汉尼拔告诉他，面带谦和的微笑，“我一直坚信威尔比他想象中的更具有潜力。这件事只是再次坚定了我的信念。”

 

“能做出那样的事可需要不少毅力。”

 

“确实如此。”汉尼拔赞同道。他最后一次斟满他们的酒杯，然后举杯祝酒，“敬毅力。”他说。

 

“敬毅力。”两支酒杯相碰。

 

译注：

1】神奇8号球，一种在美国很流行的占卜玩具，外形模仿桌球里的8号球，另一面为三角形窗口，内部有液体。玩法为：先将窗口朝下，同时向球问是非题，接着轻轻摇晃后再将窗口朝上，之后窗口会浮现二十个预设的答案中的一个（维基百科）。

 

2】原文And on that note，一种源于乐谱的表达方式，通常是用在一段讲话的结尾，代表着这段话结束了，尤其是在讲话者说了一句有趣或悲伤的话之后。不知道怎么翻得更准确，欢迎提修改意见_(:з)∠)_ 


	19. The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife

**XIX. The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife**

 

在治疗刚开始的几分钟里，威尔的心思全都放在了狗狗身上，直到温斯顿决定她已经被摸腻了，她走到长沙发边上，跳了上去，缩成一团打起盹来。汉尼拔刻意没有训练她不能跳上他办公室里的家具，就是因为——那张长沙发几乎无人使用，除了他最惹人生厌的那几名患者，其中只有弗兰克林·法德乌明显具有可能会被宠物皮屑引发的过敏症状。他徒劳地期望一些轻微的不适能够让他对这件家具产生足够的负面联想，从而停止使用它。为此，他宁愿忍受这个男人已经无穷无尽的擤鼻子的次数稍稍增加一点。

“行了，现在你讨好我也讨好得差不多了，” Omega 对他说，面带心知肚明的神情，“我们来聊聊你到底想说什么你认为我不会喜欢听的话吧。”

 

“我的意图真的都那么一目了然吗？”汉尼拔问。

 

“超乎你的想象。”威尔狡黠地回答。和往常一样，他坐在椅子里的姿势与他对面的汉尼拔一模一样，可能是蓄意嘲讽，也可能只是个偶然。现在，汉尼拔已经确信有时是两种情况同时发生——或者更准确地说，先是后者，在他注意到之后故意使之看起来像是前者。“但我还是不能对你掉以轻心，你还算有趣，医生，别担心。”

 

“我从不担心这点。”年轻人貌似差点翻了个白眼，假装被汉尼拔的自大惹恼了。“但的确有一个话题，在过去的对话中我们只蜻蜓点水地提到过，我很想了解更多。”威尔淡淡地挥了挥手，示意“ _请继续_ ”。“迄今为止，你一直在逃避就弗朗西斯·多拉海德的死亡进行任何有意义的讨论。”

 

威尔的脸上一片空白，似乎他不知该做出什么表情。奇怪的是，这并不陌生。汉尼拔认得出来，当他自己措手不及时，也会露出这样的神情。

 

“有意义的讨论。”过了片刻，威尔语调平板地喃喃道。

 

“我想不论情形如何，失去伴侣都是一段足以造成心灵创伤的经历，尤其是在结合了那么多年后。”汉尼拔着迷地看着他，年轻人终于决定了他该作何感想。

 

威尔笑了，仅仅一声，短促、阴暗又饱含深意，让汉尼拔后颈上的毛发愉快地竖起。他没有像对待其他人那样避开与汉尼拔的眼神接触。他思考着自己的回复，拇指抹过下唇，力道足以将它稍微扯开。在这样的时刻，汉尼拔总会感觉受到了引诱，随之而来的是愉悦，有人能对他产生这么大的诱惑力对他来说是一种新奇的体验。

 

他不会被表象蒙蔽，这种慵懒的、近乎调情般的笑意并不代表威尔真的放松下来了。但此时此刻，他的危险不会比他表露出来的少一分一毫。

 

这个狡猾的男孩对他扬起笑容，弧度尖锐，如同一只猫，他的拇指又徘徊了片刻，懒洋洋地扯开了他的嘴唇，短暂地露出了洁白的牙齿，然后才终于松手。他抿湿嘴唇。“你等了这么久就为了问我这个？这可是低垂的果实，医生。偷懒的治疗手段。”

 

“这是任何尽职尽责的朋友都会问的问题。恐怕过去是我疏忽了。”Alpha在座椅里稍稍倾身，但威尔刻意没有去模仿。“而且你仍然在逃避。”

 

威尔再次咬住下唇。这到底暴露了他的内心，还是他故意为之，因为他知道汉尼拔喜欢看他嘴唇的动作，目前还不明确。“告诉我，莱克特医生， _你_ 有过伴侣吗？不论自愿还是……不然。”假若不是他笑容中最细微的紧绷，以及那双风暴色的双眼背后一闪而过的、某种曾经脆弱如今却已变坚固的事物，你永远无法猜到在omega充满戒备的蔚蓝视线背后藏匿着何种疯狂与伤痛。

 

除非你知道自己要找的究竟是什么。汉尼拔现在知道他要找什么了，至少比两天前更加明确。当然，他对威尔的了解永远在不断加深，这让他十分满意。总有一天，他们会完全知悉彼此，他们的游戏也会随之终结，无论如何，如果他们都能存活下来，他相信他们都不会失去给彼此带来惊喜的能力。不论是好是坏，他都期待着那一天的到来，旅途本身的价值已经远胜于终点。

 

但是，他必须知道他想要的那个结局究竟有没有可能性，所以尽管之前他总是让威尔决定他们谈话的走向，今天将由他来主导。“没有。”他回答，“我承认，我过去无法理解这个概念，也看不出它的吸引力。”Omega看向他，显然注意到了他用的是过去时态，但没有给予评论。“不过，我们在谈的是你曾经的纽带，而不是我所欠缺的。”

 

“不是我的纽带。”威尔纠正道，没有再转移话题，但也不算是回答，“只是它的突然断裂。”他说，字句在他舌尖弹出清脆的声响，“之前在时机恰当时，我们也聊到过弗朗西斯，莱克特医生，我知道你并不在意他，也不在意我们同居生活中那些粗鄙的细节。说实话，这可不同寻常，因为通常人们想知道的关于我的第一件事就是这个。然而现在，突然之间，你想知道当他的头骨和脑浆飞溅在我身后泛黄褪色的墙纸上时，我的 _感受_ 是什么。”他不再伪装出调情的样子，但依然挂着不合时宜的微笑。“还有没有别人知道你有时候真的挺混蛋的？”

 

“你见过的人中没有。”汉尼拔坦诚地说。威尔的笑容加深了一瞬。

 

“那很痛。”威尔最终回答。笑意从他眼中退去。“显然，本来就该很痛。他们说那是在肉体没有受伤的情况下，人能感受到的最强烈的痛苦。我猜他们没说错，我还从未经历过能与之比拟的。他们还说你的感受会和你的伴侣相同，仿佛你就是被子弹击中，或者被捅伤，或者冠心病发作导致窒息的那个人，虽然这只是个迷思，多年以来科学研究一直在试图辟谣。那跟我想象中子弹穿过大脑的感觉不太一样，但我 _确实_ 感觉像有人在我脑子里砸了个洞，也把我的脑浆洒在了墙壁上。”

 

他的视线移至汉尼拔稳稳地放在地上的双脚。“但那转瞬即逝。只是被封存于琥珀里的一个瞬间，仅仅是你的生理机能和费洛蒙告诉你一切都变得糟糕透顶，然后，”他耸耸肩，“就结束了，你又能呼吸了。”他抬起眼，再次看向男人的脸，“这其实不是你想问的，对吗？”

 

汉尼拔一言不发，既然威尔终于不再含糊其辞了，他还是让他继续主导对话，但威尔很快又说，“这不是个反问句，医生。”

 

汉尼拔一条腿放上另一条腿的膝盖，手指在小腿上搭成塔状。“你爱过他吗？”

 

威尔的嘴角再次翘起，扭曲而嘲弄。汉尼拔从没见过有人像他一样拥有这么多种笑容，却几乎没有一种是开心的。“我爱过他吗？”威尔重复道，讥笑的意味更加明显了，“现在你问我这个问题，在将近半年之后？难道你还不 _知道_ 吗？”

 

“坦率地说，威尔，我认为因为你总能轻而易举地看透他人的心思，你就错误地认为他们也具有相同的能力。你比你认为的要难以捉摸得多，哪怕对你最亲近的人而言也是如此，尤其是当探讨的话题是个难题时。”

 

威尔思忖了片刻。“好吧，你也不是什么容易敲碎的蛋。”他说。从年轻人嘴里说出来，汉尼拔就把这当作称赞了。“而且我也不认为这是难题，只是通常来说这不关别人的事。”他挖苦道，“不过是的，我爱过他。有一部分只是因为伴侣纽带，我知道，更多一部分只是老掉牙的人质情结。但这并非全部。我不会羞于承认我们的感情也是真挚的，正因为他就是他，而不是忽略他的本性，我在他身上看到的东西没有第二个人见过。”他颤抖着咧开嘴，“他非常讨人喜欢，哪怕是……”他打住话头，感觉泪水涌了上来，他撇开脑袋，一根手指放在眼睛底下，紧接着又添了一根，试图挡住眼泪，但他最终放弃了，任由泪水流淌，再把脸擦干。

 

“哪怕是他不那么充满爱意的时候？”汉尼拔试探道，但威尔摇了摇头。

 

“不。不，不，他总是充满爱意。有时太多了。但他也在蜕变，永远在 _蜕变_ ，而他蜕变成为的东西……太过了。他无法承受。”

 

“ _他_ 无法承受？”汉尼拔含蓄地强调。威尔又对他颤抖着笑了下，这次更加细微，也更加疲惫和悲伤。

 

“人的身体装不下一头龙。”威尔轻轻告诉他。

 

“这就是为什么吗？”Alpha问道，语调同样轻柔。

 

“什么为什么？”威尔安静地歪了歪头。

 

汉尼拔微微抬起下巴，确保两人依然目光交汇，却没有变换姿势。“为什么你杀了他，威尔。”

 

威尔注视着他，脸色平静，但不像之前那样面无表情。这一次，汉尼拔可以看到平静之下的裂缝，当话音落地，他意识到其中含义时，他的神情微微变了。

 

“不久前，我与克劳福德探员共进了晚餐。”见他没有回答，汉尼拔说道，既是出于礼貌，也是抢先阻止陈词滥调的否认，以防威尔认为他说不定只是碰巧猜对了。“我们谈到了一通电话，是在你家被突袭之前几天打来的。”

 

一个下意识的瑟缩打破了沉静，紧接着是嘴角显眼得多的抽搐，以及几次飞快的颤栗的眨眼，威尔又一次撇开视线，从座椅里站了起来，起身时他的双手紧紧抓住扶手支撑自己。他走向书架边，没有回话，背对另一个男人，那双手又抬了起来，攥住眼前的木头，他倾身靠在上面，眼睛无神地望着一排精装硬皮书和皮质书脊。

 

“那从来不是我的家。”威尔最终答道，依然背对着他，字句从他的舌尖落下，如有千斤重。“同样，那也从不是弗兰克的家。它不属于任何人。它 _空无一人_ 。”他抓着书架的手握紧了。“屋里全是鬼魂，而我呆得越久……就越感觉自己也变成了鬼魂。时间于我失去了意义。他改变了其他人，蜕变得超越了他的自我，却把 _我_ 留在了原地。”

 

“那么他就是个傻瓜。”汉尼拔回答，话语中的坚定似乎吓了年轻人一跳，迫使他转过身。“你已经在改变，哪怕他试图埋藏你的潜能，将其占为己有，但破茧而出的生命只会遵循它的天性。你的进化超越了他那微不足道的想象。”

 

起初，对方似乎失去了言语。Omega的双手在身侧握成拳。“你难道不打算问问我为什么要等那么久？等到对那三个家庭，还有他们之前的其他人来说都太迟了才行动？”威尔不知该如何应对、如何接受汉尼拔的声明，所以他像走投无路的动物一般亮出了獠牙，并非为了攻击，而是出于防御。在这时，alpha已经站了起来，向他走近，年轻人朝一旁退开，保持两人间的距离，但没有再次用背对着他，他一直退到撞上了他们初次谈话时他爬过的那架梯子。

 

但当医生继续逼近，他没有再退让或向后畏缩，医生在距离侵犯威尔的私人空间只有一步之遥时停了下来。他的头后仰，暴露出脖颈，嘲弄地模仿着他并非真正在献出的臣服，眼里充满了挑衅，弯曲的手肘故作轻松地搭在阶梯上，双手蓄势待发，好像只要男人做错一个动作，或者说错一个字，他就会将他的眼球挖出来。他等待着被审判，这样他便能审判回来。

 

“我不在乎你能拯救的那些生命，威尔。”汉尼拔说，饱含真挚的怜悯之情，“我只在乎你的生命，而它在你眼前分崩离析，仿佛慢动作放映。茶杯摔碎了，当你不愿再等待它自己复原，你亲手捡起了碎片，将它们塑成一根针，缝合了损毁之处。”

 

“你把比喻搞混了，医生。”威尔轻声道，说完后，他的嘴唇依旧微张，抬眼看着男人，眼里闪烁着微弱的难以置信的光芒。他的威尔太习惯于被拒绝和虐待，以至于不知如何面对它们的反义词——全然的、迫切的接纳。他失去了对抗的目标，这让他犹疑不已。“不过应该说是匕首，而不是针，不是吗？”他的问题里暗藏了一丝警告。 _你凭什么认为我不会也把刀捅进你的肋骨？_

 

“我认为你会适应的，也会学会将它当作两种武器来使用。”汉尼拔反驳道。与威尔那句隐晦的威胁的本意正相反，自这次对话开始以来，这是他第一次真正感到一线希望，他不会成为威尔蜕变的祭坛上的又一个牺牲品，尽管为此献出自己对他来说是一种荣耀。威胁源于恐惧，而恐惧源于渴求。威尔·格雷厄姆 _渴望着，_ 且从未像现在这么惧怕他自己的欲望。

 

“今晚你是否愿意与我共进晚餐，威尔？”汉尼拔已经赢了今天这局，但过去几个月来，他学会的一件事就是所有与威尔之间的胜利都十分脆弱，如果留在锅里炖太久，便很容易变质，所以他必须等到他真的能取得进展时再利用他赢来的优势。

 

“我是否……我们 _才刚刚_ 确认过我……？”他满意地看到这个请求出乎omega的意料，把他搞糊涂了。“好吧。现在我明白了。你 _真的_ 是疯了。”一声干笑冒了出来。“证据确凿 _且_ 疯得不轻。”

 

“这代表你愿意吗？”汉尼拔微笑道。

 

“噢。 _是的_ ，汉尼拔。一千次愿意。”如果只看表象，他蓄意的直呼其名和浮夸的调情几乎过于动人了，似乎是威尔已经恢复平静，又可以说笑了的信号。但是。但是那一丝惧怕的痕迹依然纠缠不休，这是威尔无意间掉落的又一把钥匙，通向他的另一个秘密，而这个秘密或许和前一个同样重要。

 

威尔·格雷厄姆只有在情绪失衡时才会如此公然地调情。

 

*

 

Alpha胆大妄为地在办公室里帮威尔穿上了外套，又在他的家门口帮威尔将它脱去，而威尔默许了，把这当做了游戏的一部分。有什么又悄然发生了变化，现在在独处时，他们俩谁都不会再装聋作哑。他们迟早会走到这一步的，这是他的设计。威尔告诉自己，终于与这个男人在他家里单独用餐给他带来的电流般的兴奋和紧张意味着一切都在按计划进行。他几乎就要相信了。但是。

 

但是当他走进房门时，他突然意识到，他 _根本_ 没有计划，他不知道这场游戏该如何进入尾声。汉尼拔今晚就会对他发起攻势吗？如果是这样，威尔该怎么做？他 _想_ 怎么做？

 

他仍然 _他妈的_ 不敢相信这个男人竟然真的邀请他来了一场货真价实的约会，就在威尔刚刚承认他精心策划了他前任伴侣的死亡之后。

 

他把双手和脸埋在温斯顿的毛发里，汉尼拔正在给阿拉娜打电话，通知她他会晚点再把威尔送回医院。他知道这会让他显得有多脆弱，但他此刻无法在乎这些。

 

“你不觉得她会怀疑吗？”他挂断电话后，威尔问道。

 

“我告诉她我们讨论了一个让你倍感压力的话题，你感觉不太舒服。为了安抚你，我将为你提供晚餐，聊一些更轻松地话题。”尽管威尔之前显然没有在听他打电话，但汉尼拔看起来毫不介意。

 

“是啊，我忘了你有多擅长于周旋了。”威尔咧嘴笑了，“你应该当个记者。你可以跟弗雷迪一较高下了。”从男人脸上神情细微的变化来看，这句话似乎冒犯了他。威尔大笑起来，已经感觉放松了许多。

 

“你的晚归将会引起阿拉娜的好奇和担忧，”汉尼拔机敏地还击，“在你们下次治疗之前，你需要想好该怎么告诉她。”威尔对男人眯起眼睛。 _干得漂亮_ ，医生。

 

威尔去洗手间洗了手。他不想在厨房的水池里洗手，以免汉尼拔误以为他打算帮厨。他今天不会参与，因为今天的重点是给汉尼拔机会讨他的欢心，向他展示他是个多么出色的 _供给者_ 。

 

回去后，威尔跳上料理台旁边的一把高脚凳。他不参与不代表他不能观看。汉尼拔询问在他准备晚餐期间，他是否想要喝点葡萄酒。说着，他伸手去拿放在旁边的一瓶红酒，威尔认不出酒瓶上的标签，显然，这是事先为这顿晚餐而准备的。

 

他沉吟道，“留到吃饭的时候吧，我确信你已经计划好完美的搭配了。”他回答，戏谑地看了一眼汉尼拔手中的酒瓶。“至于现在嘛，你有啤酒吗？”

 

他没以为会得到肯定的答复，但汉尼拔眼里流露出笑意，放下了酒瓶。他从冰箱里拿出一个看起来挺高级的酒杯——因为很明显，普通啤酒杯并不够装逼——然后从一个贴着手写标签的酒瓶里倒酒。

 

“所以，除了其他那些你在自家厨房里纯手工制作的玩意儿，你还亲手酿啤酒？还有什么，你也自己磨面粉吗？”他挖苦道。

 

“其实自制面粉比多数人想象的要简单许多。也更经济实惠。”

 

“噢，老天，我是 _开玩笑_ 的。”

 

汉尼拔笑了。“我不是。”他绕过料理台，走到威尔旁边，手里拿着啤酒。“别告诉阿拉娜这件事。”男人神秘兮兮地说，把酒杯放在威尔面前，他站得很近，威尔甚至能感觉到他身体的热量。“我告诉她这是为她特别预留的。”威尔好奇这是否是对上次演奏会之前，在更衣室外面他提起他所谓的“热潮伴侣”的小小报复，他也好奇自己该作何感想。

 

“ _这个嘛，_ ”他说，舌头拖长了音调，“现在我们要共同对她保守各种各样的秘密了，不是吗？”

 

“愿今后还有更多。”汉尼拔说，为了祝酒，他也拿起了一个酒杯。

 

“那么到底还会有多少？”威尔问，他们的酒杯相碰，他笑了一声。“我想，现在你已经把我手中最好和最烂的牌都夺走了。 _你_ 的袖子里还藏着什么？”他抿了一口啤酒。美味得令人无法忍受。

 

“这个问题我只会用是或不是来回答。”

 

威尔再次沉吟。“我会列个清单的。”他许诺道。

 

“请便。我很期待。”汉尼拔迅速而优雅地处理完了食材，袖子卷到手肘处，露出了强壮的前臂。威尔无法分辨这个男人是为了炫耀才让自己的动作格外阳刚和性感的，还是说他在厨房里就是这样。他又喝了口黑麦啤酒，注视着他的一举一动。

 

汉尼拔等到一切准备就绪，他们从厨房来到了餐厅时才揭晓他们晚餐的内容。“坎伯兰红果酱汁配腰肉。”

 

“腰肉，嗯？”威尔扬起眉毛，当汉尼拔对上他的视线，两人交汇的目光暗流涌动。噢，该死，现在他们真的都不再遮遮掩掩了，是吧？威尔感到身上意外地有点发热，突如其来的紧张感悄悄击中了他。

 

余下的晚餐时光都是这样度过的，愉快的交谈中点缀着比往常频繁得多的暗示，以及当嘴唇轻快地滑过餐叉的尖端时，那越来越显眼的流连的目光。这既令人兴奋，又有点恼人，因为威尔还没有决定好他到底愿意做到哪一步，是有所保留，还是给莱克特一点甜头？留给他的时间已经不多了。

 

但在收拾好碗碟，他们的餐后谈话也渐入尾声之后，汉尼拔只是宣布他们该走了，他竟感到有些失望。他听起来很遗憾，由衷地不愿失去威尔的陪伴，而不是今晚 _或许_ 会发生在他与他的客人之间的那些事。不过，在玄关里，汉尼拔再次帮他穿上外套时，他的心又砰砰跳了起来，威尔意识到这是因为他有那么点期待在门口至少能来一个晚安吻，尽管汉尼拔会开车送他回去。但是没有。紧张感彻底消失了，留下的是空虚与解脱。

 

甚至连回避风港的路上也是安静而平淡，令人十分放松，仿佛他们俩都心照不宣地慢慢披上了他们的盔甲，迎接在医院里等待着他们的人。潜藏在两人之间唯一会引起那些人反对的迹象也许就是在汉尼拔没有看着路，威尔也没有看着窗外的景象时，他们偶尔交换的视线。

 

“谢谢你花了比往常更久的时间来陪伴我，威尔。”他们在门口停下车后，年长者说道。

 

“不客气。”威尔耸耸肩，语气随意而又无辜，就好像他真的刚帮了alpha一个忙。“今晚还算愉快，我猜。”

 

“愉快到你愿意再来一次吗？”威尔装出一副需要思考的样子。

 

“不知道，我得先查查我的日程表再通知你。”

 

“我会屏息以待的。”汉尼拔的微笑愈发柔和，“做个好梦，威尔。”

 

Omega也露出同样的微笑，“你也是，汉尼拔。”他下了车，朝里走去，没有质疑自己的好心情。

 

*

 

在他眼睑下那片隐秘的深红里，他等待着，他并不知道自己在等待什么，直到那个alpha向上顶了进来， _顶得更深_ ，威尔呻吟起来，在他身上研磨。已经过了这么久了。 _太_ 久了。

 

呢喃细语从他身下传来，轻得难以辨认，但这让威尔微笑了，他在男人身上动得更快，不断地索取、索取、索取着男人欣然给予的东西。

 

“你要睁开眼睛，还是要保持盲目，威尔？”威尔现在还无法作答，男人也没再逼问，而是逼进了威尔双腿间那处又热又湿的缝隙，让他愉悦地叹息。威尔睁开了眼睛。他不知道自己已经做出了抉择。

 

他爱人的脸沐浴在阴影中，但威尔认得他，认得从男人头顶长出的两根盘绕而上的鹿角而投下的阴影—— _正如他餐桌中央那个荒唐的摆饰_ ，威尔想着，轻声笑了笑，喉咙里溢出一声尖叫。他感觉 _美妙极了_ 。

 

“笼中的知更鸟，将天堂置若罔怒。”威尔也认得那个声音。尽管他依然望着他的牡鹿，但他的余光能看见一个人站在那里，冰冷地注视着他们交媾。

 

“你还记得我对你说的话吗？”现在，弗兰克的声音来自他的身后，他的阴茎埋在威尔的臀间，从两头将他贯穿。威尔仰起头，两个洞都被填满到不可思议，这感觉让他呻吟起来，后背靠上弗朗西斯赤裸的胸膛。“在你背叛我之后？”

 

他的动作陷入狂乱，两个alpha都轻松跟上了他，配合着彼此以及他的节奏，默契地把他彻底操开。长着鹿角的alpha懒洋洋地对他露齿而笑，威尔也笑起来，倾身靠向他，两人镜像般伸出手，在彼此身上留下红色的抓痕。

 

弗朗西斯猛地将他拽了回去，他现在乱了节奏，手臂坚硬的线条环着他，而突然顶在脸颊上的刀尖对他来说并不陌生。他嘴唇贴在威尔的耳边，吐出了与他上次紧拥着他时相同的话语，“ _我不会让他们夺走你的，小鸟。很快就结束了。”_

上次威尔听见这句话时，他哭喊过，哀求过，丧失了理智，害怕自己会死在当场，哪怕房间里明明就有两名全副武装的探员，他自私地、自私地想要活下去。他哭喊，也是因为他愚蠢地相信在那一刻，弗朗西斯会终于能够 _看见_ ，能够理解他做了什么，和这么做的原因。

 

他们一直是在悬崖边跳舞，多年来，峭壁在他们的脚下逐渐受到侵蚀，威尔知道他们不可能永远呆在那里。他甚至也不想那么做，他还有那么多没有见过、没有经历过。他必须做出选择——跳，还是推。他从未想过像弗朗西斯意欲中的那样，将两人一同拉下去，原因很简单，他不想跳。所以他推了。

 

“但那不是事实，对吗？”他身下的男人如浪涌般抬起身，直到他坐直身体，威尔坐在他的腿上，温暖的手捧起他的脸颊，像是为了让他直视前方，让他眼里只有他，就这样，他身后的存在不见了，消失得无影无踪。“你不是不想跳，是在为了飞跃而蓄力。”

 

“ _噢——_ ”威尔呻吟着，汉尼拔依然顶弄着他的感觉令他喘息不已，现在一切干扰都离开了，他不会再忽略他了。

 

“我们一起会容易很多。”汉尼拔告诉他，“四肢放松，无拘无束，如同躺进溢满温水的浴缸。”在威尔听来，“ _无拘无束_ ”这个词的歌唱声最为响亮。他喜欢这个声音。

 

“ _是的_ 。”威尔喘着气赞同道。他的四肢的确放松而沉重地垂了下来，汉尼拔也是，他们相拥着，倾身越过悬崖，坠入了下方等待着的海水里。

 

他不知道还可以这样。他不知道他已经做出了抉择。

 

*

 

威尔醒来时十分放松，内裤里黏乎乎的，他不记得他做了什么梦，但这很容易猜到。他认为汉尼拔·莱克特应该出现在梦里了，不过这倒没让他心烦。反正春梦又不意味着什么。

 

疲惫的感觉过于舒适，他懒得为内裤里的狼藉感到难堪，不过他还是在水池里把它冲了一遍，拧干了扔进洗衣篮里，然后才去冲澡。

 

离早餐还有一阵儿，所以穿上衣服之后，他盘腿坐在床上，从床头柜里抽出开膛手的档案，将照片一一排列在眼前，尽管几天前才拿到档案，但他已经这样做过很多次了。

 

他一会儿看向照片，一会儿闭上眼睛，想象那些犯罪现场，陷入开膛手的思维中。他没有意识到他做这项练习时，自己脸上的神情是全然的心满意足。

 

 


	20. The Nightmare

**XX. The Nightmare**

凯西的谋杀案发生后，避风港的气氛紧张了起来，尤其是偶尔能看见有一两个警卫在疗养院周围的树丛里巡逻，这没给omega们带来安慰，反倒让他们愈发不安，正如布鲁姆医生预料的那样。这对她来说肯定不容易，威尔承认，这个承诺中的庇护所保护的不仅是患者的身体，也是他们的心灵，现在两者发生了冲突，她却必须找到平衡。

 

如果他是个更好的人，他也许会告诉她那些警卫完全就他妈是一群 _废物_ ，他和阿比盖尔在偶尔需要找个多一点轻松自在、少一点精心呵护的地方呼吸新鲜空气时，依然能畅通无阻的翻过围墙。她会告诉克劳福德，毫无疑问，他会被吓一大跳，然后也许会确保现在的这些探员被分配去做比这还糟糕的任务，要不就是直接开除，再找些更有能力、观察力更敏锐的人来代替他们，而这些人明明可以去做更有意义的事。这样不仅十分浪费，因为威尔确信开膛手压根不打算来这里，而且他和阿比盖尔的出行也会更加困难。再说了，他和阿比盖尔就是很擅长总结出巡逻路线的规律，和利落地避开他们，这也不是他们的错。

 

但一个不像他俩这般有远足和追踪头脑的笨拙的城市男孩也能顺利溜到围墙附近，这或许就 _的确_ 是他们的错了。诚然，这个“附近”也有半英里左右远——他和阿比盖尔的探索越来越大胆了，在确保能安全溜出去再准时回来的前提下走到了他们能走的最远——但依然近到如果克劳福德发现了，一定会大发雷霆。

 

是阿比盖尔先看到他的，她将一根手指放在嘴唇上，悄悄做了个手势，无声地让威尔停了下来，然后开始往最近的那棵树上爬，还招呼他跟上。

 

这个男人似乎完全不知道自己在哪，不过他显然没意识到旁边还有别人。除了瘦长的身躯和一头蓬乱的红发，从上方看不出什么。但是他正看着不远处花园围墙的方向，尽管看不到他的脸，但威尔能感受到他强烈的渴望，渴望身处围墙的另一边。

 

这也许跟他头顶上藏在树叶里的两人毫无关联，但从最近的情况来看，威尔不认为这是个巧合。多数时候他们都没那么幸运。不过，很明显他不是开膛手。这至少让他感觉自己判断无误。

 

“先生，你不该来这儿。”一个喊声传来，和所有探员一样生硬而专业。那名陌生人转过身看向来者，满脸被抓包的惊慌。威尔很庆幸他和阿比盖尔都牢牢抓住了树枝，藏在了一个隐蔽的位置，没有在惊讶中从树上掉下来。那声音很耳熟，但绝 _不是_ 一名探员。

 

“我、我、我只是……”红发男子结结巴巴地说，一个身影从威尔和阿比盖尔之前 _没有_ 看见的树丛里走了出来，穿着一身朴素的神色衣服，和FBI探员们的外套十分相似，下面那个紧张兮兮的可怜虫大概压根没注意到。他甚至还他妈的戴了个 _耳机_ ，威尔猜测他肯定从医院里顺来的，那才是他真正的工作。

 

“对，我抓到他了。”马修说，两根手指按在耳机上，就跟他在跟另一头的某个人说话似的。“不用过来，只是个来偷看那些omega的小孩子。”

 

“我没有！”另一个人气愤地抗议，往前走了一步。

 

“ _先生_ 。”马修警告道，一只手按在腰间，那孩子立刻停下脚步，举起双手。从这里，威尔看不清他到底有没有配枪。

 

“你们是在保护一对谋杀犯，你知道吗。”陌生人说，威尔敬佩他依然存有一点勇气，尽管他显然吓坏了。这也在他身份的拼图上拼出了一小块——一个对弗雷迪·劳兹的话信以为真的人。 _好极了_ 。早该料到的。

 

“你又知道些什么？”马修反问，依旧天衣无缝地扮演着他冷漠而专业的角色。那孩子没回答，他继续道：“先生，现在我必须把你带回去问话。”

 

红发男子飞快地权衡了一下，然后选择了最合理的方案。他逃跑了。

 

“先生！ _先生！_ ”马修喊道——但没有大声到让真正在巡逻的探员能够听见，威尔注意到——还假惺惺地追了几秒钟，直到陌生人跑远，他们看不见彼此了为止。他的小跑几乎刚开始就慢了下来，步伐变得不紧不慢，最终他懒散地靠在了旁边一棵树上——事实上，是 _他们的_ 树——摘下了耳机（果然没有接线，不出所料），然后弯下腰，悄声笑了笑。“ _傻逼。_ ”他说话的声音恰好能被听见。

 

他站直身体。“你和你的朋友小心点儿，甜心。”他说，深情地拍了拍树干，但没有抬头看向树枝。“说不准有什么人藏在附近呢。”

 

他再次迈着不紧不慢的步伐，朝陌生人离开的方向漫步走去，嘴里吹着鸟鸣般的口哨。在口哨声消失后，威尔和阿比盖尔又等了半天，才从树上下来，偷偷翻回了围墙里。

 

*

 

“我们必须告诉布鲁姆医生。”阿比盖尔说，焦躁地绕着锦鲤池踱步。非要说的话，这次出行让他们比之前更不安了，但他们不敢再次翻墙出去，所以只好来这儿了。

 

“先别急。”威尔说，“仔细想想。现在已经有一篇文章说我们是杀人犯了。最近有这么多尸体出现在我们周围，你真的想让别人知道我们能在所有人眼皮底下进出自如？”

 

“不，我知道。”她的肩膀塌了下来。“我知道。虽然我们现在还没受到怀疑，但这点随时都可能改变。我们不该火上浇油。只是…… _呃啊！_ ”她懊恼地大声咆哮，双手紧握成拳，像是她渴望捶点什么，可惜四周空无一物。“我只是 _无法忍受_ 就这样等着他干出点事来，行吗？而且他肯定会的，威尔。他会干出很 _糟糕_ 的事。告诉我不止我一个人觉得他有这种念头。”

 

“不止你。”威尔静静地承认，“我仍然不认为他真的打算伤害我们俩，但这也不代表他是好心。”

 

“首先，说实话吧，威尔，他对 _我们_ 没有任何打算。是你。我对这家伙来说估计压根不存在，而且说真的？这让人松了口气，因为他的数值似乎不在0就在11，没有他妈的中间值。”威尔的嘴角抽动了一下。“但我是认真的，我们不能袖手旁观。”

 

威尔考虑着蹙起眉，他知道她是对的，但他没有给出可行的建议。阿比盖尔倒也没有指望他。作为一名幸存者，她拥有务实的那一面，但威尔？威尔是个梦想家——不是说他是个不靠谱的嬉皮士，而是说他想得太多，把每一件事复杂化，却不会担心任何一件。她知道，他还没让任何人知道在那次即兴的华盛顿之行过后，他和布朗的关系并不如他表现出的那么友好，因为他喜欢出乎意料的事，即便有时他并不喜欢那些事的附加产物。比起害怕，他更 _好奇_ 布朗会做出什么。

 

她不会背着他去找布鲁姆，但她也不必那么做。她只需要轻轻推一把，让他的 _情感_ 战胜理性。“威尔，他吓到我了。 _吓坏了_ 。”她说，她没想到自己几乎毫不费力就让声音颤抖了起来。“今天他现身之后我们才知道他在那，他很可能是故意的，就 _为了_ 让我们看见他。还有多少次他也在那，我们却 _不_ 知道？他在跟踪你，更糟的是，他擅长得令人担忧。”

 

“好吧，首先，在我们能确定他不会造成麻烦之前，不要再翻墙出去了。”阿比盖尔不以为然地看了他一眼，就像在说“ _是啊，不然呢_ ”。他嗤笑一声，但紧接着，他的神情变得温柔而认真。“其次，我不会让你出事的，阿比。我向你 _保证_ 。”

 

“我到底要说多少次我不是在担心我自己？”她问道，快要失去耐心了。这残忍地证明了她最好的朋友到底有多破碎，他似乎只懂得考虑她的安全，而不是他自己的，但她正好可以利用这点，而且还不需要说谎。“他被你迷得神魂颠倒，威尔，这 _他妈让我吓坏了_ ，因为……”她顿住了，眼眶湿润起来，她定了定神，强迫自己从那个她无需挖得太深就能触碰到的阴暗之地抽身。“因为哪怕只是作为一个旁观者，这感觉依然 _非常_ 熟悉。”

 

就是这样。他与她对上了视线，她看见他的眼神发生了微妙的、几乎是诡异的变化，她的梦魇的倒影在他眼里闪过。“好吧。”他吞咽了下，“好吧，我们告诉她，但我们必须慎重考虑该告诉她多少。看我眼色行事。”

 

他们给阿拉娜的说法是他们在围墙里看见了两个年轻男人在树林里争吵，因此他们没听见他们说了什么。不过他们描述了两个男人的外貌，威尔假装犹豫了一会儿，才说出那个棕发男人看起来有点像上次和他一起出去的那个人，但从远处看，他无法确定。

 

他们对两个男人的描述都让阿拉娜的表情严肃而担忧，不仅是马修的，但她没有说原因，只是立刻给杰克打了电话。

 

路上花了点时间，但不到三个小时，她和两个omega就到了局里，坐在单向玻璃镜的一面，看向另一面坐在审讯室里的杰克·克劳福德和马修·布朗。显而易见，那通电话对这位行为科学部的探员来说可不是闹着玩的。

 

“我只是去拜访格雷厄姆先生。”马修说，做出一副坐立不安的样子，像是个手伸进饼干罐里被抓了个正着的孩子。他还摆出了上次他和杰克见面时他那副谄媚又口齿不清的姿态。厌恶和难以置信让阿比盖尔撅了撅嘴，但她很快意识到，便把嘴唇放平了。为了不让她尴尬，威尔避开了她的视线。“只是去看看他怎么样了，你知道的，我好久没听到他的消息了，自从，呃……”

 

“自从我让你送他回家，而你确实送了……在去华盛顿兜了一圈风之后。我刚刚才知道还有这么回事。”杰克很懂得如何施压，并且着重利用布朗的负罪感，但根据他眉头紧锁的神态，和奇怪的措辞——“ _我让_ ”，而更准确的说法应该是“ _你提出_ ”——威尔能够看出，这个男人也在消化自己的负罪感，小心翼翼地不在潜在嫌疑人面前表现出来。

 

威尔不喜欢这样——当时他可能是有点埋怨杰克，但那另有原因，跟马修毫无关联。他不认为这个男人应该怪罪自己，他接受了提议完全是因为beta的心理学家老板信誓旦旦地为他担保，而威尔自己也没有抗议，尽管他完全可以这么做，让马修·布朗在那时就登上杰克的监视名单。

 

“我遇到麻烦了吗，先生？”布朗问，身体缩了缩。噢，这个混蛋正乐在其中呢，不是吗？ _快看我，看我表演得多精彩，只是个胆怯的、有了心上人的小_ _beta_ _，这辈子从来没故意干过违法乱纪的事儿。_ 他很可能已经猜到了威尔就在玻璃镜的另一边，就看omega敢不敢跳出来指出他的行为不一致。威尔也的确不能这么做，因为他无法向杰克和阿拉娜解释他为什么等到现在才说出来，而且这样还可能会激起马修的反击，使得他告诉杰克他和阿比盖尔到底是在哪里看见他和另一个男人的“争吵”的。他们现在陷入了一个奇怪的僵局。

 

“如果你是去拜访威尔的，为什么你没有进去？你在医院 _外围_ 的树林里干什么？”可以看出，这次杰克不会再相信表象了，无论布朗装得有多好，他现在已经引起了杰克的警觉。

 

“我看见一辆车停在树丛里，从入口处看不见的地方。”马修装模作样地咬起了大拇指指甲，神色忧虑，还紧张地抽搐了一下，像一个天生神经兮兮的年轻人，正遭受不正当行为的指控，仿佛一条被踢过太多次的狗。然而实际上，从他的双眼里威尔可以看出，作为一个被FBI带走审讯的人，他平静得令人惊叹。“想到有人在附近鬼鬼祟祟的，我心里不太舒服，所以我停在了那辆车的后面，下去看看是什么人。”

 

“你找到了这个人，然后呢？”

 

马修耸了耸肩。“然后没什么。我问他他到底在干嘛，他吓了一跳，立刻逃跑了。这让他看起来愈发可疑，所以我追了上去。”他又缩了缩，好像杰克的神情让他有些尴尬。“我知道那很傻。我应该告诉别人的，但我没……我没过脑子。呃，其实，我 _过了脑子_ 。我觉得，呃，告诉别人听起来不太英勇。”说到这，他很明显地瞟了一眼玻璃镜，然后身体陷进了座椅里，似乎十分窘迫。杰克也朝这儿瞟了一眼，才又看向布朗。“不是电影里那些酷哥们会做的事。至少，要是他们还想来第二次约会的话，他们不会那么做。”他嗫嚅道。他又咬起了拇指。“他在那里，对吗？”他问，朝玻璃镜稍微点了点头。

 

“你的意思是你以前从未见过那个男人。你说你去追他，”杰克示意他继续说下去，无视了他的问题。“除了徒步，也开车了吗？”马修点点头。“追了多远？”年轻人再次畏缩起来。

 

“没多远。事实证明在拥挤的道路上玩飙车追逐战可不容易，而且你还得注意不能超速或者做任何会让你被警察强制停车的事。”说着，他自嘲地笑了笑，又耸耸肩。“在我放弃追上他之后，再掉头回去感觉也挺尴尬的，我就回家了，你就是在那找到我的。”他画蛇添足地补充道。他的眼睛亮了亮。“但是我记得他的车牌号，还有车辆款式。这个我可以告诉你！”他告诉克劳福德，显得十分热心。

 

“当然，请说吧。”杰克说，他那一丝礼貌的口吻是赤裸裸的讽刺。他边听马修提供的细节边点头。“感谢你的诚实，布朗先生，这的确符合那辆车的描述，我们认为车主就是你今天下午碰到的那名男子。你听过尼古拉斯·博伊尔这个名字吗？”马修礼貌地摇了摇头，但威尔和阿比盖尔同时转头看向阿拉娜。她严肃地点了点头。好吧，这也说得通。如果他们看见的那个人真的是凯茜的哥哥，这大大解释了 _他_ 在那儿的动机。

 

“说来有趣，”杰克继续道，脸上依然挂着讽刺的微笑，“我们找到这辆车了。停在离他公寓不远的地方。我们 _没_ 找到的，是尼克·博伊尔。”

 

不管马修为了作秀摆出什么表情，他的眼神从来不变，哪怕得知了这个消息，他也依然无动于衷。威尔感到不寒而栗，不得不撇开视线。

 

“嗯，这可不妙啊。”护工担忧地说，威尔知道他并不真的感到担忧。“他很可能在策划什么坏事，你们必须找到他！他肯定知道那样逃跑看起来很可疑，所以躲起来了。”

 

“有这种可能性。”杰克承认，但没说更多。

 

“ _噢。_ ”马修眨了眨眼，仿佛他才刚刚意识到另一种可能性。“这就是为什么你们把我抓进来，对吧？因为他的失踪让 _我_ 看起来也很可疑。”

 

“你自己也承认了你是最后一个见到他的人。”

 

“直到你找到他，或者在我之后还有别人见过他。不，没错，是啊，我——我能理解。”马修说，飞快地点着头，像是迫不及待地要拍权威人士的马屁。“我君子坦荡荡，你可以问任何人。去我公寓里搜查我的东西，你知道的，不管你们要干什么都行。”

 

“联调局感谢你的配合，布朗先生。”

 

“请照顾好疗养院里的omega们。我想到那个叫尼克的在做什么打算就浑身难受。”

 

杰克的微笑僵住了，尽管他的态度依然客气，他的语气显然冰冷了起来。“我向你保证，我们会的。”

 

*

 

“你说的关于尼克·博伊尔的事是真的吗？”杰克刚在身后关上门，阿拉娜就问道。他点点头。

 

“所以我们不认为他们俩，呃，是狼狈为奸？还是怎样？”阿比盖尔问，因为这似乎是一个没有偷听到那段谈话的人会担心的问题。

 

“也并非没有这种可能性，”杰克说，“也许他们是在合作，但产生了分歧。如果不是，那他们可能是各怀鬼胎，正巧在那里碰见了。也可能布朗说的是实话。”他很讲道理地耸了耸肩，“目前我们还不得而知，除非能找到更站得住脚的证据。”他看向房间里一直保持着沉默的另一名omega。“你怎么看，威尔？这间屋子里只有你真正和他相处过。你相信他说的吗？”

 

 _一个字也不信_ ，威尔心想。他认为马修要么是很有自信FBI找不到能将他定罪的证据，要么就是非常愚蠢。他谨慎地挑选着他的用词。“我无法确定。他有点古怪，我也说不清到底哪里怪，不见得是谋杀犯或绑架犯的那种古怪。但肯定是个……怪人。”

 

阿比盖尔嗤笑了一声，似乎实在忍不住了，威尔小心翼翼地没有做出任何反应。另外两人看向了她，但她很巧妙地掩饰了过去，“在他第一次约会回来之后，他的准确说法是‘肯定 _不是_ 第二次约会的料’。”就连克劳福德闻言也不禁笑了笑。

 

“如果我们假设他在撒谎，我们就得承认他是个好演员。”阿拉娜说，“这可能意味着很多事。比如说，反社会人格倾向。 _如果_ 他是谎称他不知道尼克在哪的话。”

 

“要是布朗再次尝试联系威尔，或者避风港的任何人，我希望你们通知我。”杰克告诉她。这是他们所有人都能欣然应允的，但这个提议似乎暗示了这些尝试应该被制止。威尔应该高兴才是，毕竟这就是他和阿比盖尔的初衷。除了……

 

“我们现在最不该做的不就是阻止他再次联系我吗？”

 

“ _什么？_ ”阿比盖尔尖利的声音从他身后某处冒了出来。威尔将视线牢牢锁定在克劳福德身上，内疚地没有转身去看她。

 

“你是什么意思，威尔？”Alpha问道。

 

“嗯，我们暂时假设你搜查了他家里、跟他的同事谈话，甚至是跟踪他，却都没发现什么可疑的。这并不代表他就是清白的。或许他只是非常擅长掩盖行踪。”威尔吞咽了下，“你们需要的是他的失误，而最有可能造成他失误的，是跟我接触过多。”

 

“这太危险了。”阿拉娜立刻反对，“我们不知道他能做出什么事，也不知道他想对你做什么。”

 

这话并不完全准确。威尔很清楚马修到底想要什么，至于这个beta能做出什么，他的猜测自今早以来又丰富了不少。但是，把这些说出来并不会让她更愿意同意他的提议。

 

杰克的神情表明他知道威尔是对的，但他也不喜欢这个主意。“这个以后再谈，如果我们的其他选项都走进了死胡同的话，但我暂且把它放在一边。”

 

威尔皱起眉头，但还是点了点头。他现在也只能做这么多了。

 

回去的一路上阿比盖尔都没理他，他有点受伤，但他不能怪她。他希望她能理解。在这成为一起失踪案的那一刻，情况便完全改变了。他无法坐视不理。

 

这也是为什么，几天后的一个夜里，当他听见窗口传来持续而轻柔的敲击声时，他没有喊任何人或者藏在被子里假装睡着，祈祷那声音自己消失，甚至质疑上帝为何会给予怪物们如此神奇而又不公平的力量与运气，让马修不仅逃过了避风港的警卫，甚至还能从很可能依然监视着他公寓的每一个出口的探员们的眼皮底下溜走。他只是起床在睡衣外面套了一条牛仔裤和一件卫衣，打开窗户，一边翻出房间，跟着他那不怎么绅士的来访者走进夜幕笼罩的树林里，越来越远离他的栖身之所，一边期望今晚上帝能记得把那些运气和智慧也分给他一点。

 


End file.
